Yugioh: the World Cup
by Dueler King
Summary: A Massive dueling tournament will began soon and Pros from all over the will head to a island that was once called Duelist Kingdom for a tournament will see a lot of dueling and maybe some evil as well! Please Review when you can. Back after a whole year of hiatus to finally submit a new chapter! Enjoy!
1. Vampire Lady

**Welcome all to another new story of mine I call Yugioh: the World Cup. I'm sorry I had to cancel two of my stories, but I kinda gave up on them. I'll be running this story and Yugioh: The Fallout (As well as Total Drama Tournament 2) and hopefully get all 3 of them done. I'll be using cards used in the TCG & OCG as well as cards that are only seen in the Anime and manga as well and cards made by other writers as well. I'll be using a combined TCG & OCG banlist to make this story intresting (And will use certain banned cards as well if I really need to). Link and Pendulum monsters will also been seen in this story as well. With that all said and done, let's get on with my newest project! Also, you might see a few cameos by some of the World Fighters police group as well. With that said and done, let's get on with the show!**

 _-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Konami_

 _Yugioh: The World Cup_

 _A Story by Dueler King_

 _Chapter 1: Vampire Lady_

 _-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

 _Great Lakes Inn / Duluth, Minnesota_

 _Friday, April 13th, 2113 / 3:00pm_

Dueling is the new way of life right now. Speed World 2 is still in effect and everything is going fine with the world right now. After a few unneeded events, the world was a calmer and peaceful place to live in now. Thanks to the stationed police group called the World Fighters all over the world, everywhere was almost safe from crime and evil. We now head to Duluth to find a young woman going over her deck and waiting to duel. She wore grey sweatpants and a red shirt and she had tattoos of small flowers and small red stars on both her arms and she wore glasses to cover her blue eyes. Her name was Jeanette Henderson and she was from a small city in Minnesota called Bloomington (Home of the Mall of America). The hotel sponsered a great dueling tournament called the Great Lakes Duel Monsters Tournament and it was a great tournament. She and another duelist were the final two and she came with her dad and younger brother Douglas as well.

She saw each of her cards and she smiled and replied, "I have the best deck ever! It took me a while to get these cards, but I have a great deck and I'll win my final match tomorrow!"

She looked and saw a Level 7 monster card and she sighed sadly and replied, "Thank you so much for this card, mom. Me and the family really miss you right now."

Jeanette's mom Christina was a hard worker at designing cards for the Industral Illusions building in Downtown Minneapolis. She made many cards in her career before she retired at the age of 62. About 3 months after her retirement, she was diagonosed with stomach cancer and about 5 months ago, she passed away due to the illiness. Her dad James and younger brother Douglas were devastated about that as well and Douglas retired from his job as a respected Police Captain for the Minneapolis Police force. After she passed away, Industial Illiusions personally gave Jeanette a set of cards she personally made for her daughter to use someday and she accepted them and she was the only one that had the cards. A statue was made in her honor outside of the building In Minneapolis. Thanks to the cards she made for her, she's has won many duels and is now in the finals of the biggest tournament Minnesota has seen in years.

She sighed and shuffled the cards to make the deck she wanted and then she smiled and replied, "My deck is awesome."

She then heard a knocking and she got up and she went to her door (showing a large heart tattoo behind her neck that said Christina underneath it) and opened it and there was a grey and brown-haired man wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and he wore glasses as well and he smiled and replied, "Hey, kiddo."

She smiled back and replied, "Hey, dad. Where's Douglas?"

"Downstairs in the coffee area, hon. Want to go out for supper tonight? Tomorrow is your big day of dueling."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me. I'll meet you both downstairs then."

He nodded as she shut her door and she went to her desk and grabbed her purse and deck and then replied, "Time to get some chow."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

In another room, Jeanette's next opponent Alex was going over his deck for the final match as well.

He smiled and replied, "My deck is so much better then hers. I Can't wait to crush her deck and win this tournament!"

He gathered his cards and it formed a deck of sorts and he sighed and replied, "Why does my opponent have to be so pretty? If so or not, I have to win this duel for myself and my family."

He then placed his deck in his pocket and he replied, "Time to get some coffee."

He quickly left his hotel room while closing the door behind him.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night at the top floor of the biggest building in Minneapolis, a suited man was going over paperwork for his company. Two other males were nearby as well to help their boss out.

The man at the desk sighed and replied, "This is going be the biggest and best tournament this world has ever seen. I want to make sure everything is good to for this summer when I start this tournament up."

One the other workers (A brown-haired male with a beard and moustache) looked at him and replied, "Sir Ridley, this will be a great tournament."

The one at the desk was named Samuel Ridley, the owner and leader of the Pro League's main office in Minnesota. He's been in charge of it for 3 years since he moved from London to Minneapolis. He hired the two workers after he did move and one was his bodyguard Daniel Chanlin and the one was his assistant Joseph Timberland.

Samuel nodded and replied, "When is that final duel tomorrow, Joseph?"

The worker nodded and replied, "10:00 tomorrow morning. This is going to be a big deal. Win or lose, should we add both of them to the tournament, sir?"

"Of course we should. they'll both deserve a spot!"

He stood up and replied, "I'm heading out. Tell the security crew to watch the place tomorrow."

Joseph nodded as they left his office.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 _April 14th, 2113_

 _Great Lakes Sports Arena (Duluth, Minnesota) (Women's locker room) / 9:50am_

Inside of a locker room, Jeanette was getting her deck ready for the final duel of this tournament. She was ready to duel her hardest and make her family and mother proud of her dueling skills. She wore blue jeans and a red shirt. The sports arena was brand new and it was going to be use by sport fans that like to play any kind of sport and it had a Gym and Weight rooms as well.

She sighed and replied, "Mom, this is for you. I'm dueling on your behath to show Minnesota and the world how I duel!"

She got up and slowly walked out of the locker room.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 _Great Lakes Sports Arena (Football FIeld) - 10:00am_

The arena was packed with fans waiting for the tournament finale. 16 duelists came in to duel and only the best two remain.

Suddenly, a bald announcer ran in and he replied, "I'm Thomas Williams! Everybody ready for a great duel?"

The all cheered and he resumed, "A week ago, this tournament began with the best 16 duelists in Minnesota and we're down to our final two all stars! Let's see who will win!"

Suddenly, a younger guy came in and he wore a fancy suit like the announcer and then he replied, "Great opening, dad."

Thomas sighed and replied, "Austin, you are one heck of a kid and duelist. Too bad you didn't want to duel in it."

Austin smiled and replied, "I'm saving my skills for a future tournament and I wanted to be your side to announce!"

The crowd cheered and Thomas smiled and replied, "I'm proud to have you here! Let's announce. This young man won his duels with his tactics and amazing dueling skills! He looks for ways to win and justice! Here's Alex Rogenson!"

The crowd cheered as he walked into the arena and went to the arena floor and Austin replied, "His opponent is one badass of a duelist who won her matches to get to this point! She won because she always believe in her cards! Here's Jeanette Henderson!"

The crowd continued to cheer as she walked in and stood across from Alex and he smiled and replied, "You ready for this duel, my friend?"

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Got that right, dude! Let's do this thing!"

Both activated their duels and they were using the upgraded duel disks. They were bigger and had two slots that were the Extra Deck Zones for Link monsters and other ones. Each duel disk required them and then the auto-shuffled activated on both duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

Thomas smiled and replied, "Let's get this started...NOW!"

 _"Game on!",_ both yelled out.

 **(Alex LP: 8000 - Jeanette LP: 8000)**

Austin looked at Alex and replied," Start us off, Alex!"

Alex nodded and replied, "No problem. I'll set a couple of cards and I'll set a monster as well and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and his Bottomless Trap Hole lifted up and shattered.

"Now, I summon my Gozuki!"

As she sat the card down, a zombie with a bull-like head appeared with a large hammer in its hands **(ATK: 1,700).**

"First, I'll use his effect to drop a Zombie from my deck to the grave!"

She quickly took a card and discarded it and then she replied, "Attack!"

The zombie went in and a Cycroid appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** before the zombie crushed it flat with one hard smash of its hammer.

"Your turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Battleshiproid!"

As he sat the card down, a large battleship with eyes and hands appeared with its cannons pointing at Jeanette **(ATK: 1,800).**

Austiin looked puzzled and replied, "Is this the same deck he's been using, dad?"

Thomas sighed and replied, "No. He was using that Machine Army deck based on those Machine King monsters, son. Looks like this guy has pulled in a new deck to surprise us with."

Alex nodded and replied, "You got that, sir. THis is my true deck. I've been using my other deck as a side one and I love using it. With these new cards, I wanted to wait and surprise you all!"

Jeanette smiled and replied, "I'm excited to see it. Let's do this!"

"You got it. destroy her Gozuki!"

The machine aimed its cannnons and they fired and Gozuki was blasted to little pieces as the attack struck it down **(Jeanette LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card as well and then I'll turn it over to you."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Subamarineroid!"

As she sat the card down, a submarine with eyes and hands appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Hit her with a direct attack!"

The machine fired a torpedo and it shot out and hit and exploded near, engulfing her in a cloud of dust & smoke **(Jeanette LP: 7900 - 7100)** and then the sea vessel knelt **(DEF: 1,800).**

"Battleshiproid, attack!"

The machine aimed and fired its cannons and a large black crow holding somesort of weapon appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was blown into a cloud of feathers that fluttered to the ground.

"Your turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I banish Mezuki to Special Summon the Crow Tengu you just destroyed and I sent Mezuki there with my Foolish Burial."

As she banished, the large black crow appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Since It was Special Summoned, one of your monsters is destroyed!"

Suddenly, Submarineroid exploded into shards.

"Now, I tribute my crow for my Vampire Lord!"

As it vanished into grainy particles, the mighty and well-known vampire appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

Thomas nodded and replied, "Once of the key cards in this deck of hers!"

"Lets do it. Destroy his Battleshiproid!"

The machine launched its attack and the barrage of bats flew in and slashed at the huge ship before it exploded into scrap metal **(Alex LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"Discard a Spell!"

He sighed as he took a Shard of Greed from his deck and quickly discarded and then the disk reshuffled the deck.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zombie Werewolf!"

As he sat the card down, a undead werewolf appeared with a howl **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I activate my facedown Wrath of the Dead!"

The trap appeared.

"Until the end phase of my turn, my Zombies can do piercing damage! Vampire Lord, you first!"

The vampire shot out its bat wave and a Gyroid appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** and the bats scratched and dented it, but leaving it in working order **(Alex LP: 7800 - 6800).**

"Get rid of a trap!"

He nodded as he took a Wonder Garage and discarded it and then it reshuffled.

"Werewolf, finish it!"

It went in and slashed at with its claws and it shattered to little pieces of broken metal **(Alex LP: 6800 - 6600)** and then Alex quickly replied, "I activate Miracle's Wake!"

Suddenly, Gyroid appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Your turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "Now, I play Polymerization to fuse Gyroid with the Steamroid in my hand!"

As the cartoonish train engine appeared and marged with the helicopter, the ending result was a strange and mad-looking machine **(ATK: 2,200).**

"This is my Steam Gyroid!"

Thomas then replied, "Another fantastic monster from the Vehicroid series!"

"Now, I summon my Pogoroid!"

As he sat the card down, a large pogo stick with a single large eye appeared **(ATK: 500).**

"I'll equip to my Steam Gyroid!"

Suddenly, it turned into small pieces and flew in and attached to the fusion monster.

"Now it can attack twice! First, blast her Vampire!"

The machine's blades began to whirl and then a huge gust of wind shot out and it hit, striking the vampire and blasting him to dust.

"Now, hit her Zombie Werwolf!"

The machine glowed again as another huge gust of wind shot out and the Zombie Werewolf was blasted to triangles as the wind hit it **(Jeanette LP: 7100 - 5900)** and then Jeanette replied, "When Zombie Werwolf goes down, another replaces with a small boost!"

Suddenly, a 2nd werwolf appeared with a howl **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,700).**

"Still weak compared to my other monster! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I activate Twin Twisters!"

As she discarded a monster card to the graveyard, two gusts shot out and smashed the equipped Pogoroid to teeny-tiny pieces and then the 2nd one smashed Alex's facedown Supercharge to bits.

"I'll switch my Werewolf to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Drillroid!"

As he sat the card down, the cartoon-like drilling machine appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Attack!"

Drillroid rushed in and stabbed with its drill, blowing the 2nd Werwolf to tiny bits and then Alex waited as...no more werwolfs appeared and Jeanette nodded and replied, "Only have two in my deck."

"Whatever you say. Attack!"

The machine's blades began to move like crazy as another huge storm of wind shot out and somesort of dark vampire-like wizard appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,500)** and was blown to shards as the wind hit it and then Jeanette then replied, "When Vampire Sorcerer goes down, I Can add any Vampire monster or a Vampire Spell or trap from my deck to my hand!"

She took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Your turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll banish the Vampire Sorcerer in my hand to Normal Summon another Vampire from my hand and I choose my Shadow Vampire!"

As she banished the card, a shadowy Zombie appeared and it looked a male vampire with a emotionless face **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, I'll Special Summon a Vampire from my deck and I'll choose my Vampire Duke!"

Suddenly, another Vampire appeared and it looked like Vampire lord, except it had more pale skin and a larger black cape **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Since, I Special Summoned him, I declare a card type and yoi have to ditch one and I choose a trap!"

Alex groaned as he took a Waboku and quickly discarded it.

"Now, I'll banish the 2nd Mezuki I discarded with my Twin Twisters to Special Summon my Vampire Lord from the graveyard!"

As she banished a 3rd card, Vampire Lord reappeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

Thomas laughed and replied, "This young lady has 3 powerful Vampire monsters! When her Vampires appear, she rocks it!"

"I Now overlay Shadow Vampire and Vampire Duke!"

The two monsters glowed as they turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Crimson Knight Vampire Bram!"

As she sat the card down, A vampire-like Warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

Austin nodded and replied, "She just summoned one kick ass Xyz monster, folks!"

Thomas then replied, "Got that right, son!"

"Lets do it. Vampire Lord, attack!"

The wave of bats shot out and struck and slashed at the drilling machine before it exploded into scrap metal **(Alex LP: 6600 - 6200).**

"Ditch a Spell!"

He let out a groan again as he took a Foolish Burial from his deck and discarded it.

"Bram, attack his Steam Gyroid!"

The vampire went in again and slashed with its powerful sword, slicing Steam Gyroid in twain. The two halves shattered into broken metal **(Alex LP: 6200 - 5900).**

Thomas nodded and replied, "Folks, the scores are tied up and these two duelists are going at it with pride and honor! These are indeed the two best duelists this tournament has seen!"

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I activate Fusion Blueprints."

"I Reveal a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck and I can add any of its Fusion Material monsters from my deck to my hand."

He took the card out of his Extra Deck and it was called Solidroid Alpha and then he took a monster called Stealthroid from his deck and then he glowed **(Alex LP: 5900 - 5500)** and he sighed and replied, "I take damage equal to its level times 100, but its worth it and now I'll discard it, Turboroid and Strikerroid to create a new machine!"

As he quickly discarded the 3 cards, the 3 machines flew into the sky and as they vanished, A HUGE airborne robot appeared infront of them all **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Meet the awesome Solidroid Alpha!"

Thomas then replied, "If he's using the members of the Solidroid group, Jeanette may be in trouble, folks!"

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: 2,600 - 5,100).**

"Blast her Bram!"

She glowed as a burst of fiery energy shot out from and it strick, atomizing the Vampire Knight very quickly **(Jeanette LP: 5900 - 3400).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and Bram reappeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, I activate my facedown Eradivator Epidemic Virus!"

The trap flipped up.

"I tribute a monster with 2,500 attack or more and I Choose Spell or Traps and for the next 3 turns, you will lose that kind of card and I Choose Spells!"

Bram suddenly exploded into black & purple spores and they flew into Alex's hand and deck and Alex growled as he turned a card around (Which was a Dark Hole) and discarded it.

Thomas then replied, "A virus card to add to her Vampire army as well? This girl knows how to duel!"

"Now, I'll banish my Vampire Lord to summon my Vampire Genisis!"

As it vanished into black particles, the more demon-like vampire appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Destroy that machine!"

The vampire glowed as it turned into a cloud of red mist and shot out and struck the huge machine in its chest and as the vampire reformed, the huge machine fell and crashed into the ground, exploding into flames & flaming metal as it did so **(Alex LP: 5900 - 5500).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and it was not a Spell and then he smiled and replied, "I'll banish the same three monsters to summon my Solidroid Beta!"

As he banished the 3 cards, another of the Soldroid began to and as Jeanette quickly discarded a card, somesort of ghostly girl appeared and flew into the machine and it burst into pixels and Alex looked at her and replied, "What the heck did you just do?"

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Easy question. I discarded a monster called Yashiki Warashi and will negate your Special Summon!"

"Damn it. I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "First, I play Poison of and Old Man."

She played the card **(Jeanette LP: 3400 - 4600)** and then she smiled and replied, "Feels batter. I summon my Zombino."

As he sat the card down, a young zombie boy appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

Austin then replied, "I've heard about that card. Its a powerful Normal monster."

"Zombino, attack!"

The zombie went and a cartoon-like tank with eyes appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,900)** and the zombie punched it and blew into pieces and then Alex then replied, "When Tankroid is destroyed, I draw a card and then I'll activate Broken Blocker!"

As he did so, two more tanks appeared **(ATK: 1,900 x2)** and Jeanette pointed as it turned into the same red mist and flew in and smashed the other one to little pieces as well and he drew another card.

"Your turn now."

Alex drew a card and it was no spell and then he replied, "Since I only have machines in my graveyard, I'll Special Summon my Gearspring Spirit!"

As he did so, a ghostly machine appeared **(DEF: 0).**

"I'll switch my Tankroid to attack position."

He did so **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I summon my Steamroid!"

As he sat the card down, the two-eyed steam engine appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I Use my Spirits effect!"

Suddenly, it glowed and then the Vampire did as well **(DEF: 3,000 - 0).**

"Tankroid, attack!"

THe machine fired a barrage of shells and they shot out and the vampire howled as they struck him in the chest and then it exploded into black globules.

"Steamroid, smash it!"

THe engine charged in **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,300)** and hit the other zombie, smashing it to pieces **(Jeanette LP: 4600 - 2800).**

Thomas then replied, "Jeanette is putting up one tough fight, but Alex keeps coming back and striking her hard!"

"You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "Steamroid, attack!"

The engine rolled in again and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** and then the machine slowly retreated."

"Damn that thing. I'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Spirit Reaper for my Dark Dust Spirit!"

As the reaper vanished, a dust storm formed and somesort of dusty zombie appeared in the middle of it **(ATK: 2,200).**

"I now use its effect to wipe the field!"

Suddenly, it turned into a huge sandstorm and all 3 of Alex's machines completely rusted up before each one exploded into clouds of dust & rusted pieces of metal and then Alex drew a card for Tankroid's effect.

"Attack him directly!"

The sandstorm began again and the dusty zombie went in and slashed at Alex with its claws **(Alex LP: 5500 - 3300).**

"There you go. I play Necro Doom Door!"

The spell appeared.

"Now, I tribute a Zombie monster and for every two levels or rank numbers It had, I get a Doom Token."

The door appeared and a shadowy hand shot out from it and pulled the zombie into it and as it and the door vanished, 3 black-boned skeletons appeared and knelt **(DEF: 600 x3).**

"That'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I play Banish Factory!"

The spell card appeared.

I pay 1000 lifepoints and then I get to Special Summon up to 3 Level Machine monsters!"

As he glowed Suddenly, Stealthroid **(ATK: 1,200),** Turboroid **(ATK: 1,400)** and Strikerroid appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I activate Solidarity!"

The spell appeared and each one glowed **(ATK: 1,200 - 2,000) - (ATK: 1,400 - 2,200) - (ATK: 1,600 - 2,400).**

Thomas nodded and replied, "This isn't looking good for Jeanette!"

"Blast those Zombies to bits!"

The machines each fired their cannons and each of the tokens were blasted to bits.

"I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and she saw what she drew and she sighed at it.

Austin then replied, "I wonder what card she just drew."

 _I Just drew the last card mom made for me before she lost her fight to cancer. This is the first time I ever played this card. Well, its now or never.,_ Jeanette thought to herself as she looked at the card.

Douglas looked at his dad and replied, "Dad, you think she drew the card that mom made only for her to use?"

James nodded and replied, "I think so, son. I hope it'll help her."

"My move now. I first play Burial from the Different Dimension to return those 3 banished Zombies back to my deck."

She quickly did so and then she replied, "I play Call of the Mummy."

The spell appeared.

"Now, this card can only be Special Summoned and I summon it for the first and for all to show you."

As she sat the card down, A tall vampire appeared. But unlike other ones, this one was different. He had the same kind of skin, but it was a white glowing skin and he wore a fancy red & black outfit with a cape on it and he had blue-eyes and he held onto a scepter that had a glowing white gem at the front of it **(ATK: 1,200).**

"World, may I introduce you all to _**Kelshin the Noble Vampire."**_

The crowd looked in awe as they saw the vampire infront of them.

Thomas then replied, "Folks, this is one amazing-looking monster. This is probably the rarest card out there right now and I heard she has the only copy."

"This is the last card my mom made for before retiring and passing away not to soon after that. His first effect is when he's Special Summoned, all Spell and Traps you have are banished and you can't activate any facedown cards in response to it."

Suddenly, his facedown Mirror Force and the faceup Solidarity card slowly dissolved into particles **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,200) - (ATK: 2,200 - 1,400) - (ATK: 2,400 - 1,600).**

"Also, he gains 300 attack for each zombie in my graveyard."

Suddenly, he began even more **(ATK: 1,200 - 5,400).**

Alex gulped and replied, "Damn, I'm done."

"It was a fun duel. Attack his Stealthroid!"

He aimed his scepter and fired a huge burst of fiery light and it shot out and blasted the jet to little pieces and then the rest of the attack struck him down **(Alex LP: 3300 - 0).**

Thomas then replied, "The grand winner of this tournament is..Jeanette Henderson!"

The crowd began to cheer.

Douglas then replied, "Mom made her a great card, dad."

James nodded and replied, "Son, he sure did. Glad she made such a amazing card

 _Mom. thank you for such a amazing card.,_ Jeanette thought to herself as she stared at Kelshin's card.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Zombie Werewolf

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When destroyed in battle: Special Summon 1 "Zombie Werewolf" from your hand or deck with 500 ATK more then last "Zombie Werewolf" destroyed.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Camula in the Yugioh GX episode "Field of Screams (Part 1)" and full credit goes to the writers._

Crow Tengu

Zombie/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When Special Summoned from the graveyard; Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

Tankroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

When removed from the field: draw 1 card from your deck.

Strikerroid

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,600/400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed by battle, you can pay 800 Life Points to return it to your hand.

Turboroid

Machine/Normal/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

 _A Vehicroid that is used for flying missions._

Solidroid Alpha

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,800/7 Stars

 _"Stealthroid" + "Strkerroid" + "Turboroid"_

Must be Fusion Summoned by discarding the above-named Fusion Material monsters to the graveyard ("Polymerization" is not required). When Fusion Summoned: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; this card gains ATK equal to that monsters ATK until the End Phase of the turn. You can only control 1 "Solidroid" monster at a time.

Solidroid Beta

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,800/7 Stars

 _"Stealthroid" + "Strkerroid" + "Turboroid"_

Must be Fusion Summoned by banishing the above-named Fusion Material monsters from your graveyard ("Polymerization" Is not required). When Fusion Summoned: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

Spellbook in the Pot

Image: A book with a Pot of Greed's image on it

Both players draw 3 cards from their decks.

 _ **Note:**_ _Each of the following cards were used by duelists in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Wrath of the Dead / Normal Trap Card

Image: Vampire Duke and Vampire Lord sending out waves of bats from their caps towards a group of armored warriors that are running away in fear.

Until the end phase of the turn, all Zombie monsters you control inflict piercing battle damage. once per turn, you can banish this card from your graveyard; Shuffle 1 one of your banished Zombie monsters into your deck and this effect can only be used once per turn and cannot be used the turn it was sent to the graveyard.

Necro Doom Door / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large black door with a shadowy hand shooting out and trying to pull in a Vampire Grace into it.

Tribute 1 Zombie monster you control; Special Summon 1 Doom Token (Zombie/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 600/2 Stars) For ever 2 Stars (Or Rank Number) that monster had to your side of the field. The tokens can only be used to Summon a Zombie monsters and you cannot Special Summon other monster the turn you activate this card, except Zombie monsters. You can only activate 1 "Necro Doom Door" per turn.

Kelshin the Noble Vampire

Zombie/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 700/8 Stars

Cannot be Special Summoned/Set. If Special Summoned: Banish all Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls (This effect cannot be negated and facedown cards cannnot be activated in repsonse to this card's effect) and this effect of "Kelshin the Noble Vampire" can only be used once per Duel. Gains 300 ATK & DEF for each Zombie-type monster in your graveyard. Control of this card cannot switch. You can only control 1 "Kelshin the Noble Vampire" at a time.

Battlehshiproid

Machine/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

 _A venicroid used in Naval battles. It destroys it enemies with its powerful cannons._

Pogoroid

Machine/Union/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/1 Star

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "roid" Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card can attack twice per battle phase. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

Fusion Blueprint / Normal Spell Card

Image: Kozaky and Magicial Scientist looking at blueprints

Reveal 1 Fusion monster from your Extra Deck; Add 1 of the required Fusion Material monsters needed to summon that monster from your deck to your hand and then take damage equal to that monsters Level x 100. You can only activate 1 "Fusion Blueprint" per turn and during the turn you activate this card, you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck except for Fusion Monsters.

Banish Factory / Normal Spell Card

Image: Inside of a large factory and a X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank coming out of a large portal.

Activate only if you control no other monsters and your opponent has 2 or more monsters on their side of the field. Pay 1000 LP, Select 3 different-named Machine monsters that you have banished and Special Summon them to your side of the field. Monsters Special Summoned with this card's effect have their effects negated as long as they remain on the field. You can only activate one "Banish Factory" per turn and you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck the turn you activated this card, except for Machine monsters.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Jeanette wins the tournament! In the next chapter, she gets her prizes and then heads back home and then soon after that one, two people from the Pro League arrive at her house to tell her about a dueling event happening soon. What's it about? Find out in "A Feint Plan" and it'll be coming soon.**


	2. A Feint Plan

_**Note:**_ _In case anyone wonders why Future Fighters charcters appear in this story, this story takes place 2 years after the events of the last chapter of Future Fighters and then a year and a half before World Fighters is released (Hoping to restart that story later on after this one is done and over with.)_

 _Chapter 2: A Feint Plan_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the arena, Jeanette and Alex were still on the arena floor. Jeanette's dad and brother were still there and then Alex's mom and dad were there with a teenaged girl that was a few years younger then Jeanette.

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you both. I'm Jeanette and this is my dad James and my younger brother Douglas."

Alex's dad smiled and replied, "I'm Andrew and this is my wife Susan and this is Alex's younger sister Jean. Nice to meet you, Jeanette. You are a great duelist and your mother would of been proud of your hard work."

Jeanette looked at then and replied, "You both knew my mom?"

Andrew then replied, "Of course we did, Jeanette. Me and my wife actually went to high school and college with her. After college, We all got jobs with Industrial Illusions in Minneapolis. We both still work there as low-level office workers for now and we hope to get a promotion one of these days."

Susan then replied, "It was sad to here your mom lose a tough battle with cancer, Jeanette. She was a remarkable and wonderful person and It was a honor to know such a kind person."

Jeanette as she walked up to and hugged Susan and she did so back to her and James then replied, "You guys are such great people."

Alex nodded and pointed to her younger sister and then replied, "This is my little sister Abby."

Jeanette nodded and they shook hands and then they saw a tall female wearing a fancy red dress walk into the arena floor and she replied, "Greetings, everyone. I'm Jasmine Ridley. My husband is the leader of the Pro League and we're the sponsers of this tournament."

She looked at Jeanette and replied, "Great job winning me and my husbands tournament. We're so glad we can have people like you duel and win it all. You and your opponent Alex or the best duelists in Minnesota right now."

Suddenly, a black-suited man came in with a gold suitcase and a silver one and Jasmine replied, "These have your prizes in it."

The man handed Alex the silver one and he opened it up and inside was a check and 3 Duel monsters cards (2 Fusions and a Synchro) and Jasmine replied, "These cards will work with your Vehicroid deck and this a check for 2,000 dollars. You earned it."

Alex smiled and replied, "Thank you"

She nodded and then she turned to the one holding the gold case and then the man gave Jeanette her case and she opened it up and inside was 3 effect monsters, 3 Synchros, 2 Xyz monsters and 2 Link monsters and a check and she replied, "This will be great with your deck as well, Jeanette. Also, this is a check for 50,000 dollars. Use it wisely and enjoy life."

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, madam."

"No need to thank me, young lady. You earned these prizes on your own."

Suddenly, she turned on her microphone and she replied, "This tournament is now closed now. Thank you all for dueling hard and having alot of fun! Until the future, enjoying life and dueling!"

The crowd cheered as she and her worker left.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of the hotel, Jeanette and her family were packing the car away to return home.

James looked at his daughter and replied, "Ready to go back home, honey?"

Jeanette sighed and replied, "I had so much fun up here and I think its time to go."

Suddenly, the saw Alex walk up to her and replied, "Hey, girl."

Jeanette looked at him and replied, "Hey, Alex."

Alex smiled and replied, "So, great dueling and I Enjoy our dueling time, girl. You have a great deck and I was proud to duel you!"

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Likewise, buddy. Heading home as well?"

"Sure am. What city do you live in?"

"Bloomington. You?"

Alex laughed and replied, "Small world. So do I! Want to meet up in a couple of days?"

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Sure can."

He took a small card from his pocket and gave it to her and he replied, "My address and cell number. Call me anytime."

She nodded as she grabbed it and then she replied, "I'll call you tomorrow so you can get my number, bud. See you later."

Alex nodded as he walked away and Douglas then replied, "I think he has a crush on you, sis."

Jeanette smiled and replied, "I know he does, bro. Let's get on home."

James nodded as they continued to pack their car up.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Pro League HQ, Samuel was going over paperwork while his two guards stood nearby.

Samuel sighed and replied, "What a ending to a great tournament."

His guards nodded as his main doors opened up and Jasmine walked in and she smiled and replied, "Hey, Sam."

Samuel got up and she walked to her and they both hugged and then kissed and then Samuel replied, "How was it?"

Jasmine sighed and replied, "Those two kids are great duelists. We need to invite them to the tournament you're holding at that former Duelist Kingdom island this summer, hon."

Samuel then replied, "I'm already am inviting them, hon."

Jasmine then replied, "The Pros from all over the United States ready to come?"

Samuel then replied, "Yep. We got the best ones and they all want to show their stuff. We even have a couple from differents of the world as well! This is going to be one hell of a tournament."

Jasmine nodded and replied, "You should call up the main Pro League offices in Los Angeles to tell them about our tournament, hon."

"I'll get to it, honey."

"Good. Will the World Fighters be helping us out this year?"

"Of course. I called Carly up earlier this week and they said they'll let a few of their Minnesota fighters come and help us out with security. They already have a building on the island and they'll good to go. Want to get some dinner, honey?"

Jasmine nodded to her husband.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at their house in Bloomington (which was about 5 miles away from the Mall Of America), Jeanette was having a quick duel with her brother Douglas in their backyard. She had a Gozuki **(ATK: 1,700),** Zombie Werwolf **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,700)** and a Zombino **(ATK: 2,000)** and no facedown cards and he had 2 Command Knights **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,900)** and 1 facedown card of his own and it was his turn.

 **(Douglas LP: 3600 - Jeanette LP: 7500)**

Douglas drew a card and replied, "Yes! I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Warrior Dai Grepher appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,600).**

"Now, I tribute all 3 of my monsters to Summon Gilford the Lightning!"

As his warriors vanished into sparks of light, the mighty warrior of light appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

Jeanette nodded and replied, "One of your favorite monsters, bro."

"Got that right!"

His raised his sword and a burst of electrity shot out and blasted all 3 of her zombie monsters to atoms.

"DIrect attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed at Jeanette **(Jeanette LP: 7500 - 4700).**

"I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll banish a Vampire Sorcerer to Normal Summon my Vampire Vamp without a tribute!"

As the card appeared and faded away, a very beautiful looking vampire appeared with a evil smile on her face **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Since I Nornal Summoned her, I can equip one of your monsters to her!"

GIlford groaned as he turned into particles of light and they flew in and the vampire absorbed them **(ATK: 2,000 - 4,800).**

Douglas sighed and then he smiled and replied, "Great duel, sis. Finish it for us."

"It was a honor, bro. Vampire Vamp, finish him."

She opened her cape and two glowing bats flew out and slashed and bit Douglas on the arm **(Douglas LP: 3600 - 0).**

Jeanette smiled and replied, "That's game, little brother."

Douglas nodded as he walked up to her and hugged her and he replied, "I"m getting better, sis. Let's head on in and have some dinner."

Jeanette nodded as they both did so.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That following day, Jeanette was in her room, going over her deck. SHe was wearing some pajamas that Christina bought for her before she passed on.

Jeanette smiled and replied, "With the mix of zombies and vampire monsters I have, my deck is better then ever!"

She quickly gathered the cards up and made a deck and then she heard a knocking at her door and then she smiled and replied, "Come in!"

The door opened up and James replied, "Hey, kiddo."

Jeanette looked at him and she smiled and replied, "Hey, daddy. What's up?"

"There's this guy from the Pro Leagues wanting to talk to you about a future event they want you to be a part of, hon."

"Sounds cool. Let me get on some clothes and I'll be down there in a few minutes."

He nodded as he closed a door and she smiled and replied, "I hope its for another tournament. I want to do some more dueling."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Downstairs, the man from the Pro League (Which was Samuel's assistant Joseph) and another worker (A female named Denise Coppleman) were enjoying some coffee made by James himself. Douglas was in his room and doing homework.

James then replied, "Like my special coffee? My wife liked it when she was still a part of this world."

Joseph sipped it and he nodded and replied, "Very much so, sir. Thank you for it. Sorry to hear about your wife."

"Thank you. Where is this tournament being held anyway?"

"Duelist Paradise, my friend. It was the former location of Pegasus's famous Duelist Kingdom tournament. I want to invite your daughter to it."

James nodded as he sipped his coffee and he replied, "Sounds intresting to me. When is this tournament anway?"

Starts Saturday, June 3rd. We'll be flying duelists all around the United States to a port in Los Angeles and then we'll go from their to Duelist Paradise for a fun tournament. It'll be a great time and we'll have extra Security. We're teaming up with the World Fighters group and they'll be sending some of their troops to the island to make sure everyone feels safe as can be."

James then replied, "I heard of them. Great and wonderful group based in Minneapolis and very helpful."

Joseph nodded as Jeanette walked down wearing a white tshirt and blue jeans and the two got up and Joseph smiled and replied, "Hello, Jeanette. I'm Joseph Timberland and this is co-worker Denise Coppleman. We're from the Pro League and we both work under Jasmine and Samuel Ridley."

Jeanette shook both their hands and then she sat down on the couch and replied, "Charmed to meet the both of you. What can I do for you?"

Joseph then replied, "Everyone back at our office saw your perfomance at that tournament and Samuel himself wanted to invite you to the Duelist Paradise tournament. It's a theme park held on the same island Duelist Kingdom was held at. We want to invite you there so you can show your skills as a duelist! You intrested?"

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Sure am. I want to show the world how great of a duelist I really am and I can't wait to do so. When is it being held?"

"It Starts June 1st and after its all over,we'll get you safetly back home. We'll be flying you and a few others from this state to Los Angeles to the seaport and thrn we'll go from there to Duelist Paradise soon after. Think about what you want to bring there and we'll make sure it gets there safetly."

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Sounds awesome to me. I'm in and I'll be ready to show the world how great of a duelist I really am!"

Joseph smiled and replied, "Good to hear that, young lady. We'll see you soon! Nice meeting you and your family."

The two got up and quickly left the house and then James replied, "Your mom would of been wanting you to do this as well, Jeanette. This is a good thing to show your skills with the world."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "I can't wait, dad."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 _ **A month and a half later..**_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 _Wendsday, May 30th, 2114_

 _Minneapolis/St. Paul International AIrport / 7:00am_

Outside of the airport, Jeanette was about to go in and get ready for her flight to Los Angeles. Her dad and brother were there to see them off. She wore a backpack that her mom bought for her when she was young.

James smiled and replied, "Go and make us proud, hon. With your mother always watching over from above, you'll be just fine."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "With those cards I got from winning that tournament and the cards mom made for me in my deck, I should be just fine."

Douglas then replied, "I'll miss you a lot, sis. Good luck."

She quickly hugged her family as a female airport worker walked out of the terminal and she replied, "You Jeanette?"

She nodded to her and the worker replied, "I'm Jess Matthews, private attendant for Master Ridley's private jet. You and the runner up from the tournament get a private jet ride out to Los Angeles. It'll be stocked with all sorts of snacks and drinks."

Douglas then replied, "Lucky duck."

Jeanette looked at her and replied, "Is my stuff okay to go?"

Jess nodded and replied, "You better believe it is, young lady. It's already heading to Duelist Paradise as we speak. We have to leave. Alex already arrived a hour ago and he's ready to go."

Jeanette nodded as they both walked into the terminal and she quickly waived to her family and James sighed and replied, "Good luck in the tournament, baby girl."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 _Los Angeles Seaport / 2:30pm_

After a decent plane ride and limo trip to the seaport, Jeanette and Alex where there and waiting to see which ship would take them to Duelist Paradise.

Alex then replied, "Man, they really know how to pamper a guy on a jet! That was the best airplane ride I ever had. It was smooth and easy going."

Jeanette nodded nad replied, "No joke about that one, buddy. It was a cool ride."

Alex nodded and replied, "I can't wait to show the world what my deck can do!"

He started to to the wharf area of the seaport and Jeanette only sighed as she followed him from behind.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

The Pro League offices pitched and got the best cruise ship they could find. It was huge and it had everything a vacationer would ever want on one, including a small casino, nightclubs and many restaurants as well. It was like a floating water palace. Alex and Jeanette were hanging out inside the ship's coffee shop on the main deck.

Alex looked at his friend and replied, "Is your room amazing as well, girl?"

Jeanette sipped her coffee and nodded and replied, "It sure is. A great big bed, a large TV and more! It's look my room back home."

Alex nodded as older gentleman walked in and he had a small grey-haired beard and wore glasses as he wore a grey suit and Jeanette replied, "Who's he?"

Alex then replied, "I've heard of him. THat's Ajay Muragunda from Dubai. He's supposed to be one of the best duelists to come from the Middle East."

Jeanette nodded as they saw the man grab the coffee drink he ordered and Jeanette waived to him and the guy turned to them both and then simply left and Jeanette then replied, "That was a weird look he gave us."

Alex smiled and replied, "Maybe he's afraid of us both because of how good of duelists we are!"

Jeanette only smiled as she continued to drink her coffee.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at a lower part of the shape, Ajay was sitting on his bed and looking at a map of Duelist Paradise that he pinned on the wall.

He sighed and replied, "Somewhere on that island is a secret treasure grotto that holds that Millennium item that was never even known and not even Atem knew about it. If I can manage to find it, I'll be the most powerful person in the world!"

" **ATTENTION, DUELISTS!",** a loudspeaker announced, " **WE'LL BE ARRIVING AT DUELIST PARADISE SEAPORT IN ONE HOUR! AFTER ARRIVING, PLEASE CHECK WITH ANY OF THE FIVE WORKERS THAT'LL GIVE ALL THE STUFF YOU NEED FOR YOU YOU'LL NEED FOR THE TOURNAMENT! THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR TRIP!"**

Ajay smiled and replied, "I guess this means my search will soon begin!"

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **What is this duelist talking about? We'll find that out in due time. In the next chapter, the Ridleys explain the tournament and everything about it and then the duels began and Jeanette duels first! Can she get her first win? Find out in the chapter I'm calling "Toon World" it'll be coming soon.**


	3. Toon World

_Chapter 3: Toon World_

 _-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Duelist Paradise docks / 6:00pm

After the boat ride was over, each duelist left the boat and was looking for a tournament offical to give them what they needed to enter the city.

Alex looked around and he replied, "God, that made this island so much better over the years."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Yep. I heard Pegasus's castle remains the same."

They walked out and saw a offical and they both headed to the offical and she smile dand replied, "Welcome to Duelist Paradise. Name please?"

"Jeanette Henderson."

She checked her list and she nodded and replied, "Here you are. You're staying at the Majestic Obelisk hotel, the best one on the island."

Jeanette nodded and as she place a duel disk, a map and two cards on the table and she replied, "This is your offical tournament duel disk, map of the island and this the keycard for your room and also your money card for your purchases that our hosts will explain infront of the castle. Good luck with the tournament, Jeanette."

Jeanette smiled as she gathered up everything and Alex walked up and the lady replied, "Name please?"

"Alex Rogenson."

She checked her list and she replied, "Same place as Miss Henderson but on a lower floor then her."

He nodded as he handed him the same items as Jeanette and she smiled and replied, "You're good to go. Please head to the front of Pegasus's castle for more information."

He nodded as the two duelists left and followed other duelists heading to outside of the castle.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Unlike the rest of the island, the only part of it that remained was Pegasus's old castle and that was updated when the island was bought. The castle was in dire needs of repairs and it was done and now a large black gate was blocking a path that lead to the castle and on the ouside of the front gate 10 star-shaped indentations were seen. All the duelists (Including Ajay himself) were waiting for the hosts to appear.

Alex then replied, "This'll be good."

Then everyone cheered as the leaders of the Pro League walked out of the castle and walked on the path and then the large gate opened up and they walked out of it and then it quickly closed up and Samuel smiled and replied, "Welcome you all to the Pro League World Cup!"

The crowd cheered and Samuel replied, "You're the best 80 duelists from around the world and we're going to see if any of you have a chance to win this tournament!"

They all cheered and Jasmine then replied, "Time for some rules. As soon as I'm done talking, my workers will hand each of you two Star Chips and the classic dueling glove from Pegasus's tournament.

Samuel went into his pocket and took the two classic star chips out and he replied, "Each of you will start with two star chips and once you get the 10, you'll qualify for the finals and there can only be 8 finalists, so duel hard and win!"

Jasmine then replied, "If you lose your last chip, your duel disk will shut down and be unable to be used for the rest of the time you decide to remain on the island. You have a choice of staying to watch the finals or leaving on a ferry that'll send you back to Los Angeles."

Jasmine raised the duel disk and he replied, "Each of you will be using this duel disk. It's been designed to use Pendulum and Link monsters for your upcoming duels in this tournament. If anyone is caught cheating, you'll forfeit the duel to your opponent and your duel disk will also shut down as well to prevent any kind of cheating!"

Samuel then replied, "Also we added a new rule with this tournament."

He pointed to a extra slot and he replied, "This is the slot between both Extra Monster Zones and has anyone heard of the Deckmaster System used by Noah Kaiba when Yugi and his friends were trapped there?"

The crowd all nodded and then Samuel replied, "We're using the deckmaster system in this tournament and no duel can began without one being choosed as well. Any monster in your deck can be selected and you can have up to 2 extra copies of that monster in your deck, except if that monster is a Limited or Semi-Limited card of course. If your deckmaster is destroyed, you will instantly lose the duel, disregarding any amount of lifepoints you may have left. It can be summoned to the field at any time and it cannot be used in a Tribute Summon, but it can be used in any other Summon and the deckmaster will roll over to the newly created monster with the same Deckmaster ability as before plus it's own effect if it does have one of its own. While in your Deckmaster slot, it cannot be attacked or targeted by card effects. Also, it cannot protect you from a direct attack at any time. The duelist that uses a deckmaster with the lowest attack will go first and if both have lower attack power, then you'll flip a coin to see who goes first."

Jasmine then replied, "Hidden around this island are 8 Elminator chambers and unlike with Pegasus, you won't lose all of your Star Chips if you lose a duel and if you do win, you get 3 Star Chips and a couple of rare cards for your deck to use and you cannot win a Eliminator duel to get 10 chips, you can win up to 9 chips. if you have 7, you'll only get 2 and if its 8, you'll only get 1 and if you have 9 chips, you'll only get the rare cards. If you do lose one of these battles, you'll lose every chip except for one and you only have one shot of a chamber, so be careful about wanting to duel one."

James then replied, "That's everything. Get your gloves and star chips as you enter your hotels and our tournament will start at 9:00 tomorrow morning when the sky is filled with fireworks! Until then, enjoying the rest of your night and we'll see you all on Day 1 of the World Cup Tournament!"

The crowd cheered as the Pro League Presidents both left to go back to the castle and Jeanette then replied, "Time to rest up for tomorrow."

Alex nodded as he followed his new friend to the hotel.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Late that night in his hotel room, Ajay was in his room and looking at the map of the island. He had a room in the Royal Ra hotel (Each of the 3 main hotels of the island were named after Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon and duelists thought that was pretty cool that they named the hotels after 3 of the most dangerous monster in Duel Monsters).

Ajay sighed and replied, "That hidden treasure chamber can be anywhere on this island. Where could it be?"

He looked at Pegasus's castle and he nodded and replied, "I need to either get into that castle or find a Eliminator chamber to find where it is. Once I get that item, I'll be the most powerful person on the planet!"

He began to laugh..

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 _World Cup Tournament Day 1_

 _9:30am_

Inside of a computer room inside of the castle, the Ridleys were watching their workers make sure everything was in good working order.

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Everything seems to be in good working order, Samuel."

Samuel nodded and replied, "Seems like it to me too, hon. Are the World Fighters ready to help out as well?"

"Yep. A few arrived early this morning and are ready to go as well, my dear."

Samuel then replied, "Good. Let's get this ready to go."

THe couple continued to watch their workers at their computers work on stuff.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 _Outside of the Royal Obelisk Resort_

 _9:59am_

Outside of the hotel, Jeanette was enjoying some coffee while waiting for the tournament to begin. She wore a light white t-shirt (that showed all of her tattoos) and blue jean shorts with a belt in them.

She sipped her coffee and then she replied, "Still waiting for everything."

Suddenly, fireworks were shot into the sky like crazy and Jeanette smiled and replied, "There's our cue!"

 **"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!",** Samuel's voice was heard on the loudspeakers. **"IT IS NOW 10:00 AND THE TOURNAMENT HAS OFFICALLY STARTED, SO GET DUELING!"**

Jeanette quickly finished her drink and threw the cup away before running torwards the main area of the city.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

She quickly arrived down the main road of the island and was looking for a opponent.

Jeanette then replied, "Anyone want to duel me?"

"I Will!", a male's voice was heard.

She quickly turned around and saw a guy with a brown shirt and black jeans and she replied, "You are?"

The guy then replied," I'm Shane Mendelson, Pro Leaguer from Cleveland. I saw your duel on the Dueling Network and I'll be honored to be your first opponent!"

Jeanette smiled and replied, "You got yourself a duel!"

Shane then replied, "Cool beans. How about we bet just 1 Star Chip? Don't wont to go crazy in our first duel!"

She nodded and replied, "No joke, buddy. Let's do this!"

They both faced each other and both activated their duel disks and then they both took their decks out to select a deckmaster and then Shane nodded and replied, "I'm going to choose my **Dark Rabbit!"**

As he slid the card into the deckmaster slot, a loud laugh was heard and and the black-skinned cartoon rabbit appeared with a laugh **(ATK: 1,100)** and then Jeanette looked through her deck and then she saw a card she wanted and then she nodded and replied, "I choose my **Vampire Sorcerer!"**

As he slid the card into the slot, the vampire wizard appeared **(ATK: 1,500)** and then both duelists disks auto-shuffled and then both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside the computer room, the Ridleys were watching the TV and the first duel from their computer.

Jasmine sighed and replied, "I just knew she'd get the first duel of the tournament."

Samuel nodded and replied, "She became a true celebrity after her huge win back in Duluth. She's going to give this guy a great duel."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

 **(Shane LP: 8000 / Jeanette LP: 8000)**

Shane then replied, "Get the 1st turn. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gozuki!"

As she sat the card down, the bull-headed zombie with the large hammer appeared **(ATK: 1,700)** and she quickly discarded a card from her deck to the graveyard and then it auto-shuffled and then she replied, "Attack his facedown monster!"

The zombie went and a large beetle with many odd trinkets appeared on the card **(DEF: 700)** and the zombie crushed it flat in a cloud of dust and then Shane replied, "That was my Magical Merchant."

He took the top card (Which was a monster) and then the 2nd card (Which was a Spell) and added it and then discarded the monster.

"There you go. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shane drew a card and then he smiled and replied, "Time to activate one of my favorite cards! It'll be a zany and goofy sort of good time!"

As he glowed **(Shane LP: 8000 - 7000),** a large book appeared.

"You get it right! Its time! Time for a world with... _ **Toons!"**_

The large book opened up and the fake castle was seen in it.

Jeanette groaned and replied, "This is going to be a tough duel for me."

"Got that right, my friend! I Summon my Toon Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, the toon and painted forms of Gemini Elf appeared **(ATK: 1,900) a** nd then Jeanette smiled and replied, "I've had trouble with Toon Decks back in Duluth and so I took this card out of my Side Deck when I used it in the tournament and just left it in there! I activate Hidden Barrier!"

The trap appeared.

"Now while I control a monster, you can't hit me with direct attacks!"

"So I see. I now activate Toon World Chapter 1: ToonSyvania!"

Suddenly, a large spooky castle grew out of the huge book.

"Now, I can attack with a Toon monster at any time during my turn! Attack!"

The toon girls let out a laugh as a burst of colorful light shot out and blasted the beastial zombie to a colorful cloud of dust **(Jeanette LP: 8000 - 7800)** and then they went in and took a card from her hand (Which was a Vampire Lady) and shoved into her graveyard slot with a laugh.

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shane drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toon Cannon Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the toon form of Cannon Soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Gemini Elf, attack!"

They let out the same laughs again as another burst of colorful light shot out and a ugly-looking black crane appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** and was blown to shards as the attack struck it down.

"Direct attack!"

The machine glowed as a turned into a parody of the main hero from _The Mask_ as a burst of tiny missiles and flags shot out and Jeanette quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

The trap appeared as the attack hit her **(Jeanette LP: 7800 - 7100)** and then she drew a card.

"Lucky shot. I now use Toon Cannon Soldiers Ability to give you 500 damage by offering it!"

The machine let out a laugh as it turned into a glowing glob of black light and it shot out and hit Jeanette **(Jeanette LP: 7100 - 6600).**

"I'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm appeared and then the Dark Rabbit let out a laugh as it turned into a _HUGE_ form of its self and it blocked the wind storm from reaching the Toon World card! Members of the crowd giggled as the rabbit went back to normal size and then Shane smiled and replied, "My deckmaster's ability. All my Toon Spells and Traps cannot be touched by your damn card effects!"

"Damn my luck. I activate Haunted Shrine."

The trap appeared and the same crane that was just destroyed appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"When Onmaraki is Special Summoned, I can draw a card."

She did so and replied, "I tribute it for my Vampire Rogue."

As it vanished into fiery embers, a tall pale-skinned vampire appeared wearing a tattered black and white robe and he had a grey hood over his head and held onto a rusted sword in his hands **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Destroy his Gemini Elfs!"

He flew in and slashed at the Elf girls with his sword and the let out a weak cry as they slowly melted (Like the Wicked Witch of the West from the _Wizard of Oz)_ into a colorful puddle of paint6 **(Shane LP: 7000 - 6600).**

"When Rogue destroys a monster, I can declare a monsters type and then you must discard it! I choose Trap!"

He took a card called Toon Defense from his deck and quickly discarded and then his deck auto shuffled.

'Your turn now."

Shane drew a card and replied, "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon my Toon Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a toon form of the more famous machine appeared and it showed off its tongue like a snake would **(ATK: 2,100).**

Jeanette nodded and replied, "So many Toon monsters."

"Got that right! Attack his Rogue and I'll activate Blustering Winds!"

As he played the card, the machine glowed **(ATK: 2,100 - 3,100)** and let out a metallic hiss as a burst of flames shot out and struck the Vampire and he vanished into a cloud of black smoke and the burnt pieces of its cape were fluttering to the ground **(Jeanette LP: 6600 - 5800).**

 _Man, this duel is not going her way! These Toon monsters are crushing her Yokai Vampire deck. I hope she can pull this duel around,_ Alex thought to himself as he continue the watch the duel from the crowd.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shane drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toon Gator!"

As he sat the card down, a cartoonish alligator appeared with a loud laugh **(ATK: 800).**

"The real card is called Toon Alligator and its not even classified as a Toon because of it being a Normal monster, but this one is a Toon! First since your Hidden Barrier can only protect you from attacks if you control a faceup monster, I can attack direcly with this little guy!"

The small gator went and stabbed Jeanette in the arm **(Jeanette LP: 5800 - 5000).**

"Toon Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The snake-like machine let out another burst of flames and a Mezuki appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and the flames incinerated the beastly zombie.

"I end my turn now and since its my end phase, I can use Toon Gator's effect to switch it to faceup defense position."

The small reptile knelt **(DEF: 1,600).**

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I banish Mezuki to Special Summon my Onmaraki."

As she slid the zombie into her banished card slot, the crane appeared **(DEF: 1,000)** and then she drew another card and then replied, "I now summon my Ittan Momen."

As she sat the card down, somesort of zombie made of rags appeared **(ATK: 1,200)** and everyone watching the duel looked at the zombie with a strange look.

"Now, I Special Summon my Goka the Pyre of Malice!"

Suddenly, large jar-like item appeared in mid-air and it dropped from the sky and crushed the ragged zombie and then somesort of fiery ghost came out of the top **(ATK: 2,200).**

"When Ittan Momen is destroyed in anyway, one of your monsters loses 500 attack."

Suddenly, burn marks started to appear all over the machine **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,600).**

Shane looked puzzled and replied, "I Really don't get the way your deck is. First Vampires and now those Yokai monsters?"

Jeanette then replied, "Yep. My deck is a combo of Vampires and those monster based on those japanese myth creatures. It wasn't easy to make a deck like that, but I managed to do so."

Shane nodded and replied, "Cool. Let's continue our duel then."

 **"** Sounds good to me. I'll use Goka's effect to tribute a Fire monster to boost its attack power."

Onmaraki suddenly turned into a cloud of black smoke and it flew into the large pot **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).**

"Now, attack his Toon Cyber Dragon!"

The fiery ghost glowed as a burst of flames and shot out and struck the machine, engulfing it in flames. As the flames and smoke died down, the Toon was still there..before it coughed a cloud of smoke and then it shattered into burnt pieces of metal **(Shane LP: 6600 - 5500).**

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Shane drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster nad that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and then a small fireball appeared **(DEF: 100)** and then she replied, "I summon my Vampire Hound!"

As she sat the card down, a large black-skinned dog with a mouth full of sharp fangs appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 1,850).**

"It can do damage even if your monsters are defending! Attack!"

The vampire dog let out a loud howl and the small gator tried to hold its ears before it exploded into shards **(Shane LP: 5500 - 5250).**

"Goka, attack."

The dragon let out a burst of flames and a somesort of person wearing a movie producers outfit appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** before the hot flames reduced him to a pile of hot ash and Shane replied, "When Toon Producer is flipped, I get 3 Toon monsters from my deck and you get to select one to add to my hand and the others go back into my deck."

He quickly took 3 cards from his deck and showed their backs to Jeanette and then she pointed to the middle one and he nodded as shuffled the other two cards into his deck.

"Your turn now, buddy."

Shane drew a card and replied, "I activate Stray Lambs."

The two lamb tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x2).**

 **"** I Use my Deckmaster's second ability. I Can Special Summon a Toon from my hand by tributing the right amount of monsters! So, I'll tribute my tokens to summon my Toon Barrel Dragon!"

As the two tokens vanished into particles of light, a cartoonish form of the Barrel Dragon appeared with a metallic laugh **(ATK: 2,600).**

"It still has the effect of the regular Barrel Dragon as well! I select your Goka!"

Suddenly, 3 large gold coins flipped into the air and two landed on Heads and the other one landed on tails and then the machine and fired a burst of energy and shot out and smashed the jar to little pieces and then the fiery spirit vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"Now, blast her Dog!"

The machine fired its cannons again as the laser atomized the hound **(Jeanette LP: 5000 - 4250).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I use my deckmasters ability to allow a Vampire monster to treat a Tribute Summon as a Normal Summon! I do so by offering my token for my Shadow Vampire!"

As the token faded away, the shadowy vampire appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Using its effect to Special Summon a Vampire Lord from my deck!"

Suddenly, the dark vampire appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Vampirie Hound appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 1,850).**

"When its Special Summoned, It gains a level of its own!"

It began to glow **(LV: 4 - 5).**

"Now, I overlay my Hound and Shadow Vampire!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Crimson Vampire Knight Bram!"

As she sat the card down, the dark vampire knight appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, since I used Vampire Hound in a Summon of a dark monster, he gets 500 attack points until the end phase of the turn!"

Bram glowed **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,000).**

"Attack it!"

The zombie flew in and slashed at the Toon with his sword and as Bram returned, cracks formed all over the toon before it shattered to pieces.

"Lord, direct attack!"

The vampire shot out its bats and they flew in and bit and scratched at Shane **(Shane LP: 5500 - 3000).**

"Ditch a Spell!"

He nodded as he took a card called Comic Hand and quickly discarded it and reshuffled and then he quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 Sheep tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x4).**

"Your turn now."

Shane drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks and then he replied, "I'll use my deckmasters ability again and I'll tribute a couple of my tokens for my Toon Ancient Gear Golem!"

As two of the tokens faded away, a small form of the imfamous machine appeared with wide white eyes **(ATK: 3,000).**

'I now activate Toon Rollback!"

The spell appeared.

"Now my Toon monster can attack twice! Attack her monsters!"

The golem swung its fist and it struck, striking both vampires and blasting them both into clouds of dust **(Jeanette LP: 4250 - 2750).**

"You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I activate Trade Back."

The spell appeared.

"Now, I return one high level monster from my hand to my deck to draw 2 cards."

She took her Kelshin and shuffled it into her deck and then drew 2 cards and then she replied, "I activate Soul Release."

She took her Onmaraki, Bram, Vampire Lord, Shadow Vampire and Vampire Hound and banished the cards and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and another card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shane drew a card and replied, "Toon Golem, attack!"

The golem swung its fist and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card **(DEF: 400)** and was blown to little pieces as the fist struck it down **(Jeanette LP: 2750 - 150)** and she took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand replied, "Your turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I play Soul Release once more."

She took her Itta-Mohen, Goka, Gozuki and her Vampire Rogue and banished them and then she replied, "I now summon my Skull Necromancer!"

As she sat the card down, a black-robed skeletial zombie appeared with a quiet moan **(ATK: ?).**

"He gains 300 ATK for each Zombie that is banished."

Suddenly, the zombie glowed **(ATK: ? - 3,000).**

"I now activate Wrath of the Dead!"

The trap appeared.

"Now my zombies can do a piercing effect!"

Shane sighed and then he laughed and rpelied, "That was one hell of a duel. Go for the win, my friend!"

"It was a good duel. Skull Necromancer, attack!"

The zombie glowed as a burst of black flames shot out and incinerated one the tokens quickly and then the rest of the flames hit him **(Shane LP: 3000 - 0)** and as the crowd cheered, they were suprised to see Vampire Sorcerer aimed his staff and fired a burst of dark energy that shot out and blew the Dark Rabbit to little bits and then Jeanette nodded and replied, "That was unexpected."

Shane nodded as he walked up to her and then he took a Star Chip from his glove and handed it to her and then he smiled and replied, "Great duel. Good luck with the rest of the tournament."

Jeanette nodded as they shook hands and they both walked away and then Alex saw her and began to follow her from behind.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Offensive Guard / Normal Trap Card

Activate when you're attacked directly. Halve the damage you would of took and then draw a card.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Atticus in the Yugioh GX anime and full credit goes to the writers._

Onmaraki

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When Special Summoned from the graveyard: Draw 1 card.

Ittan Momen

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When destroyed: 1 monster your opponent controls loses 500 ATK.

 _ **Note:**_ _The following 2 cards were used by Bastion in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Spellbook in the Pot / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large book with Pot of Greed's image on it.

Both players draw 3 cards from their decks.

 _ **Note:**_ _This card was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Hidden Barrier / Continuous Trap Card

Image: somesort of barrier made of energy blocking a group of various Beast and Beast-Warrior moinsters from attacking a small group of people walking through a dense forest.

As long as this card remains on the field: Your opponenet cannot attack you directiy if you control a faceup monster.

Vampire Rogue

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,700/5 Stars

If this card is in your graveyard and you control no other monsters: You can banish 1 Zombie monster from your graveyard to Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only Special Summon "Vampire Rogue" once per turn this way and when it it's removed from the field after being Special Summoned this way, banish it. When this card destroys a monster in battle: Declare 1 card type (Monster/Spell/Trap) and your opponent discards one of them from their deck.

Vampire Hound

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,850/DEF: 0/4 Stars

If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If Special Summoned from your graveyard: Increase its level by 1. If used to Summon a Dark monster, that monster gains 500 ATK until the end phase of the turn. These two effects of "Vampire Hound" can only be used once per turn.

Skull Necromancer

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/3 Stars

Gains 300 ATK & DEF for each Zombie monster you have banished.

Trade-Back / Normal Spell Card

Image; Goblin of Greed handing Red-Eyes Black Dragon's card to the shopkeep from Fine the card and the shopkeep looks at the card with happiness in his eyes.

Shuffle 1 Level 7 or Higher monster from your hand into your deck; Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Trade Back" per turn and you cannot draw other cards from your deck the turn you activated this card.

Skull Necromancer

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/1 Star

Gains 300 ATK & DEF for each Zombie monster that is banished.

Toon Gator

Reptile/Toon/Effect/Water/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. This card can attack your opponent directly. During the End Phase of the turn, you can change this card's position.

Toon World Chapter 1: ToonSyvania / Continuous Spell Card

Image: The Toon World book with a scary castle inside of it.

Can only be activated when "Toon World" is on the field and when "Toon World" is removed from the field: Destroy this card. All monsters with "Toon" and "Manga" in their names cannot be targeted by your opponets card effects during your turn. All monsters with "Toon" Or "Manga" in their name can attack on the turn they are summoned. During your Main Phase 2: you can send this card and Tribute 1 "Toon" monster you control; Activate 1 "Toon World Chapter 2: New Toon City" from your deck.

Toon Producer

Warrior/Effect/Flip/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

FLIP: Take 3 "Toon" monsters from your deck and show them to your opponent with their backs facing your opponent and then your opponent selects one of them to add to your hand and the other two cards are shuffled back into your deck.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Dark Rabbit (2 Deckmaster Abilites)

Beast/Dark/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Toon Magic"

"Toon" Spell and Traps cannot be destroyed, banished or negated by your opponent's card effects.

Deckmaster SA 2: "Toon Tribute"

"Toon" monsters can be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing the right amount of monsters (Depending on its Level), while you control a faceup "Toon World". You can only use this deckmaster effect once per turn.

Vampire Sorcerer

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Vampire Sorcery"

A DARK "Vampire" monster you Tribute Summon this turn is considered to be Normal Summoned. You can only use this deckmaster effect up to 3 times per Duel and only once per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Jeanette gets her first win! In the next chapter, a old rival of Alex comes and demands a duel with him and his Vehicroid army. Can he get the win? Find out in "Release from Stone" and it'll be coming soon.**


	4. Release from Stone

_Chapter 4: Release from Stone_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After the duel had ended, Jeanette was back at her hotel and resting in her room.

She sighed and replied, "Who knew a Toon deck would be such a pain to beat and with a deckmaster like that. I'm just glad I won that duel and now I have 3 Star Chips to my name now."

Suddenly, she heard knocking at her door and she walked up to it and opened it and somesort of delivery guy and he replied, "a personal pepperoni pizza and a side of barbacue wings?"

She nodded as he handed her the food and he replied, "That'll be 10.00 please."

She handed him the card and he scanned it and he nodded and replied, "Have a good day, my friend."

She nodded as he walked away and he closed the door and she sat the food down at a large table and then her laptop was begining to ring at her desk and she replied, "Wonder who could that be."

She quickly got to her laptop and opened up and was a INCOMING CALL and below that it said DAD underneath it and Jeanette only smiled as she pushed a couple of buttons and her dad was in the living room and he smiled and replied, "Hey, kiddo."

She smiled and replied, "Hey, dad. How you doing?"

"Good actually. Everything has been quiet and relaxing. You?"

Jeanette then replied, "I had the first duel of this tournament and I won my first star chip! I need 10 for the finals."

"I know your mom would of been proud of your goals, Jeanette. You're doing great and me and Douglas are super proud of you."

She sighed and then smiled and replied, "Thank you, dad. I miss you both right now."

"Miss you too, hon. Talk to you later. Me and your brother have to mow the lawn and stuff. Call me up on your cellphone if you need anything."

"Will do, dad. Love you."

"Love you too, Jeanette."

She nodded as the words CALL ENDED appeared on screen and she closed her laptop and then she sighed and replied, "If it wasn't for video chat, I'd never get to chat with them until this tournament was finally over. Time to eat some lunch before I head back out there."

She went to where her food boxes were and started to eat what she ordered.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Inside of the park, Alex was at a bench and looking around for a opponent.

He sighed and replied, "I hope I don't get a opponent as hard as what Jeanette had to start with! He was tough and I don't think my deck would be able too take it down."

Suddenly, he saw a young kid walk near him and he had a duel disk on his arm and he wore a red shirt and blue jeans and then Alex walked up to him and replied, "You dueling?"

The kid nodded and then he sighed and replied, "Not right now. I had 3 Star Chips and I bet two against this arrogant chump and he beat me soundly! I just want a break from dueling!"

"Don't blame you for that decision. I'm Alex by the way. Who is this guy?"

"I'm Kirk and the guy that just walloped me is a guy named Axel."

Alex groaned and replied, "Anyone but him. He is one of the biggest dicks when it comes to dueling! He wanted in the tournament back in Duluth, but he failed to reach them in time and he blamed for getting the last spot in! It was his own damn fault!"

Kirk and then replied, "Good luck, dude. He is one badass duelist with a deck to match."

The kid began to walk awau and Alex sighed and replied, "Time to face him once and for all."

He got up from his bench and began to look for the guy.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at her hotel room, Jeanette had just finished her lunch and had the two boxes on her table.

She smiled and replied, "What a great lunch that was. Can't wait to get out there and do some dueling."

She got up and she got her duel disk on her arm and also her backpack and placed it on her back and she also grabbed the empty food boxes and left her room.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the eating district of the city, Alex was looking for his rival and had no luck doing so.

He sighed and replied, "Where is that guy?"

He looked aeound and saw a guy wearing a black leather jacket and he had a dueling glove on his arm with 6 star chips as he was looking down at a younger duelist then he was and the guy laughed and replied, "Thanks for the chips, chump! My deck is the biggest badass in the game and your deck was worthless against mine!"

The younger boy got up and replied, "You know you can just screw off! You were a jerk the whole damn duel!"

He turned the other way and ran off and the guy replied, "Wussie loser. Anyone here want to challenge the great Axel Benson to a duel?"

"How about me?", Alex said with a smile.

Axel quickly turned around and saw him and he smiled evily and replied, "I've been looking for you, dick."

Alex sighed and replied, "It was not my fault you didn't make it in! You missed the cutoff because you were too slow! It's not my fault you never made it in!"

"Actually it is! I was with my family at the time and you ruined my dueling life by taking that lost spot away from me! It's all your fault!"

"Whatever, dude. Let's duel to settle who would of made it far in the tournament."

Axel then replied, "Fine with me! I'll only except if you wager your only two star chips!"

"If its to shut your face, then I accept!"

Both activated their duel disks and then they both got their decks out and Axel nodded and replied, "Let's see you handle the mighty **Dust Knight!"**

As he slid the card into the slot, a mighty warrior covered in dust appeared **(ATK: 1,400)** and Alex looked through his deck and he smiled and replied, "Let's try out **UFOroid!"**

As he slid the card into the slot, a small UFO with eyes appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

Axel then replied, "That shitty Vehicroid deck that tournament girl beat? This will be a easy win!"

"Just duel already.", Alex said through his teeth.

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of her hotel, Jeanette was looking at the map of the island and looking for areas to explore.

She sighed and replied, "Damn, no one to duel around here."

Suddenly, she saw many duelists run towards the eating district of the island and she got up and saw a female with blonde hair and blue eyes and Jeanette replied, "What's going on?"

The girl saw her and she gasped and replied, "No...damn way! You're Jeanette Henderson, the winner of the Great Lakes Tournament! I'm Chelsea Winters, number one fan of yours and I'm decent duelist myself, but I'm not as nearly good as you!"

Jeanette smiled back and replied, "Nice to meet you and thank you. Where's this crowd going to?"

"That guy you beat Alex is facing this dick of a guy Axel in a duel! This'll be a good duel. My friend Julia told me and ran off before me!"

Jeanette nodded and replied, "It'll be a good duel. Let's go together!"

Chelsea nodded as the ladies ran off.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **(Axel LP: 8000 / Alex LP: 8000)**

Back at the duel, Alex was about to take his first move.

Alex then replied, "Lets do this. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and 1 other card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Axel drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "Lame opener. I summon my Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, one of Yugi Muto's cards appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"These monsters helped Yugi Muto in his days and now They'll help me out! Attack his facedown monster!"

The rocky monster aimed its hands and a burst of electricity shot out and a Patroid appeared on the card **(ATK: 1,200)** and the electric blast blew it to little pieces and then he Axel nodded and replied, "Still using that outdated and crappy Vehicroid deck? No wonder she kicked your ass in that duel!"

"Just continue on with the damn duel, dick.", Alex angerily muttered.

Axel opened his field slot and replied, "Your loss, dude. I now activate the Field Spell Catapault Zone!"

As he slid the card into the slot, the area turned into a rocky quarry with a large catapault in the middle of it.

"Now, I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Battleshiproid!"

As he sat the card down, the large battleship with eyes and hands appeared **(ATK: 1,800)** and then Alex smiled and replied, "I don't think so! I activate Trap Hole of Spikes!"

The trap flipped and as Alex quickly discarded a card, a large red scooter with small eyes and arms appeared and it flew in and both the trap and machine were blown to shards and Axel looked puzzled and replied, "What the hell just happened?"

"Easy. When a Vehicroid is targeted by a card's effect turn it was summoned, I can discard a monster called Scooterroid to negate and destroy your card! Attack his Beta!"

The machine fired its cannons and Axel quickly replied, "If a rock monster is targeted in battle while I control a earth monster, I can ditch a Rock monster to prevent its destruction!"

As he took a card from his deck and discarded it, the cannon attacks reflected of its body **(Axel LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"Smart in a way, I guess. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I first play Card of Distrain!"

The spell appeared.

"I discard a rock monster from my deck to the graveyard and then I get to reshuffle and draw a new card."

He quickly discarded a card, reshuffled and drew a new card and then he replied, "I now summon my Giant Soldier of Stone!"

As he sat the card down, the huge rocky soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"Now, I send my Soldier to the graveyard to perform a Link Summon!"

As the stone soldier vanished pixels of light, Axel's slot for the Extra Monster Zone lit up and then a large furry cat with a necklace around its neck appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Meet the mighty Missus Radiant!"

Alex nodded and replied, "Cool. I finally get to see a Link Monster!"

Suddenly, two red arrows appeared and both were at the bottom left and bottom right side of the Link monster.

"This cat of mine gives 500 ATK to each Earth monster and punishes Wind monsters by taking away the same amount!"

Suddenly, it let out a relaxed cry **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,200) - (ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).**

"Radiant, attack!"

The cat-like creature went and slashed at the machine with its claws and sparks were seen before it exploded into scrap **(Alex LP: 8000 - 7900)** and Alex quickly replied, "I activate my Loaner Delivery!"

The trap appeared.

"Now since you destroyed one of my machines, I can Special Summon another machine from my deck!"

Suddenly, Tankroid appeared knelt **(DEF: 1,900)** and then Axel nodded as he quickly discarded a card and small rocky idol appeared and it flew into the tank and it rose to attack position **(ATK: 1,500)** and he nodded and replied, "You Special Summon a monster while I control a earth monster, I can ditch a Rock Idol to switch the postion of that monster! Beta, go for it!"

The rocky warrior shot out its electricity again and the tank was blasted to little pieces as the attack hit it **(Alex LP: 7900 - 7200)** and then he drew a card.

"Your wussy Vehicroids aren't going to help you! I'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "Of course they will. I'll play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The spell appeared.

"I tribute it for my Satelliteroid!"

As the token vanished, a small satellite with two small eyes appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

"I'll use its effect to discard a card to destroy one of your Spell or Trap cards!"

As he took a monster called Carrieroid and discarded it, the eyes of the machine glowed as two beams of light shot out and struck, reducing the Catapault Zone to dust and returning them back to the street.

"Now, attack his Missus Radiant!"

The machine glowed as two lasers shot out and atomized the cat and then the red arrows slowly faded away **(Axel LP: 7900 - 7700)** and he then replied, "When Missus Radiant is destroyed in battle, I can take any earth monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Okay then. I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Beta to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability. When a Vehicroid is destroyed, my deckmaster gets 2 Vehicle Counters and I can remove any number of them to add a Vehicroid equal to the number of counters I remove and I'll choose 4."

The UFO began to glow as 4 glowing orbs flew out of the machine **(Counters: 8 - 4)** and vanished and then he took a card from his deck and then replied, "I summon my Blimproid!"

As he sat the card down, a large blimp with two large eyes and small fists on both sides of it appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I now activate March of Roids to Special Summon my Submarineroid from my deck since I control another Vehicroid."

Suddenly, the large submarine appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"First I attack you directly!"

The machine glowed as small torpedo fired from its front and it shot out and Axel was engulfed in a brief explosion as it hit **(Axel LP: 7700 - 6900)** and then it knelt **(DEF: 1,800).**

"Blimproid, attack!"

The machine flew in and hit with its first, blasting the Magnet Warrior to little bits.

"Satelliteroid, attack!"

The machine fired its two lasers and a Alpha the Magnet Warrior appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,600)** and was blasted to atoms the lasers hit it.

"Your turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I play Dark Factory of Mass Production."

He took his Alpha and Beta and added both cards to his hand and then he smiled evily and replied, "I discard my Beta, Alpha and the Gamma I already had in my hand to Special Summon my Vakyrion the Magna Warrior!"

As he discarded the 3 monsters, the 3 Magnet Warriors appeared and then they broke apart formed one of the most powerful Rock monsters in the game and one used by Yugi Muto in his dueling days **(ATK: 3,500).**

Alex gulped and replied, "Damn."

Meanwhile in the crowd, Jeanette and Chelsra were watching the duel from the crowd.

Chelsea groaned and replied, "That's gotta hurt. He just summoned one of the best cards in the game!"

 _Come on, Alex. Show this guy how it's like to duel. You can beat anything this guy throws at you._ , Jeanette thought to herself as she watched the duel with her new friend.

"Now, destroy his Satelliteroid!"

The huge rocky warrior swung his sword and a burst of a electricity shot out and small X's appeared in its eyes before the attack hit it and it exploded into little pieces **(Alex LP: 7200 - 5800).**

"Nothing you have will beat me! I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and Submarine rose to attack position and it fired another torpedo and it shot out and struck Axel **(Axel LP: 6900 - 6100).**

"I'll switch my monsters to defense position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dogu!"

As he sat the car ddown, a small rocky idol appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Time to fight. Valkyrion, attack!"

The huge rock flew and brought his sword, cutting Submarineroid in twain. The two pieces sparked and then exploded.

"Dogu, your turn!"

The rocky monster glowed as it flew and went cleanly through the machine and it then shattered into pixels.

"Your turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I activate Fusion Blueprint!"

THe spell appeared and he took a monster from his deck and then glowed **(Alex LP: 5800 - 5400)** and then he replied, "I use my deckmasters ability."

4 counters flew out of the UFO and vanished and he took another card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I'll discard my Stealthroid, Strikerroid and Turboroid!"

As he discarded the 3 cards, the 3 machines flew into the air and vanished and the Solidroid Alpha appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Its the card he used in our duel."

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: 2,500 - 5,800).**

"Now, destroy his Valkyrion!"

The machine fired a barrage of missiles and they shot out and the mighty Valkyrion was blasted to pieces and its pieces each fell to the ground and turned to dust **(Axel LP: 6100 - 3800).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I'm not going to lose to a bunch of wimpy vehicles used by a duelist that was responsible for knocking me out of the best tournament in Minnesota's history!"

Alex sighed and replied, "Just drop it already! For the last time, you can't blame me for taking the last spot! You had a chance to out and you tried waiting to the last minute and they wanted a duelist right away! Not my damn fault!"

"Stuff it, dude! I was about to send my message to them and they told me it was already full! You're the one to blame for this!"

"Oh, give it a rest already.", Jeanette yelled out.

The duelists turned to the crowd and saw Jeanette walking towards them and Axel then replied, "Stay out of this!"

Jeanette sighed and replied, "You can't blame him for everything, you know. It was your own fault that you didn't sign up right away! Stop blaming him for your faults."

Axel then replied, "What makes you think you have any say in this?"

"Because I'll defend my friends from idiots like you! I really like this guy and he's a good friend of mine now! So, shut it up and continue the duel against his deck to see if you actually can beat him!"

Axel only sighed as he drew a card and he replied, "Whatever. I'll switch Dogu to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now,"

Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Drillroid."

As he sat the card down, the mad drilling machine appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Lets do it. Drillroid, attack!"

The machine flew in and stabbed with its drills, blasting Dogu into dust.

"Solidroid, attack!"

The machine fired its missiles and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and was obliterated as the missiles struck it down and both discarded what they had left in their hands and drew 5 cards and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll call it a turn."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Delta the Magnet Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, another rocky warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"When this card is summoned, I can ditch a card from my deck to the grvaeyard!"

He quickly discarded a card and then he replied, "I now use his effect to banish 3 Magnet Warriors from my graveyard to summon a Valkyrion from my deck!"

As he took his Alpha, Gamma and Beta and banished them, Valkyrion reappeared **(ATK: 3,500).**

"Now, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, a 2nd one appeared **(ATK: 3,500).**

Chelsea gulped and replied, "Not good at all."

He then opened his field slot and replied, "I play Wasteland!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the rocky wasteland appeared **(ATK: 3,500 x2 - 3,700) - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,800).**

"Time to do this. Delta, attack!"

It flew and punched the drilling machine and its eyes bugged before it shattered into broken pieces of metal.

"Valkyrion, attack!"

He swung his sword as another burst of electricity shot out and blasted a hole cleanly through the chest of the mahcine. A shower of sparks was seen before the huge mecha erupted into a fiery explosion and then fiery debris rained down onto the ground.

"Direct attack!"

The other Valkyrion went in and slashed at Alex, sending him flying onto his back **(Alex LP: 5400 - 1300).**

Axel laughed and replied, "One more turn and this duel is all mine, fool! I end my turn now."

Alex slowly got up and he drew a card and replied, "Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm shot out and shattered the field spell, returning them all to the district **(ATK: 3,700 - 3,500 - 1,800 - 1,600).**

"Now, I'll use my deckmasters ability."

As 4 of the counters vanished, a large shovel machine with eyes appeared knelt **(DEF: 1,200).**

"That is my Shovelroid. I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 other card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "Delta, attack!"

it flew in and punched the machine and it simply shattered into pixels and then he replied, "When its destroyed, I can discard a card to get a Spell from my deck."

He discarded a card and then he added one to his hand.

"Valkyrion the first, attack!"

The machine flew in and a Gyroid appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** and the huge monster stabbed it and retreated and then the 2 Valkyrion flew in and slashed it to pieces with its sword.

"Next turn this duel is mine! I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "You're finished this turn. I activate my facedown Burden of the Mighty!"

The spell flipped up and each rock began to chip **(ATK: 3,500 - 2,700) - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,200).**

"Now, I play the Spell Card known as Recycling Plant!"

The spell appeared.

"I just banish machines from my graveyard and then I can Special Summon that one from my Extra Deck!"

As he took his Strikerroid, Stealthroid, Patroid, Turboroid and Shovelroid and banished them, a HUGE machine with two large cannons appeared on the field **(ATK: 4,000).**

"Meet the amazing and awesome _**Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine!"**_

Axel gulped and replied, "Oh, shit."

Jeanette smiled and replied, "This duel is all his!"

"Now, destroy his Valkyrion!"

The machines cannons glowed as a burst of energy shot out and blasted one of the Valkyrions to little pieces **(Axel LP: 3800 - 2500)** and then it fired again and struck him down **(Axel LP: 2500 - 1500).**

"When it crushes a monster, you lose 1000 lifepoints! Now since it can attack twice, I attack your other Valkyrion to end this duel!"

The machine fired its lasers and the other one was blasted into pixels and then the lasers struck him down **(Axel LP: 1500 -0).**

Alex smiled and replied, "Thats game."

Suddenly, the UFOroid fired two lasers and the Dust Knight was vaporized as the lasers hit it and then the small machine vanished into pixels as well.

Axel groaned and replied, "I just lost to some shitty machines? Damn my luck."

"That's quite enough with that insulting, kid.", a females voice was heard.

They turned and a tall female with brown hair and glasses walked in and she wore a white shirt and blue jean shorts with a grey belt in them and on the arm of her shirt the initals WF were on them and she replied, "That is quite enough, dude."

Axel looked at her and replied, "Who are you?"

The girl then replied, "I'm Captain Ginny Gunderson, a captain of the Minnesota World Fighters team and one of my bosses top Fighters! We were invited to help out with any kinds of trouble like yourself."

Axel only sighed.

"You lost to him fair and square and you have no right to blame him for any problem you caused!"

Axel was about to say something and then Ginny replied, "Not another word, dude. Either quit with the insults and give him what he won or you'll be disqualified from this tournament and thrown in the jail for the rest of the tournament. Your choice."

Axel only sighed as he gave him the two chips he won and Axel then replied, "This isn't the last you hear of me!"

Ginny smiled and replied, "Don't even think about bothering either of these fine people, dude. If catch you bothering them or insulting them, you'll face some trouble from me and the tournament leaders! So, don't even think about it. If you manage to get into the finals and so does him, then you can duel each other and until them, not a chance!"

Axel sighed again as he quickly walked away and Ginny looked at Alex and she replied, "Good job with the dueling, dude. Let us know if he does anything to bug either of you."

The two nodded as Ginny walked away and then he looked at Jeanette and replied, "Want a private chat?"

She smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Recycling Plant / Normal Spell Card

Image: a large recycling plant with scrap metal everywhere.

Banish from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Nesbitt in the Yugioh anime episode "Mechanical Mayhem (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Miracle Rapture / Normal Spell Card

Discard 1 Rock monster from your deck to the graveyard; Shuffle your deck and then draw 1 card.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Jim in the Yugioh GX episode "A Sight Unseen (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Satelliteroid

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand and then target 1 Spell or Trap your opponent has; Destroy that card.

Shovelroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When destroyed in battle: Discard 1 from your hand; Add 1 Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

March of the Roids / Normal Spell Card

Image: Various Vehicroid monsters traveling in a huge group.

If you control a Machine "Roid" monster: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Machine "Roid" monster from your deck to your side of the field.

Old Model to Frontline / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large metal door opening up and two glowing eyes are seen.

Special Summon 1 Machine monster from your graveyard.

Loaner Delivery / Normal Trap Card

Image: A Strikerroid flying through the air.

Activate when a Machine monster you control is destroyed in battle. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Machine monster from your deck.

 _ **Note:**_ _these cards were seen in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Scooterroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When a Machine "roid" monster is targeted by a card's effect turn it was Summoned, you can discard this card to negate and destroy that card. You can only use the effect of "Scooterroid" once per turn.

Blimproid

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When destroyed in battle by a opponent's FIRE monster: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use the effect of "Blimproid" once per turn.

Rock Idol

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

When your opponent Special Summons a monster while you control a EARTH monster, you can discard this card; Change the the battle position of that monster. You can only use the effect of "Rock Idol" once per turn and only during that turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Dust Knight

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Treasures of the Earth"

Take 3 different-named EARTH monsters from your deck and show them to your opponent with their backs facing your opponent. Your opponent selects one to add to your hand and the other two are shuffled back into your deck and then place 2 Dust Counters on this card and this deckmaster ability cannot be used if it has any Dust Counters on it and during each player's End Phase, remove 1 Dust Counter from this card.

UFOroid

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

Declmaster SA "Vehicroid Exchange"

when a Machine "roid" monster is destroyed in battle, Place 2 Vehicle Counters on this card (Max: 8). During your Main Phase 1, you can remove any number of Vehicle Counters from this card; Add 1 "roid" Machine monster from your deck to your hand Or Special Summon it to your side of the field if you control no other monsters. You can only use this deckmaster effect once per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Alex beats his rival and meets a key member of the World Fighters team stationed at the tournament. In the next chapter, the two take a break from dueling and go exploring and then at another part of the island, the strange duelist Ajay goes searching for something and a duelists challenges him to a duel and he accepts. What kind of decks will they use? Find out in "Pyramid Energy" and it'll be coming soon.**


	5. Pyramid Energy

_Chapter 5: Pyramid Energy_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at their hotel, Jeanette and Alex were resting in the coffee area with a drink for the both of them.

He sighed and replied, "I'm so damn glad to have that guy off my back now. He is so annoying and the biggest jerk in the world. Glad my Vehicroid army took his ass down."

Jeanette sipped her drink and replied, "GLad you were too. I never want to see him either. I hope he doesn't even make it to the finals."

Alex nodded and replied, "Me too. Did you really mean that stuff you told him during my duel?"

Jeanette then replied, "Of course I did, bud. He had no right to bother you about something he did to himself."

Alex smiled and replied, "I'm glad I have a friend like you in my life right now. Thank you for everything so far, my friend. I Really mean it."

"I know you did, Alex. Want catch a late movie before I have to head to bed?"

Alex nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me. Let's see what's showing."

She nodded as they both finished their coffee drinks and they threw them away and started to head towards the main area of the city.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Meanwhile on the other side of the Island, Axel was in another duel against a duelist (named Luke) that favored Warriors and tons of equips. Axel had a Valkyrion on the field **(ATK: 3,500)** and a Beta the Magnet Warrior **(ATK: 1,700).** no other cards and his deckmaster was once again Dust Knight and his opponent had a Marauding Captain equipped with a Fusion Murasame Blade **(ATK: 1,200 - 2,000)** and a Command Knight equipped with a Gold Iron Axe **(ATK: 1,200 - 2,100) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,400)** and no other facedown cards and his deckmaster was a Hayabusa Knight, who's deckmaster effect he haven't even used yet and it was Luke's turn.

 **(Luke LP: 4200 - Axel LP: 3000)**

Luke drew a card and he replied, "I activate A. Forces!"

The spell appeared **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,800) - (ATK: 2,100 - 2,500).**

"Now, I activate Darkworld Shackles on your Valkyrion!"

Suddenly, the spell appeared and chains wrapped up the huge Rock **(ATK: 3,500 - 100).**

"Captain, attack!"

The captain charged in and lept into the air and slashed at it with its swords and then it exploded into shards **(Axel LP: 3000 - 300).**

Command Knight, finish this!"

The knight swung his sword and a burst of flames shot out and blasted Beta to dust and the remaining flames hit him **(Axel LP: 300 - 0)** and then the bird-headed knight slashed at Dust Knight and he groaned and exploded into pixels before the knight vanished.

Luke smiled and replied, "Hand them over."

Axel sighed as he took two more of his Star Chips and tossed them at Craig and he grabbed and placed them in his dueling glove and Luke nodded and replied, "Good dueling, dude."

Axel sighed as he walked away and Luke sighed and replied, "Sore loser. Let's see if there is anyone in the museum that would want a late night duel."

He started to heard towards it.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of the theater, the two had just finished watching a good movie.

Jeanette sighed and replied, "The original _Ghostbusters_ was my mom's most favorite movie and that remake was okay, but not as good as the original."

Alex nodded and replied, "Got that right, my friend. Thank you for seeing a movie with me tonight."

"Anytime, Alex. Glad I got a chance to hang out with you without having to worry about a duel anyone."

Alex nodded and then they didn't speak for a minute or so and then she yawned and replied, "Don't know about you, but I'm heading back to the hotel. Really tired. Talk to you later, bud."

He nodded as she walked away and Alex sighed and replied, "I really like her. But I'm too scared to say anything. Wonder if that duelers museum is any good."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

The Duelist Paradise dueling museum was open 24 hours a day and had exhibits from all times of the earliest tournament and it had other exhibits for New Domino City, Duel Academy and Heartland Academy that was also in New Domino City. It showed statues of the most famous duelists and no so-famous duelists as well. Only a few people were inside that night and the duelist from India Ajay was in the Duelist Kingdom area of the building and staring at a large model of what the island used to look like before it became Duelist Paradise and he was reading a map and looking at the model.

He sighed as looked at the model of the castle and he sighed and replied, "Maybe Pegasus had a hidden chamber in that castle somewhere and never told anyone about. The guy was a mysterious."

"Excuse me, but are you a duelist?"

Ajay turned around and he saw Luke the duelist that just beat Axel a few hours earlier and Ajay nodded and replied, "Yes, young man. I haven't had one duel yet. How are you doing?"

He showed his glove and he replied, "I have 5 chips to my name already. I've won two duels in a row with my awesome. I challenge you to a duel outside of this building, sir."

Ajay nodded and replied, "I accept your challenge, young man. Let's go."

Luke nodded as the two headed out and Alex saw this challenge and he replied, "He's the guy that beat Axel right after our duel? This I got to see."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of the main entrance, Luke was facing Ajay and both were ready to go.

Luke then replied, "I bet two of my own against your only two chips, sir."

Ajay nodded and then replied, "Fine with me. Ready for this duel, young man?"

Like nodded as they both grabbed their decks and Ajay saw a card and he replied, "I choose **Magical Servant."**

As he slid the card into the slot, the large bug covered in trinkets appeared **(ATK: 200)** and he looked through his deck and he smiled and replied, "I choose my **Trident Warrior!"**

As he sat the card down, a warrior with a golden trident appeared **(ATK: 1,550)** and then both duelists activated the auto-shuffler on their disks and then both disks quickly activated and then both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Ajay LP: 8000 / Luke LP: 8000)**

Ajay then replied, "I'll begin with a facedown monster and 1 other card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I summon my Marauding Captain and with his ability, Command Knight!"

As he sat the cards down, the aged veteran appeared **(ATK: 1,200)** appeared next to the fiery knight **(ATK: 1,200 x2 - 1,600 x2).**

"Command Knight, attack!"

She swung her sword and a burst of flames shot out and Cobra Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 300)** and was blasted to little bits as the flames hit it and then Ajay replied, "When Cobra Jar is flipped, I get a Poisonous Cobra Token."

Suddenly, a large green snake appeared with a hiss **(DEF: 1,200).**

"Captain, attack!"

The captain went in and Ajay quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack."

The trap flipped.

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I tribute my token for my Anubian Guardian."

As it vanished into pixels, somesort of jackal-headed creature with black fur appeared and had clawed hands and wore grey armor **(ATK: 1,800).**

Luke then replied, "You're kidding me, right? That's a weak level 5 monster."

"Not kidding you, young man. Attack."

IT went and slashed at the Captain with his clawed hands and he groaned and shattered into pixels **(Luke LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Command Knight for my Freed the Matchless General!"

As she raised her sword and vanished, the mighty general appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now, attack it!"

The general rushed and slashed at the Fiend with his sword, cutting it cleanly down the center. The two halves shattered to bits **(Ajay LP: 8000 - 7500)** and Ajay replied, "When Anubian Guardian is destroyed, I can Special Summon up to 2 Anubian Guard Tokens."

Suddenly, 3 dark-fured FIends with small black shields appeared and lnelt **(DEF: 1,000 x2).**

"I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I'll use my Deckmasters effect. I declare a card type and I draw cards until I find that card and the other cards drawn go to the graveyard and I'm choosing monster."

He flipped the top card and showed it to Luke (Which was a Call of the Haunted) and then he drew another one and it was a monster and then he quickly discarded the trap and then a glowing sphere began to circle his deckmaster and then he replied, "Every time I use this deckmaster effect, it gains a sales counter and for every counter I have on my deckmaster, I have to pay 500 lifepoints times the number of counters it has. I now Special Summon my Five-Eyed Horned Ogre by tributing any number of dark monsters I control."

As the two soldiers faded away into pixels, a huge horned Fiend with 5 eyes appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 2,800).**

"For each dark monster I used to Special Summon this card, you lose 1 Spell or Trap Card."

Suddenly, both of Luke's facedown cards (Which were a Draining Shield and a Shrink) exploded into pixels.

"Destroy his General."

The warrior let out a burst of flames and they shot out, incinerating Freed and leaving nothing behind except for a charred sword and then turned to dust as well **(Luke LP: 7800 - 7300).**

"Your turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Regenerating Mummy."

As he sat the card down, a ugly mummy appeared with a moan **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Ogre, attack."

The huge Fiend let out another burst of flames and a Beautiful Headhuntress appeared on the card **(DEF: 800)** and was quickly incinerated by the flames and Luke quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, the four sheep tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x4)** The mummy moaned as a burst of purple spore flew from its body and it flew in and dissolved the red sheep.

"Your turn now, young man."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I summon my Goblinbergh!"

As he sat the card down, they heard a plane fly in and inside of it was a small pilot and it flew in and landed next to Luke **(ATK: 1,400).**

"With its effect, I choose my Axe Raider!"

Suddenly, the axe-wiedling barbarian appeared **(ATK: 1,700)** and the pilot turned its vehicle sideways **(DEF: 0).**

"Now, I overlay my 2 Level Warriors!"

Both glowed as they both turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Zubaba General!"

As he sat the card down, a huge warrior with a even larger sword appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Next, I'll ditch a card to equip my warrior with a Warrior from my graveyard and I choose my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he removed the card, Blue Flame Swordsman's card appeared and flew into the sword **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,800).**

"Attack that eyesore!"

The warrior went and made a brutal and savage slice of his sword, decapatating the FIend with ease. The lifeless head and body both vanished into clouds of black smoke **(Ajay LP: 7500 - 6500).**

"Take that, old man! I end my turn now."

Ajay chuckled as he drew a card and replied, "I may be old, but I have the stuff to take you down, young man. I'll switch my Mummy to defense and then I'll set a new monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the famous iron-armored soldier used by Joey Wheeler in his dueling days appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Gearfried, attack!"

The knight went and slashed the dark mummy to bits with his sword.

"Zubaba General, your turn!"

The knight went and a a large black dog-like creature appeared on the card **(DEF: 800)** before the Warrior cut it cleanly in half with his sword. The pieces shattered into black smoke.

"What the heck was that?"

Ajay then replied, "Nothing for to worry about yet, youny friend."

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I summon my Beast of the Pharaoah."

As he sat the card down, somesort of wierd-looking hairy zombie appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"Now, I activate Limit Reverse to bring back my Bastet your monster just destroyed a little while ago."

His facedown card lifted up and the dark beast appeared again **(ATK: 800).**

"Now, I play Mind Control on one of your goat tokens."

Suddenly, the blue sheep vanished and reappeared on his side of the field.

"Since Bastet is a tuner, I tune it with your token and Beast of the Pharaoah.""

The creature let out a quiet growl as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the Sheep Token and Beast of the Pharaoah, which turned into a total of 4 stars **(*1 + *2 + *3 = *6).**

"I Synchro SUmmon...Two-Headed Jackal Warrior."

As he sat the card down, a large two-headed Beast-like warrior appeared with armor and held onto a axe of somesorts in one hand and a shield in the other one **(ATK: 2,300).**

 _Man, these cards he's using seem very famillar to me. I've seen them a book somewhere, but It's just not coming ro me right now.,_ Luke thought to himself as he stared at the monster.

"Since I used Bastet in a Synchro Summon, I can banish it to banish one of your Spell or Traps."

The dark beast appeared and flew in and it and the equipped Blue Flame Swordsman shattered to bits **(ATK: 3,800 - 2,000).**

"Since i used by Beast of the Pharaoah in a Synchro Summon, I can Special Summon a Zombie from my graveyard."

Suddenly, Regenerating Mummy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"My Jackal Warrior can attack twice per battle phase. Attack his Xyz and that Knight."

The beast-warrior went and slashed at the knight first and he groaned and shattered to little bits and then it flew in and struck the Xyz with its axe and it groaned before it exploded into triangles **(Luke LP: 7300 - 6500).**

"Mummy attacks one of your remaining tokens."

The mummy shot out its attack again and it dissolved the pink sheep, leaving the orange one behind.

"This duel will be all mine soon. I end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "You'll never beat me! I summon my Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, the goblin army appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now, I play a couple of Spells and I activate Burden of the Mighty and Forbidden Chalice on my Force!"

The Spell appeared and the Goblins began to glow **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,700)** and the the other spell appeared and then Ajay's monsters glowed **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,700) - (ATK: 1,800 - 1,400).**

"Now, I'll drop 500 lifepoints to use my deckmasters effect!"

As he glowed again **(Luke LP: 6500 - 6000),** Gearfried reappeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

Ajay nodded and replied, "You are one talented duelist, young man."

"Thank you for noticing, sir. Goblins, attack!"

The army went and smashed and clubbed the Mummy before burst into a cloud of black dust.

"Gearfried, attack!"

The knight went in and slashed the Synchro across the chest and its heads let out snarling growls before it burst into triangles **(Ajay LP: 6500 - 5100)** and then Ajay replied, "Since I just lost two monsters in battle, I Can Special Summon my Skeleton Fiend."

As he sat the card down, a large turtle-like Fiend appeared with skulls covering its whole body **(DEF: 2,100).**

"For each monster resting in my graveyard, it gains 100 defense points."

Suddenly, the skulls began to make distrubing chattering noise **(DEF: 2,100 - 2,700).**

"Okay..then. I'll end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "Goblin Attack Force, attack."

The goblin army rushed in and a large egyptian-style barge appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,400)** and the goblins smashed it into a pile of wooden splinters and Ajay replied, "When Yomi Ship is destroyed in battle, the one attacking it is destroyed."

Suddenly, the goblins gaved shocked looks before they all dissolved into particles that flew everywhere.

"I end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot."

Both drew 3 cards and he played a card and the Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and blasted the Burden card to bits.

"Now, I tribute my Skeleton Fiend for my Duos."

As the Fiend faded away into particles, somesort of blue-skinned humanoid with wings appeared with a large sword **(ATK: 2,000).**

 _NOW I know were I read about these monsters before!,_ Luke thought to himself as he saw the creature.

"This creature gains 100 attack for each monster I have."

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,900).**

"Now, attack."

The creature and slashed at the creature with his sword and Gearfried began to crack and chip before it shattered to little pieces **(Luke LP: 6500 - 5400).**

"I'll set a card and that'll do it for me."

Luke drew a card and then Ajay quickly replied, "I activate Coffin Seller."

The trap appeared.

Luke then replied, "I've heard of these monsters you've been using, sir. They were those monster spirits used in the Ancient Egyptian times by the Pharaoah and other people alive at that time!"

Ajay smiled and replied, "You are correct, my young friend. I won this Special Set of cards in a Pyramid Tournament held in Cairo every other year and it was held this March as well and I won it with my Gravekeeper deck. I used some of the cards from that deck and got some new monsters and I made this powerful Egyptian Spirit Deck. Pretty unique deck in my opinion."

"Can't argue with that. I'll set a monster and a 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Gudoul."

As he sat the card down, a odd-looking worm-like creature with feet and red eyes appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Duos, attack."

The warrior went in and Luke quickly replied, "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

The trap appeared and the metal scarecrow fliped up and blocked it from reaching it.

"Gudoul, your turn."

The ugly Fiend let out a screech as a burst of brown slime shot out from its mouth and a Famillar Knight appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,400)** and the slime struck him and he groaned as the slime began to melt and corrode his skin and armor and lucky for him, it shattered into pixels before anything else would been seen and then the trap glowed **(Luke LP: 5400 - 5100)** and then he replied, "I use my knights effect and Special Summon my Queen's Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the card knight appeared with her sword held high **(ATK: 1,500)** and he looked at his hand and then he sighed and replied, "I can't use its effect. I end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands and then he replied, "I summon my King's Knight and his effect to summon my Jack's Knight!"

As he sat the two cards down, the other Poker Knights appeared **(ATK: 1,600) - (ATK: 1,900).**

"I play A. Forces now!"

Suddenly, the knights glowed **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,100) - (ATK: 1,600 - 2,200) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,500).**

"Now, I play Breakthrough Skill!"

The trap appeared and Duos let out a moan **(ATK: 2,900 - 2,000).**

"Lets do it. Queen's Knight, attack!"

The knight went and slashed at this sword, bisecting the dark warrior at the waist. The pieces turned into black smoke.

"King's Knight, attack!"

The knight went and drove his sword into the huge creature and it let a ear-splitting screech before it melted into a steamy puddle of green slime.

"Eew. Jack's Knight, direct attack!"

The 3rd and final knight rushed in and struck Ajay down with his sword **(Ajay LP: 5100 - 2100).**

"Your turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I summon my Galestgoras."

As he sat the card down, a large red-skinned dragon appeared with a growl **(ATK: 1,500).**

"When I Normal Summon this card, I get a Polymerization from my deck."

He took the card added it to his hand and then he replied, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Galestgoras with the Duos in my hand."

As the two merged together, somesort of winged dragon form of Duos appeared with a glowing claw that looked like a sword **(ATK: 2,700).**

"This is my Duos Dragon."

Luke then replied, "Very nice and cool monster, sir."

"Thank you. When Duos Dragon is Fusion Summoned, One of your Spells is destroyed."

Suddenly, the A. Forces card blew into little bits **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,500) - (ATK: 2,400 - 1,600) - (ATK: 2,500 - 1,900).**

"He can attack each monster you control once apiece. Attack his 3 Knights."

The Dragon warrior flew in and slashed at each of the Poker Knights with its swrd-like arm and they groaned and exploded into globules of light **(Luke LP: 5100 - 3200)** and then the trap glowed 3 times as 3 ghosts flew out of it and hit Luke **(Luke LP: 3200 - 2300).**

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now, kid."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I use my Deckmaster's effect."

As he glowed **(Luke LP: 2300 - 1800),** the goblins appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now, I summon my Valkyrian Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Lets do it. I attack with my Goblins!"

The warriors went in and Luke quickly replied, "I play Rush Recklessly!"

The spell appeared and they glowed **(ATK: 2,300 - 3,000)** as they went in and pummeled the dragon warrior with their weapons before it exploded into pixels **(Ajay LP: 2100 - 1800).**

"Valkyrian Knight, finish him off!"

The warrior went in and Ajay quickly replied, "I activate Emergency Provisions."

The spell appeared and the mouth appeared and devoured his Coffin Seller **(Ajay LP: 1800 - 2800)** Before the fiery knight slashed at him **(Ajay LP: 2800 - 900).**

"Your turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I banish 2 dark monsters to Special Summon my Illushu from my hand."

As he took both Duos cards and banished them, a small tiny winged Fiend with a single eye appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Now, I tribute it for my Diabound Kernel."

As the tiny Fiend vanished into particles, one of the most evil Fiends used by Bakura's dark side appeared with a groan **(ATK: 1,800).**

Luke gulped and replied, "This is bad."

"Now, I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Duos Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,700).**

"Its a offical now, I'm totally screwed.", Luke muttered himself.

"Now, I'll use my Diabound's effect to weaken your Goblins."

Suddenly, they each let out groans **(ATK: 2,300 - 500).**

"Time to battle. Kernel, attack."

The Fiend glowed **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,400)** as he let out a burst of flames and it shot out and blew Valkyrian Knight to little shards **(Luke LP: 1800 - 1300).**

"Duos Dragon attacks your Goblins to finish this duel off."

The dragon warrior flew and slashed at the Goblin army with its claws and each of them shattered to bits **(Luke LP: 1800 - 0)** and then the Servant flew in and slammed its body into the Warrior and he groaned and shattered into pixels as well before the large bug vanished.

Ajay smiled and replied, "Good duel, young man."

Luke nodded as he handed him two Star Chips and he smiled and replied, "Good luck with the rest of the tournament, sir."

"Same to you, my young friend."

Luke nodded as he walked away and Ajay checked his watch and saw it was 2:00 in the morning and he replied, "Time to get some sleep."

He started to walk toward his hotel.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Five-Eyed Horned Ogre

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

Tribute Any number of DARK monsters; Special Summon this card (From your hand) and for each DARK monster used to Special Summon this card: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent has on their side of the field (Cards cannot be activate in response to this card's effect). You can only control 1 "Five-Eyed Horned Ogre" at a time.

Bastet

Beast/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

When used in a Synchro Summon: Banish this card and 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent has on their side of the field. The effect of "Bastet" Can only be used once per turn.

Two-Headed Jackal Warrior

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

This card can attack twice per Battle Phase.

Skeleton Fiend

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

If 2 monsters you control are destroyed in battle in the same battle phase, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Skeleton Fiend" once per turn. This card gains 100 DEF for each monster in your graveyard.

Duos

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

Gains 100 ATK for each monster in your graveyard.

Gudoul

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown Spell or Trap Cards.

Galestgoras

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Polymerization" or "Fusiion" card (Except for Diffusion Wave Motion" from your deck or graveyard to your hand.

Duos Dragon

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,700/8 Stars

 _"Duos" + 1 Dragon monster_

When Fusion Summoned: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once apiece.

Illushu

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

Banish 2 DARK monsters; Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only Special Summon one "Illushu" per turn and when its removed from after being Special Summoned with this card, banish it.

 _ **Note:**_ _These cards were based on the Spirit Ka monsters used in the Dawn of the Duel era of the original Yugioh anime and full credit for the creation of these monster spirits goes to the writers of those episodes._

Anubian Guardian

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

When This Tribute Summoned card is destroyed in battle: Special Summon 2 Anubian Guard Tokens (Fiend/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars) to your side of the field. Anubian Guard Tokens cannot be used in a Tribute Summon. You can only use the effect of "Anubian Guardian" once per turn and if you have no other monsters on the field.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Hayabusa Knight

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 700/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA ?

 _ **Note:**_ _This deckmaster ability will be revealed later on._

Trident Warrior

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 600/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "War Call"

Pay 500 LP; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or Lower Warrior monster from your graveyard to your side of the field, but its effects are negated while it remains on the field and cannot be used in a Tribute, Synchro, Xyz or Link Summon the turn it was Special Summoned. You can only use this deckmaster effect up to 3 times per Duel.

Magicial Servant

Insect/Flip/Effect/Light/ATK: 200/DEF: 700/2 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Trinket Sale"

Once per turn, Declare 1 card type (Monster/Spell Or Trap); Excavate cards from your deck until you found the selected card type and add that card to your hand and then shuffle the drawn cards back into your deck and then place one Servant Counter on this card. You must pay 500 LP x the number of Servant Counters on this card to activate this deckmaster's effect.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Ajay's deck is revealed. What is he looking for? That'll be found out later on. In the next chapter, Jeanette gets into her 2nd duel of the tournament. She finds a duelist that uses monsters that she is shocked to see. Can she win this duel? Revealing the name will spoil it, so I'm keeping it to myself for now.**


	6. Roar of the Earthbound

_**Note:**_ _A lot of cards used in this chapter will have their japanese names because they sound a lot better then the american ones (You'll see which cards I'm talking about). WIth that aside, let's get on with the show!_

 _ **Note 2:**_ _Sorry it's been a long time for a new chapter for this story. Now, I'll be working on this one and my Yugioh: The Fallout story together now!_

 _Chapter 6: Roar of the Earthbound_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back in his hotel room, Ajay was looking at his deck.

He nodded and replied, "This deck was worth the trouble It took to win it. With these cards, I'll win this silly tournament and find my prize on this Island. With that object in my hands, I'll be unstopabble."

He then sighed and replied, "Starting tomorrow, It's time to find some more opponent and get more of those chips. I have my first two and I just need six more and the finals spot is mine."

He turned his desk lamp off and then he laid down on his bed and quickly went to sleep.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Meanwhile inside of the park at about 2:00 in the morning, Jeanette's new friend Chelsea was in a duel against some duelist that wore a black robe and a hood over his head and she was creeped out by his appearence a little bit. Chelsea already had 3 Star Chips and he bet two against the duelists (Who never revealed his name) and she was doing okay. She used a Amazoness Deck and she had a Amazoness Swords Woman **(ATK: 1,500)** and a Amazoness Queen **(ATK: 2,400)** and her deckmaster was a Amazoness Scouts **(ATK: 500)** and her opponent had a Dark Ruler Ha Des **(ATK: 2,450)** and 1 facedown monster as well as a facedown card and one card facedown and his deckmaster was somesort of robed Fiend that looked just like the duelist using him **(ATK: 1,200)** and it was her turn.

 **(? LP: 5800 / Chelsea LP: 2700)**

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Paladin!"

As she sat the card down, the white-robed warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).**

"TIme to fight this out!"

Suddenly, they all glowed **(ATK: 2,400 - 3,000) - (ATK: 1,500 - 2,100) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,600).**

"Love this deckmaster ability. Queen, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed at Ha Des across his chest and he groaned and burst into a cloud of black & green smoke.

"Swords Woman, attack!"

She let out a war cry as went in and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and she sliced the mad fruit cleanly in half and as the pieces shattered, a 2nd Tomato appeared and Chelsea sighed as she pointed at Paladin struck with its sword and it burst into globs of tomato sauce **(? LP: 5800 - 4600)** and then he replied, "I Bring forth my Giant Germ."

Suddenly, the hairy blob-like Fiend appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Your turn now."

The duelist drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I bring forth Yami."

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the arena turned into a dark area of energy **(ATK: 1,000 - 1,200).**

Chelsea looked at the ground and somesort of odd-looking markings starting to appear and they were purple in color and she gasped and replied, "No...way. You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious, foolish girl. I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Mystic Tomato appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I tribute my two monsters to summon the rarest card I have and my strongest as well."

As the two monsters vanished, Chelsea stared in shock as a huge monster began to form behind the duelist..

 **-oooooooooo-**

 _5 minutes later..._

 **-ooooooooooo-**

 **(? LP: 4600 - Chelsea LP: 0)**

Back at the area, Chelsea was flat on her back and out cold and the duelist already took the two star chips it won.

The hooded duelist walked over to him and he took a small pocket watch over and he nodded and replied, "By the time you wake up, you'll never remember what monster I used to defeat you with and if anyone asks, you were beat by a simple FIend Deck based on Ha Des. Now to return you to your hotel room."

Suddenly, she began to glow as she completely vanished from sight and the figure nodded and replied, "2 chips to go. Need at least one more win and I'm in the finals."

He began to leave the park.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

W _orld Cup Tournament Day 2_

 _Pegasus's Castle (Tech Room) / 8:15am_

Early that morning, the team of tech workers were still keeping a eye on everything. The Ridleys hadn't arrived at and the head Tech Guy Lucas Tollerman was in charge of making sure everything was working on the whole island.

Lucas looked around and replied, "Everything on the eastern part of the island, Janey?"

A blonde-haired female worker nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. We made a double check on everything during the night as well and everything is good."

Lucas nodded as the main doors opened up and the Ridleys walked in with a tray of coffees and pasteries and Samuel then replied, "Morning, everybody!"

Lucas nodded as he walked up and grabbed a coffee and he replied, "Morning, sir."

Jasmine then replied, "What is our highest total for star chips right now?"

Janey stood up and replied, "We have one duelist that has 8 star chips already and everyone else has 6 or less, sir."

"What about Jeanette Henderson?"

Lucas then replied, "Right now, she only has 3 to her name. She's only been in one duel so far."

Jasmine then replied, "Give her a chance, hon. Anyone duel a Eliminator yet?"

"No one has found any of the eight lairs as of this morning, sir."

Samuel then replied, "What's our weather going to be today, David?"

Another worker and he had a brown hair and wore glasses and he replied, "Partly cloudy after 10:00 this morning, but there is no rain or storm in sight so far, sir."

"Good to hear, gang."

Jasmine then replied, "This tournament of yours was a good idea, hon."

Samuel nodded as they both continued to watch the screen.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of their hotel room, Jeanette was enjoying a quick breakfast of a bagel with creem cheese and a coffee drink as well. Alex decided to join her that morning and she didn't mind having a friend with her. Chelsea was there as well enjoying a quick breakfast. Jeanette was wearing a grey t-shirt and blue jean shorts with a belt in them.

Alex then replied, "I heard there's a duelist has 8 chips already. I hope I don't find the guy."

Excuse me, can I ask you something?", a male's voice asked.

The friends looked at another table and the same robed duelist from earlier in the day was sitting there with a map of the island infront of him and he replied, "I'm the duelist with 8 chips now."

Chelsea groaned and replied, "Damn, you're the one that beat me good last night. I enjoyed our duel."

He nodded as he took off his hood, revealing brown hair and he a small goatee as well and wore glasses and he saw Chelsea and he replied, "Sorry you never saw my head or face last night, Chelsea. I was really nervous."

Chelsea smiled and replied, "No big deal, dude. Who are you?"

"i'm Dane Nienaju from Stockholm, Sweden. I won the countrys biggest tournament when I was asked to come here to duel."

He looked at Jeanette and she replied, "I heard of you. I'd like to duel you for 2 Star Chips. I just need these final two to enter the tournament finals and I've heard of your dueling skills."

Jeanette sighed and then she smiled and replied, "I'm going to make you fight for those last two chips, dude. I accept your challenge."

He nodded as they both activated their duel disks and Dane looked through his deck and he nodded and replied, "I choose my **Earthbound Linewalker."**

As he slid the card into the slot, the robed Fiend he used in his last duel appeared next to him **(ATK: 1,200)** and Jeanette looked through his deck and she nodded and replied, "I choose my **Shutendoji."**

As he played the card, a red-haired ogre appeared **(ATK: 1,500)** and they both slid their decks back into the auto-shuffler and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Dane LP: 8000 / Jeanette LP: 8000)**

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Castle's tech room, the Ridley were going over stuff on their laptops they brought with.

Jasmine then replied, "I heard our first duel viewings were through the roof, hon."

Samuel smiled and replied, "I knew it would, honey."

Lucas then replied, "Sir, Jeanette is in a duel right now. We can bring it up on the monitor. It's our first duel of the day!"

Jasmine then replied, "Ironically, she has our first duels of the 1st day and now our second one! What a go-getter she is."

Samuel then replied, "This'll be a good duel."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Since they activated their disks, a small group was now watching the duel. Chelsea and Alex were watching from the hotel's front area.

Alex then replied, "That Earthbound Linewalker he's using as a deckmaster is creeping me out. Did he use it's deckmaster effect during your duel, Chelsea?"

Chlsea sighed and replied, "No he didn't. I can't remember much, but he had somesort of Ha Des deck to use in our duel."

Dane then replied, "Time to start our duel. I'll start by playing Trade-In."

He took a card (A Dark Necrofear) and ditched it and drew 2 cards and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Mummy."

The spell appeared.

"I'll use it to Special Summon my Zombino!"

As she sat the card down, the large hulky zombie appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, I summon my Vampire Hunchback."

As she sat the card down, the a vampire with a hunched back appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I use his effect to discard a dark zombie from my graveyard and to make you ditch a card of my choice from yours! I'll ditch a Vampire Lady to make you discard a Trap!"

As she took the card and discarded it, Dane took a trap from his deck and quickly discarded and then both decks auto-shuffled.

"Okay..then. Zombino, attack!"

The zombie went in and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100)** before the huiking zombie smashed it flat with its fist and then he replied, "I summon another one from my deck."

Suddenly, a 2nd Mystic Tomato appeared **(ATK: 1,400)** and the Hunckback went and punched it and it splattered into globs of sauce that flew everywhere **(Dane LP: 8000 - 7500)** and he replied, "Let's bring out another one."

Suddenly, a 3rd Tomato appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Weird, but whatever. I'll set a a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dane drew a card and then he groaned as his eyes turned black and then he placed the hood over his head again.

Alex looked puzzled and replied, "What the hell is this?"

He drew a card and then began to speak, _"This duel will be mine. I activate Fiend's Sanctuary."_

The beady token appeared.

 _"Now, I tribute both of my monsters to summon a monster of incredible evil and power!"_

As the two monsters shattered into particles, the whole area began to turn pitch black as a huge shadow appeared and as it turned into something, everybody was in shock to see what monster was just summon **(ATK: 3,000).**

 _"This is the best monster, you fools! This is the mighty and powerful_ _ **Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!"**_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the tech room, everyone was in shock to see the Earthbound God as well.

Lucas then replied, "No..damn way."

Samuel then replied, "Lucas, scan that card and see if its a counterfeit or a real one, NOW!"

Lucas nodded as he went into his screen and typed a few things in it and he sighed and replied, "It really is the real deal, sir."

Jasmine then replied, "I still can't believe he has that monster infront of her. Should we end the duel here and now and award Jeanette the win? She might be in trouble, Samuel!"

Samuel sighed and replied, "Let's see how this goes. If it gets worse, We'll end it right now! For now, we can only hope for the best."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the duel, everyone watching was still in shock.

 _"You fools are in for a show! I've never lost a duel using this monster!"_

Chelsea then replied, "Wait, that can't be true. You never used it in our duel last night, dude!"

 _"Yes I did."_

He went into his pocket and he replied, _"This is a Shadow Watch! This can erase memories of my Earthbound God! It also transports them safetly away to a safe location! After I crushed you with this big guy, I erased your memory of it and transported you safetly back to your hotel room!"_

Everyone was in shock to hear that and Jeanette then replied, "You'll never do that me, you sick freak! Why isn't your huge friend getting destroyed? You have no Field Spell!"

He chuckled and pointed to his deckmaster and replied, _"Because of my deckmaster's ability. Any Earthbound God cannot be destroyed by its effect, but it loses its effect of attacking directly or not being be able to be attacked. Now, destroy her Zombino!"_

The Fiend roared as a huge burst of shadowy arms came out of the ground and to everyone's shock, it tore the zombie's body to pieces that turned to dust **(Jeanette LP: 8000 - 7000).**

 _"Since my monster destroyed a monster, you take take damage equal to its attack!"_

She groaned in pain **(Jeanette LP: 7000 - 4000).**

 _"You'll never beat me, kid! I end my turn now."_

Jeanette then replied, "I use my deckmasters effect to discard a zombie from my deck instead of having a draw phase."

She quickly discarded a card from her deck and it reshuffled and then she replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shane drew a card and replied, _"I summon my Necro Watcher!"_

As he sat the card down, a robed zombie with with a large and rotted wooden staff for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

 _"This creature is easy to use. I select 1 tribute summoned monster like my Earthbound God, and he'll prevent that monster from being destroyed by card effects! Now Ccapac Apu, destroy her Hunchback!"_

The shadowy arms began to form and Jeanette quickly replied, "I activate my facedown Ghost Red Moon!"

The trap flipped.

"I discard a Zombie and your attack is negated and then I gain lifepoints equal to your monsters attack power!"

As she quickly discard a Crow Tengu, and she glowed with energy **(Jeanette LP: 4000 - 7000).**

Alex sighed and replied, "That was TOO close!"

 _"You lucked out. Watcher, attack!"_

The zombie aimed its attack and fired and it struck, blowing Vampire Hunchback to shards.

 _"I'll end my turn now."_

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll banish a Mezuki to Special SUmmon my Grave Walker!"

As she banished the monster, a skeleton with a rusty sword appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Two things happen now. Since I Special Summond my Grave Walker from the graveyard, one of your monsters loses 1200 attack and defense points and due to my other deckmaster effect, I can draw a card."

Suddenly, a huge moan was heard from the giant **(ATK: 3,000 - 1,800)** and then she drew a card and then she smiled and replied, "Just what i needed. I flip my facedown Plaguespreader Zombie!"

As she did so, the bloated zombie tuner appeared with a moan **(ATK: 400).**

"Now, I tune it with my Grave Walker."

The zombie moaned as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green stars and the stars went through Grave Walker, which turned into 3 white stars **(*2 + *3 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon..Giga Doomagigo!"

As he sat the card down, a Giga Gagagigo appeared..if it was revived as a zombie. Its eyes were dark red in color and its skin was white and grey and peeling in some spots **(ATK: 2,450).**

Chelsea then replied, "Neat zombie vampire deck she has."

Alex smiled and replied, "Better yet, her Synchro is stronger then his Earthbound God!"

"When Giga Doomagigo is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Zombie from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, the ground opened up and Zombino appeared out of it **(ATK: 2,000).**

"I'm going to enjoy this. Giga Doomagigo, attack his Earthbound God!"

The zombie reptile lept into the air and stabbed its claw into the chest of the huge giant and as the zombie got back, its body began to crack and bursts of black smoke started to come out of the cracks and then everyone watching cheered as it exploded into thousands of black globules.

"Zombino, attack!"

The zombie boy went in and punched the zombie and it shattered into shredded pieces of rotted flesh **(Dane LP: 7500 - 6650).**

"Now, I move to my Main Phase 2 and activate its ability. I can banish any zombie from my graveyard to banish a card from yours and I choose my Grave Walker to banish your Earthbound God!"

As she did so, The Earthbound God's card appeared and dissolved into black particles.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the tech room, the hosts were happy to say the Earthbound God be destroyed.

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Good riddance to such a eyesore."

Samuel nodded and replied, "We have to keep watching that Dane guy. Lucas, call up Blackhawk and Ginny and tell them to watch the duel from far and when it ends, they have full rights to go in and arrest that guy. Win or lose, he's getting busted for this magic and that watch."

Lucas nodded as he took out his cellphone.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the duel, Shane was about to make his move.

The hooded man drew a card and began to speak, _"You'll never win this duel, fool. I'll activate Pot of Dichotomy."_

He took one of his Mystic Tomatos, Nerco Watcher and Dark Necrofear and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 cards and replied _, "Now, I play Twin Twisters."_

As he discard a Spell called Earthbound Revival to his graveyard, two tornadoes and they smashed Jeanette's faceup Call of the Mummy and facedown Tutan Mask.

 _"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."_

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "Zombino, attack!"

The zombie flew in and a small Fiend-like dog appeared on the card **(DEF: 800)** before the zombie smashed it flat with its hand and the voice began to speak, _"When Doomdog Ochoro is destroyed, I can add a high level Fiend from my deck to my hand."_

He took a card and placed it in his hand.

"Attack directly!"

The zombie reptile went in and the figure began to speak, _"Not a chance. I Special Summon my Battle Fader."_

Suddenly, a small floating Fiend appeared **(DEF: 0).**

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

It drew a card and replied, _"Now I activate The Flute Of Summoning Kuriboh."_

Suddenly, Yugi Muto's very famous Fiend appeared with a cute squeal **(ATK: 300).**

Chelsea gulped and replied, "Could he have another Earthbound God in his hand?"

Alex sighed and replied, "I really hope not."

 _"Now, I tribute my Kuriboh and Battle Fader for my Invader of Darkness!"_

As the two Fiends vanished into black particles, a gold-robed Fiend appeared **(ATK: 2,900).**

Chelsea sighed and replied, "Well, at least it's not another one of creepy Earthbound Gods."

" _You foolish humans get scared or angry about the oddest of things. Attack his Giga Doomagigo!"_

The Fiend glowed as a burst of golden energy shot out from the field, blasting the Synchro to little pieces **(Jeanette LP: 7000 - 6550).**

 _"You'll never win this duel! I end my turn now."_

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll keep Zombino in attack position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 other card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

He drew a card and began to speak, _"You'll never beat me, little girl! I summon my Archfiend Soldier!"_

As it sat the card down, the evil foot soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

 _"Invader, attack!"_

The huge Fiend let its attack golden energy again and Zombino was blown to shards as the attack struck it **(Jeanette LP: 6550 - 5650).**

 _"My Soldier attacks your facedown monster!"_

The fiend went in and a Ittan Momen appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,500)** and it struck it with its sword and as it vanished into a cloud of black smoke, fiery embers began to appear and then they flew in and start to burn the Fiend's skin **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,400).**

 _"You'll never stop me! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."_

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'm going to crush you! I activate Haunted Shrine!"

Suddenly, Crow Tengu appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

Alex smiled and replied, "Yea, girl!"

Invader of Darkness exploded into black shards.

"Now, I tribute it for my Vampire Rogue!"

As the crow vanished into dark pixels, the vampire she used in her last duel appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Attack!"

The zombie went in and slashed at the Soldier across the chest and he groaned as it dropped its sword and shattered into black shards **(Dane LP: 6650 - 5750)** and then he quickly replied, _"I activate Fires of Doomsday!"_

Two figures made of black smoke appeared **(DEF: 0 x2).**

"Whatever you say. Drop a Spell!"

He took a Terraforming and quickly discarded it and then reshuffled.

"Your turn now."

It drew a card and began to speak, _"I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"_

Both drew 3 card and then it opened its field slot and then he replied, _"I activate the Field Spell known as Palace of the Earthbound Gods!"_

 _As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the arena turned black again and then a evil castle formed behind him._

Chelsea groaned and replied, "Don't tell me another of them is coming!"

 _"You'll soon see enough! I tribute both of my monsters to summon another powerful monster!"_

As the tokens vanished into puffls of smoke, another shadowy form began to form and then it formed and it look a large monkey of sorts **(ATK: 2,800).**

 _"This is the mighty_ _ **Earthbound God Cusillu!"**_

 _Jeanette, please stay strong! You can beat this thing like you did with the last one! Don't give up and keep your strength up!,_ Alex said to himself as he stared at the evil monster.

Chelsea sighed and replied, "Let's hope she can bring this thing down like that last one!"

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the room, the Rildeys were in shock again to see another one of them.

Lucas then replied, "Another one? Where is this kid getting these monsters?"

Jasmine then replied, "We need to stop this duel! Jeanette might get seriously hurt!"

Samuel then replied, "She can beat like the last one, hon. She's a strong woman."

Jasmine looked at him and replied, "I know she can, but this isn't worth the trouble anymore! End the duel!"

He sighed and then he nodded and then he looked at Lucas and replied, "Issue a emergency shutdown of their disks!"

He nodded as he pushed a few buttons and then he looked puzzled and replied, "What the hell is this? Those monsters and that kid Dane himself as she somehow blocking our chances of ending the duel quickly! This duel is going to end with her win or his! We can't do anything to stop this!"

Jasmine then replied, "How can this one kid being doing all this?"

Samuel sighed and replied, "Must be that Shadow Watch thing he told Jeanette about. She has to win this duel to weaken it and then our World FIghters can get in there and seize him and the watch! Lucas, tell Ginny and Blackhawk to remove that shadow watch once this duel is over, no matter who wins!"

Lucas nodded as he got out his cellphone and Jasmine sighed and replied, "Jeanette, you can do this!"

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Everyone watching was keeping their eye on the giant monkey with fear in their eyes.

THe figure began to laugh and he replied, _"This is going to be priceless! Cusillu, attack her directly!"_

The huge shadowy monkey lifted its fist into the air and quickly slammed it onto the ground and then a huge shockwave shot out across the ground and hit Jeanette hard, knocking her on her back **(Jeanette LP: 6550 - 3750).**

 _"This is going to be a easy win after all! I'll end my turn now."_

Jeanette slowly got up and she drew a card and replied, "You...won't beat me. I'll activate Burial from the Different Dimension."

She took her Grave Walker and Mezuki and returned them both to the graveyard.

"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and blasted the palace to bits.

"Now, I banish Haunted Shrine to Special Summon my Grave Walker!"

As she banished the card, the skeleton appeared **(ATK: 2,800 - 1,600)** and then Cusillu let out a groan **(ATK: 2,800 - 1,600).**

"I tribute my Walker for my Ryu Kokki!"

As it vanished, the huge skeletal zombie appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Lets do it. Rogue, attack!"

The vampire went and drove her rusted sword into the chest of the huge beast. Everyone cheered as it exploded into a huge cloud of black smoke.

"Kokki, attack him directly!"

The boney zombie went in and slashed at him **(Dane LP: 5750 - 2650).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

It drew a card and began to speak, _"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."_

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "Rogue, attack!"

The zombie went in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** before the zombie cut it in two with its sword and he drew a card.

"Ryu Kokki, attack directly!"

The zombie went in and he quickly replied, _"I activate my trap Sacrifice of Honor!"_

The trap flipped up.

 _"Your attack is negated, I ger another Earthbound God from my deck and then I get two Ceromonial Tokens!"_

The boney zombie stopped and then he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then two rocky statues appeared **(DEF: 0 x2).**

"Okay then. I'll set this monster for later nad that'll end my turn now."

It drew a card and then began to speak, _"I tribute both of my tokens to summon my 3rd and final Earthbound God!"_

As the two tokens shattered into pebbles, a loud screech was heard and then a huge hummingbird appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

 _"This is the mighty_ _ **Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!"**_

Chelsea then replied, "This is just getting insane!"

"Now, I activate Dimenisonhole on it!"

Suddenly, it completely vanished and then it replied, " _When it leaves due to a effect other then its own, all of monsters are destroyed and you're hit with 800 damage for each one!"_

Her Vampire Rogue, Ryu Kokki and facedown monster suddenly exploded into pixels **(Jeanette LP: 3750 - 1350).**

"I end my turn now and my huge God comes back!"

Suddenly, it returned and Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

It drew a card and then it began to speak, _"I activate Earthbound Whirlwind!"_

The huge creature flapped its wings and her facedown Mirror Force and Draining Shield cards were blasted to bits.

 _"Now, I summon my 2nd Archfiend Soldier!"_

As he sat the card down, a 2nd soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

 _To Be Continued..._

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Vampire Hunchback

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 500/4 Stars

When Summoned: Send 1 DARK Zombie monster from your deck to the graveyard and then delcare 1 card type (Monster/Spell/Trap) and then your opponent must send a card of the selected type from their deck to the graveyard. The effect of a "Vampire Hunchback" can only be used once per turn and only during that turn.

Grave Walker

Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 900/3 Stars

When Special Summoned from the graveyard by a card's effect: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; that monster loses 1200 ATK & DEF while it remains on the field. You can only use the effect of "Grave Walker" once per turn and cannot be used on the same monster twice in a row.

Giga Doomagigo

Zombie/Effect/ATK: 2,450/DEF: 1,500/5 Stars

"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 non-tuner Zombie monster

When Synchro Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 Zombie monster from your graveyard. When this card is removed from the field: Banish the monster Special Summoned with this card's effect. Once per turn, banish 1 Zombie monster from your graveyard; banish 1 card from your opponent's graveyard.

Necro Watcher

Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When Summoned: Select 1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster that was Tribute Summoned; that monster cannot be destroyed or banished by your opponent's card effects.

Palace of the Earthbound Gods / Field Spell Card

Image: a evil-looking palace undernearth a dark and stormy sky. Earthbound God Cusillu and Earthbound God Uru are guarding the entrance to it.

"Earthbound God" monsters cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. During you End Phase if you control no "Earthbound God" monster, this card is destroyed. If this card is in graveyard, you can banish this card; Add 1 "Earthbound God" monster from your deck to your hand and you can only use this effect once per turn and not during the turn it was sent to the graveyard.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Earthbound Linewalker

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Earthbound Barrier"

"Earthbound God" monsters cannot be destroyed by their own effects. "Earthbound God" monsters cannot use their effects of attacking directly or its ability of unable to be attacked if there is no Field Spell Card on the field if there is no Field Spell Card on the field.

Amazoness Scouts

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 1,100/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Amazoness Pride"

During your Battle Phase: Increase the ATK of all "Amazoness" monsters you control by 200 x the number of "Amazoness" monsters you control.

Shutendoji (2 Deckmaster Abilites)

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 800/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Graveyard Drop-Off"

Instead of conducting your Draw Phase: You can send one Zombie monster from your deck to the graveyard. You cannot Special Summon from your graveyard the turn you activate this deckmaster effect.

Deckmaster SA 2 "Zombie Banisher"

If a Zombie monster is banished to Special Summon a Zombie monster from your graveyard, draw 1 card. You can omly use this deckmaster effect once per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Can she get the win? After that is settled, Alex goes for his 2nd duel and can that duel be a little bit calmer then this one? Stay turned to find out everything.**


	7. The Warrior Returning Alive

_Chapter 7: The Warrior Returning Alive_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the duel, it was not looking good for Jeanette. All she had was a facedown monster and no other cards and the spirit controlling Dane had a Archfiend Soldier **(ATK: 1,900)** and a Earthbound God Assla Pischu **(ATK: 2,500)** on his side of the field and it was his turn. Everyone was watching the duel with shock in the their eyes.

 **(Dane LP: 2650 / Jeanette LP: 1350)**

The figured laughed and replied, _"This is way too easy! Just surrender to me and it'll make everything nice and sweet for me!"_

Jeanette then replied, "Screw off. There is no way I'm doing that! I duel to the end and that's that!"

 _"Your funeral, kid. Archfiend Soldier, attack!"_

The Fiend went in and a Vampire Lady appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,550)** and shattered into triangles after the sword hit her.

Alex then replied, "This is it. IF she doesn't have a move to save her, this duel is done!"

Chelsea then replied, "Stay strong, girl!"

 _"This ends now! Attack her directly!"_

The huge creature let out a cry and then a large red-skinned ghostly man appeared on her side of the field **(DEF: 800)** and the huge hummingbird had black flames come out of her mouth and consumed the zombie and Jeanette replied, "If I'm about to be attacked directly and I have a Red Specter in my graveyard, I can Special Summon it to save me. That was the monster I had facedown earlier."

 _"Next turn, You're finished! I end my turn now."_

Jeanette drew a card and then she smiled and replied, "There isn't going to be a next turn for you! I activate Monster Reborn!"

Giga Doomagigo reappeared **(ATK: 2,450)** and then Shutendoji glowed and she drew a monster and then she took a card (Which was a Vampire Takeover) and placed it on the top of her deck and Plaguespreader Zombie appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"Now, I tribute both of my monsters for my Red Ogre!"

As the two monsters vanished into clouds of smoke, a huge red ogre-like zombie appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"I'll use the effect and discard my last two cards to send your monsters back to your hand!"

As he took the two cards (Which were a Vampire Lord and a Vampire Kingdom Field Spell) and discarded them, both monsters simply vanished and reappeared in his hand and he groaned and replied, _"This can't be happening to me!"_

"Oh, but it is! Attack him directly!"

The huge zombie went and slammed its club into his body **(Dane LP: 2650 - 0)** and then Shutendoji went in and punched the Fiend and he groaned and exploded into black shards before Shutendoji took a drink out of a container it had and then vanished and they looked at Dane stopped glowing and then he collapsed to the ground and then Alex ran to her and he replied, "You okay, girl?"

She sighed and replied, "I will be."

Suddenly, Ginny and a her sister quickly ran in and Ginny replied, "This is my sister Blackhawk and she's a World Fighter as well."

She then looked at Dane and replied, "On your feet!"

Dane slowly stood up and he replied, "What the hell just happened to me?"

Jeanette then replied, "You really don't know, do you?"

"No. I was dueling you and then this watch took me over and after that, everything is blank."

Ginny then replied, "Quite a story. You owe two star chips to her."

He nodded and handed Jeanette her winnings and then Ginny replied, "Also since that spirit took you over and you didn't know that it would do that to your opponents, you owe that Chelsea girl over there two as well."

Dane sighed and he walked over to her and two took chips out and handed them to Chelsea and replied, "I'm so sorry for everything my evil half put you through, Chelsea."

She nodded as she took them and replied, "You weren't you at the time. Its cool."

She nodded as she placed in her glove and then Blackhawk replied, "You have to come with us. The Ridleys want to talk with you."

He sighed as they all walked away and Alex then replied, "What a day this has been so far."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "No joke. Alex, you want to get some lunch before you start dueling again?"

Alex nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me. Chelsea, want to join us?"

She smiled and replied, "Of course I would. Let's get going."

They all started to walk to the eating district of the island.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the castle, the Ridleys were talking with Dane in a private chamber. Ginny and Blackhawk were outside of the door, just in case anything would happen.

Samuel then replied, "So this watch took you over and those Earthbound God cards and cards for those monsters weren't ever a part of your deck?"

Dane nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. I never want to see that stupid watch or those monsters. I run a heavy tribute Fiend deck, sir. I hope I'm not in trouble."

Jasmine then replied, "Of course, son. We'd forgive you. We can't give back to the 1st duel you beat, but we're taking back those other chips and leaving you with only though."

"That's far enough. Keep a hold of that watch and those Earthbound God cards for as long as you need. I never want to see them ever again."

Samuel then replied, "Good to hear. If you ever have any trouble, just contact a World Fighter on the island, son."

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly, the door opened up and Ginny walked in and Jasmine replied, "You can lead back outside now. He's in the clear of everything now."

She nodded as Dane got up and they both left and Samuel sighed and replied, "What do we do about that watch and cards?"

"We have no choice to keep them here in the castle for now and then later on, we'll transfer them to the main World Fighter HQ in Minneapolis."

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Good plan, dear."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

The duo was now outside of the Bronco King BBQ pit restauraunt and they just finished one of the best lunches they've had in a while.

Chelsea sighed and replied, "What a great lunch that was."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "After that long and crazy duel, I'm glad to have a quiet duel like I just had."

"Hey, its the girl that saved that guy.", a male said behind them.

They all tuirned around and the saw a tall male wearing a cowboy outfit with a large white cowboy hat and he smiled and replied, "I'm Cooper Lenderman, State Champion of the beautiful state of Texas. And you're Jeanette, Chelsea and Alex."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Nice to meet you too, dude. If you want a duel from me, you'ce come to the wrong person I'm afraid. I'm dueled out right now."

Cooper nodded and replied, "Don't blame ya for that one. Would any of your friends like a duel with me in the park right now?"

Alex stepped forward and replied, "I would like to duel you, Cooper. My Vehicroid deck is ready for another battle."

"Well sir, you have yourself a duel. Let's go then."

They all walked with him.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At the park, Cooper was facing down Alex while Jeanette & Chelsea was sitting at a park bench nearby and a small group was starting to form.

Alex then replied, "I have 4 Star Chips, how about you?"

Cooper then replied, "I have 6 of my own. How about just a simple bet of one chip?"

Alex nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me."

Both their disks activated and then they both began to look through their decks and then Alex saw a card and he smiled and replied, "Let's try out my **Rescueroid."**

He played the card, and ambulance with eyes drove onto the field **(ATK: 1,600)** and then Cooper looked through his deck and he saw a card and replied, "I'm going to choose my

 **Field-Commander Rahz!"**

As he slid the card into the slot, the trident-wielding warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,600)** and then both disks auto-shuffled the decks and then both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Cooper LP: 8000/ Alex LP: 8000)**

Cooper then replied, "Since our deckmasters have the same attack power, we can either flip a coin or one of us can just start the duel."

Alex then replied, "Go ahead and start us off, buddy."

Cooper nodded and replied, "Mighty kind of you, Alex. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Battleshiproid!"

As he sat the card down, the two-eyed battleship appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The machine fired its cannons and a aged Warrior with rusty armor and a rusted sword appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,400)** and was blasted to little bits as the attacks exploded around him and Cooper nodded and replied, "When my War Suvivor is destroyed, I can take any Warrior monster from my deck and place it at the top of my deck."

He took a card from his deck and placed at the top of his deck and then reshuffled.

"I'll set a card and call it a turn for now."

Cooper drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Deputy Rahz!"

As he sat the card down, Field-Commander Rahz appeared..and he looked younger and wore a red cowboy suit with two silver-colored pistols and a black hat and a badge that said DEPUTY on the front of his shirt **(ATK: 1,600).** Field-Commander Rahz looked at his younger cowboy form with a puzzled look on his face as well.

Jeanette looked puzzled and replied, "What the hell?"

Chelsea sighed and replied, "I'm just as confused as you are, girl."

"I run a Cowboy deck with most of them are Fire Warrior monsters and some well-known warriors have now become cowboys as well. When Rahz is summoned to the field, I get a certain field spell from my deck."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the Field Spell Card known as Tombstone!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, everywhere around them turned into a wild west town with that style of buildings as well.

Jeanette nodded and replied, "I'm guessing this card is supposed to remind duelists of Tombstone, Arizona's wild west days?"

"Correct, my friend. With this mighty field spell, you cannot use card effects on any Fire Warrior monster on my field during my turn and there's a second effect as well, but I'll wait to the time is right to tell you. I now activate the Spell Card known as Stray Bullet."

The spell appeared.

"This card allows me to the check the top card of my deck and if it's a Fire Warrior monster, one of my warriors gain 700 attack and if it's not, I take 700 damage."

He flipped the top card (It was a Fire Warrior called Igknight Crusader) and quickly discarded it and the cowboy's guns began to glow **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,300).**

"Lucky me. Sink his Battleship!"

Alex sighed at the pun he just made as the Warrior fired a barrage of shots and they shot out and hit the machine and then it shattered into broken pieces of metal **(Alex LP: 8000 - 7500).**

'There you go, partner. I'll end my turn now."

As Rahz's attack went back to normal **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,600),** Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Cooper drew a card and replied, "Deputy Grepher, come in and fight by my side."

As he sat the card down, Warrior Dai Grepher now as a muscular cowboy appeared with two pistols of his own as well and he wore a white cowboy hat as well **(ATK: 1,700).**

"This card allows me to get a certain Spell from my deck to my hand."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I now activate Boot Hill."

Suddenly, a large dusty and sandy graveyard appeared near the wild west town.

"We'll get to its effects soon. Grepher, plug his facedown monster."

The cowboy fired his pistols and the bullets shot out and a Gyroid appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** and the bullets reflected off its body and then Alex quickly replied, "I activate Support Mission."

The spell appeared.

"Since you attacked my vehicroid, I can add another one from my deck to my hand."

As he did so, Rahz pointed his guns and fired a burst of bullet and they shot out and blew Gyroid to little pieces and Alex replied, "I use my deckmasters ability. When a Machine roid monster is destroyed, I can add that monster back to my hand."

He took Gyroid and returned it to his hand and then both sirens of his deckmaster began to sound off and Alex replied, "Those sirens are meaning Rescue Counters and I can't use its deckmaster ability while it has one on it."

"Gotcha. I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Gyroid and Steamroid together!"

As the two machines appeared and merged together, Steam Gyroid appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now, I Summon my Submarineroid!"

As he sat the card down, the large submarine appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"First, I hit you with a direct attack!"

A small torpedo shot out from the front of it and it shot out and then engulfed Cooper in a mighty explosion **(Cooper LP: 8000 - 7200).**

"Attack his Deputy Rahz!"

The blades began to move like crazy as a huge gust of wind shot out and hit Deputy Rahz, blowing him to shards **(Cooper LP: 7200 - 6900)** and Cooper nodded and replied, "That's the second effect of my Field Spell, I Take only have half the damage with Fire Warrior monsters. Also when Deputy Rahz is destroyed, I Can grab another Fire Warrior from my deck."

As he did so, two glowing tombstones appeared in the Boot Hill area **(Counters: 0 - 2).**

"Very intresting. I'll end my turn now."

Cooper drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Grepher to defense and then I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "Submarineroid, attack!"

The machine fired a 2nd torpedo and it shot out and exploded near Cooper **(Cooper LP: 6900 - 6100).**

"Attack!"

Steam Gyroid shot out its wind attack again and the remaining deputy was blown into fragments as the attack struck him down and then two more counters flew into the Boot Hill card **(Counters: 2 - 4).**

"Your turn now, bud."

Cooper drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As he did so, Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu appeared **(ATK: 500)** and he took a equip card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he reshuffled and replied, "I Tribute him for my Sheriff Freed!"

As the blacksmith vanished into fiery bits, Freed the Matchless General appeared as a cowboy. He wore a Sheriff's outfit with a small gold star on his chest that said SHERIFF on it and he wore a large brown hat and held onto a large brown rifle for a weapon **(ATK: 2,300).**

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Should of expected Freed would come as a cowboy sooner or later."

"Since I used a Fire Warrior monster to summon him, one of your cards is destroyed!"

Suddenly, Steam Gyroid exploded into fiery pieces of metal that flew onto the field.

"Now, I play the Spell Card known as Tangled Lasso."

The spell appeared.

"If I Control a fire Warrior monster, I can change the position of a monster you control!"

Suddenly, the submarine rose to attack position.

"Attack it!"

The machine aimed fired a burst of bullets and they shot out and slammed into the machine and it shattered into little pieces of metal **(Alex LP: 7500 - 6000).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and then I'll activate The Spell Card known as One Day of Peace."

The Spell appeared and both drew a card and then Alex replied, "I'll set a new card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Cooper drew a card and replied, "I'll use Boot Hill's effect. I remove any number of Grave Counters to get a monster from my deck equal to the number removed and I choose all 4 of them."

As the 4 glowing gravestones vanished, he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I now summon my Pierce Musketeer."

As he sat the card down, a female cowboy with a rifle appeared **(ATK: 1,700)** and then Alex quickly replied, "I activate A Feint Plan."

The trap flipped up.

"Your turn now, pardner."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As he did so, Turboroid appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I'll banish my Strikerroid and Stealthroid from my hand and Turboroid from my side of the field to summon my newest member of the Solidroid team!"

As he banished the cards from his hand and side of field, a machine that looked Solidroid Alpha appeared except it had 3 small missile launchers in its chest **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Meet the mighty Solidroid Omega!"

Jeanette then replied, "Nice."

"When he's Fusion Summoned, all of your Spell and Traps are destroyed!"

Suddenly, a huge burst of missiles shot out and blasted the Boot Hill and Tombstone cards to bits, returning them to the street.

"Pogoroid, I need ya!"

As he sat the card down, the pogo vehicroid appeared and it broke apart and attached to the huge Fusion monster. Now, blast both of his monsters!"

The huge machine fired its missiles and both cowboy monsters were blown to atoms as the attack struck them both down **(Cooper LP: 6100 - 5100).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Cooper drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The machine fired its missiles and Alex quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm shot out and the all the equipped pogo parts were blown to shards as the machine fired its missiles and a 2nd Warrior Survivor appeared **(DEF: 1,400)** and shards as the missles exploded near it and he took a card from his deck and placed it at the top of his deck.

"Your turn now, buddy."

Cooper drew a card and replied, "I use my deckmasters ability. I Can return up to 4 Warriors to my deck and I draw a card for every two I do so."

He took both War Suvivor, Kotetsu and Pierce Musketeer as he shuffled the cards into his deck and then drew 2 new ones and then replied, "I now play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and he nodded and replied, "I summon my Twin Gun Fighter!"

"Now, I play Shrink!"

The huge Fusion monster glowed **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,250).**

"Attack it!"

The gunslinger aimed its guns and fired a burst of bullets and they shot out and struck the huge machine in the middle of its chest. A shower of sparks flew from the chest befoe it exploded into scrap **(Alex LP: 6000 - 5650).**

"When Twin-Gun Fighter destroys a monster, you take damage equal to its attack!"

Suddenly, he aimed his gun and fired a bullet and it shot out and struck Alex in the chest **(Alex LP: 5650 - 4050).**

Jeanette nodded and replied, "This guy has quite a powerful deck."

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Cooper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Command Knight."

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) - (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000).**

"Attack!"

The cowboy fired his guns and a burst of bullets shot out and a Tankroid appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,900)** and Alex quickly replied, "I don't think so! I activate D2 Shield!~"

Suddenly, it glowed **(DEF: 1,800 - 3,600)** as the bullets struck it down and did nothing to it **(Cooper LP: 5100 - 3500).**

"That'll smart. I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I drop 1000 lifepoints to activate Instant Fusion."

As he glowed **(Alex LP: 4050 - 3050),** a 2nd Steam Gyroid appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now, I play Polymerization to fuse my two machines together!"

As they both formed together, a HUGE robot with a front that looked a small city appeared **(ATK: 0)!**

"Meet the mighty _**Super Vehicroid - Mobile Base!"**_

He nodded and replied, "Damn."

"Now I use it's effect to Special Summon a Vehicroid fusion monster with a equal to or less then a monster you control and I Choose Pair Cycroid!"

As he sat the card down, a Cycroid with two seats appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I activate Shield Attack!"

all 3 monsters glowed **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,000 - 1,400) - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,200 - 1,900 - 2,300) - (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000) - (ATK: 0 - 5,000).**

Cooper sighed and then he smiled and replied, "Thanks for a great duel, my friend. Go for the win."

"Thanks. Mobile Base, attack!"

The eyes glowed as a huge burst of fiery black light shot out and struck, atomizing Twin-Gun Fighter and the rest of the attack hit him **(Cooper LP: 3,500 - 0)** and then Rescueroid rushed and struck, blowing Rahz to little bits and then Cooper walked and handed him a star chip and Cooper nodded to him and replied, "Good luck with the rest of this tournament, my friend."

He smiled as Cooper slowly left and Jeanette walked up to him and she smiled and replied, "Great win, buddy."

Alex nodded as he placed the chip in his glove and Chelsea then replied, "Everyone ready for lunch?"

They both nodded as they went to find some food.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Pierce Musketeer

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

This card inflicts piercing battle damage.

Twin Gun Fighter

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage equal to the base ATK of this card.

 _ **Note:**_ _these 2 cards were seen and used in the Yugioh R manga._

Red Specter

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

If you're about to be attacked directly and this card is in your graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Red Specter" per turn with this effect and when its removed from the field after being Special Summoned with this effect: Banish it.

Solidroid Omega

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

"Stealthroid" + "Strikerroid" + "Turboroid"

Must be Fusion Summoned by banshing the required monsters from your hand, side of the field

t or graveyard ("Polymerization" is not required). When Fusion Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls (cards cannot be activated in response to this card's effect). You can only control 1 "Solidroid" monster.

War Survivor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When destroyed in battle: Take 1 Warrior monster from your deck and place at the top of your deck. The effect of "War Suvivor" can only be used once per turn.

Tombstone / Field Spell Card

Image: The wild west under a hot red sun and a small western town with many different buildings and stagecoaches are riding through it.

FIRE Warrior monsters on the field cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects during your turn. Battle damage involving a FIRE Warrior monster you control is halved.

Boot Hill / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A large cemetery near a wild west town.

Only 1 "Boot Hill" can be on the field at a time. When a FIRE Warrior monster is destroyed in battle, place 2 Grave Counters on this card (Max: 8). You can remove any number of Grave Counters on this card, Add 1 FIRE Warrior monster from your deck to your hand equal to the number of counters on this card. You can only use the effect of "Boot Hill" once per turn.

Deputy Grepher

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Boot Hill" from your deck to your hand and this effect can only be used once per turn. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage equal to the level/Rank or Link Nunber of the destroyed monster x 200.

Sheriff Freed

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,700/5 Stars

When Tribute Summoned with a FIRE Warrior monster: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls (This effect cannot be negated) and you can only use this effect once per turn.

Deputy Rahz

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Tombstone" from your deck to your hand. When destroyed in battle: Add 1 level 4 or lower FIRE Warrior monster (except "Deputy Rahz") from your deck to your hand. Both effects of "Deputy Rahz" can only be used once per turn.

Stray Bullet / Normal Spell Card

Image: Pierce Musketeer firing a bullet towards a target at a shooting range.

Activate during your Main Phase. Excavate the top card of your deck and if its a FIRE Warrior monster, that monster gains 700 ATK until the end phase and if its not, take 700 damage. You can only activate 1 "Stray Bullet" per turn.

Entangled Lasso / Normal Spell Card

Image: Deputy Grepher using a lasso to try to whip at a Don Zaloog.

Activate only if you control a FIRE Warrior monster. Switch the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. You can only activate 1 "Entangled Lasso" per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Field-Commander Rahz

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Warrior's Return"

Take up to 4 Warrior monsters from your graveyard and shuffle them back into your deck and then draw 1 card for every two Warrior monsters returned to the deck with this effect. You can only use this deckmaster ability once per turn and only twice per Duel.

Rescueroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,800/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Emergency Rescue"

When exactly 1 Machine "roid" monster you control is destroyed in battle, you can add that monster to your hand (If it was a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz monster, add one of the monsters used to summon that card to your hand) and then place 2 Rescue Counters on this card. You can only use this deckmaster effect once per turn and you cannot use this effect if it has a Rescue Counter on it and during each of your End Phases, remove 1 Rescue Counter from this card.

 **Alex gets his second win! In the next chapter, Chelsea duels with a brand new deck she's worked on for days and she battles against one of the toughest decks she's ever faced. Can she get the win? Find out in the next chapter and I'm keeping the title of the chapter to myself for now.**


	8. Beast Fangs

_Chapter 7: Beast Fangs_

 _-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

At a small cafe after the duel ended, the gang was at a small cafe near the house having some coffee.

Alex nodded and replied, "That cowboy is one badass duelist."

Jeanette sipped her drink and she replied, "Got that right. Your deck was way better and you deserve the win."

Alex nodded as Chelsea took the deck out of her duel disk and she sighed and Jeanette looked at her and replied, "What's wrong, girl?"

"I enjoy this deck, but I brought a 2nd one with me. I put my heart and soul in that as well and I think you'll find better then this one."

Alex then replied, "I'm guessing you want to keep it a secret to show us when you find a opponent tomorrow."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "Completely right about that, Alex. This someone I Want to duel and she made a fool out of me in a duel before we even came here. We had this tournament at our YMCA In my hometown and we both made to the final round and she wiped me and my ladies out. When I heard she made it to the tournament, I wanted to take her out and now that I have this new deck, I want to crush her with it."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Good plan. Who this person?"

"Here name is Sheena Williams."

Alex groaned and replied, "Heard of her. She loves insect monsters and she thinks they're the best monsters in the damn game! She needs to shut her up!"

Chelsea then replied, "I'll have my chance tomorrow with my new deck. See you then!"

She got up and threw her empty coffee cup away and Alex then replied, "Wow."

Jeanette then replied, "She can do it. She's a tough duelist."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night in the park area, Ajay was dueling another duelist (named Jack) that was from Montana. Ajay had his Duos Dragon **(ATK: 2,700)** , a faceeup Skeleton Fiend (He had 6 cards in his graveyard **(DEF: 2,100 - 2,700)** and a Regenerating Mummy **(ATK: 1,800)** and his deckmaster with once again Magical Servant **(ATK: 200).** His opponent had 1 facedown card and 1 facedown monster. HIs deckmaster was a small fiery creature called a Volcanic Rat **(ATK: 500).** Jack had 6 star chips and challenged him for 2 of Ajays (He still had 4 at the time).

 **(Ajay LP: 6500 / Jack LP: 3500)**

Ajay smiled and replied, "You are one strong duelist, my friend. I end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I activate Coffin Seller!"

The trap flipped up.

Now, you take 300 damage each time your monsters hit the graveyard! now, I activate Blaze Accelerator!"

The spell appeared.

"Now, I send it away for my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!"

As the small fiery cannon shattered to fiery bits, a larger and more fancier form of the cannon appeared.

"Now, I'll discard my Volcanic Scattershot to destroy one of your monster and with its effects, I Can send my 2 more from my deck to the graveyard to torch all of your monsters!"

As he discarded the 3 cards, the cannon fired a HUGE burst of flames and all 3 of Ajay's monsters were incinerated in a fiery explosion **(Ajay LP: 6500 - 2900).**

"Now, I'll tribute my facedown Charcoal inpachi for my Volcanic Hammerer!"

As the facedown monster vanished, a huge dinosaur-like creature made of flames appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, I can't get a battle phase using its effect, but I don't need one! I can use its effect to inflict 300 damage for each card and I have 6 in there!"

The creature let out a burst of flames shot out and hit Ajay **(Ajay LP: 2900 - 1700).**

"A little bit more and you're finished! I end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I play Cosmic Cyclone."

As he glowed **(Ajay LP: 1700 - 700),** Jack's cannon dissolved into pixels of light.

"Now, Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Two-Headed Jackal Warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now, Unstable Evolution."

Suddenly, Jack's Pyro began to glow **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,000).**

"Time for this to end. Jackal Warrior, attack his Hammerer and then him directly."

The two-headed beast went in and slashed at the huge Pyro and it exploded into a shower of fiery ash & smoke and then it went and slashed at Jack **(Jack LP: 3500 - 0)** and then his deckmaster rolled in and crushed the small rat with its body and then Ajay smiled and replied, "That's the duel, young man."

Jack nodded as he handed him two Star Chips and he replied, "Good luck with the tournament."

He slowly walked away and then he took out a map of the island and he sighed and replied,"I've checked all over this island and I have no idea where this chamber is. Maybe a good night's sleep will help me get ready for the day tomorrow."

He began to walk to his hotel.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, Jeanette and Alex were having their morning coffee in the coffee place near the main area of the city.

Jeanette sighed and replied, "Can't began my day without some morning coffee."

Alex chuckled as he did so and then they saw a tall blonde-haired woman wearing a green shirt and she wore glasses over her beautiful blue eyes and she wore blue shorts as well and she saw the group and she replied, "Any of you want a duel with the great Sheena Williams?"

Jeanette then replied, "Not right now, but I know someone that would like to crush you in one."

Sheena laughed and then Chelsea walked out of the hotel and she replied, "We meet again, Sheena."

Sheena saw her and replied, "I thought you'd come to me for a duel ever since I wiped you out before coming here! My insect army will cream you like last time!"

Chelsea smiled and replied, "I have a better deck then last time! How many chips you have?"

She raised her glove and replied, "I have 5 of my own. You want a second shot at me?"

"You damn right I do! Let's duel already!"

Sheena nodded and replied, "Only if we bet 2 star chips."

"Fine with me!"

THey both stood across from each other in the street and both quickly activated their duel disks and then Chelsea began to look through her deck and then she saw a card and then replied, "I choose my **Super-Nimble Mega Hamster!"**

As he revealed the card, a large hamster appeared **(ATK: 1,100)** and then Sheena saw a card and she nodded and replied, "I choose my **Desert Protector!"**

As she slid the card into the slot, a large insect with long legs appeared **(ATK: 1,000)** and then both decks auto-shuffled and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Sheena LP: 8000 / Chelsea LP: 8000)**

Sheena smiled and replied, "Since I clobbered your sorry butt last time, go first."

"Whatever. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Sheena drew a card and replied, "I summon my Neo Bug!"

As she sat the card down, a large alien-like bug appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

The huge bug went and a Silver Fang appeared on the card **(DEF: 800)** and was blasted to bits as the bug flew into it and then Sheena laughed and replied, "A crappy Silver Fang? Who'd want to use that lame card?"

She didn't want to answer to such a insulting question.

"Your loss, wimp. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

A 2nd monster appeared facedown and then Sheena drew a card and replied, "Lame. I summon my Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the mantis-like warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Neo Bug, attack!"

The huge bug flew in and a large metal device with a small machine gun on it appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,800)** and the dog let out a growl and the bug flew in and Sheena sighed as Insect Knight flew in and slashed at the Beast, blowing it to pixels and Chelsea nodded and replied, "When Assault Dog is destroyed in battle, I Can Special Summon any number of them from my deck."

Suddenly, two more of the beasts appeared and they let out barks **(ATK: 1,200 x2).**

"You're really bugging me now, no pun intened. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lady Panther."

As he sat the card down, a female panther-like warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

Alex then replied, "Any idea of where this deck is going, Jeanette?"

She sighed and replied, "I really don't know. Maybe a Xyz swarmer."

"I now overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters!"

All 3 monsters glowed as they turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Sumo Dog King!"

As he sat the card down, a huge doberman that looked mechanical appeared **(ATK: 2,600).**

Alex looked at Jeanette and replied, "You may not be far off, girl."

Jeanette nodded to him.

"Now, smash her Neo Bug!"

The huge beast lifted up its paw and Sheena quickly replied, "I activate Draining Shield!"

As the trap flipped up, Chelsea discarded one of its Xyz Material monsters as and then the huge Xyz slammed its paw and it blasted the trap and the large bug to pieces **(Sheena LP: 8000 - 7200).**

"I ditch a card and your trap goes boom! I end my turn now."

Sheena drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Knight to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-throwing beast-warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Lets do it. Sumo, attack!"

He lifted its paw and slammed it into the ground and the shockwave shot out and blew the Insect Knight to little bits.

"Vorse Raider, attack!"

He swung his axe and a large catepillar appeared on the card **(DEF: 700)** and the axe cut it cleanly in two and Sheena replied, "When Swarming Larve Moth is flipped up, I Can add one of two cards from my deck to my hand."

She took a card from the deck and placed it in her hand.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Sheena drew a card and replied, "I summon my Petit Moth!"

As he sat the card down, the small catepillar appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"Now, I equip with Cacoon of Evolution!"

Suddenly, the large pink cacoon wrapped around it.

Jeanette then replied, "She's willing to wait that many turns?"

"I don't have to anymore! I activate Cacoon of Ultra Evolution!"

The spell appeared.

"With this powerful card, I can tribute a insect with a equip card to summon any insect monster from my deck!"

As the cacoon vanished into pixels, a huge moth appeared and it was one of the most hardest monsters to summon in the game **(ATK: 3,500).**

"Meet the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!"

Alex then replied, "Damn, that is one big buggy."

"Now, attack his Xyz with Hurricane of Doom!"

The huge moth flapped its wings and a huge gust of wind shot out and the huge Xyz let out a snarl before it exploded into triangles **(Chelsea LP: 8000 - 7300).**

"Gotcha! I end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I activate Raigeki!"

As the spell card appeared, a small sphere of energy flew out of the moth and flew into her deckmaster and Sheena smiled and replied, "My deckmaster ability. Every time I Special Summon a Insect monster, my deckmaster protects it from being destoyed by card effects!"

The spell then simply vanished and she sighed and replied, "Should of known. I'll set a monster and switch my Vorse Raider to defense as well and that'll end my turn now."

Sheena drew a card and replied, "I summon my Arsenal Bug!"

As he sat the card down, a bug-like warrior with a sword appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Lets do it. Arsenal Bug, attack!"

The huge flew in and slashed the beast warrior with its sword, blowing it to pixels.

"Destroy her facedown monster!"

The huge moth flapped its wings again and a Soul Tiger appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,100)** and was blasted to bits as the hurricane struck it down and then Chelsea quickly replied, "I activate Broken Blocker!"

Suddenly, two more of the Soul Tigers appeared **(DEF: 2,100 x2).**

"Your loss. I end my turn now."

Chelsea then replied, "I'll use my deckmasters ability to instead search for a Level 4 or lower Beast."

She quickly did so and then she replied, "I summon my Stripped Cat!"

As he sat the card down, a small orange-furred cat with red stripes appeared **(ATK:500).**

Alex nodded and replied, "I think I'm getting the pattern with this deck of hers."

Jeanette then replied, "Based on members of the Cat & Dog families of monsters in this game. Crazy stuff."

"I now overlay my 3 Level 1 monsters!"

All three monsters turned into a white orb and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Cat-Tail Lady!"

As she sat the card down, a tall female cat-like lady with twin tails appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Since I used Stripped Kitty in a Xyz Summon, it gains 800 attack until the end phase."

The cat appeared and flew into the Xyz **(ATK: 1,000 - 1,800).**

"Now, I'll use one her Xyz Material monsters to give it 800 more attack!"

As she discarded the card, her claws began to glow even more **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).**

Sheena then replied, "Nice try, but your monster is weaker then my Moth."

"Duh, I knew that! I play Beastly Surge!"

The spell card appeared.

"For each Beast, Beast-Warrior and Winged-Beast monster in my graveyard, one of my monster gains 200 ATK!"

Suddenly, her claws began to glow **(ATK: 2,600 - 4,400).**

Alex nodded and replied, "Awesome!"

"Now, attack her Moth!"

The Xyz went and slashed at the huge moth. Jeanette and Alex cheered as the huge moth collapsed to the ground and then exploded into pixels **(Sheena LP: 7200 - 6300)** and then Arsenal Bug weakened **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,000).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Cat Lady's claws stopped glowing **(ATK: 4,400 - 1,800).**

Sheena drew a card and replied, "I activate Multiplication of Ants."

As the Arsenal Bug vanished into pixels, two large green ants appeared **(DEF: 1,200 x2).**

"I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I first play Stray Lambs."

Suddenly, two tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x2).**

"Now, I summon my Panther Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, Joey Wheeler's well-known Warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, I'll remove 1 Xyz Material monster to give my Cat Lady a bigger boost!"

As she discarded the card, her claws glowed again **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).**

"I'll tribute a token to allow my Panther to attack!"

As one of the tokens faded away, the the Panther went in and slashed one of the tokens in two with its sword.

"Cat Lady, attack!"

She went in and a Howling Insect appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** before she slashed it to pieces with her claws and then a Pinch Hopper appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Damn, not that thing. I'll set a card and that'll

end my turn now."

Sheena drew a card and replied, "I play Insect Costume."

The spell appeared.

"I discard a Insect to add one from my deck and then one of my insect monsters is destroyed!"

He took a monster and quickly discarded it and as she added another one from her deck, the Pinch Hopper exploded into shards and then Sheena smiled evily and replied, "I summon another one of my best monsters!"

As she slid the card onto her disk, a larger and more _uglier_ form of Insect Queen appeared. She had higher legs and two large wings like the moth before it had **(ATK: 2,800)** and then a orb flew out of the deckmaster and flew into the huge insect.

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Metamorphosed Insect Queen!"**_

Jeanette sighed and replied, "Weevil Underwood would be proud of her right now."

"Now, this move might tick you off quite a bit. I use the effect of my Poison Tick from my graveyard and equip it to your Twin-Tail Cat Lady!"

A large ugly black tick flew and attached ittself to her shoulders and she let out a small screech before her eyes turned compound-like and her tails turned into large moth-like wings **(ATK: 2,600 - 1,000).**

Chelsea groaned and replied, "Your turned her into a bug! You'll pay dearly for that."

"Whateves, whiner. I use my monster's effect and I'll tribute a monster to allow her to attack twice! Attack her monsters with Metamorphosed Hell Breath!"

As the final ant token faded away, it let out a screech as two bursts of fiery green acid shot out and hit both monsters, dissolving them both into green mist **(Chelsea LP: 7300 - 4700)** and Chelsea groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

As she drew 2 cards, a large slime-covered egg came out of her backside **(DEF: 100).**

"My Queen will crush any wimp you send my way, fool! I end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I play Obedienced Schooled!"

Suddenly, a Tree Otter **(ATK: 1,200),** a Cat-Nipped Kitty **(ATK: 0)** and somesort of Red-furred fox **(ATK: 800)** appeared.

"Now, I summon my Chow Chow Chan!"

As she sat the card down, a dog-like monster standing up appeared **(ATK: 800)**

"I now tune my Red Fox with my Catnipped Kitty and Chow Chow Chan!"

The small fox glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Catnipped Kitty and Chow Chow Chan, which turned into a total of 6 white stars **(*2 + *2 + *2 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Naturia Beast!"

As he sat the card down, the legendary tiger-like beast of the Naturial monsters appeared with a proud and mighty roar **(ATK: 2,200).**

Alex nodded and replied, "This deck of hers is really cool."

Jeanette nodded as she sipped a bottle of water.

"First since I used Red Fox in a Synchro Summon, I draw a card."

She did so and then replied, "I now use Tree Otter's effect to give my Naturia Beast a boost!"

Suddenly, it let out a poud roar **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,200).**

"Tree Otter, go for that token!"

The odd beast went and punched the token and it shattered into gooey pieces that flew everywhere.

"Eew. Naturia Beast, attack her Queen!"

The beast let out a huge ear-splitting roar and the soundwave shot out and tore into the huge insect and it let out a screech before it collapsed to the ground and exploded into pixels **(Sheena LP: 6300 - 5900).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sheena drew a card and replied, "I use the effect of Cacoon of Ultra Evolution to banish it to send a bug back to my deck and then I get a draw from my deck."

As she did so, she took her Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and shuffled it into her deck and then she drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Nin-Ken Dog!"

As he sat the card down, the dog ninja warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Tree Otter, use your effect on my Beast!"

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,200).**

"Beast, attack!"

The huge creature let out its roar again and a Prickle Fairy appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000)** and was blasted to pixels as the soundwave hit it and then the other two monsters went and struck Sheena down **(Sheena LP: 5900 - 2900).**

"Your turn now."

Sheena drew a card and replied, "I banish 2 Insects for my Doom Dozer!"

As she took her Poison Tick and her Petit Moth and banished both, the huge red centipede appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Now, I'll banish one more for my Aztekipede the Worm Warrior!"

As she took her Arsenal Bug and banished it, the huge blue centipede appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now, I summon my Armored Bee!"

As he sat the card down, a large bee with a huge stinger appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I use his effect on your Beast!"

The creature fired its stinger and it struck the beast in the neck and it roared **(ATK: 2,200 - 1,100).**

"Lets do it. Bee, attack!"

The bee flew and stabbed its stinger into the tiger and it roared as it collapsed to the ground, dissolving into pixels of light as it did so.

"Aztekipede, attack!"

The huge worm flew in and headbutted, blowing Tree Otter to little bits and then the larger bug went and screeched as it slammed into Chelsea **(Chelsea LP: 4700 - 700)** and Sheena smiled evily and replied, "Since my Aztekipede did you some damage, you lose the top card of your deck and since Doom Dozer did damage as well, you lose 2 more cards!"

She took the top 3 cards of the deck and discarded them.

"You'll never win this duel! I end my turn now."

Chelsea then replied, "Hamster, move to the field!"

The large hamster moved onto the field.

"I activate the RItual Spell Card Arrival of the Beast King!"

The Spell appeared.

"I'll offer the Hamster from my side of the field and the Kaiser Vorse Raider from my hand!"

As the Beastly warrior and the hamster vanished into pixels, a large white tiger with orange & red stripes appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Meet the mighty Samurai Tiger King!"

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Cool monster."

"Now, I'll equip it with Junk Barrage!"

Suddenly, his sword and claws began to glow **(ATK: 2,600 - 3,500).**

"Now, I'll banish that ritual card to allow it to attack all of your monsters once apiece! Attack them all!"

The Beast King went and first it sliced the bee to pieces with its claw **(Sheena LP: 2,900 - 1,000) - (ATK: 3,500 - 3,200)** and then he went in and slashed at Aztekipede and it made a dyiing screech before it burst into pixels **(Sheena LP: 1000 - 0)** and then it went and slashed at the Doom Dozer and it screeched before it exploded into pixels and then it finally went and slashed at Sheena's deckmaster and it blew into pixels as the Beast slashed at it and then it let out a proud roar before it vanished into particles.

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Great win."

Sheena walked up to her and gave her two Star Chips and she sighed and replied, "If you would of used this deck in our duel before, you might of won. See ya."

She walked away as Chelsea placed the two star chips in her gauntlet and Alex walked up to her and replied, "Great win, girl."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "I knew this deck was way better then my Amazon one. Want to check out that card shop for some new goodies for any of us?"

They both nodded as they walked towards where the shop was.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Insect Costume / Normal Spell Card

Discard one Insect monster from your hand to the your graveyard and then destroy 1 Insect monster you control; Add 1 Insect monster from your deck to your hand.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Lenny in the Yugioh episode "Creepy Crawlies" and full credit goes to that episodes writers._

Sumo King Dog

Beast/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,500/Rank 4

3 Level 4 monsters

During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Trap Card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Pip in the Yugioh Zexal episode "Pets Peeved" and full credit goes to the that episodes writers._

Stripped Cat

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/1 Star

If used to Summon a Beast or Beast-Warrior monster: That card gains 800 ATK until the end phase. The effect of "Stripped Cat" can only be used once per turn.

Red Fox

Beast/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

When used to Synchro Summon a Beast or Beast-Warrior monster, draw 1 card.

Arrival of the Beast King/ Ritual Spell Card

Image: a shadow of a huge beast walking through a dense forest.

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Arrival of the Beast King". During your Main Phase 1, you can banish this card and then select 1 level/Rank 4 or higher Beast or Beast-Warrior monster you control; it can attack all of your monsters once apiece.

Samurai Tiger King

Beast/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,100/8 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Samurai Tiger King". If your opponent activates a monster effect, you can banish 2 Beast monsters from your graveyard; Negate the effect and destroy it.

Swarming Larve Moth

Insect/Flip/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 700/2 Stars

FLIP" Add 1 "Cocoon of Evolution" Or 1 "Cocoon of Ultra Evolution" from your deck to your hand.

The flip effect of "Swarming Larve Moth" can only be used once per turn.

Poison Tick

Insect/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 500/2 Stars

(Quick Effect): If this card is in your graveyard, You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card from your hand to that target. You can only use this effect of "Poison Tick" once per turn. The equipped monster becomes Insect, it cannot attack Insect monsters and it's effects are negated.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Volcanic Rat

Pyro/Fire/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Fiery Shot"

You can skip your Draw Phase: add 1 "Volcanic" monster from your deck to your hand.

Super-Nimble Mega Hamster

Beast/Flip/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Beast Bringer"

At the start of your turn, you can add 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Type monster from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase.

Desert Protector

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Insect Protection"

Insect monsters Special Summoned to your side of the field cannot be destroyed or banished by your opponent's card effects.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Chelsea wins with a new deck! In the next chapter, the gang goes to the card shop and after that, Jeanette is challenged against a deck that can be strong if used right. Can she win it? Find out in "Plant Food Chain" and it'll coming soon.**


	9. Plant Food Chain

_Chapter 9: Plant Food Chain_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

The gang arrived outside of the card shop that was called Card Kingdom.

Jeanette then replied, "You guys ready for some new cards?"

They both nodded as they walked in and they didn't know, but Sheena was slowly watching them from far behind and then she growled and replied, "I Can't believe that bitch's new deck prevented me from winning! I was so close to winning and then she wipes me out! I need to get into the finals so I Can show her up and cream her! I Can't wait!"

She ran off in the other direction.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Inside of the card shop, there was a section for each type of monster in the game! It was a card heaven for any duelist.

Jeanette smiled as she walked over to the zombie section and saw a bunch of cards and she smiled and replied, "Nice, very nice."

A store clerk saw her near the glass case and she walked up to her and she smiled and replied, "Hello, I'm Whitney. Can I help you?"

Jeanette nodded and she pointed to a bunch of cards and she replied, "Those please."

The clerk opened the case and grabbed them and she replied, "That'll be 50 dollars please."

She handed her the money card and she scanned it and then the clerk smiled and replied, "Have a good day, ma'am."

She nodded and then Alex and Chelsea joined her and they both had small bags of cards and Jeanette replied, "Let's head to the coffee shop and we'll work on our decks."

They both nodded as they left and the clerk Whitney smiled and replied, "I wonder if my deck can take her vampire deck down."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Meanwhile in the middle of the park, Sheena had just finished her last duel and she lost..badly to a Machina user. SHe only had 3 Star chips left. She was trying to calm herself down with a bottle of fruit punch gatorade (She bought from a shop after her Machina duel was over).

She groaned and replied, "What the hell is my problem right now? I Just lost another duel I could of won! What the heck is wrong with my dueling skills all of the sudden? Damn my horrible luck right now!"

She didn't know but Ajay was watching her from a nearby bench and he nodded and replied, "She has two bad duels and she's already thinking about giving up. What a waste of talent."

Suddenly, Sheena saw him and she walked to him and replied, "You're that Egyptian Spirit deck guy."

Ajay nodded and replied, "The one and only, young lady. Want a duel with me?"

"No way! You're a duelist with a very powerful deck. I can't afford to duel someone like you! No offense, of course."

"None taken, young lady. I'm Ajay."

"I'm Sheena, Nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise, Sheena. I was overhearing you and you look like you're about to give up on dueling right now."

She sighed and replied, "You heard right, sir. I just lost two duels in a row that I should of freaking won! I was the better duelist and I get obliterated."

"You still have star chips. Don't give up until you have none left. Show this island you're the best insect duelist ever."

She smiled and replied, "Thanks for the little pep talk, sir."

"Anytime."

He walked away and then Sheena saw a star chip on the ground and she quickly grabbed it and then replied, "Sir?"

She was too late. Ajay was far gone now and she nodded as she took the chip away and placed in her glove and then she walked away and then further up, Ajay looked back at her and he nodded and replied, "I knew she'd keep it. I still have 5 star chips. Once I find where my treasure is, I'l be the most powerful person on this silly island."

He started to walk to his hotel room.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the coffee shop, the gang was finishing up last minute changes on their decks.

Alex then replied, "Those cards we each got for our decks are going to make us even more powerful then before."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "My Vampire Yokai deck is stronger then ever. With those cards I just got, I'll be the best Zombie duelist on the island."

Suddenly, a duelist wearing a ninja's outfit (Without the mask that is) Walked out of the hotel and saw the gang and replied, "Are you that famous Vampire duelist that won in Duluth?"

Jeanette saw him and replied, "Damn right I am. You are who now?"

He took his hood off, showing a head of brown hair and a japanese face and replied,"I'm Takashi Takamodo. I was born in Japan and then me and my parents moved to the United States afterwards and I'm Japan's best duelist."

Jeanette then replied, "I'm Minnesota's best duelist. Where'd you hear about me?"

"My girlfriend told me about you after she you left the card shop and she wanted to face a Vampire duelist."

Chelsea then replied, "You must of had a fan in that store, Jeanette."

Takashi looked at Jeanette and replied, "My girlfriend would like to duel you later today. Can she be allowed to do so?"

"You got it. Tell her we'll meet up in the park near the fountain in about a hour."

Takashi nodded as he walked back into the hotel and Chelsea then replied, "Wonder what kind of deck his girlfriend would use."

Jeanette drinked some of her drink (A bottle of Diet Coke) and she sipped it and replied, "Never know with decks these days, girl. Guess I should be ready for anything."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

at the other side of the park, Cooper was finishing off a duel with his Cowboy. He was using FIeld Commander Rahz as his deckmaster again and his opponent (Keith) was using Winged Minion as his and he had a Summoned Skull in defense (Due to Cooper's Lasso spell).

"Sheriff Freed, plug his Summoned Skull!"

He nodded as he fired his guns and they bullet struck and hit, blowing the winged Fiend into a pile of broken bones.

"Finish him off, Deputy Grepher!"

He nodded as he fired his guns as well and the bullets shot out and struck his opponent down **(Keith LP: 800 - 0)** and Rahz went and slashed the small Fiend in two before they all vanished.

Cooper smiled and replied, "That's the duel."

Keith nodded as he handed two Star Chips to him and he replied, "Good luck in the tournament, buddy."

Cooper nodded as he placed both chips in his glove and then Keith walked away and then Copper sighed and replied, "SHould it get some more barbacue for lunch or just have a burger? Decisions like this drive me bonkers."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later on in the park, Jeanette and her friends were waiting for the two to come.

Chelsea then replied, "Hopefully she didn't chicken out."

Alex then replied, "He sounded like his girl wanted to duel Jeanette for a long time now. I don't think she would chicken out."

Suddenly, the saw Takashi wearing a normal outfit of blue jeans and a red shirt and he and the giel from the card shop Whitney was walking by her side. She was wearing normal street clothes as well and her left arm was completely covered in flower tattoos and she wore a red shirt and red shorts.

Jeanette sighed and replied, "Should of known."

They both walked to the gang and Whitney smiled and replied, "You ready for a duel, Jeanette?"

She got up and replied, "You betcha believe it. Let's do it!"

Takashi smiled and replied, "My girlfriend has one of the best decks ever. Good luck."

He sat down as the ladies stood across from each other and each activated their duel disks and both took their decks out to look for a deckmaster and Jeanette saw a card and she nodded and replied, "i'm choosing **Goblin Zombie!"**

Suddenly, a zombie holding a sword appeared **(ATK: 1,200)** and then Whitney looked through her deck and she saw a card and then she nodded and replied, "I choose my **Botanical Girl!"**

A young plant-like girl appeared **(ATK: 1,300)** and then Whitney replied, "I have 6 star chips. How many do you have?"

"The same amount. How about a bet of 2 of them?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Whitney LP: 8000 / Jeanette LP: 8000)**

Jeanette then replied, "Take the first turn if you like to."

"I'd be a honor. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll do it for me."

Jeanette drew a card and reeplied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Whitney's facedown Wall of Thorns lifted up and shattered to pieces.

"Knew it. I play Call of the Mummy!"

The spell appeared.

"I'll use it to Special Summon my Gozuki!"

As she sat the card down, the bull-headed zombie with a large hammer appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I summon my Mezuki!"

As he sat the card down, the horse-headed zombie appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Attack!"

Mezuki let out a snort as it rushed in and a large rocky jar appeared and a soothing and nice-smelling aroma was coming from it **(DEF: 500)** and Mezuki let out a relaxed snort as it smelt the amazing smell and then retreated and then Whitney smiled and replied, "This is my Aroma Jar and since I flipped it, it can't be destroyed in battle."

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

As she ended, Whitney glowed **(Whitney LP: 8000 - 8500)** and then she drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll do it for me."

She glowed again **(Whitney LP: 8500 - 9000)** as Jeanette drew a card and replied, "Ditch one more card with my Gozuki's effect."

She discarded another card from her deck and then replied, "Gozuki, you try!"

The zombie went in and a flower pot with a small flower in it appeared **(DEF: 200)** before Gozuki crushed it flat with its hammer.

"Your turn now, I guess."

As she ended her turn, the jar continued to gave out a relaxing smell from it **(Whitney LP: 9000 - 9500).**

Chelsea then replied, "If she can't stop that jar, her lifepoints are going to go through the roof!"

Takashi smiled and replied, "I've seen her lifepoints go past 10,000 in a few of her duels."

"I'll use my monsters effect to banish my Amarylease you just destroyed to Normal Summon a monster in my hand without a tribute and I choose my Aromage Bergamot!"

As she banished the card, a fiery plant-like woman appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"I now play the Continuous Spell Card known as Aroma Candle!"

Suddenly, a small wooden table appeared with a small green candle and pleasent-smelling aroma was coming from it.

"What it does I'll reveal later. Now, attack her Gozuki!"

She aimed a staff she had in her hands at the zombie and a burst flames shot out and struck, reducing the zombie to a pile of charred bones **(Jeanette LP: 8000 - 7300)** and a small white orb flew into the candle **(Counters: 0 - 1).**

"When one of my Aromage monsters destroys a monster, It'll gain a counter. I'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As she ended her turn, Whitney glowed again **(Whitney LP: 9500 - 10000).**

Alex then replied, "This isn't good."

Chelsea then replied, "She has a powerful deck."

Whitney smiled evily as she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card known as Aroma Garden!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the park turned into a beautiful flowery garden.

Takashi smiled and replied, "This card is powerful with her deck. Again, your friend is in deep trouble."

"I'll use its effect now. Since I control a Aroma monster, I first gain 500 lifepoints."

Suddenly, she glowed again **(Whitney LP: 10000 - 10500)** and she smiled evily and replied, "Also, my monsters gain 500 attack and defense."

Suddenly, her monster began to glow **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,900).**

"I now summon my Aromage Rosemary!"

As she sat the card down, another of the plant women appeared **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,300).**

"Now, I play Foolish Burial."

He quickly discarded a card and then reshuffled and replied, "Since I have my Aromaseraphy Angelica in my graveyard and I control a Aroma monster and have more lifepoints then you do, I Can Special Summon it!"

As she sat the card down, a young winged plant girl appeared with a cute smile **(ATK: 0 - 500).**

"Now, I tune her with my Rosemary."

The tuner glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Aromage Rosemary, which turned into 4 white stars **(*1 + *4 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon...Aromaseraphy Rosemary!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful winged Plant-like woman appeared with a smile **(ATK: 2,000 - 3,000) - (ATK: 2,900 - 3,400).**

Chelsea gulped and replied, "This is going to hurt..badly."

"Lets do it. Rosemary, attack!"

She aimed her scepter and a burst of fiery light shot out and struck, engulfing Mezuki and reducing to charred & blackened bones **(Jeanette LP: 7300 - 6000).**

"Attack her facedown monster!"

Bergamont glowed as a burst of flames shot out and a young vampire girl appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** and the flames shot out and incinerated her and then Jeanette sighed and replied, "I take no battle damage with battles involving my Vampire Girl and then I get to Summon another one from my deck."

Suddenly, a 2nd Vampire GIrl appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"You lucked out there. I end my turn now."

Suddenly, she glowed again **(Whitney LP: 10000 - 10500)** as Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I activate Twin Twisters."

As she discarded a card (A Vampire Takeover trap), two twisters shot out and tore through the Aroma Garden and Aroma Candle cards and shattering both to bits.

Chelsea nodded and replied, "Good move, girl."

"Thank you. Now I'll banish Mezuki for my Crow Tengu!"

As she banished the card, the crow-like zombie appeared **(ATK: 1,400)** and its eyes began to glow as Bergamot burst into triangles and then it began to glow **(ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).**

"One of my deckmaster's abilites. Now, I"ll summon my Plague Bringer!"

As he sat the card down, a zombie that looked Plaguespreader Zombie..except thhs one had peeling grey skin covered with black spots all over its body and its body wasn't as bloated as the more well-known's body was **(ATK: 800).**

"Now, I tune it with my Vampire Girl!"

The zombie moaned as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Vampire Girl, which turned into 3 white stars **(*2 + *3 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon...Vampire Marauder!"

As she sat the card down, a male vampire wearing black armor appeared with a blood-red sword **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Since I used my Plague Bringer in a Synchro Summon of a Zombie, one of your monsters loses its effect!"

Suddenly, the jar stopped sending out its pleasant smell.

"Now, I'll place a Blood Counter on your Synchro with my card's effect."

Suddenly, a blood-red sphere flew into the chest of the Synchro.

"Lets do it. Crow Tengu, attack!"

The demon flew in and slashed at Rosemary with its weapon and she gasped and then shattered to little bits.

"Marauder, attack!"

He flew and struck with his sword, cutting the Synchro In twain. The two pieces dissolved into particles of light **(Whitney LP: 10500 - 9900).**

"When he destroys a monster with Blood Counter, I can either gain lifepoints equal to half of the attack of your monster or deal you the same amount as damage. I'm choosing to give you some damage!"

Whitney groaned in pain **(Whitney LP: 9900 - 8900).**

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Whitney drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "Vampire Lady, I summon you!"

As she sat the card down, the dark vampire lady appeared **(ATK: 1,550).**

"Lets do. Tengu, attack!"

She went in and slashed with its sharp talons, crushing the Aroma Jar into powder.

"Marauder, your turn!"

He went in again and a Nettles appeared on the card **(DEF: 400)** befoe the Synchro sliced and diced it to bits with his sword.

"Direct Attack!"

She glowed as a burst of bats shot out and hit her **(Whitney LP: 8900 - 7350)** and then she replied, "Discard a Trap!"

She sighed as she took a Plant Food Chain from her deck and slid into her graveyard and then her disk auto-shuffled the deck.

"I move to my Main Phase 2 and I'll overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both Vampire Lady and Crow Tengu turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before now..Vampire Gardna!"

As she sat the card down, a vampire dark form of Big Shield Gardna appeared with a huge black steel shield with the image of a large black bat on it **(DEF: 2,600).**

"Your turn now."

Whitney drew a card and replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability. I return any Plant monster from my hand to the deck and then I add one with less ATK from my deck to my hand."

She took card and shuffled it into her deck and then took another one and added it to her hand and then her disk autoshuifled.

"Now, I summon my Rose Lover."

As she sat the card down, a woman wearing a beautiful floral dress appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Now, I play Fragrance Storm."

The spell appeared.

"This destroys a plant monster I have and I draw a card and if its another plant, I can reveal it to draw another!"

A wave of flowers flew in and Rose Lover let out a sad sigh before shattered to pixels and then Whitney drew a card and she revealed it and it was a High Level Plant monster called Tytannial, Princess of Camellias and she drew another card and then replied, "I now banish Rose Lover's card to Special Summom her!"

As she banished the card, one of the beautiful plant princesses appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Now Since I control a Level 7 or higher Plant monster, I play the Spell Card known as Lovely Roses."

The spell appeared.

"Now, I get two Lovely Rose Tokens."

Suddenly, 2 large red roses appeared next to the princess **(DEF: 0 x2).**

"Now, attack her Marauder!"

The princess let its wave of petals and Jeanette quickly replied, "I use my Vampire Gardna's effect. I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to force your monster to attack him instead!"

As he removed Crow Tengu's card, the storm of petals shot out and sliced the vampire and its shield to pieces and then Jeanette sighed and replied, "When the effect is used, I can draw a card."

She did so.

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and then replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Whitney drew a card and replied, "I summon my Angel Trumpeter!"

As she sat the card down, a young plant woman appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack!"

She pointed a large red flower and a burst of pollen shot out and Vampire Lady let out a serious coughing fit before she shattered into black dust and the Tytannial blasted her wave of rose petals and they shot out and a Onamarki appeared on the card **(DEF: 800)** before the petals sliced it to bits.

"Your turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll use my other deckmaster ability! I banish a Zombie to get a weaker one from my deck and I can chose to add it to my hand or discarded to the graveyard and I choose my graveyard!"

As she took Vampire Marauder's card and banished it, She took another card from her deck and placed it in her hand and then replied, "You get a free draw thanks to my deckmasters ability."

Whitney nodded as she did so and then replied, "I play Book of Life!"

The huge green book appeared and Onmaraki appeared **(ATK: 1,200)** and then she drew a card and replied, "Banish your Aroma Jar!"

She nodded as she did so.

"Now, I Special Summon my Goka the Pyre of Malice!"

Suddenly, a huge jar appeared in mid-air as it came down and crushed Yokai monster beneath it and then a ghost flew out of the pot **(ATK: 2,200).**

"I summon my Samurai Skull!"

As she sat the card down, the zombie-like Samurai appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Attack her monster!"

The spirit let out a burst of flames and they shot and struck, incinerating Angel Trumpeter and leaving nothing but ashes **(Whitney LP: 7350 - 6950)** and then Jeanette pointed as her zombie went in and cleaved one of the tokens in twain with its rusty sword.

"Your turn now."

Whitney drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your Goka with my Tytannial!"

She began to glow as flower petals began to form Jeanette smiled and replied, "Not going to happen anytime soon. I activate the effect of the Soul Ghoul I have in my graveyard thanks to my deckmasters ability. I banish it from my graveyard when a Zombie monster I control is targeted in battle and then the zombie gains ATK equal to the level, rank or link number of the attacking monster times 200!"

As she banished the card, Goka and its jar began to glow **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,900)** as the fiery ghost let out a huge wave of flames and they shot out and incinerated all of the petals and then the flames struck and she exploded into a shower of ash & fiery embers **(Whitney LP: 6950 - 5850).**

"Damn it. I'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and a small fireball token appeared **(DEF: 100)** and then she replied, "I summon my Vampire Shade!"

As she sat the card down, a vampire wearing a grey & black tuxedo and it had blood-shot eyes and wore a red and black cape appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Shade, attack!"

The vampire let out a hiss as a burst of black & white bats flew in and tore the token apart **(Whitney LP: 5850 - 5350).**

"When it destroys a monster, you take 500 damage! Goka, attack!"

The fiery ghost shot its flames again and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and was blasted to dust as the flames hit and both discarded what they had and both drew 5 cards and then Samurai Skull went in and slashed at Whitney with its sword **(Whitney LP: 5350 - 3650).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Whitney drew a card and replied, "First, I'll set this card."

A facedown card appeared and then he replied, "I activate Seed of Deciption to Special Summon my Nettles!"

Suddenly, a 2nd of the angry bushes appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I'll banish a Plant with a high level to summon my Autumn Queen!"

As she took her Bergamot and banished it, The Queen of Autumn Leaves appeared..except her leaves that covered her body were more colorful and she wore a white robe as well **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I now tune my Nettles with my Autumn Queen!"

The small bush glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Autumn Queen, which turned into 5 green stars **(*2 + *5 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon.. _ **Black Rose Dragon!"**_

As she sat the card down and the shock to everyone watching (Except Takashi), Akiza Izinski's most rarest and powerful monster appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,400).**

Chelsea then replied, "Holy..shit!"

Alex looked at Takashi and replied, "Where did she get such a rare card from?"

Takashi smiled and replied, "I know how, but if she wants to explain, I'll let her do so."

Whitney sighed and replied, "My grandma was a great plant duelist in her times as one. She won this in a dueling tournament and she gave it to me for me to use when I became a duelist. I use a Plant duelist like hers..but she passed away before I got to show her my new deck. I really do miss her a lot right now. I know she'll always be proud of my dueling skills, even when she's not with me anymore."

Alex then replied, "What a story."

"Thanks. I now use its effect to destroy everything!"

The huge dragon exploded into a burst of rose petals and they flew and all of Jeanette's monsters and Whitney's facedown card exploded into pixels and then Jeanette replied, "When Vampire Shade is destroyed by a card effect, I can add any Vampire from my deck to my hand!"

As she did so, she was in shock to see the huge dragon again and Whitney held up a card and she replied, "When my facedown Open Grave is destroyed, I can banish it to Special Summon that monster from my graveyard! Now, attack her directly!"

The dragon roared as a huge burst of energy and thorns shot out and struck Jeanette hard

 **(Jeanette LP: 6000 - 3600).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I activate Vampire Ritual!"

The spell appeared.

"I'll tribute my Vampire's Curse and a Zombie Werewolf from my hand!"

As the two monsters appeared and vanished into shadowy fag, a much taller vampire holding onto a rusted metal sword appeared and he had a black suit with a red cape **(ATK: 3,300).**

"Meet my Vampire Master Count Vampiris!"

Alex nodded and replied, "Wow, what a monster."

"I now summon my other Gozuki!"

As she sat the card down, the horse-headed zombie appeared **(ATK: 1,700)** and Jeanette quickly discarded another card from her deck to the graveyard and then she replied, "Vampiris, attack!"

He flew rushed and slashed at the dragon with his sword and it let out a roar before it exploded into pixels.

"Gozuki, direct attack!"

The zombie rushed in and slammed his hammer into her **(Whitney LP: 5850 - 3250).**

"Your turn now."

Whitney drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Black Rose Dragon reappeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"I'll banish a Plant to use its effect!"

As she took her Autumn Queen and banished it, Vampiris let out a groan **(ATK: 3,300 - 0).**

"Attack!"

The dragon roared as the dragon launched its attack and shot oit and Vampiris was blasted into dust as the attack struck him down **(Jeanette LP: 3600 - 1200).**

"I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll banish my Mezuki I just ditched with my 2nd Gozuki to Special Summon Kelshin the Noble Vampire I discarded earlier in our duel!"

As she banished the card, Kelshin appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

Whitney then replied, "Is that the card you got from your mom?"

"Sure is. Now your spell and traps are banished!"

Suddnely, her facedown cards (Which were a Solemn Judgment and a Widespread Ruin) dissolved into particles of light and then he began to glow **(ATK: 1,200 - 5,600).**

Whitney sighed and replied, "You're a true vampire master, Jeanette. Go for it."

"Thanks, Kelshin, attack!"

He aimed his scepter and a burst of dark energy shot out and Black Rose Dragon was blown to atoms as the magical burst struck it down.

"Gozuki, finish this duel."

The zombie rushed in and slammed its hammer into her **(Whitney LP: 3250 - 0)** and Goblin Zombie went in and sliced Botonical Girl in twain with its sword before the remains and her deckmaster vanished from well.

Takashi sighed and replied, "Very close duel, but I'm so damn proud of her."

Whitney walked up to her and she gave her two Star Chips and Whitney smiled and replied, "Best of luck to you and your friends."

Jeanette and her friends nodded as they walked away and Chelsea sighed and replied, "What a tough duel that was."

Alex then replied, "No joke. Ready for some lunch, ladies?"

They both nodded as they walked torwards the main area of the island.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Open Grave / Normal Trap Card

Image: Marauding Captain attacking a 13th Grave, unknowing to him there is another sneaking up on him.

When this card is destroyed by a monster card's effect and that monster is sent to the graveyard, you can banish this card; Special Summon that monster to your side of the field.

 _ **Note:**_ _Created by Occam Razor and full credit goes to him for making such creative cards!_

Plague Bringer

Zombie/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/400/2 Stars

This card is always treated as "Plaguespreader Zombie" as long as it remains on the field. When used to Synchro Summon a Zombie monster, select 1 monster your opponent controls; its effects are negated as long as it remains on the field. The effect of "Plague Bringer" can only be used once per turn.

Vampire Girl

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

You take no battle damage in battles involving this card. When destroyed in battle: Special Summon 1 "Vampire Girl" from your deck.

Soul Ghoul

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

If this card is in your graveyard and a Zombie monster is targeted in battle, you can banish this card from your graveyard; Increase the ATK of the targeted Zombie monster equal to the Level/Rank or LInk Number of the targeted monster x 200 until tbe end phase of the turn. The effect of "Soul Ghoul" can only be used once per turn.

Shade Vampire

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When removed from the field by a card's effect: Add 1 "Vampire" monster from your deck to your hand.

Vampire Marauder

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,000/5 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

During your Main Phase 1, you can place 1 Blood Counter on a monster your opponent controls. If ths card destroys a monster that has a Blood Counter on it, gain LP or inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster (Whichever is higher). The effect "Vampire Marauder" can only be used once per turn and when this card is removed from the field: Remove all Blood Counters from the field.

Vampire Gardna

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 100/DEF: 2,600/Rank 4

2 Level 4 Zombie monsters

Cannot be targeted by the effects of your Opponent's Spell Cards. If a Zombie monster you control would be targeted in battle, you can detrach 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; this card becomes the new attack target and if its destroyed in battle because of its effect, draw 1 card. You can only control 1 "Vampire Gardna" at a time.

Vampire Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

Image; Vampire Lady and Vampire Lord knelling at a large golden statue of a much more taller vampire.

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Master Vampire Count Vampiris" You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more. If this card is in your graveyard and you control no other monsters: You can banish this card: Special Summon 1 "Vampire" monster from your graveyard, but its effects are negated and you can only use this effect of "Vampire RItual" once per turn.

Master Vampire Count Vampiris

Zombie/Ritual/Dark/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 1,000/8 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Vampire Ritual".

Aroma Candle / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A large green candle that is lit up and green & red smoke is coming from it.

When a "Aromage" monster you control destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, place 1 Aroma Counter on this card (Max: 4). During your Main Phase 1, You can send this card to the graveyard, draw 1 card for every two Aroma Counters this card had on it and also, gain 400 LP for each Aroma Counter it had on it as well. You can only have 1 faceup "Aroma Candle" on the field at a time.

Lovely Roses / Normal Spell Card

Image: Two large red roses growing in a large garden.

Activate only if you control a Level/Rank 7 or higher Plant monster. Special Summon 2 "Lovely Rose Tokens" (Plant/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field. "Lovely Rose Tokens" cannot be used in a Summon, except for a Plant monster and not during the turn they were Special Summoned. You can only activate 1 "Lovely Roses" per turn.

Autumn Queen

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/5 Stars

You can banish 1 Level/Rank 5 or higher Plant monster, Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only control 1 "Autumn Queen" at a time.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Botanical Girl

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Flower Exchange"

Return 1 Plant monster in your hand to your deck; Add 1 Plant monster from your deck with a lower ATK then the returned one. You can only use this deckmaster ability once per turn and after activating it, you cannot use this deckmaster effect again until two of your Opponent's End Phases have passed.

Goblin Zombie (2 Deckmaster Abilites)

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,150/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Gravedigger"

Banish 1 Zombie monster from your graveyard: add 1 Zombie monster with a lower ATK then the banished one from your deck to your hand or you can discard it to the graveyard. you can only use this deckmaster ability once per turn and during the turn you use this effect, you opponent draws a card from their deck.

Deckmaster SA "Grave Power"

When a Zombie-type monster is Special Summoned from the graveyard: Increase the ATK of all Zombie monsters you control by 500 until the End Phase. You can only use this deckmaster ability once per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Jeanette wins a tough duel. In the next chapter, the gang takes a break for a while while Ajay encounters a map that'll lead him to the first eliminator duel of the tournament. Can his deck get him the win? Find out in the next chapter that'll be coming soon.**


	10. Royal Tribute

_Chapter 9: Royal Tribute_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside of a well known pizza joint on the island, the gang was enjoying some great pizza and drinks.

Jeanette sighed and replied, "That was one of the toughest duels I've ever been through. Glad it's over."

Alex nodded and replied, "She's a tough duelist and you held your ground and won the duel. You should be proud, girl."

"I am. She's a great duelist."

Suddenly, a waiter sat down their pizza (A large supreme pizza) and then he walked away and Chelsea smiled and replied, "This'll be a great pie."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the other side of the island, Whitney was in another against a Dragon Duelist named Delvin. She had Botonical Girl as her deckmaster once again and she had her Black Rose Dragon and 1 facedown card and her opponent had a Mirage Dragon **(ATK: 1,600)** as his deckmaster and no other cards. Whitney tried to end it quickl with a direct attack, but Delvin used a Negate Attack to black her dragons attack. Delvin had 6 star chips of his own and Whitney bet two to get back the ones she lost to Jeanette.

 **(Delvin LP: 2000 / Whitney LP: 4000)**

Delvin drew a card and he smiled evily and replied, "I play Dragon's Mirror to banish 5 Dragons from my graveyard!"

As he took 5 Dragon monsters from his graveyard and banished them, the mighty and powerful Five-Headed Dragon appeared with a mighty roar from all of its heads **(ATK: 5,000).**

Whitney gulped and replied, "That's not good."

"For you, it's bad! Blast her monster!"

The dragon launched its attack from its heads and the Synchro was blasted to atoms as the attack struck it down **(Whitney LP: 4000 - 1400).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Whitney drew a card and replied, "I'll banish a high level plant monster for my Autumn Queen."

As she banished her Gigaplant, the leave queen appeared.

"Now, I summon my Nettles!"

As she sat the card down, the angry bush appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I tune them together!"

The plant growled as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Autumn Queen, which turned into 5 white stars **(*2 + *5 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon... _ **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon**_!"

As she sat the card down, a Black Rose Dragon appeared..except this one's petals were glowing as well **(ATK: 2,400).**

Whitney smiled and replied, "Since I Special Summoned her, I can return a high level monster back to your hand or Extra Deck!"

The dragon roared and the Five-Headed Dragon began to glow before it completely vanished.

"FInish him off!"

The dragon roared a a glowing burst of energy shot out from its mouth and struck Delvin down **(Delvin LP: 2000 - 0)** and her deckmaster shot out a burst of pollen from her head and it covered the dragon and it roared before it dissolved into particles of light that flew everywhere before Botonical Girl took a bow and left as well and Delvin walked up to her and he smiled and replied, "You're a great duelist, my friend."

He took out two star chips and handed both to her and she waived to her before leaving and she looked at her glove and she nodded and replied, "Got my chips back."

Takashi then replied "Great win, honey."

She smiled at him and replied, "Want to get some food now?"

He nodded as they both left and they didn't know it but Ajay was watching and he nodded and replied, "Quite a powerful duelist that girl is. Gotta keep a close eye on her."

He began to walk away as well.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After they were done with dinner, the gang decided on watching a movie at the theater in the middle area of the island and afterwards, they were chilling in the park. It was a calm and cool night.

Jeanette sighed and replied, "What a great dinner that was. I Really glad the pizza was that good."

Alex nodded and replied, "Very true, girl. I'll be ready to duel tomorrow."

Chelsea then replied, "Me too. My deck is super awesome and always ready to go."

Jeanette checked her watch and replied, "10:00 already. I'm going to hit the hay for the night. Night, gang."

The two nodded as she walked back towards the hotel and then they followed Jeanette as well.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night at a bench outside of the entrance to the theater, Ajay was looking at a map of the island.

He sighed and replied, "I still have no idea where that chamber is! I've been working since I came her and found nothing!"

He saw a teenaged duelist that didn't look more then 18 years old and he had brown hair, white shorts and a blue shirt and tennis shoes and he he held onto a map of somesorts and he sighed and replied, "That Eliminator humiliated me and my deck! Glad that duel is over."

He walked up to where Ajay was and replied, "Evening, young man."

He saw him and replied, "If you're looking for a duel, you're looking at the wrong person, my friend. I just lost a tough duel."

Ajay smiled and replied, "it's okay with me, son. What's that in your hands?"

He nodded and replied, "This is a map that'll lead you to a Eliminator duel. that duelist creamed me good."

"I'll take that that map. My deck will win me the duel."

The boy sighed as he handed him the map and he replied, "I wish you the very best of luck, buddy."

He walked away and Ajay looked at it and he nodded and replied, "Hidden in the museum that's open all night and day? Very crafty."

He got up and walked away.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

The museum was one of the coolest places to check out if you were bored and not in a duel (dueling was forbidden inside). It had exhibits about every duelist and card made.

Ajay was in the entrance area and he replied, "Wonder where I have."

A security guard walked up to him and replied, "You look lost and confused, sir. Can I help you with anything?"

He showed him the map and the guard sighed and replied, "You'll be the 3rd one to try to duel that one. I've heard that one has won two duels easily so far."

"I'm just a crazy person that likes to duel."

"Fine with me. Follow me."

They both walked towards a door that had a card slot in it and the guard took the keycard and slid it through the slot and then it quickly opened up and Ajay walked through it and it closed up and the guard sighed and replied, "Good luck, dude. This Eliminator is trouble for any duelist."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Ajay was still walking through the long corridor and lights were on all over it.

He looked around and replied, "Wonder if I'm getting any closer."

He kept walking and then he saw a large jewel-crusted metal door and he replied, "Bingo."

It slowly opened up and he walked in and inside looked a ancient tomb with many caskets near by and a large golden casket was in the back of the chamber and Ajay looked around and he nodded and replied, "Beautiful place."

Suddenly, the door behind him closed up and the gravestones and the caskets began to slowly lower into the ground and another door opened up and a tall male wearing a jackal's mask walked in **(ATK: 1,600).**

Ajay nodded and replied, "The Gravekeeper's Commandmant. The only one of the group that is not a dark monster."

The spirit nodded and replied, "Very true, sir. You're my next opponent?"

Ajay nodded and then Commandmant nodded and replied, "Very true. Activate your disk."

As Ajay did so, a golden and jewel-crusted duel disk appeared on Commandmant's arm with his deck in it and he replied, "Choose your deckmaster. Also with any Eliminator duel, you can't use one you already used in the tournament."

Ajay took his deck and looked through it and he nodded and replied, "I'm going to choose my **Goblin of Greed."**

As he slid the card into his disk, the most greedy monster in Duel Monsters appeared while holding a Jar of Greed in one hand and Pot of Greed in the other **(ATK: 1,000)** and then it began to look around the arena and he smirked at the items he saw and Ajay sighed and replied, "Should of known."

Both their decks auto-shuffled and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on.",_ both announced at the same time.

 **(Gravekeeper's Commandant LP: 8000 / Ajay LP: 8000)**

Commandant nodded and replied, "Since your deckmaster has less ATK then myself, you get the first move."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Commandmant drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll Summon my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier."

As he sat the card down, the spear-wielding gravekeeper appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Go for his facedown monster."

The spellcaster rushed in and a armored Fiend of sorts appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,300)** and the gravekeeper stabbed his spear into its chest and it burst into triangles **(Ajay LP: 8000 - 7800)** and then Ajay replied, "When a Gadius is destroyed, I can banish it to Special Summon another one with more attack points."

As he did so, the triangles reappeared and they merged together and a 2nd Gadius appeared **(ATK: 1,300 - 1,800).**

"Clever. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your monster."

The Fiend went and gave a hard punch, blasting the Spear Soldier to little bits **(Commadant LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"Gotcha. I end my turn now."

Commadant drew a card and replied, "You're a crafy duelist, my friend. I summon my Gravekeeper's Hieratic."

As she sat the card down, a white-haired gravekeeper with a scepter appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I equip it with Gravkeeper's Sacred Scepter."

Suddenly, his weapon turned gold and was now covered in jewels **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,300).**

"Blast it away."

He aimed his scepter and a magical burst of energy shot out and blasted the 2nd one to little shards **(Ajay LP: 7800 - 7300)** and then Commandant quickly replied, "I activate quick Return."

The spell appeared.

"Now, return that monster to your deck."

He nodded as he quickly did so.

"Your turn now, sir."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Commandant drew a card and replied, "I activate Throne of the Necrovalley."

The spell appeared.

"This allows me to add a Gravekeeper or Normal Summon a 2nd one and I'll add one."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then Ajay glowed ( **Ajay LP: 7300 - 7600)** then Ajay replied, "One of my deckmasters ability. If you add a card from your deck to your hand, i gain 300 lifepoints each time."

Commadant nodded as he opened his field slot and then replied, "I activate Necrovalley."

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the Field Spell appeared near Commandant's side of the field and then Hieratic glowed **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,800)** and Ajay looked puzzled and replied, "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why does Hieratic not have any extra attack point?."

Commadant sighed and replied, "Hieratic is always a wild one. With Necrovalley on the field, no card effects can effect him, not even that equip and the field boost itself."

"That explains it for me. Thanks."

"No problem. I now bring forth my Gravekeeper's Recruiter."

As he sat the card down, a bald-headed gravekeeper that alot like Odion Ishtar appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,700).**

"Hieratic, attack."

He aimed his scepter and Ajay quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force."

The trap appeared..but he fired a blast of energy out and struck blasted the trap to bits and then the rest of the attack was about to hit the facedown card and a somesort of winged woman with blue skin appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** and the blast did nothing to her and Ajay sighed and replied, "First my Spiria can't be destroyed in battle and second of all, why didn't my trap work?"

"My deckmaster ability. If a Gravekeeper is targeted in battle, I can discard a card to negate and destroy that card and if Necrovalley is the current field, I don't have to discard anything. I'll set a card and It's your turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I use one my deckmasters abilites now. I can shuffle any cards that are in my hand back to my deck and then draw the same number."

He took his current hand of 4 cards and shuffled them into his deck and drew 4 new ones and then he replied, "The downside of it is that you may do the same thing as well if you want to."

Commadant nodded as he looked at his hand of 3 cards as well and took all 3 of them and reshuffled them into the deck and then he reshuffled and drew 3 new ones.

"Now I summon my Dark Resonator."

As he sat the card down, the fiendish pitchfork tuner appeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"Now, I tune him with my Spiria."

The imp's pitchfork began it as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Spiria, which turned into 3 white stars **(*3 + *3 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Two-Headed Jackal Warrior."

As he sat the card down, the mighty Beast-Warrior he used against the Warrior duelist appeared with snarls from both heads **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Since I Synchro Summoned him, your facedown card goes boom."

Suddenly, his Trap Hole of Spikes lifted up and blew into shards.

"Now, attack both of his monsters."

The heads snarled as it rushed and made slashes at both Gravekeeper's and both groaned and exploded into black shards **(Commandant LP: 7700 - 6600)** and then Commadant replied, "I activate the effects of both my Recruiter and my Sacred Scepter. Since the monster equipped with the scepter was destroyed, I can banish it and the equipped monster to draw 2 cards and with Recruiter's effect, I can add a gravekeeper with a weak defense from my deck to my hand."

As he banished both cards, he drew 2 new cards and then he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then the Goblin let out a chuckle **(Ajay LP: 7600 - 7900).**

"Very clever of you. I end my turn now."

Commandant drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll be all for me."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I summon my Helimai."

As he sat the card down, a small griffin-like creature with wings appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"When he's Normal Summoned, I can return any two dark monsters I have banished ot that are in my graveyard and return them to my deck."

He took his Dark Resonator and his banished Gadius and returned them to his deck and the disk auto-shuffled and then he replied, "Jackal Warrior, attack."

The mighty Synchro rushed in and the most infamous member of the Gravekeepers, The Spy, appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000 - 2,500)** and then a 2nd Spy appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,000 - 2,500)** and Ajay sighed **(Ajay LP: 7900 - 7700)** and replied, "You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Commandant drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Watcher."

As she sat the card down, another Gravekeeper appeared with a golden book in its hand **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Since I control 3 Level 4 monsters, I'll overlay all three of them."

They each turned into a black orb and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now my pet..Gravekeeper's Sphinx."

As he sat the card down, a huge beast that looked a bestial form of the Great Pyramid of Giza appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).**

Ajay nodded and replied, "Wow, what a mighty beast that is."

"Thank you. I'll remove 1 Xyz Material from it to weaken your Synchro."

As he took the Gravekeeper's Watcher and discarded it, Both of the beastly heads began to cough **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,150).**

"Now, I play Double Summon."

As he sat another card on the field, another Gravekeeper appeared and he wore a black robe and a hold into a dagger in his hands **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,200)**

"Lets do this. Ambusher, attack."

The robed spellcaster rushed in and stabbed his dagger into the chest of the Synchro and its heads howled in pain before it exploded into triangles.

"Attack directly, my pet."

The huge beast let a loud roar and the soundwave shot out and hit Ajay so hard, it flew him backwards and he hit the back wall **(Ajay LP: 7700 - 4850).**

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "Mystical Space Typhoon."

The spell appeared and a burst of wind shot out and reduced the field to dust **(ATK: 2,700 - 2,200) - (ATK: 2,200 - 1,700).**

"Now, I summon my Demarchinid."

As he sat the card down, a demon-like spider creature appeared infront of them both and it had green furry skin and all eight legs were blood-red in color **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Since I control a dark monster, I Can Special Summon my Helimai."

As he sat the card down, a griffin-like creature appeared with a screech **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I tune my Demarchinid with my Helimai."

The spider demon glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Helimai, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Zelua."

As he sat the card down, another of his spirit creatures appeared. This one had a head of a demonic hawk and it two brown-feathered wings and a brown-feathered body with taloned hands as well **(ATK: 2,100).**

"Since I used Demarchinid as a Tuner, you have to remove 2 Spells from you deck."

He nodded as he took his Gravekeeper's Steele and a Wonder Wand equip Spell and discarded both.

"Now since I Synchro Summoned my Zelua, I can banish up to 6 Spells from your graveyard."

Suddenly, his Necrovalley, Wonder Wand, Gravekeeper's Steele, Double Summon, Throne of the Necrovalley and Quick Return cards appeared and dissolved into dust that flew into the Synchro **(ATK: 2,100 - 3,200)** and then the huge Beast groaned **(ATK: 3,100 - 1,900)** and then Commandant began to glow **(Commandant LP: 6600 - 5400)** and he groaned and replied, "That is one mighty Synchro."

"I know. Attack."

It flew and made a quick slash with its claw at the beast it let out a painful howl before it exploded into shards **(Commandant LP: 5400 - 4100).**

"Your turn now."

Commandant drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll do it for me."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gudohl."

As he sat the card down, the ugly worm-like creature appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack."

the Synchro flew in again and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and was blasted to bits as it struck it down with its talon hands and both discarded what they had and both drew 5 cards and then it let out a hiss as a burst of acid shot out and dissolved Ambusher into green mist.

"Your turn now."

Commandant drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Embodiment of Apophis."

The trap flipped up and the rocky snake-like statue appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"I tribute it for my Gravekeeper's Chief."

As the statue dissolved into dust, the true leader of the Gravekeeper clan appeared **(ATK: 1,900)** and then he chanted and then Spear Soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I play my 2nd Double Summon to Tribute both of my Gravekeeper's for my Gravekeeper's Oracle."

As the 2 monsters dissolved into nothing, a taller Gravekeeper holding a golden scepter appeared **(ATK: 2,000 - 2,900).**

"Since I Tributed two of them, I Can use two of its effects and that attack boost was one of them and then your monsters are weakened."

Both monsters began to glow **(ATK: 3,100 - 1,100) - (ATK: 1,800 - 0).**

"Destroy that thing."

The gravekeeper aimed its staff and a burst of dark energy shot out and it struck, blasting the ugly Fiend to teeny-tiny pieces **(Ajay LP: 4850 - 1950).**

"Your turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldier."

As he sat the card down, the fiendish footsoldier appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now, I equip my Synchro with Demotion."

It glowed **(Level: 6 - 4).**

"Now, I Overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters."

Both dark monsters glowed as they both turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before now..Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a dark and wicked-looking dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"I'll use its effect to remove both Xyz Material monsters to drain half of your monsters attack power to give it to my dragon."

As he discarded both cards, the dragon roared **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,950)** and then Oracle groaned in pain **(ATK: 2,900 - 1,450).**

"Now, destroy that monster."

The dragon roared as a burst of dark energy shot out and blasted the Gravekeeper to atoms **(Commandant LP: 4100 - 1600).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Commandant drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a couple of cards and that'll end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and attack your facedown monster."

The dragon let out a burst of dark energy and it shot out and a a Gravekeeper's Nobleman appeared **(DEF: 1,000)** and was blasted to bits as the attack struck her down and then another facedown monster appeared.

"Your turn now."

Commandant drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As she did so, Oracle appeared and then he played Monster Reborn and a 2nd one appeared next to his twin **(ATK: 2,000 x2).**

"Now, I play Polymerization to fuse my 2 monsters together."

As they both fused together, a taller and more powerful-looking gravekeeper appeared with longer golden staff **(ATK: 2,000).**

"This is my strongest monster. Meet the powerful and mighty _**Gravekeeper's Esper."**_

Ajay then replied, "It must have one powerful effect to start out that week."

"It sure does. It gains ATK equal to the levels of its fusion material monsters x 100."

Suddenly, he and his staff began to glow **(ATK: 2,000 - 4,000).**

"Oblierate that thing."

He aimed his scepter and fired a huge burst of fiery dark light and shot out and blasted the dragon to black ash & fiery smoke **(Ajay LP: 1950 - 450).**

"Your turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Xyz Reborn."

Suddenly, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared and the trap flipped up and flew into it.

"Next, I overlay him to summon his stronger form."

As the dragon vanished into black particles, a larger and more evil looking form of the Xyz dragon appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"THis is the mighty and powerful _**Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon."**_

Commandant nodded and replied, "Wow."

"Since he has Dark Rebellion equipped to it, I remove 1 Xyz Material."

As he discarded the equipped trap, the dragon roared **(ATK: 3,000 - 7,000)** and then Esper groaned **(ATK: 4,000 - 0).**

"Now, I move my deckmaster to the field."

The goblin groaned as he walked into the field next to the dragon **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Time to finish this duel. Goblin, attack."

He walked and took the Jar of Greed in his hand and slammed into the Gravekeeper and he groaned and before exploding into black globules that flew everywhere.

"Finish this duel."

The dragon roared as a huge burst of dark energy shot out from its body and struck Commandant down, knocking him to the ground **(Commadant LP: 1600 - 0).**

Ajay smiled and replied, "That is game, good sir."

Commandant groaned as he stood up and replied, "It sure is."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Gravekeeper's Sphinx

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,900/Rank 4

3 Level 4 monsters

Your graveyard is uneffected by the effect of "Necrovalley" While this card has at least one Xyz Material monster. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material from this card and then select 1 monster your opponent controls; its current ATK is halved until the End Phase.

 _ **Note:**_ _Created by Occam Razor and full credit goes to him._

Gadius

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

While this card is in your graveyard you can banish it; Special Summon 1 "Gadius" from your deck and it's ATK is 400 more then the last one Special Summoned.

Spiria

Fairy/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. Cannot be destroyed in battle. Only 1 "Spiria" can be on the field at a time.

Demarchinid

Fiend/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

Can only used to Summon a DARK monster. When used to Synchro Summon a DARK monster: Your opponent selects 2 Spell Cards from their deck to the graveyard. The effect of "Demarchinid" can only be used once per turn.

Helimai

Winged-Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If you control a DARK monster, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Helimai" per turn and when removed when Special Summoned with this effect, banish it. Can only be used to summon a DARK monster.

Zelua

Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Cannot be targeted by your opponent's Spell Cards. When Synchro Summoned: Banish up to 6 Spell Cards from your opponent's graveyard and this card gains 200 ATK & DEF for each card banished with this effect until its removed from the field and also, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each one banished with this card as well and then one monster your opponent controls loses 200 ATK x the number of Spell Cards banished with this card's effect until that monster is removed from the field. You can only Special Summon a "Zelua" once per turn.

Two-Headed Jackal Warrior

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Destroy 1 facedown Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls (The chosen card cannot be activate in response to this card's effect) and this effect of "Two-Headed Jackal Warrior" Can only used once per turn. If this card was Synchro Summoned, it gains the following effect:

\- This card can attack twice per Battle Phase.

 _ **Note:**_ _I've put this card in another chapter because I updated its attribute and its ability to make even better in a way._

Quick Return / Quickplay Spell Card

Activate when a monster you control is destroyed in battle or when a monster you control destroys a monster in battle. Shuffle that monster back into the owner's deck. You can only activate 1 "Quick Return" per turn.

Gravekeeper's Sacred Scepter / Equip Spell Card

Image: Gravekeeper's Priestess holding onto a golden scepter covered in jewels.

Equip only to a "Gravekeeper's" monster. It gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster is removed from the field, you can banish this card and the monster that it was equipped to; Draw 2 cards (This card is uneffected by the effect of "Necrovalley").

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Mirage Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 800/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Dragonic Energy"

Dragon monster you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects the turn they're Special Summoned.

Gravekeeper's Commandant

Spellcaster/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Royal Barrier"

If a "Gravekeeper's" monster would be destroyed by a card's effect, you can discard a card to negate and destroy that card. You can only use this deckmaster effect up to twice per turn and if you have a faceup "Necrovalley", you do not have to discard a card ("Necrovalley" must be faceup on the field to activate and resolve this effect).

Goblin of Greed (2 Deckmaster Abilites)

Fiend/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA 1 "Refund"

Up to 3 times per Duel and once per turn, shuffle any number of cards in your hand into your deck; draw the same number of cards turned and your opponent can use this effect as well the turn you activate this card's effect.

Deckmaster SA 2 "Greedy Beg"

Everytime your opponent adds a card from their deck to their hand by a card's effect outside of their Draw Phase, you gain 300LP for each card added it to your hand.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Ajay wins a tough duel. In the next chapter, he gets his winnings and then we head back to the gang as Alex gets into a duel that is...kinda of strange and depressing in the same way. Can he win this duel? Find out in "The Unhappy Girl" and it'll be coming soon.**


	11. The Unhappy Girl

_Chapter 11: The Unhappy Girl_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back in the arena, Commandant and Ajay were staring each other down.

Commandant nodded and replied, "You are one impressive duel, sir."

Ajay then replied, "Not a bad gravekeeper duelist yourself."

"Thank you. Everything you won is in that sacrophogus behind me. You deserve anything you want. Good luck in your journey."

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded the arena and Ajay looked away and as the light died down, Commandant was no where in sight, but the golden casket was open and he walked over to it and saw a box that had 3 star chips in it and the cards were 2 of the same spell, 2 Fusions, 2 Synchros and 2 Xyz monsters and he nodded and replied, "Wow, I've heard about these cards, but they're the first time I've ever seen them."

As he gathered everything, the door on the other side of the arena opened up and Ajay nodded and replied,"Time to head back up."

He quickly left the arena and then the door slammed shut.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That same night, a young man (Who was named Scott) was lying on the ground while another teenaged girl (Who was dressed in nothing in black (A shirt and skirt).

The guy groaned and replied, "Damn, How did I lose that duel. I was the best at home."

He slowly got up and the girl sighed and replied, "That's the bad part of life as a duelist, dude. You never know what will happen."

He took 2 star chips and she quickly grabbed them. Before he can thank her for a good duel, she was far gone and he sighed and replied, "She is the most depressing duelist on the damn island! She has 6 star chips now. I need to get dueling again to get those 2 back."

He got up and left for his hotel.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

At about 8:00 later that morning, the happy couple of the tournament was in the main room enjoying some coffee and doughnuts with the computer crew.

Jasmine looked at one of the workers and replied, "Lisa, any new news?"

She nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am. That duelist Ajay defeated our first Eliminator duel and he beat Commandant."

James nodded as he took a sip of his coffee and replied, "That one was one of our best duelists we have hidden. Make sure his lair stays closed."

Beth nodded as she want back to work and Jasmine then replied, "At least we haven't had any trouble since that incident with Dane."

"No kidding, hon. No kidding."

THe worker Beth looked at her computer and she sighed and replied, "A rain storm is coming our way. I don't think many people want to duel in the rain."

Jasmine then replied, "Probably not."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After about a couple of hours, the rain finally stopped and it was partly cloudy that day. The gang decided to get some coffee before journeying into the island to get more star chips.

Jeanette looked at her glove and replied, "Man, I just need two more chips and I'm in the finals. This tournament is tough, but me and my Vampire army can take them down."

Alex nodded and replied, "No joke. No one knows how great a Vehicroid deck until they face me and my machines. We can take down anyone in a duel."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "I may have only 5 chips, but I just beat my biggest rival and that feels pretty damn good to me."

Suddenly, they saw another girl with blonde hair. glasses, grey shorts and a red shirt walking torwards them and she sighed and replied, "Damn, that girl has a strong deck."

Jeanette saw her and replied, "Hey girl!"

She got closer and she smiled and replied, "You're Jeanette Henderson! The one that won the that tournament in Duluth!"

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Sure am, my friend. Who are you?"

"I'm Lydia Macriam from Boca Raton, Florjda. A small but nice city."

Alex then replied, "Nice to meet you. You were mad about some duel you just lost?"

She nodded and replied, "This girl in all black creamed my deck and won two of the 6 chips I had! She is the most depressing duelist on the island! I'd avoid her if I were you. She has 8 chips and only needs 2 more for the finals!"

Alex then replied, "Eesh. What's her name?"

I think her name is Morgan."

Chelsea then replied, "No...damn way."

the other two looked at her and she sighed and replied, "Morgan Renford is my best friend of all time! For the whole week leading to the tournament, I never heard anything from her or her family! This is really weird."

Alex then replied, "Let's go find her then.'

They all got up and threw their garbage away and ran torwards the middle of the island and Lydia sighed and replied, "I hope you all have better beating her then I did."

She then walked back into the hotel.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that morning in his hotel room, Ajay got a few hours of sleep and then went to work on his deck. Adding the new cards He won in his duel against Commadant to his Extra Deck and Main Deck.

He sighed and replied, "Now my deck is even more powerful then ever. I can't wait to get to the finals and show everyone what my deck is all about. Also, that chamber is on this somewhere and I'm going to find out even if it takes me all week and night. I will get to it. Time to find a my final opponent."

He let out a loud yawn and then he smirked and replied, "First, time for a little more shuteye."

He went back to his bed and went back to sleep.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later in the park near the fountain, Morgan was looking at a cellphone while sitting on a bench.

She sighed and replied, "Just like always, no news."

She shoved into her jeans pocket and then the gang found her and Chelsea then replied, "Morgan!"

The girl looked at her and replied, "Do I know you?"

"Of course you should! I'm your best friend Chelsea! We've been friends for years and we both watched the finals of the tournament in Duluth!"

Morgan sighed and replied, "I really don't remember any of that. You want to duel with me or not?"

Alex raised his hand and replied, "I will for two star chips."

"Against some Vehicroid duelist? You have yourself a duel, dude."

Chelsea only sighed as he sat down on a bench next to Jeanette and she placed her arm over her and replied, "Alex will get her back to normal, buddy."

Morgan only sighed as she heard that and both activated their duel disks and she took her deck out and she nodded and replied, "I select **Gagaga Magician."**

Suddenly, the mage appeared next to her **(ATK: 1,500)** and then Alex looked throgh her deck and then she nodded and replied, "I choose **Expressroid."**

As he slid the card into the deckmaster slot, a small commuter train appeared with two large eyes **(ATK: 400)** and both slid their decks back into their disks and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on, I guess.",_ Morgan said with a sigh.

 **(Morgan LP: 8000 / Alex LP: 8000)**

Alex then replied, "Go for the first move."

Morgan then replied, "Your funeral. I'll set a monster and a card facedown for later."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm began and Morgan's facedown Trap Hole of Spikes lifted up and shattered to bits.

"Gotcha. I Now summon my Quadcoptroid."

As he sat the card down, A large quadcopter with two eye appeared and there a small cannon on both of its sides **(ATK: 1,700).**

"When it destroys a monster, you take 300 damage. Attack her facedown monster."

The machine fired its cannons and a Witch of the Black Forest appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was blasted to triangles as the cannon fire struck it down **(Morgan LP: 8000 - 7700)** and she took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "If you have a monster and I don't, I Can Special Summon my Angel of the Genesis."

As she sat the card down, a tall and mighty Fairy with two large sparkly white feathered wings appeared **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,000).**

"Now I Summon my Hysteric Fairy."

As she sat the card down, the glasses-wearing angel appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I use my deckmaster effect. I gain increase or reduce a monster's level until the end phase I have to pay 100 per level and I'm going to make my Hysteric Fairy's level from 4 to 5."

Suddenly, she began to glow **(LV: 4 - 5)** and then Morgan glowed **(Morgan LP: 7700 - 7600).**

"I now overlay my 2 level 5 monsters."

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal appeared, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now.. _ **Tiras, Keeper of Genesis."**_

As she sat the card down, a taller form of the angel before it appeared with its mighty wings and a mighty glowing sword **(ATK: 2,600).**

Chelsea then replied, "This doesn't make any sense. She was going to use the best Lightsworn deck ever, not this kind of deck."

"Hated that deck, so I went with a better deck. Attack."

The Xyz flew in and made a slash with her sword, cutting the flying Vehicroid cleanly in twain with her sword. The pieces fell and turned to dust as they hit the ground **(Alex LP: 8000 - 7100)** and then Alex's facedown Rare Metalmorph lifted up and blew into bits.

"Now, I'll detach one of her Xyz Material monsters and I'll end my turn now."

She did so and then Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "Opticlops, come forth."

As she sat the card down, the one-eyed ogre appeared **(ATK: 1,800)** and then Alex quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar."

The trap flipped up.

"Whatever. I'll set a card and then I'll discard her last Xyz Material monster and call it a turn."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up."

As he did so, Submarineroid appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Now, I play Polymerization."

As he played the card, Gyroid and Steamroid appeared and fused together and their craized fusion form appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"I activate Gravity Leash."

Suddenly, her Xyz moaned in pain **(ATK: 2,600 - 900).**

"Direct attack."

Submarineroid fired its torpedo and it shot out and exploded near Morgan **(Morgan LP: 7600 - 6800).**

"Attack."

The machine blades began to move and a huge gust of wind shot out and struck the Fairy down and then it exploded into golden shards of light that flew everywhere **(Morgan LP: 6800 - 5500).**

Chelsea sighed and replied, "Morgan, please remember who you are."

She looked at her and replied, "Forget about those days, lady. I'm new and much better. I don't need family or friends to be a great duelist."

Alex sighed and replied, "You are a wreck. I'll end my turn now."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I play Fissure."

Suddenly,Submarineroid shattered into pieces.

"I'll switch Opticlops to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Tankroid."

As he sat the card down, the tank with two large eyes appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I equip it with my Extended Warranty."

Suddenly, a small white piece of paper flew into the machine.

"Steam Gyroid, attack."

The machine launched its wind attack again and Opticlops was blasted into pixels as the huge gust of wind struck it down.

"Tankroid, your turn."

The machine fired its cannon and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared **(DEF: 1,000)** and was blasted to little bits as the cannon fire hit and she drew a card.

"Your turn again."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I Special Summon my Devil of the Armageddon

As he sat the card down, a dark and winged form of the Angel of the Genesis appeared **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,000)**

"I'll ditch a card to bring forth my Quickdraw Synchron."

As she took a card (A Silent Doom) and discarded it, the robot cowboy tuner used by Yusei Fudo appeared **(ATK: 700).**

" I now overlay my 2 Level 5 monsters."

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before now.. _ **Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon."**_

As she sat the card down, TIra's dark and evil form appeared with a horrid evil laugh **(ATK: 2,600).**

Jeanette then replied, "Is this deck a mixture of Light Faires and dark Fiends?"

"Looks like it, doesn't it? I'll remove a Xyz Material monster to destroy your Steam Gyroid."

As he took the Devil and discarded it, The evil Fiend's eyes began to glow as two beams of fiery red light shot out and struck, reducing Steam Gyroid to a pile of burnt, broken metal.

"Now, destroy his Tankroid."

The fiend went in and a glowing red sword and he went and impaled the tank right through the middle with his sword and then it exploded into scrap **(Alex LP: 7100 - 6000)** and Alex then replied, "When a monster with Extended Warranty is destroyed, I can banish the spell to either gain lifepoints equal to its base attack or take 1 machine from my deck and set it facedown on the field. I'll choose the 2nd one."

As he banished it, a facedown monster appeared.

"Whatever you say. I'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I play the Spell Card known as Celestial Observatory."

The spell appeared.

"I place 1 Level 6 monster in my hand to the bottom of my deck so I can draw two cards."

He took a card from his hand (Which was a UFOroid) and placed it at the bottom of his deck and then drew 2 cards and then he replied, "I Summon my Bokoichi the Frieghtning Car."

As he sat the card down, the small train car appeared **(ATK: 500).**

"Now, I activate Machine Duplication."

Suddenly, two more of the small train cars appeared **(ATK: 500 x2).**

"I now flip summon my Dekoichi."

He did so and the evil locomotive appeared **(ATK: 1,400)** and then he drew 4 cards and then replied, "I overlay my 3 Bokoichi's."

All 3 monsters turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now..Food Truckroid."

As he sat the card down, a a small food truck with two large eyes and two arms appeared and there was a menu on its side and it looked like it was defense position **(DEF: 2,300).**

"I'll now set a card and call it a turn."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I'll discard his final monster to destroy your Food Truckroid."

As he discarded the, the evil Fiend shot out its eye beams and they shot out and reflected off the side of the machine and flew into the air instead and Alex, "He can't be targeted with card effects while he as a Xyz Material monster."

"Whatever, dude. Attack his Dekoichi."

He shot out the same eye beams and they hit, blowing Dekoichi into little shards of hot metal that flew into the air and the Alex replied, "If a machine is destroyed while Food Truckroid is on the field, I can remove a Xyz Material monster to negate the damage to me and then I gain the same amount of lifepoints."

He discarded one of the Bokoichi's and then he glowed **(Alex LP: 6000 - 7200).**

"You are really starting to annoy me with these machines of yours. I'll end my turn now."

Jeanette looked at Chelsea and replied, "Has she ever been like this?"

She sighed sadly and replied, "Not at least one bit. She was never like this at all. She was a really happy person and I loved it. I wonder what the heck happened to her."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctaury."

The beady token appeared.

"I tribute it for my Garbageroid."

As the token vanished, a large garbage truck with eyes appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"It gains 100 attack for each Roid machine in my graveyard."

It glowed **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).**

"Attack."

The machine flew and slammed into the Fiend and he groaned and then exploded into black shards **(Morgan LP: 5500 - 5300).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 facedown card and that'll be it for me."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I attack with my Garbageroid.'

The huge truck drove in and a Grave Squirmer appeared on the card **(DEF: 0)** and was smashed to bits as it drove into the Fiend and then it exploded into a shower of metal shards and he groaned and replied, "Damn it. Since it was destroyed by a card's effect, I use its effect to get another Vehicroid from my deck."

He did so and then he sighed and replied, "I guess I'll I end my turn now."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Kurivolt."

As he sat the card down, a tiny creature made of electricity appeared **(ATK: 300).**

Alex groaned and replied, "Great, just great."

Suddenly, the small creature flew and grabbed another of its Xyz Material monsters and it shattered to bits and then a 2nd Kurivolt appeared **(ATK: 300)** and it flew in and shattered the final one to little pieces and a 3rd one appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"I now play Add Up."

The spell appeared.

"I select 3 Level 2 monsters or level 1 ones and for each and since I control 3 of them, each of their levels go up to 3."

Suddenly, the 3 creatures glowed with light **(LV: 1x3 - LV3 x3).**

"I now ovelay my 3 level 3 monsters."

The 3 small creatures glowed as they turned into yellow orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now..Devil Reaper."

As he sat the card down, a blue-skinned Fiend riding a demonic-like horse that had red eyes and grey skin appeared. The rider held onto a silver scythe for a weapon and wore a black tattered robe **(ATK: 2,300).**

Jeanette sighed and then replied, "She needed 3 Light monsters to summon a Dark Fiend? Damn, that is clever."

"Now, I use his effect. When its Xyz Summoned, I can negate the effect of a monster and change it's battle position."

Suddenly, the food truck rose to battle position **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Attack."

The fiend and made a savage slash across the truck. Nothing happened at first..before it slowly came apart, sliced cleanly in half at the middle. The pieces exploded into clouds of dust **(Alex LP: 7200 - 5900).**

"When he destroys a monster, I ditch 1 Xyz Material monster to give 1000 more damage."

She discarded one of her Kurivolts and then the Fiend flew and slashed at him **(Alex LP: 5900 - 4900).**

"Your turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "Mystical Space Typhoon."

The spell appeared and Alex's facedown Loaner Delivery lifted up and was blasted apart.

"I now summon my Archfiend Soldier."

As she sat the card down, the evil footsoldier appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack."

The Reaper went in another odd Vehicroid monster appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,800)** and was cut cleanly in twain with a single brutal swing of the scythe and she removed another Xyz Material and Alex glowed **(Alex LP: 4900 - 3900)** and then he replied, "When Einroid is destroyed in battle, I Can discard 2 Vehicroids from my deck."

He quickly did so and then she pointed at the Soldier went in and Alex then replied, "I can ditch a Kiteroid to prevent any direct damage."

He quickly discarded the card and the Fiend return.

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Chelsea then replied, "Wait!"

THe duelists stared at her and replied, "Before this duel continues, I want to hear why you went this way, Morgan! What the heck happened to you?"

She sighed and replied, "If it'll get you off my back, I'll tell you. After we made the plans, a few a days later, my boyfriend Kent cheated on me with another girl we both know named Lisa."

Chelsea groaned and repleid, ""Always hated that bitch."

"After that happened, my Uncle Trevor died from a car accident."

They were all speechless and then Morgan resumed, "Then went to the funeral and my family mourned and fought most of the damn time. I was really close to him and I blamed myself for all of this. All I cared was dueling and never once cared about my family."

Jeanette then replied, "You can't blame yourself for your uncle's passing, Morgan. My mom passed away to cancer before this tournament even started and my family is stronger then ever. Think about it."

Morgan sighed and then replied, "My family is messed up right now and I don't know what to do. Make your move, dude."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability to Special Summon a Vehicroid monster from my graveyard."

Suddenly, Submarineroid appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,800).**

"Now, I activate Recycling Plant and I'm banishing Submarineroid and the Steamroid and Drillroid from my graveyard."

As she did so, the mighty Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Now, I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Garbageroid reappeared and it glowed **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,100).**

"Destroy her monsters."

the machines went and Garbageroid rushed in and flattened the footsoldier easily and then then the huge Drill went in and drove its drill into the Fiend and it groaned and exploded into black shards **(Morgan LP: 5300 - 3400).**

"Your turn now."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I'll bansih 3 Dark Fiends and 1 Light Fairy to summon another one of my best cards."

As she took her Angel of the Genesis, Grave Squrimer, Devil Reaper and her Devil of the Armageddon and banished them all, a tall and mighty Fiend appeared with a evil laugh and a skull-like head **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Meet the mighty _**Sky Scourge Norleras**_."

Chelsea gulped and replied, "Great."

"I drop 1000 lifepoints to send all cards in our hands and side of the field to the graveyard and then we both drew a card."

As she glowed **(Morgan LP: 3400 - 2400),** every single card on the field all exploded into tiny black shards that flew into the sky and then both drew a card and then she replied, "I use the effect of Open Grave and Banish Tactic that were sent to the graveyard."

As she banished the trap, the Sky Scourge appeared and then he replied, "Since my Banish Tactic was removed from the field by a card effect, banish your Kiteroid."

Alex sighed as he did so.

"Direct attack."

The huge Fiend glowed as a huge burst of black energy shot out from its hands and struck Alex **(Alex LP: 3900 - 1500).**

"Your turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "Deckmaster ability."

Suddenly, Jumbo Drill appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Now, I play Burial from the Different Dimension."

He took the three banished and returned to his graveyard and then replied, "Attack."

The machine went and rushed in quickly, impaling the huge Fiend with its drill in the chest and he let out a loud groan before he exploded into black gloubles that flew everywhere **(Morgan LP: 2400 - 1800).**

"I now activate De-Fusion and that what I drew with your fiend's effect."

The machine glowed as a Steamroid **(ATK: 1,800),** Submarineroid **(ATK: 800)** and Drillroid appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

Chelsea sighed and replied, "I hope this finish will save her."

"End this duel."

The machines went in and struck Morgan down **(Morgan LP: 1800 - 0)** and Expressroid rushed in and slammed into Gagaga Magician before he shattered into pixels and Morgan sighed.

Alex then replied, "Are you okay, Morgan?"

They heard nothing at first and then she sighed and then smiled and replied, "That was a great duel. It wasn't my fault that my family is kinda messed up."

Chelsea then replied, "Morgan, you're back!"

She nodded as she walked up to Alex and handed him two star chips and then replied, "You have a amazing Vehicroid deck, dude."

He saw Chelsea and replied, "Want to catch up on old times, girl?"

Chelsea nodded and she looked at Jeanette and replied, "Catch you later, girl."

She nodded as the two friends walked away and Alex replied, "They'll be chatting for a while."

Jeanette nodded as they both walked away as well.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Kiteroid

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 200/DEF: 400/2 Stars

If you would take Battle Damage from a direct attack, you can discard this card instead. While this card is in the Graveyard, you can reduce the Battle Damage you take from a direct attack to 0. You can only activate this effect once per Duel.

 _ **Note:**_ _First used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX anime episode "What Lies Beneath it (Part 3)" and full credit goes to the writers of the episode._

Einroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 200/DEF: 1,800/1 Star

When destroyed in battle: Send 2 Machine "Roid" monsters from your deck to the graveyard.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX manga._

Quadcoptroid

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster in battle: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

Extended Warranty / Equip Spell Card

Image: A nervous man signing a contract inside of a office of a car lot being watched and owned by a Goblin of Greed wearing a white buisness suit and outside of tbe building is a nice red car with the top down.

Equip only to a Machine "Roid" monster. When the equipped monster is destroyed in battle, You activate one of the two following effects (You can only use one effect of "Extended Warranty" per turn and only during that turn):

\- Banish this card; Gain LP equal to the base ATK of the destroyed monster.

\- Banish this card; Take 1 Level 4 or lower Machine monster from your deck and Special Summon it facedown on your side of the field.

Food Truckroid

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,300/Rank 2

3 Level 2 monsters

Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects while this card has at least 1 Xyz Material monster beneath it. If a Machine monster you control is destroyed in battle, you can remove 1 Xyz Material from this card; the battle damage you would of took becomes 0 and you gain the same amount LP. You can only have 1 "Food Truckroid" on the field at a time.

Garbageroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Gains 100 ATK For each Machine "Roid" monster in your graveyard. If removed from the field by a card effect controlled by your opponent, add 1 Machine "Roid" monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand (Except another "Garbargeroid") and this effect can only be used once per turn.

Angel of the Genesis

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,000/5 Stars

Can only be used to Summon a LIGHT monster. If your opponent controls monsters and you don't, you can Special Summon this card (From yor hand), but its ATK halved as long as this card remains on the field. You can only control 1 "Angel of the Genesis" at a time.

Devil of the Armageddon

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,000/5 Stars

Can only be used to Summon a DARK monster. If your opponent controls monsters and you don't, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand), but its ATK is halved. You can only control 1 "Devil of the Armagdeddon" at a time.

Add Up / Normal Spell Card

You can only activate 1 "Add Up" per turn and during the turn you activate this card's effect, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except monsters from the Extra Deck. Select and activate 1 of the following effects:

\- Select 3 Level 1 monsters you control; their levels become 2 or 3 until the End Phase.

\- Select 3 Level 2 monsters you control; Their levels become 4 or 6 until the End Phase of the turn.

Devil Reaper

Fiend/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,100/Rank 3

3 Level 3 LIGHT monsters

When Xyz Summoned: Select non-DARK or LIGHT monster your opponent controls; its effects are negated and it's battle postion is changed. When this card attacks and destroys a monster in battle, you can detach 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Banish Tactic / Normal Trap Card

If this card is sent to the graveyard while facedown on the field: banish 1 card from both graveyards. You can only activate 1 "Banish Tactic" per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Gagaga Magician

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Level Magic"

Pay any LP increments of 100 and the select 1 monster you control, increase or decrease its level equal to how many increments of 100 paid to use this deckmaster effect until the End Phase of the turn. This deckmaster effect can only be used once per turn and cannot be used on the same monster twice in a row.

Expressroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 400/DEF: 1,600/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Express Service"

Activate if you control no other monsters. Special Summon 1 Machine "Roid" monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. You can only use this deckmaster effect once per turn and up to 3 times per Duel.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Alex gets a win and Chelsea gets her friend back. In the next chapter, Chelsea duels again and she faces off against a deck that can have heavy power in it. Can her Beast Army get the win? Find out in "Revolving Switchyard" and it'll be coming soon.**


	12. Revolving Switchyard

_Chapter 11: Revolving Switchyard_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After the duel had ended, Chelsea and Morgan wanted some time alone so they went a nearby diner for some drinks and small snacks. Before they arrived, Morgan took off her black stuff and was now wearing blue jeans with a belt and a red shirt that Chelsea bought for her before the tournament was announced to the world. Morgan was going over the deck she had been using.

She sighed and replied, "This is a very strong deck, but it's one I'm not really intrested in."

Chelsea nodded as she sipped her glass of apple juice and replied, "Do you have your Lightsworn deck with you?"

She nodded and replied, "I brought this deck and that one with me. It's back in my hotel room."

Chelsea then replied, "Awesome. Glad to have you back, girl."

"Me too, Chelsea. I'm sorry I worried you and your family. It was a dark and tough time for me."

"No problem at all, girl. Just glad to have you back."

Morgan nodded as she looked at her watch and replied, "I'll check with you tomorrow. I'm getting really tired. Talk to you later."

Chelsea waived as Morgan got up and left and she smiled and replied, "Glad to have my best friend back."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Early that next morning at about 3:00 in the morning, Ajay was looking at his deck at a small desk that was in his room. Outside, it was pouring rain down on the island.

He nodded and replied, "With the addition of those new FUsion, Synchro and Xyz monsters, my deck is even better then ever."

He looked at his window and now was hearing thunder and the rain continued to pour down and he replied, "They weren't be much dueling if this damned storm doesn't weaken soon."

He quickly gathered the cards from his deck and locked them in a nearby safe and went back to bed.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

A few hours later, the hosts were in the computer room and the storm was continuing on outside.

Samuel groaned and replied, "I really hope this isn't a hurricane. That is the last thing we need right now."

Jasmine looked at a worker and replied, "Jess, how much longer is this storm supposed to last for?"

The worker checked her computer and she sighed and replied, "For another hour or so if we're lucky, madam. We can't do anything to prevent the weather."

Samuel sighed as he sat back down in his chair and replied, "Anyone with 10 star chips yet?"

Jess then replied, "No one yet, but we have many duelists with 8 or less now, sir. We just 6 duelists eliminated yesterday alone."

Jasmine nodded and then he looked at her husband and replied, "What if this is a hurricane, honey?"

"We have safe spots around the island and we'll pay for any damages. The World Fighters we have here as well will help us out if we need any extra help, honey."

"That's good."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 2 hours later, the storm finally left the island and the sky was clear as can be with the sun in the sky as well. Jeanette and Alex were finishing up cups of coffee they bought to wait out the storm.

Jeanette then replied, "So glad that storm didn't become any more serious then it did. Really glad."

Alex nodded as they saw another duelist with a duel disk on his arm and he wore a black shirt and blue jeans and he saw the buddies and replied, "Either of you feeling a duel?"

They both shook their heads no and he sighed and replied, "Do you know anyone then that would like to duel right here and now?"

Alex then replied, "Most duelists hang out in the Restaurant district or the main park, my friend."

"Thanks. I'm Kent Norwood, by the way."

They both nodded as he walked away and Jeanette then replied, "Wait a damn second. Isn't he the guy that dumped Morgan for another girl?"

Alex sighed and replied, "Hopefully this is a different guy. If Morgan and Chelsea find him, there will be some hell to pay."

Jeanette nodded as she finished the cup of coffee she bought.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At one part of the island about a half hour after the storm moved on, Cooper was finishing off a duel against a friend of his named Ryan. Cooper had his Deputy Grepher **(ATK: 1,700)** and a Command Knight that was powering up both of his monsters **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,100 - 1,200 - 1,600)** and he had the same deckmaster as before and it was Ryan's turn and his deckmaster was a Helping Robo for Combat **(ATK: 1,600)** and only had a Frontline Base on his side of the field and 1 card facedown and 4 other cards in his hand.

 **(Ryan LP: 2100 / Cooper LP: 1800)**

Ryan drew a card and replied, "Since you have a monster and I have none, I can use my deckmaster's special ability to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower machine monster I Have banished.

Suddenly, a X-Head Cannon appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

Cooper groaned and replied, "Shit."

Ryan quickly opened his field slot and replied, "I actuvate Union Hangar."

As he slid the card into the sot and it closed up, he took another card from his deck and placed it his hand and then Y-Dragon Head appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Z - Metal Tank appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I'll play Limitor Removal."

All 3 machines began to glow **(ATK: 1,500 x2 - 3,000 x2) - (ATK: 1,800 - 3,600).**

Cooper sighed and replied, "That'll be it for me."

The tank and the mech dragon fired bursts of energy from their body and both of Coopers monsters were blown to atoms **(Cooper LP: 1800 - 0)** and then the machine went and slammed and blew the deckmaster to little bits and Ryan smiled and replied, "That's game, Cooper."

He sighed as he took two Star Chips from his glove and handed them to Ryan and they both shook hands before Ryan walked away and Cooper looked at his glove and he sighed and replied, "Only 5 star chips left. I need to keep my head in this game and duel better."

He walked away as well.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Meanwhile in the park, Morgan and Chelsea were still chatting up a storm.

Morgan nodded and replied, "So, you've done so much since we we last spoke."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "I really have. The best part is getting you back."

Morgan nodded as the same guy that talked to Jeanette & Alex walked up to them and he smiled and replied, "Hello, Morgan."

Morgan saw the guy and replied, "What the hell are you doing in this tournament, Kent?"

"Dueling, duh. I'm here for the prize and the title of top duelist in the world!"

Morgan sighed and replied, "You wish, dude. Where is your girl Lisa?"

He laughed and replied, "That crazy lady? I dumped her good before I left to come here. She was driving me nuts!"

"That means she should of been perfect for a douchebag like you!", Chelsea said with a laugh.

Kent looked at her and replied, "You and I are so dueling now, Chelsea!"

"Fine with me. Teaching jerks a serious life lesson will be great for me!"

He lifted off his glove and he had 8 in it and replied, "I'll offer two and when I win them, i'm going to the finals! How many do you have?"

"I have 5. 2 is fine."

He nodded and they both stood across from each other and both activated their duel disks and both took their decks out and Chelsea saw a card and she replied, "I choose **Moja** for my deckmaster."

As she slid the card into the slot, a tiny creature with a black body and odd facial expression appeared **(ATK: 100)** and Kent saw the small creature and he laughed and replied, "You call that little shit a deckmaster? Here's a real one! I choose the **Lionhearted Locomotive!"**

As he slid the card into the slot, a large green engined train appeared on the field and stopped right next to Kent **(ATK: 2,400)** and then their disks auto-shuffled and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Kent LP: 8000 / Chelsea LP: 8000)**

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Kent drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ruffian Railcar!"

As he sat the card down, a train like Kent's deckmster drove onto the field **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Crush her facedown monster!"

The train charged on in and a Giant Rat appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,450** and was smashed flat as the huge train charged on over it and then a Lady Panther appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Your turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Rescue Rabbit!"

As she sat the card down, the cute rabbit appeared **(ATK: 300)** and then as it vanished into pixels of light, two Nin-Ken Dogs appeared **(ATK: 1,800 x2).**

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All 3 monsters glowed and turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Sumo Dog King!"

As he sat the card down, the dog king appeared with a howl **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Attack!"

The huge beast went and slammed its paw into the train and it exploded into hot pieces of metal that flew everywhere **(Kent LP: 8000 - 7200)** and he groaned and replied, "When Ruffian Railcar is destroyed, I get to a high level earth machine from my deck to my hand."

He quickly did so.

"Okay then. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Kent drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 3 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

4 facedown cards appeared around him and then Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm ready for anything. I Summon my Shadow Fang!"

As he sat the card down, a darker and more larger form of Silver Fang appeared. It's eyes were dark red and its fur was silver and black as well **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Shadow Fang, attack!"

The wolf went in and a Card Trooper appeared on the card **(DEF: 400)** and tore it half with its powerful jaw. The pieces shattered to little bits and he drew a card.

"Direct attack!"

The huge Xyz rushed in and Kent quickly replied, "I Special Summon my Snow Plow Hustle Rustle!"

As he sat card down, the huge snow plow train combo machine appeared **(DEF: 3,000)** and Chelsea quickly replied, "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

The trap fliped up..but nothing happened and then the trap vanished into particles and Kent smiled and replied, "My Deckmaster ability. You can target my Earth machines with card effects and my train's effect is used."

The 3 facedown cards shattered to little pieces and those were sucked into the machine and then the huge train glowed as it shot tiny shards of light that shot out and stabbed into Chelsea **(Chelsea LP: 8000 - 7400)** and she groaned and replied, "Damn it. I'll end my turn now."

Kent drew a card and replied, "I summon my Armored Cannon Car."

As he sat the card down, a train with a large cannon at it's top appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I now banish the Skill Successor I destroyed with Hustle Rustle's effect."

As he took the trap and banished it, the huge train glowed as he changed its position **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,300).**

"Attack!"

The train went and slammed into the huge Xyz and it let out a loud growl before exploding into red & white triangles.

"Armored Cannon Car, attack!"

The cannon fired a burst of energy and it shot out and the snarling wolf was blown to atoms as it hit it **(Chelsea LP: 7400 - 6600)** and she groaned and replied, "When Shadow Fang is destroyed in battle, I Can Special Summon a Silver Fang from my deck or graveyard!"

Suddenly, the slightly smaller and more weaker wolf used by the King of Games in his days appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Your funeral, lady. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

As the huge train stopped glowing **(ATK: 3,300 - 2,500),** Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Fox!"

As she sat the card down, a small blue fox appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"I tune them together!"

The fox gloerd as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Silver Fang, which turned into 3 white stars **(*2 + *3 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon...Thunder Unicorn!"

As she sat the a beautiful unicorn covered in electricty appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

Morgan then replied, "Using that kind of deck, eh?"

"Based mostly on different kinds of beast monsters, but I added a few Synchros to make it a better. Since I used Blue Fox in a Synchro Summon, I get a Baby Fox token!"

Suddenly, a cute and tiny blue fox appeared and knelt **(DEF: 500)**

"I now use Thunder Unicorn's effect!"

Suddenly, a few sparks flew from the huge machine **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,500).**

"Attack!"

The unicorn let out a neigh before it rushed and stabbed into it and as the noble beast returned, the huge train exploded into a pile of burning scrap metal **(Kent LP: 7200 - 6500).**

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Kent drew a card and replied, "I'll play Ancient Rules."

Suddenly, a Ancient Tool appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

Morgan then replied, "Take about a stone age piece of junk!"

"It has its ways with my deck. I now activate Space Dragster."

Suddenly, a racing car drove onto the field **(ATK: 0).**

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

The small race car glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Armored Cannon Car and Ancient Tool, which turned into a total of 5 white stars **(*1 + *4 + *5 = *10).**

"I Synchro Summon..Nuclear Express Delivery Train."

As he sat the card down, a huge train covered in shiny white metal (Plus many caution and danger signs on its sides) appeared **(DEF: 2,500).**

Morgan looked puzzled and replied, "What is he up to?"

"Your turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I'm not sure what you're up to, dude. I summon my Enraged Battle Ox."

As he sat the card down, the angry minotaur warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I activate Rush Recklessly!"

The beast glowed **(ATK: 2,200 -2,900)** and then the mighty steed went and jammed its horn into the tran and small explosions began happened all over it.

Chelsea smiled and replied, "Another waste of a..."

Before she finished, a _huge_ fiery explosion engulfed the field and then a mushroom cloud floated into the air! When the smoke cleared, nothing was left on the field (Even her facedown Mirror Force was wiped out) and Morgan groaned and replied, "Didn't expect that to happen."

Chelsea looked at Kent with a pissed off look and replied, "What the hell did you do?"

Kent smiled evily and replied, "When Nuclear Express Delivery train is destroyed in battle, all cards on the field are nuked and you take 100 damage for each one and you had 3 monsters and 1 facedown card I do believe. Also, I can only use that effect once per duel."

She groaned **(Chelsea LP: 6600 - 6300)** and then replied, "You'll pay for that stunt. I'll banish a Spell for my Monoceros."

As she took a card and banished it, a horse with a long horn appeared **(DEF: 1,000).**

"I'll set a card and now you can make your next move."

Kent drew a card and replied, "I summon the Ancient War Machine!"

As he sat the card down, a huge tank made of bronze metal and 3 small cannons appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

Morgan groaned and replied, "I've heard of that. That's a Normal monster right there!"

"Destroy that weak monster!"

The cannons fired and the Beast was blasted to little triangles as the attacks struck it down and Chelsea quickly replied, "I activate Animal Trail."

Her trap flipped up and she added a card from her deck to the hand.

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "The card I banished with that beast's effect was a Card From a Diffrent Dimension. I return it to my hand and we both drew twice."

She did so and both drew 2 cards and replied, "I'll discard my level 3 Silver Fang to Special Summon my Egotistical Ape."

As she did so, a shadowy ape-like creature appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - LV: 5 - 2).**

"Now, I Summon my Assault Dog!"

As she sat the card down, the powerful Beast she used in her last duel appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"I Now tune them both."

The dog let out a yelp as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Assault Dog, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Samurai King Cat!"

As she sat the card down, a huge tiger-like beast covered in samurai armor appeared while holding onto a katana in it's hands **(ATK: 2,600).**

Morgan nodded and replied, "Very cool."

"Now, attack that ancient hunk a junk!"

The huge beast took his sword out and went in and Kent quickly replied, "I activate Limitor Removal!"

The spell appeared and as Chelsea discarded her Card from the Different Dimension, The Synchro threw his sword and it sliced the Spell cleanly in two. As its sword returned to it, It went in and sliced through the machine, cutting it cleanly down the middle. The pieces collapsed into piles of dusty metal **(Kent LP: 6500 - 5900).**

"When a Spell is activated, I can ditch a card to negate and destroy that card. your turn now."

Kent drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and I'll call it a turn."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice."

She took her Shadow Fang, Enraged Battle Ox, Egotistical Ape, Blue Fox and the Lady Panther and shuffled the cards into her deck and then drew 2 new ones and then replied, "I summon my Nin-Ken Dog."

As he sat the card down, the dog-like ninja appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his facedown monster, Dog!"

The dog ninja went in and Kent quickly replied, "I Special Summon my Construction Train Signal Red!"

As he quickly sat the card down, a huge red machine appeared **(DEF: 1,300)** and then the ninja went and slashed at it and he retreated quickly and then Chelsea replied, "Samuai King Cat, your turn!"

The samurai went in and a and brought his sword down, cutting the red machine cleanly in half with one swipe. The pieces shattered to little bits.

"Your turn."

Kent drew a card and replied, "I summon my other Armored Cannon Car."

As he sat the card down, another of the amored train cars appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now, I flip my facedown monster up."

As she did so, A Dekoichi appeared **(ATK: 1,400)** and he drew a card and then replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, A Ancient War Machine appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"I overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

The 3 machines glowed as they turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Phantom Express!"

As he sat the card down, a old rickety train engine with a passenger car appeared and it was covered in cobwebs and evil ghost-like laughter was heard from it **(ATK: 1,200).**

Morgan then replied, "Never heard of that one."

"Great ability. I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to drain one of your monster of half of its attack power to give it to my train!"

As he discarded the Ancient War Machine, it glowed **(ATK: 1,200 - 2,500)** and then the Cat let out a hissing snarl **(ATK: 2,600 - 1,300).**

"Now, attack it!"

The machine glowed as a burst of white & black _ghosts_ flew out of it and flew into the huge Synchro and it snarled before it exploded into triangles **(Chelsea LP: 6300 - 5100).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Dog to defense position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kent drew a card and replied, "I summon my Overdrive!"

As he sat the card down, the small turret gunner appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells from the cannon and Nin-Ken Dog was blasted into shards as the attack hit him and then Phantom Express went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and it was crushed into powder and both discarded what they had left and both drew 5 new cards and then sat another card down and then pointed to her and then his Xyz stopped glowing **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,200)** and then Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster!"

The large feather appeared and began to move as a huge gust of wind shot out and his facedown Cyber Repairer and Trap Hole of Spikes lifted up and blew into shards.

"I Now activate my Arrival of the Beast King!"

The ritual card appeared.

"I'm offering my Mad Dog of Darkness and a Kaiser Vorse Raider from hand!"

As the two dark monsters appeared and vanished into particles, the Ritual she used in her last duel appeared and it was wearing red and green samurai armor **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Now, I'll banish my Ritual Card to allow it to attack all of your monsters once apiece!"

She quickly banished the card and then replied, "Turn those machines into scrap!"

"Attack!"

The huge Beast went and slashed at Overdrive and it shattered to little pieces and then it went in and slashed at the haunted train and then it exploded into a burning pile of metal **(Kent LP: 5900 - 3500).**

"Your turn now."

Kent drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Snow Plow Hustle Rustle appeared.

"I now Normal Summon my Night Express Knight!"

As he sat the card down, another train went in and as it stopped, it turned into a glowing armor metal knight **(ATK: 3,000 - 0).**

Morgan groaned and replied, "With those two level ten machines, it can mean only one thing."

"Yep, I know what it is.", Jeanette's voice said.

Morgan turned around and the Jeanette and Alex walked up to the group and Morgan then replied, "How long have you been here for?"

"For the last 20 minutes or so. Wanted to see if this was the guy that was the jerk."

Morgan sighed and replied, "It trully is."

"I now overlay my 2 Level 10 monsters!"

Both machine monsters glowed as they turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

As he sat the card down, a large train care and with a huge cannon on it appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Now, attack!"

The huge cannon fired it burst of energy and the Tiger was blown to atoms **(Chelsea LP: 5100 - 4700)** and he discarded one of its Xyz Material monsters and it fired a gain and it shot out and struck Chelsea down **(Chelsea LP: 4700 - 2700).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kent drew a card and replied, "Blast it!"

The cannon fired again and Chelsea's facedown Shadow Fang was blasted into particles and he discarded another card and the cannon fired again and it shot out and struck her down **(Chelsea LP: 2700 - 700)** And then Silver Fang appeared with a howl **(ATK: 1,200).**

"You'll never win this duel. I end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and he looked at the card and she smiled and replied, "This duel is over now, dude. I activate my deckmaster's effect. It has one of two effects and I'll use the 2nd to pay half of my lifepoints to Special Summon my King of the Beasts!"

As she glowed **(Chelsea LP: 700 - 350),** a huge shadowy creature with a skull-like head appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, I summon my 2nd Mad Dog!"

As he sat the card down, another of the dark dogs appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Take this! I equip Megamorph!"

Suddenly, the huge beast glowed **(ATK: 2,500 - 5,000).**

"Lets do it. King of the Beasts, attack!"

The eyes glowed two bursts of dark energy shot out from the head and went cleanly through the center of the huge machine and a shower of sparks was seen before it exploded into a flaming pile of burnt metal & slag **(Kent LP: 3500 - 1500)**

"Dogs, finish him off!"

The huge beasts went in and each bit Kent on the arm **(Kent LP: 1500 - 0)** and then the small beast flew and headbutted the train and it shattered into pieces before the small beast vanished as well.

Morgan smiled and replied, "Take that, douchebag."

Kent sighed as he handed her two star chips and he replied, "I made a big damn mistake dumping her. I'm outta of here."

He turned around and began to walk away and Morgan walked up to her and replied, "Great win, sis. Thanks for beating him."

Chelsea smiled back at her and replied, "No problem, girl. Want to get a bite?"

She nodded as the two friends left and Jeanette smiled and replied, "Those two are the best of friends."

Alex nodded as they walked away from the park as well.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Card from a Different Dimension / Normal Spell Card

If this card is banished, add it to your hand during your next Standby Phase. If this card is returned to the hand this way, both players draw 2 cards.

Animal Trail / Normal Trap Card

Image: Beastly yellow eyes looking at the trail inside of a large jungle.

Activate only if a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Add 1 Beast-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **Note:**_ _These 2 cards were seen and used in the Yugioh GX anime and full credit goes to the writers._

Shadow Fang

Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When removed from the field: Special Summon 1 "Silver Fang" from your deck or graveyard. The effect of "Shadow Fang" can only be used once per turn.

Blue Fox

Beast/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

Whem used to Synchro Summon a Beast of Beast-Warrior monster, Special Summon 1 Baby Fox Token (Beast/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/1 Star) to your side of the field. The effect of "Blue Fox" Can only be used once per turn.

Karate King Cat

Beast/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,500/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

If a Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast monster you control would be targeted by the effect of a Spell Card your opponent controls, you can discard 1 card to negate the card's effect and destroy it. You can only use this effect to up to twice per turn. You can only control 1 "Karate King Cat" at a time.

Arrival of the Beast King / Ritual Spell Card

Image: a shadow of a huge beast walking through a dense forest.

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Samuai King Tiger" or any Beast or Beast-Warrior monster. Dumonster effect, you can banish 2 Beast monsters from your graveyard; Negate the effect and destroy it. ring your Main Phase 1, you can banish this card and then select 1 level/Rank 4 or higher Beast or Beast-Warrior monster you control; it can attack all of your monsters once apiece. You can only use this effect of "Arrival of the Beast King" once per turn.

Samurai King Tiger

Beast/Ritual/Wind/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,100/8 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Arrival of thej Beast King". If your opponent activates a card's effect, you can banish 2 Beast monsters from your deck to negate the card's effect and destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Samurai King Tiger" up to twice per turn.

 _ **Note:**_ _Resent these two cards because I needed to reword them both a little bit. Sorry about that._

Armored Cannon Car

Machine/Normal/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

 _A train car with a huge cannon that blasts away at anything in its path._

Nuclear Express Delivery Train

Machine/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/10 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed in battle: Destroy all Cards on the field and inflict 100 damage to your opponent for card destroyed with this effect. The effect of "Nuclear Express Delivery Train" can only be used once per Duel.

Ancient War Machine

Machine/Normal/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

 _A ancient tank that was built in ancient times recently found in the ancient ruins. It was remodeled to be even more powerful then before._

Phantom Express

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/Rank 4

3 Level 4 Machine monsters

Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster and select 1 monster your opponent controls; it's attack is halved and then this card gains ATK Equal to half of the ATK of the selected monster until the End Phase of the turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Helping Robo for Combat

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 0/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Dimension Mechanic"

If you control no other monsters and your opponent has 1 or more monsters on their side of the field, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Machine monster you have banished to your side of the field.

Lionhearted Locomotive

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Railway Barrier"

EARTH Machine monsters cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effect the turn they're Summoned.

Moja

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/1 Star

Deckmaster SA "Beastly Cry"

You can only use one of this card's deckmasters abilities per turn. During your Main Phase 1, activate one of the following deckmaster effects:

\- If you control no other monsters, you can pay 500 LP; Special Summon 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior monster from your graveyard. You can only use this deckmaster ability once per turn and if the Summoned card is sent to the graveyard, it is banished instead.

\- Pay half of your LP; Special Summon 1 "King of Beasts" From your deck or hand to your side of the field. You can only use this ability up to twice per Duel.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Chelsea helps her friend gets revenge. In the next chapter, Jeanette goes for her last two star chips and Ajay does as well and they both challenge each other to a duel against his Spirit Ka deck and the monsters that Ajay won in his duel against the Eliminator. Who will win their final two chips? Revealing the name will spoil it, so I'm keeping it to myself for now.**


	13. Forbidden Apocrypha

_**Note:**_ _A few cards in this chapter will be going by their japanese names because they sound better then their american ones. Enjoy the chapter and see who enters the finals first! Also, one forbidden card used in this chapter will be back to 1 per deck for this story._

 _Chapter 13: Forbidden Apocrypha_

 _-oooooooooooooooooooo-_

After the duel had ended, the ladies arrived at a small diner for a small meal.

Morgan nodded and replied, "Your deck is very good, my friend. You've done alot to make it better then your old one for sure. With those added cards, you'll do good."

Chelsea nodded as she sipped her glass of apple juice and then replied, "I based this deck on dogs, cats and wolves. I added a few Unicorns in it as well to make it even better then before. I like the way my deck is right now."

"I know it will be great for you."

The waiter came by and sat down the plates on the table that had a cheeseburger and fries on them and then she smiled and replied, "Enjoy your lunch."

She walked away and Morgan sighed and replied, "This looks so damn good."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

At another part of the island inside of the Gold Star Night Club, Kent was at a table and sulking about his loss to a friend of his ex. There were two empty pop bottles nearby.

He groaned and replied, "That was totally humilating of me. I Should of defeated that chick. What the hell happened to me?"

"Because you are a total loser and deserved the loss!", a female's voice laughed.

He turned around and saw a young teenaged girl wearing grey sweatpants and a white shirt and she had red & blonde hair and glasses covering her blue eyes and she smiled and replied, "Hello, Kent."

Kent sighed and replied, "Lisa. What do you want?"

"To teach you a lesson in a duel outside of this club, dude! You broke up with me and I didn't do much at all! Morgan called me up a little while ago and you were spreading the stupidest lies ever! How dare you!"

He looked at her and replied, "You'll believe her? You're more messed up then ever!"

Suddenly, a tall teenaged boy walked in and he wore blue jeans and a black jacket over his red shirt and he replied, "Watch what you say about my girl, douchebag! She's a great and kind woman! You wouldn't know how to treat a woman!"

He looked puzzled and then guy sighed and replied, "I'm Seth Anderson and we fell in love a day before this tournament began and she's a fine and nice person! You messed up badly!"

Kent stood up and replied, "Fine and if I win, you both leave me the hell alone and if you win, I'll stay as far away from you guys as I can!"

LIsa then replied, "Ready to watch me clean the floor with this ass, honey?"

Seth smiled evily as they all went outside.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

At the end of the meal, their plates were empty and both girls were just relaxing for a few minutes.

Morgan sighed and replied, "That was a good meal."

Chelsea then replied, "Calling Lisa up was a good plan, girl."

"She deserved to know about what was going on with Kent."

She nodded as Morgan stood up and replied, "I'm heading back to my hotel. Talk to you later, girl."

She waived to her as Morgan left and Chelsea sighed and replied, "That was a great lunch."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

About 45 minutes after the duel was announced, Kent was in a duel against his ex Lisa. Kent only had a Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max **(ATK: 3,000)** that had no Material monsters left on it and his deckmaster was a Lionhearted Locomotive. Lisa had no cards on the field and only 2 cards in her hand and she had a Mokey Mokey for a deckmaster **(ATK: 300)** and it looked angry as 6 glowing orbs were floating around its body.

 **(Kent LP: 2500 / Lisa LP: 1000)**

Kent sighed and replied, "Next turn this duel is mine. I end my turn now."

Lisa drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards and then she replied, "I place Pendulumucho in my left scale and Flash Knight in my other one!"

Suddenly, the glowing Pendulum scales appeared and a gold armored Warrior appeared and flew into the right one and another and a couple of odd-looking birds flew into the other one and the scale numbers lit up and it was 0 to 7.

Kent groaned and replied, "Damn."

"I now Pendulum Summon my 2 Clown Zombies, Kozaky and my Atlantean Pikeman!"

As she sat the cards down, 2 undead Clowns **(ATK: 1,350 x2),** the Fiend scientist **(ATK: 400)** and the Sea Serpent spearwielder appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Now, I use my deckmaster ability. Every time you destroyed a level 2 or lower Normal monster I control, my little friend gained a Angry Counter and now I can remove any number of Angry Counters from it to give a 500 attack point boost for each one removed and I choose 5 of them and my Pikeman gets the boost!"

" **MOKEY MOKEY**!", the tiny fairy screamed as 5 glowing orbs shot out from its body and flew into the sea warrior **(ATK: 1,400 - 3,900).**

"Now, attack!"

The sea creature flew in and jammed its spear into the center of the huge cannon and a shower of sparks was seen from where it struck before the huge machine exploded into a fiery pile of hot metal & slag **(Kent LP: 2500 - 1600).**

"Clowns, finish him off!"

The zombies went in and both slashed at him **(Kent LP: 1600 - 0)** the small Fairy began to glow as two beams of red light shot out and smashed the train to little pieces before it vanished as well.

Seth smiled and replied, "Give the girl her prize and never bother either of us again!"

He sighed as he handed her the two star chips before he ran off and Lisa then replied, "What a loser."

Seth nodded and replied, "Sure was. Want to try that buffet place that just opened up?"

"Anything with you, my dear."

They both walked away holding hands.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later that night in her room, Jeanette was on a call on her laptop with her dad.

He smiled and replied, "Hey, baby girl. How's the tournament going for you?"

She smiled and replied, "Really good, dad. I'm two star chips away from entering the tournament finals! I can't wait to win it all!"

"Your mother would be so proud of you right now, honey. You've become a better duelist day by day. Met any new friends?"

"I'm hanging out with Alex now and I met this fan that lives not far from our house. Her name is Chelsea."

"Good to make great friends when you need to. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you have a chance."

"Got it, dad. Love you."

"Love you too, Jeanette."

Her screen went dark and and she closed it up and then she saw her deck and replied, "Time to enter the finals tomorrow. Time to show this island how powerful my Vampire Army trully is!"

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That next morning, Jeanette and her two friends were enjoying some coffee in the coffee shop inside of their hotel.

Jeanette then replied, "Nothing starts a day better then some coffee and pasteries."

Chelsea nodded as she sipped her coffee and then Ajay walked in and Alex pointed to him and replied, "I heard that he has 8 star chips of his own. There's your chance."

Jeanette nodded as she got up and walked over to him and replied, "I'm Jeanette and I have 8 chips. Would you like a duel, sir?"

Ajay smiled and replied, "I"d be honored to duel the Minnesota champion, young lady. Let me boost myself with some coffee and we'll duel right outside of this place.

Jeanette nodded as he walked to the counter and Jeanette sat back down and Chelsea then replied, "I wonder what deck he uses anyway."

Jeanette sipped her coffee drink again and replied, "I'm going to find out soon."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Outside, the two duelists were watching and a huge crowd formed around them. Chelsea and Alex were watching from behind them.

Alex then replied, "The winner of this duel enters the finals. This is going to be her toughest duel ever."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "No joke, dude."

Both activated their duel disks and both went through their decks and then Jeanette looked through her deck and she saw a card and she smiled and replied, "I choose my **Vampire Famillar."**

As she sat the card down, a vampire-like creature appeared and continued to fly around Jeanette **(ATK: 500)** and then Ajay looked through her deck and then he saw a monster and replied, "I think I'll choose my **Winged Kuriboh."**

As he played the card, the tiny and cute spirit partner of Jaden Yuki appeared with a coo **(ATK: 300)** and landed on his shoulders.

Chelsea then replied, "If that little thing is as powerful as a deckmaster as it's real effect, then she's going to haven some trouble."

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and both drew 5 cards.

" _Game on.",_ both announced loudly.

 **(Ajay LP: 8000 / Jeanette LP: 8000)**

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back in the office, the tournament leaders were in the main room.

A worker stood up and replied, "Sir, we have a duel going on and both have 8 and going for their final two chips!"

Samuel then replied, "Who's dueling?"

"Ajay and Jeanette, sir."

Jasmine then replied, "This will be a good duel. Show it on screen."

The screen went and showed the duel going on and Samuel smiled and replied, "Let's see who our first finalist will be."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the duel, the duelists were ready.

Ajay then replied,"I'll began our duel. I'll set a monster and 2 cards and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Mummy."

The spell appeared.

I use it to bring forth Gozuki."

As he sat the card down, the hammer-wielding zombie appeared **(ATK: 1,700)** and then she sat another card appeared on his duel disk and then a young teenaged male vampire with a black & red robe appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"This is my Vampire Night Walker. Attack."

The vampire rushed in and his Bastet appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** and was blasted to bits as he hit with his fist and she replied, "When my Vampire Night Walker destroys a monster in battle, you take 500 damage."

Ajay nodded and replied, "I activate my facedown Fusion Guard to negate the damage and drop a Fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard."

The trap flipped up and he opened his Extra Deck and he found a card and discarded it.

"Okay...then. Attack him directly."

The creature went in and Ajay quickly replied, "I activate Pinpoint Guard."

Suddenly, the fieldish dog-like creature appeared **(DEF: 500).**

"You are one clever duelist, my friend. I end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I summon my Regenerating Mummy."

As he sat the card down, the putrid mummy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I tune Bastet with my Mummy."

The creature glowed as it split into 2 white stars, whch turned into green rings and the rings went through the mummy, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Two-Headed Jackal Warrior."

As he sat the card down, the beastly Synchro appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Bastet's effect is used."

As he banished the card, its spirit flew and slammed into the Spell and it dissolved into tiny particles.

"Now, attack them both."

The Synchro rushed in and slashed at the Night Walker Vamprie first and as it exploded into a cloud of dust, it went and made a savage slash with its weapons and it bisected the zombie at the waist with its weapons and the remains shattered into dust as well as they hit the ground **(Jeanette LP: 8000 - 7000).**

Chelsea then replied, "Man, this guy is tough duelist."

Alex sighed and replied, "I've seen her get through her duelists tougher then her. She took down a Earthbound God deck of all things. She can do this duel."

"You have two loyal friends by your side, young lady."

Jeanette smiled and replied, "I really do."

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Gudoul."

As he sat the card down, the worm-like demon appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, attack his facedown monster."

The worm creature let out a burst of brown acid-like slime and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** and the attack turned into wisps of smoke before they could hit him.

"Lucky move. I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and looked at the cards in her and nodded.

Chelsea then replied, "Wonder what's up with her."

 _I'm about to show everyone another card my mom gave me for my use only. This is as rare as my Keleshin and I'm showing it to the world.,_ Jeanette thought to herself as she looked at her hand.

Alex then replied, "Were about to see something good."

"I tribute my Reaper for my Vampire Grimson."

As the reaper vanished into black particles, a vampire that looked a reaper as well appeared while holding onto a large scythe **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, I'll banish the Mezuki I discarded with his brother Gozuki to Special Summon my Vampire Night Walker."

As she banished the card, the teenaged vampire appeared **(ATK: 1,900 - 2,400).**

"When he's summoned from the graveyard, It gains 500 attack and defense points and a extra level. I now overlay my 2 Level 5 monsters."

Both vampire monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now.. _ **Vampire Countess."**_

As she sat the card down, a beautiful female vampire appeared infront of them and they all noticed it looked like Jeanette when she would be a older and beautiful woman! This vampire wore a beautiful black dress and a red cape covering her back and she also had 2 beautiful blue eyes **(ATK: 2,500).**

Alex looked at the vampire and he nodded and replied, "Oh, wow."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "Man, she's beautiful and it looks like Jeanette when she becomes a older woman. Your mom was a very talented lady, girl."

Jeanette smiled and and replied, "She really was. Attack his Synchro."

The vampire's eyes began to glow a dark red as a burst of bats shot out from her cape and they shot and slashed and bit the Synchro and its heads let out pitiful roars before it exploded into shards **(Ajay LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"When my Countess destroys a monster, I can remove one of her Xyz Material monsters to banish that card and inflict damage to you equal to half of your monsters attack score."

As she removed the Vampire Night Walker, more bats shot out from the Countess and struck Ajay **(Ajay LP: 7800 - 6650).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zombino."

As she sat the card down, the the young boy zombie appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Zombino, attack."

The zombie went and slammed its fist down on it, flattening the worm-like demon with ease. The remains turned to dust.

"Attack."

She sent out her bats and his own Spirit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** and the bats turned around and went back to their owner.

"Your turn now, sir."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I tribute it for my Diabound Kernel."

As it vanished into particles of light, the evil Fiend he won his duel against the Warrior duelist appeared **(ATK: 1,800)** and Ajay sighed as he pointed to her Xyz **(ATK: 2,500 - 700)** and then the huge FIend vanished.

"I now activate Zoma the Spirit."

The trap flipped up and the zombie-like dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Sorry about this. Attack her Countess."

The dragon roared as a let out a burst of black smoke and it shot out and covered her head and the Countess coughed and coughed before she vanished into a shower of golden dust **(Jeanette LP: 7000 - 5900)** and she sighed sadly as her card slid into the graveyard.

"Your turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Zombino to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As Ajay drew a card, Diabound Kernel reappeared **(ATK: 1,800)** and he pointed as a burst of flames shot out from its head and it hit, reducing Zombino to fiery cinders and then Zoma let its smoke attack and a 2nd Mezuki appeared **(DEF: 800)** before the smoke attack rotted the zombie and then it collapsed into a pile of dust.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

As he ended the turn, Vampire Countess reappeared **(ATK: 2,500)** and then Jeanetter eplied, "That's her effect and now I'll discard a card from my hand and skip my Draw Phase to use my deckmaster's effect. Now, I can add any Vampire monster or any vampire Spell or Trap from my deck to my hand."

As she ditched a card, she added another one and then replied, "I now play Haunted Shrine on my Nurikabe to destroy one of your Spells or Traps when I summon it from the grave."

As the trap flipped up, a small red and orange-colored zombie appeared **(DEF: 2,000)** and then it glowed as a burst of wind shot out and smashed the Zoma Spirit to little bits.

Alex smiled and replied, "Smart move. Now the effect doesn't apply to her because it was destroyed like a trap instead of in battle."

"I now tribute my tiny little friend for my Vampire Lord."

As it vanished into particles, the vampire lord appeared **(ATK: 2,000)** and he looked Vampire Countess and both nodded to each other.

"Now, I activate Xyz Reload."

The spell appeared and it flew in and flew into Countess's body.

"Since she had no Xyz Material monsters, that spell acts like one. Lets do it. Countess, attack."

She opened her cape and a burst of bats shot out and bit and slashed at the Fiend and it groaned before it exploded into black globules **(Ajay LP: 6650 - 5850)** and as she ditched the Xyz Material monster, another burst of bats shot out and struck him **(Ajay LP: 5850 - 4950).**

"Direct attack, Vampire Lord."

He let out a hiss as a burst of bats shot out and flew and then his Winged Kuriboh began to glow and a wall of light blocked the bats from reaching him and Ajay replied, "I'm using my deckmasters effect. If I take more then 2000 damage from a battle or effect, I Can negate the damage and then draw a card for every 1000 points I would of takened."

He drew 2 cards and he nodded and replied, "Also, I can only the effect once per turn."

"Lucky you. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Desires."

He took the 10 cards of his deck and banished them facedown in his duel disk slot and then drew 2 more cards.

Chelsea then replied, "That's kind of a wicked effect to only draw 2 new cards."

"Got do what you gotta do. I play Monster Reborn to bring back a monster I discarded earlier in our duel."

As he played the card, somesort of creature riding a huge horse appeared with a glowing trident in his hands **(ATK: 2,000).**

Alex looked puzzled and replied, "What the heck is that thing?"

"This is my Elder God Noden and when he's Special Summoned, I can Special Summon any Level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard."

Suddenly, Spirit Reaper appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"Now, I summon my Sinister Sprocket."

The chain-like Fiend appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"I now tune it with my Reaper."

The fiend glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Spirit Reaper, which turned into 3 white stars **(1 + *3 = *4).**

"I Synchro Summon..Great Old One Chthugua."

As he sat the card down, a stranger creature then the 1st one appeared. it many tentacles, fanged mouths and it was covered with flames as well **(ATK: 2,200).**

Chelsea then replied, "This is getting stranger and stranger."

"I now overlay my 2 monsters."

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now..Outer God Nyarla."

As he sat the card down, a creature then looked _worse_ and even more _creepy_ then the first two monsters appeared. a huge blob-like like creature appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"Since I used Great Old One Chthugua in a Xyz Summon, I draw a card."

He did so and then replied, "I now overlay Outer God Nyarla into a more powerful Outer God."

The huge creature began to glow as it turned into a huge black orb and a large portal opened up, which it flew into.

"I now use this monster to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before now.. _ **Outer God Azathoth**_."

As he sat the card down, a huge and disgusting creature that looked a big massive thing of snot appeared **(ATK: 2,400)** everyone watching looked at the creature with digust and fear in their eyes.

Alex looked at it and replied, "What the hell is that thing?"

Chelsea then replied, "These are some of the most disturbing-looking monsters I ever seen!"

"I now equip it with Xyz Unit."

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: 2,400 - 3,400).**

"Since it has a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz attached to it, I can remove one of those cards to blast your side of the field into oblivion."

The huge creature glowed as she discarded a card, the huge Fiend glowed as a huge black fiery ring shot out from it and blasted Jeanette's Vampires and her facedown card (Which was a trap called Vampire Offering) to fiery clouds of ash.

"Next, I drop 1000 lifepoints to activate Soul Drain."

The trap flipped and he glowed **(Ajay LP: 4950 - 3950).**

Chelsea groaned and replied, "Great, just great."

"Now, attack."

The huge creature let out another fiery ring and it shot out and struck her down **(Jeanette LP: 5900 - 2500).**

"Your turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm began and the Equipped Xyz Unit card was blown to shards **(ATK: 3,400 - 2,400).**

"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Gadius."

As he sat the card down, the armored Warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"TIme to battle. Azathoth, attack."

The creature shot out its fiery black rings and her facedown Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and was blasted into dust as the attack it and both discarded what they had and both drew 5 cards and then Gadius rushed in and he jammed his spear into her **(Jeanette LP: 2500 - 1200).**

Chelsea then replied, "This is getting from worse to even worse."

"Your turn now, girl."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I now banish Haunted Shrine from my graveyard to Special Summon my Vampire Countess."

As she banished the card, the Countess reappeared on the card **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, I activate the Ritual Spell Card known as Vampire Ritual."

The ritual spell appeared.

"I offer the Red Ogre in my hand."

As the huge ogre appeared and vanished, Master Vampire Count Vampiris appeared **(ATK: 3,300).**

"Now, I summon my Death Vors."

As he sat the card down, the undead Vorse Raider appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Lets do it. Vampiris, attack!"

He went into the air and stabbed his sword into the horrid Xyz and everyone heard a small gurgling noise before it exploded into a shower of black globules.

"Countess, attack!"

She opened her cape and a burst of bats shot out and blasted Gadius to little triangles.

"Vors, direct attack!"

The zombie went and Ajay quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard."

The trap flipped up as the zombie struck hm with his axe **(Ajay LP: 3950 - 800).**

Chelsea smiled and replied, "A little more and this duel belongs to her."

"Now, I equip my Vampiris with Blood Cape."

A large red cape appeared and flew into him and his cape grew longer.

"Now, none of my monsters cannot be targeted until its destroyed first. I'll end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and he saw the card and then he looked at Jeanette and replied, "I reveal my Palladium Oracle Mahad to Special Summon it."

As he did so and then sat the card down, somesort of armored Egyptian mage appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"When he attacks a dark monster, his attack power doubles."

Chelsea then replied, "No.."

"It was a fun duel, young lady. Attack his Vampiris."

He aimed his scepter and as it glowed **(ATK: 2,500 - 5,000),** it fired a huge burst of golden energy and it shot out and went through the chest and out the back of the cape and he groaned before he exploded into globs of golden light that flew everywhere **(Jeanette LP: 1200 - 0)** and the tiny Fairy flew in and heabutted the dark bat-like like creature and it vanished into a puff of black smoke and Ajay smiled and replied, "Good game, young lady."

She sighed and then she looked at him and smiled and replied, "You too."

He walked up to her and gave him two star chips and then she began to walk away as well and then Alex replied, "Should we follow her?"

Chelsea nodded as they both started to do so and Ajay sighed and replied, "Remains me of the days with my kids. I really miss them both right now."

He too walked away as well.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Vampire Night Walker

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster in battle: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If Special Summoned from the graveyard: Increase this cards ATK & DEF By 500 and increase its level by 1 until it's removed from the field.

Vampire Countess

Zombie/Xyz/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/Rank 5

2 Level 5 monsters

if a DARK "Vampire" monster was used to Xyz Summon this card, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's Spell and Trap effects and control of this card also cannot switch. When this card destroys a monster in battle, You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; inflict damage equal to half of the base ATK of the destroyed monster and then banish that card. During the Stanby Phase if this card is in your graveyard and you control no other cards, Special Summon this card from your graveyard.

Xyz Reload / Normal Spell Card

Image: Gagaga Magician is chanting as a small globule of light is coming out of its body and about to enter the body of a Number 39: Utopia.

Select 1 Xyz monster you control that has no Xyz Material monster beneath. Attach this card as a Xyz Material to that monster. You can only activate 1 "Xyz Reload" per turn.

Vampire Offering / Normal Trap Card

Image: Vampire Vamp offering a silver bowl of blood to a Vampire Lord who's sitting on a large chair.

Can only activate this card during your turn. Tribute 1 DARK "Vampire" monster you control and select 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent and then you can add 1 "Vampire" card from your deck to your hand. You cannot enter your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card and you can only activate 1 "Vampire Offering" per turn.

Blood Cape / Equip Spell Card

Image: Vampire Lord wearing a long blood-red cape.

Equip only to a DARK "Vampire" monster. Your opponent cannot target any other monsters, except the monster equipped with this card. When the equipped monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can banish this card; Special Summon that card from your graveyard. You can only use the effect of "Blood Cape" once per turn.

Nurikabe

Zombie/Effect/Wind/ATK: 900/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When Special Summoned from the graveyard: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap your opponent controls.

 _ **Note:**_ _This card was a Normal monster in the Yugioh GX manga, but I made it into a effect monster for this fanfic. Original idea for this card goes to the writers of the manga. Also, I'm only guessing on its Attribute._

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Mokey Mokey

Fairy/Normal/LIght/ATK: 300/DEF: 100/1 Star

Deckmaster SA "Angry Eyes"

When a Level 2 or lower Normal monster is destroyed in battle: Place 1 Angry Counter on this card (Max: 6). During your Main Phase 1: You can remove any number of Angry Counters from this card; Increase the ATK of 1 Level 2 or lower Normal monster by 500 x the number of Angry Counters removed with this effect until the End Phase of the turn, but the effected monster cannot attack directly and is destroyed at the End Phase of the turn.

Vampire Famillar

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 0/1 Star

Deckmaster SA "Call of the Night"

You can skip your Draw Phase and discard 1 card; Add 1 DARK "Vampire" monster or 1 "Vampire" Spell or Trap from your deck to your hand. After this effect is used, you must wait until two of your End Phases have passed to use it again.

Winged Kuriboh

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/1 Star

Deckmaster SA "Barrier of Life"

If you're about to take over 2000 Battle or Effect damage from a single attack or effect: you can reduce the amount to 0 and draw a card for each 1000 points you would takened. You can only use this deckmaster ability up to 2 times per Duel.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Jeanette loses a tough duel. In the next chapter, Alex and his friends head out to cheer Jeanette up and a duelist appears and gives Alex and his Vehicroid army a tough duel. Can he get the win? Find out in "Heavy Metal Raiders" and it'll be coming soon.**


	14. Heavy Metal Raiders

_Chapter 13: Heavy Metal Raiders_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back in the main room, the couple finished watching the duel.

Jasmine sighed and replied, "What a tough loss for Jeanette."

Samuel nodded and replied, "Nothing to worry about, hon. She'll be back and she'll be stronger then ever. With 7 spots remaining in the finals, everything will be just fine for her."

Jasmine looked at a nearby worker and replied, "Jess, Prepare everything so that me and my husband can announce to the island that we have only 7 finals spots left."

She nodded and went back to working on her computer.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Outside of the hotel, Alex and Chelsea were waiting for Jeanette to come on out after her loss to Ajay.

Alex then replied, "She must be in lot of thought right now."

Chelsea and replied, "Must be. I Hope she can continue."

"ATTENTION DUELISTS OF THE ISLAND!", Jasmine's voice was heard over the speakers nearby. "WE HAVE OUR FIRST FINALIST OF THE TOURNAMENT AND ITS AJAY MURAGUNDRA! HE CAN NO LONGER DUEL OR BE CHALLENGED. ONLY 7 SPOTS ARE NOW REMAINING AND IF YOU WANT THEM, GET DUELING THEM! GOOD LUCK TO ALL!"

the speakers turned off and Alex sighed and replied, "We need to get going."

She nodded as they both continued to wait for their friend.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back inside of her hotel room, Jeanette was looked at her deck that was spread out on a hotel table. She quickly went back to the room after suffering that hard loss without telling any of her fiends.

She sighed sadly and repleid, "Mom, i'm sorry I lost with some of the cards you made for me to use only. I really miss you right now. I wish I was able to call you up right now and have a long talk, but that's impossible."

She quickly gathered up her deck and made a deck of it and then she heard a ringing noise from her laptop and she opened up and saw it was from her dad and she nodded and pushed a few buttons and the screen turned on and her dad was at their house in the living room and he smiled and replied, "Hey, honey."

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Hey, dad. What's up?"

"Nothing much actually. How is the tourmament?"

She sighed sadly and replied, "I lost duel today. I was really close, but my opponent beat me."

"Not a big deal to lose a duel, hon. You still have plenty of star chips left and still hanging in their good. You can do it, honey."

"I know I can. I really do miss mom right now."

He sighed and replied, "I know you both miss your mom, Jeanette. I really do as well. Just keep on using the cards she made for you and make us both proud, honey. I really do think you have what it takes to win any duel as long as you stick with your friends and believe in your abilites as a duelist. Don't stop fighting until you can't fight anymore!"

Jeanette nodded and replied, "You got it, dad. I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"You too, honey. Love you."

"Love you too.", Jeanette said with a smile as she closed her laptop and she grabbed her duel disk and slid her deck into it and she replied, "Wonder where my besties are right now."

She quickly left her room.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Meanwhile outside of their hotel, Alex and Chelsea were enjoying some donuts and juice that Alex got from a snack stand near the hotel.

Alex then replied, "I hope she's okay."

Suddenly, Jeanette came out of the hotel and she was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans and all of her tattoos were viewable now and Alex smile dnad replied, "Hey, girl."

Jeanette saw them and she replied, "Hey, gang. Sorry I left and didn't say anything before I did so. I needed some time to myself and my dad called up as well. The stress of that loss using my new deck really hit hard."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "We both understand, girl. We just kept on following because you're a great friend and we care about you alot."

Alex nodded and replied, "Of course we both do. You're a great person."

Jeanette nodded as he saw Shane the Toon duelist from her first walk by her and he groaned and replied, "He is a tough duelist to face."

He saw Jeanette and he smiled

and replied, "Long time, no see."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Same to you, buddy. How've you been dueling?"

He sighed and replied, "After we dueled, I won a few more and I had 7 star chips and then I duel this guy that just won a Eliminator Duel and also had 7 and we battled for two and he clobbered my Toon Army. He's a tough duelist. I think his name is Alton Marshenton."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "I heard of that guy. He's a well known famous machine duelist from Los Vegas. His dad owns a well-known auto garage and shop in a area outside of the main strip."

Alex nodded and then he looked at Shane and replied, "Where was he last seen?"

"He was near the Restaurant district. He's a tough duelist, so good luck if you want to face him."

"Thanks, dude. See you later."

The gang walked away and Shane sighed and replied, "Time to get some sleep. Been up since 4 this morning."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

A little while after leaving Shane, the gang was now in the center of the Restaurant district. There was no sign of the duelist Alex was looking for.

He groaned and replied, "He is one hard duelist to find! Can't find him anywhere in this area!"

Jeanette looked at a map and replied, "We're in the right area, but that guy could be anywhere."

Alex nodded as they saw a guy wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans with grease stains all over it. He had a duel disk on his arm and a glove with 9 star chips in it and Alex then replied, "Hey!"

The guy turned around and he saw Alex and replied, "Watcha want, dude?"

Alex then replied "First of all, are you Alton Marshenton?"

"The one and only. You want a duel with me? I need one more chip to the enter the finals."

Alex nodded and replied, "I sure do, dude. my deck will cream yours!"

Alton smiled and replied, "I hope your deck gives me a better duel then the Toon one."

Alex only sighed as they activated their duel disks and both looked through their decks and Alex saw a and replied, "I choose my **Cycroid."**

As he slid the card into the slot, the one-eyed bike appeared **(ATK: 800)** and then Alton laughed and replied, "You call that wimpy thing a deckmaster? Let me introduce you to the mighty **Knight of the Red Lotus!"**

As he sat the card into the slot, a red armored knight appeared next to him **(ATK: 2,100)** and both disks autoshuffled and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Alton LP: 8000 / Alex LP: 8000)**

Alex then replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I activate Take over Five. I ditch the top 5 cards of my deck."

He quickly did so and then replied, "I play Silent Doom to bring back my Pendulum Machine."

As he played the 2nd spell, a machine with a large sharp blade appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

Jeanette then replied, "Take about a old card."

"I now summon my Twin-Barrel Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a small dark machine appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I'll selct a card and then I flip 2 coins and if I get both calls heads, your facedown card is kaput!"

Suddenly, two large coins flipped into the air and one landed on Heads and the other tails and Alton sighed and replied, "Shit. Attack his facedown monster!"

The dark machine fired its attack and a Battleshiproid appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,800)** and the blast reflected off its body **(Alton LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"Damn it. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Battleshiproid's position and then I'll summon my Steamroid!"

As he sat the card down, the cannons on the huge seaship rose aimed at Alton's side of the field and then the infamous steam engine appeared **(ATK: 1,800)** And Alton quickly replied, "I activate Dark Metal Bin!"

The trap flipped up.

"Whatever you say. Battleshiproid, attack!"

The cannons fired and the dark machine was blasted to pieces as the cannon attack struck it down **(Alton LP: 7900 - 7800).**

"Steamroid, attack!"

The machine charged in and Alton quickly replied, "When a dark machine would be destroyed, I can remove 2 counters from my bin to prevent it's destruction!"

The only 2 counters flew out and vanished into dust.

"There you go. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Alton drew a card and replied, "Now, I'll banish my Take over Five from my graveyard to draw a card."

She quickly did so and then replied, "I now summon my Fuser Gear X!"

As he sat the card down, A gear shaped like a giant black X appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Now, I play Polymerization to fuse my 2 monsters together!"

As the gear fused with the huge dark machine, Pendulum Machine with a larger lower body of two metal legs appeared and it had cannons for hands and it's huge pendulum blade was gone as well **(ATK: 2,350).**

"Meet the mighty Pendulum Mech X!"

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Wow."

"Since it's the only machine on the field, I can attack twice!"

The machine fired its cannons and both Vehicroids were blown into burning piles of scrap metal **(Alex LP: 8000 - 6400)** and Alex quickly replied, "Since you trashed two of my Vehicroids, I can Special Summon my RVroid!"

As he sat the card down, a RV with two large eyes appeared and it crossed its robot-like arms **(DEF: 2,300 - 2,700).**

"For each Roid you destroyed earlier, it gains 200 defense points."

"Whatever, dude. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Skateroid."

As he sat the card down, a skateboard with two small eyes rolled onto the field **(ATK: 500).**

"I tune it with my RVroid."

The small machine glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through RVroid, which turned into 5 white stars **(*1 + *5= *6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Sweeperroid!"

As he sat the card down, a large street Sweeper with two large black and whit eeyes appeared as it reved up its engine **(ATK: 2,400).**

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Now they have Synchros as well. This game really gets intresting day by day."

"Since I used my Skateroid to summon a Machine, I draw a card."

He did so and then he replied, "Now, attack his Fusion with Sweeper Storm!"

The machine lifted up and the sweeper wheels began to twirl around like crazy and then a huge windstorm formed and it shot out, smashing into the Pendulum Mech X and reducing it to little pieces of broken metal that flew everywhere on Alton's side of the field **(Alton LP: 7800 - 7700)** and then Alex replied, "When it destroys a monster, you take damage equal to its level times 200 and then I gain the same amount of lifepoints!"

Alton groaned **(Alton LP: 7900 - 6500)** and then Alex glowed **(Alex LP: 6400 - 7800)** and he sighed and replied, "Feels good. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I'll remove the Counters from my Dark Metal Bin to add a Monster from the deck to my hand!"

As the two counters floated out of it and vanished into puffs of black smoke, he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then replied, "I now activate Metal Fixer."

The trap flipped up.

"I banish a machine and this trap allows to take its form and I selec the Ancient Tool I ditched with my Take Over 5 card as well."

As he banished the card, the trap transformed into a badly damage and dented Ancient Tool **(ATK: 1,700).**

Chelsea then replied, "Another classic machine."

"Now, I discard my Fuser Gear Y to add a Polymerization card from my deck to my hand!"

He did so and replied, "Since my Trap is considered a Ancient Tool, I play Polymerization to fuse the Fuser Gear X and the Ancient Tool on the field!"

As the two machines merged together, a larger form of the ancient machine appeared. It had a large body and it 4 arms and they had a axe, sword, spear and pickaxe in them **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Meet the awesome Ancient Hyper Tool X!"

Jeanette then replied, "At least he's using classic machines in alot of better ways, I guess."

"When its Fusion Summoned, It gains Ancient Counters and 200 attack for each one!"

Suddenly, 3 small black orbs floated into it **(ATK: 2,400 - 3,000).**

"Attack his Sweeperroid!"

The machine flew and slashed at with its sword and axe arms and sparks shot out from where the attack hit and then it exploded into scrap **(Alex LP: 7800 - 7200).**

"When it trashes a monster, you take damage equal to the number of Ancient Counters on my machine times 200!"

Alex groaned **(Alex LP: 7200 - 6600).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I activate Jar of Avarice!"

He took both Polymerizations, both Fuser Gear X's and his Fuser Gear Y and shuffled the cards into his deck and then drew a card and then replied, "Attack his facedown!"

The macihne went in and Alex quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The trap flipped up and Alton smiled and replied, "No way. I"ll remove a Counter from the machine to negate and destroy your damn card!"

A counter flew out of the machine **(ATK: 3,000 - 2,800)** and it flew in and smashed the Trap to bits and then the machine flew in and a Einroid appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,800)** and Alex quickly replied, "I activate D2 Shield!"

The trap flipped up and it glowed **(DEF: 1,800 - 3,600)** as the machine attacked it and the attacks did nothing to it **(Alton LP: 6500 - 5700)** and he sighed and replied, "You lucky son of a gun. I'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I bring forth another Battleshiproid."

As he sat the card down, the war ship appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I use my deckmasters ability. I banish a Roid machine monster to increase another one by the same amount."

He took his Steamroid and banished it and the machine began to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 3,600).**

"Lets do it. Attack that eyesore."

The machine fired its cannons and the dark machine was blasted to little bits

and then Alton replied, "When my machine is trashed, I can banish it to add my Gear or Polymerization from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Polymerization."

He took the card and added it to his hand and then looked at his disk afterwards and he replied, "I hate to ask, but why aren't my points going down?"

"Another monster effected by this deckmaster ability doesn't inflict any battle damage and then you draw a card."

Alton nodded as he did so.

"You lucked out, I guess. I'll end my turn now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I use my deckmaster ability to get a Normal monster from my deck and I choose my Fuser Gear X."

He took the card and added it to his hand and then both glowed **(Alton LP: 5700 - 5900) - (Alex LP: 7200 - 7400)** and then he replied, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Fuser Gear X with the Giganto I have in my hand!"

the dark gear appeared and a huge bulky machine with spiked balls for hands merged together and its body was bigger and it was now completely covered in spikes and the spiked balls were now covered in golden spikes **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Meet the mighty Mega Giganto X!"

Chelsea nodded and replied, "Who knew these old high leveled cards would be of use these days. Very neat."

"Now, attack his monster!"

The huge spiked fist shot out and struck, smashing Battleshiproid to little pieces **(Alex LP: 7400 - 6000).**

"Any damage it does when it trashes a monster is doubled! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll discard a card to play Twin Twisters!"

As he discarded a card, the storm began and his Dark Metal Bin was blasted to bits and his facedown Limitor Removal lifted up and shattered into little shards.

"I'll set a monster and a card and call it a turn."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

The machine shot its arm out and a Gyroid appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** and the attack did nothing to it.

"Damn it. I'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Gyroid for my Garbageroid!"

As the helicopter faded away, the huge garbage truck appeared **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,000).**

"Attack that thing with Garbage Rush!"

The huge machine rushed and struck, smashing into the dark machine and blasting into a flaming pile of debris **(Alton LP: 5900 - 5400)** and Alton sighed and replied, "When Mega Giganto X is destroyed, I can banish it and another dark machine to draw 2 cards."

He took the card and the Pendulum Machine card and drew 2 new cards.

"Your turn now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I now activate Fusion Recovery!"

he took his Polymerization and Fuser Gear X and and placed both in his hand and then replied, "Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse Fuser Gear X with the Space Megatron I Have in my hand!"

As the gear and a floating machine with lasers cannons appeared and merged together, it grew larger and its cannons looked even more powerful and a big metal X was infront of it **(DEF: 2,800).**

"This is the powerful Space Megatron X!"

Jeanette then replied, "This deck is pretty decent."

"When this airship is Special Summoned, I can negate one of your monster effects!"

Suddenly, Alex's monster began to glow **(ATK: 3,000 - 2,200).**

"It can attack while in faceup defense postion, so I'm going to blast your monster!"

The machine began to glow and then it fired a huge laser shot out and struck, atomzing the garbage truck and the rest of the attack hit Alex **(Alex LP: 6000 - 5400)** and then he he added a card from his deck due to Garbageroid's effect."5

"Your turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "Tankroid, I summon you!"

As he sat the card down, the cartoon-like tank appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Deckmaster ability now."

As he took his Garbageroid and banished it, the tank began to glow **(ATK: 1,500 - 3,700)** and as Alton drew a card, it aimed its cannon and a huge burst of energy shot out and struck the huge and small explosions happened all over the huge before it exploded into a globs of slag & burnt metal and he replied, "When it goes boom, I can add any Normal machine from my deck to my hand."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blocker."

As he sat the card down, a machine made of many pieces of metal appeared **(ATK: 850).**

"I now play Fusion Substitute on my Fuser Gear X and my Gatekeeper!"

A bulky dark machine and the evil gear appeared and merged together and the ending result that was a larger form of the dark machine with it now covered in rusted bronze metal and it had a cannon on the top of it **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Ths is my Gatekeeper X!"

Jeanette nodded and replied, "How many fusions does this guy even have?"

"I use his effect. I tribute a monster and it can attack you directly!"

The other machine dissolved into particles and those then flew in and were absorbed into by the machine and then it aimed its cannon and it fired a huge burst of energy and it shot out and struck Alex down **(Alex LP: 5400 - 3100).**

Chelsea then replied, "This isn't getting any better."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "This guy has a impressive fusion army."

"Thanks and I know I do! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm appeared and his facedown Rare Metalmorph lifted up and blew into shards.

"Now, I summon my Jetroid!"

As he sat the card down, a large cartoonish jet flew onto the field **(ATK: 1,200).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters!"

Both machines glowed as they turned into white orbs and a poral opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Ice Creamroid!"

As he sat the card down, a truck like his Food Truckroid appeared. It was a large ice cream truck with a menu filled with many kinds of ice cream on it and it had two large white eys in the front and it had a arm on both of it's sides and carnival-like music was heard from it **(ATK: 2,100).**

Jeanette smiled and replied, "That is a really cool looking Vehicroid."

"I use its effect. I remove a Xyz Material and I can excavate the top 5 cards of my deck and for each Roid Machine monster I show off, it gains 200 ATK for each one and your monster loses the same amount!"

As he discarded his Jetroid, he checked the top 5 cards and they were Turboroid, Stealthroid, Fusion Substitute, a 2nd Tankroid and a monster called Missleroid and as he shuffled the cards into his deck, all monsters glowed **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,500) - (ATK: 2,100 - 2,900).**

"Now, attack that monster!"

Suddenly, the side doors opaned and two cannons appeared and instead of firing any kind of weapon, they shot out a steam of melted ice cream that coated the machine! A few sparks was seen before it shattered into broken pieces of metal **(Alton LP: 5400 - 4000).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll use the effect again!"

He discarded the card and then checked the 5 cards and they were a Vehicroid Connection Zone, Mixeroid, Supercharge, Patroid and a Ambulanceroid and it began to glow **(ATK: 2,900 - 3,500)** and then he replied, "I bring forth my Segroid!"

As he sat the card down, a segway with two large red eyes appeared **(ATK: 900).**

"I'll equip it to my Xyz!"

It broke apart and connected itself to the Xyz.

"Now it can do piercing damage. Attack!"

The machine shot out its melted ice cream and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and it was blasted to dust as the creamy attack hit it **(Alton LP: 4000 - 600)** and both discarded they had and both drew 5 cards apiece and then he replied, "I'll call it a turn."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I banish the Breakthrough Skill I discarded with my jar during my last turn."

It glowed **(ATK: 3,500 - 2,100).**

"I now banish my Gatekeeper X to add the Fuser Gear from my deck to my hand."

As he banished the card, he added the monster to his hand and then he replied, "I now play Overload Fusion to fuse my Fuser Gear X and the Launcher Spider in my hand!"

As he took the cards and banished them, a Launcher Spider appeared..and it was covered in dark metal and its cannons were larger now and the Fuser Gear was in the middle of the cannons **(DEF: 4,000).**

"Meet the awesome and powerful _**Mega Spider Launcher X!"**_

Jeanette sighed and replied, "If it has that low of defense score, it must have somesort of powerful effect."

"Of course! It can attack while in defense position and it applys its defense for damage and also, it does double the damage!"

Jeanette groaned and replied, "No way. This duel is over for him then."

Chelsea sighed and replied, "He gave it all he could."

It's been a honor. Now, blast that thing away!"

The machine fired its cannons and the equipped Segroid was blasted to little pieces quickly **(Alex LP: 3100 - 0)** and the Knight went in and slashed at the Cycroid and it shattered into shards and Alex walked up to him and handed him the star chip and he smiled and replied, "Good luck in the finals, buddy."

Alton nodded as they shook hands and he left and Jeanette walked up to him and replied, "You have it all you could, buddy."

Alex sighed and then he smiled and replied, "I know, girl. Want to find a snack somewhere?"

She nodded as they walked away.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Take over Five / Normal Spell Card

Image: Many cards coming out of a duel disk.

Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. During your next Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card to draw a card.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Jaden in a episode of Yugoh GX (I changed the effect a little bit) and full credit goes to the writers of the episode._

Space Megatron

Machine/Normal/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

 _A robot that is constructed primarily with sets of semicircles. It attacks with lasers mounted at its sides and the center._

 _ **Note:**_ _Was only seen un the Yugioh games._

RVroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 100/DEF: 2,300/5 Stars

If two or more Machine "Roid" monsters are destroyed during the same battle phase, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only Special Summon "RVroid" once per turn and this card gains 200 DEF for each Machine "Roid" monster to Special Summon this card with its effect.

Skateroid

Machine/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/1 Star

When used to summon a "Roid" Machine monster, draw 1 card. The effect of "Skateroid" can only be used once per turn.

Segroid

Machine/Union/Effect/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/2 Stars

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "roid" Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card inflicts piercing battle damage. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

Sweeperroid

Machine/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Machine Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Machine monsters

When this card destroys a monster battle, inflict damage equal to Level/Rank or Link Number of the destroyed monster x 200 and then gain LP equal to the same amount inflicted to your opponent.

Ice Creamroid

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material from this card; Excavate the top 5 cards of your deck and for each Machine "Roid" monster excavated with this effect, this card gains 200 ATK x the number of excavated "Roid" machine monsters ATK and all monsters loses the same amount this card gain until the chosen monsters are removed from the field and cards revealed with this card's effect are shuffled back into your deck afterwards.

Dark Metal Bin / Continous Trap Card

Image: Broken pieces from a destroyed Barrel Dragon and Twin-Barrel Dragon loading into a large black metal bin by a couple of factory workers.

When a DARK Machine monster is destroyed, Place 2 Dark Metal Counters on this card (Max: 8). During your Main Phase 1, you can remove any number of Dark Metal Counters from this card; Special Summon 1 DARK Machine with a level to equal to or ones then the number of counters removed with this card's effect. Only 1 "Dark Metal Bin" Can be on the field at a time. Once per turn, if a DARK Machine monster would be destroyed in battle, you can remove 2 Dark Metal Counters from this card to prevent that card's destruction.

Fusier Gear X

Machine/Normal/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

 _A dark and evil gear that can fuse with other machines to make them even more powerful then ever!_

Fuser Gear Y

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

You can discard this card from your hand; Add 1 "Fuser Gear X" or a "Fusion" card from your deck to your hand. The effect of "Fuser Gear Y" can only be used once per turn.

Pendulum Mech X

Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2,350/DEF: 2,600/7 Stars

 _"Pendulum Machine" + "Fusier Gear X"_

If this card is the only card you control, it can attack twice per battle phase. When removed from the field, you can banish this card; Add 1 "Fuser Gear X" from your graveyard to your hand. The effect of "Pendulum Mech X" can only be used once per turn.

Ancient Hyper Tool X

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,100/7 Stars

 _"Ancient Tool" + "Fusier Gear X"_

Must be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When Fusion Summoned: Place 3 Ancient Counters on this card and this card gains 200 ATK x the number of Ancient Counters on this card. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage equal to the number of Ancient Counters on this card x 200. If this card would be targeted by a card's effect, you can remove 1 Ancient Counter from this card to negate and destroy that card. When removed from the field, you can banish this card; add 1 "Polymerization or "Fuser Gear X" from your deck to your hand and you can only use this effect of "Ancient Hyper Tool X" once per turn.

Mega Giganto X

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,600/7 Stars

 _"Giganto" + "Fuser Gear X"_

Must be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. Any battle this card does involving a monster is doubled, but this card's ATK cannot be raised higher then its base ATK. When remoed from the field, you can banish this card and 1 Machine monster from your graveyard; draw 2 cards. The effect of "Mega Giganto X" can only be used once per turn.

Space Megatron X

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,800/7 Stars

 _"Space Megatron" + "Fuser Gear X"_

Must be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When Fusion Summoned: Select 1 card your opponent controls, its effect is negated until its removed from the field. When Special Summoned: Switch this card's position to faceup Defense Position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If they do, apply it's DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn while this card is in faceup Defense Position, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. When destroyed in battle: you can banish this card; Add 1 Normal Machine monster from your deck to your hand and this effect of "Space Megatron X" can only be used once per turn.

Gatekeeper X

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,500/7 Stars

"Gatekeeper" + "Fuser Gear X"

Must be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. You can tribute one other monster you control; this is the only card that can attack and it can attack your opponent directly. This cards ATK cannot be raised higher then its base ATK by a card's effect. while this card is in your graveyard, you can banish this card; Add 1 "Fuser Gear X" or 1 "Fusion" card (Except Diffusion Wave Motion") from your graveyard or deck to your hand and this effect can only be used once per turn.

Mega Spider Launcher X

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,500/DEF: 4,000/9 Stars

"Launcher Spider" + "Fuser Gear X"

Must be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When Fusion Summoned: Switch it to faceup faceup Defense Postion. This card can attack in faceup DEF postion and if you do so, apply its DEF for damage calculation. This card inflicts double battle damage when it battles a monster. The ATK & DEF cannot be raised higher then its base ATK & DEF. while this card is in your graveyard, you can banish this card; Add 1 "Fuser Gear X" or 1 "Fusion" card (Except Diffusion Wave Motion") from your graveyard or deck to your hand and this effect can only be used once per turn.

Metal Fixer / Continuous Trap Card

Image: 2 factory workers fixing a broken down robot with parts from various machines inside of a large factory.

After activating this card, Banish 1 Machine monster from your graveyard, Special Summon this card as a Effect monster with the same name, attack, defense, attribute and level of the banished monster (This card is still treated as a Trap Card), but it cannot attack while it remains faceup on the field. Only 1 "Metal Fixer" can be on the field at a time.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmaster Abilites used**

Knight of the Red Lotus

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Normality Sale"

Discard 1 card; Add 1 Normal monster from your deck to your hand or discarded it to the graveyard and then your deck is reshuffled and then take damage equal to the card's level x 100 and then your opponent gains LP equal to the damage with this deckmaster effect. You can only use this deckmaster ability once per turn.

Cycroid

Machine/Normal/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Roid Wheels"

Once per turn, you can banish 1 Machine "Roid" monster from your graveyard, increase the ATK of another Machine "Roid" monster equal to the ATK of the banished the card until the end phase. Any battle damage the effected monster does is reduced to 0 and then your opponent draws a card. This effect cannot be used on the same monster twice in a row ands when used, you must wait until 2 of your Opponent's End Phases have passed to use it again.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Alex loses as well? Damn. In the next chapter, The gang finds a map on the island and it leads to a Eliminator Lair and Chelsea duels in one of the toughest duels she's ever been in. Can she get the win? Revealing the name of the chapter will spoil it, so I'm keeping it to myself for now.**


	15. Spirit Barrier

_Chapter 15: Spirit Barrier_

 _-oooooooooooooooooooo-_

Back at the main room, the Ridleys were watching the screens with their many workers.

Jasmine then replied, "Another duel of dueling almost to a close."

Samuel nodded as he sipped his cup of coffee and Jess looked at the Ridleys and replied, "We have our 2nd finalist! Alex the Vehicroid duelist dueled that Alton Marshenton guy for enough to enter the finals?"

Jasmine then replied, "Who won?"

Jess sighed and replied, "That Alton guy was the winner."

Jasmine then replied, "He's a good duelist. Alex can bounce back like Jeanette and win a spot in the finals."

Samuel looked at her Jess and replied, "Go ahead and turn on our speakers, Jess."

She nodded as she quickly did what her boss said to do.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

At the park, the gang was enjoying food made from food trucks that the Ridleys invited to the island.

Jeanette sighed and replied, "Where's the announcement?"

"ATTENTION DUELISTS OF THE ISLAND!", Jasmine's voice was heard over the speakers nearby. "WE HAVE OUR 2ND FINALIST OF THE TOURNAMENT AND ITS ALTON MARSHENTON! HE CAN NO LONGER DUEL OR BE CHALLENGED. ONLY 6 SPOTS ARE NOW REMAINING AND IF YOU WANT THEM, GET DUELING FOR THOSE STAR CHIPS! GOOD LUCK TO ALL! ALSO, WE ARE ADDING A NEW RULE AS OF NOW! IF YOU HAVE 7 OR MORE STAR CHIPS AND YOU CHALLENGE A ELIMINATOR AND WIN THE DUEL, YOU GET THE FINAL THREE CHIPS YOU NEED TO ENTER THE FINALS! IF YOU ALREADY BEAT ONE BEFORE THIS RULE WAS ADDED, YOU STILL CANNOT FACE ANOTHER ELIMINATOR! GOOD LUCK AND HAPPY DUELING TO ALL!"

Alex sighed and replied, "If I would of gotten through her deck and defeated them, I would of been announced and not him. I Had a good chance and I blew it!"

Jeanette placed her arm across his shoulder and replied, "It's okay, Alex. We'll get our chance to enter the finals. There is 6 spots open any and.."

"ATTENTION DUELISTS OF THE ISLAND!", Jasmine's voice was heard over the speakers nearby. "WE HAVE OUR 3RD FINALIST OF THE TOURNAMENT AND ITS AXEL JAMES! HE CAN NO LONGER BE CAN NO LONGER DUEL OR BE CHALLENGED ONLY 5 SPOTS ARE NOW REMAINING AND IF YOU WANT THEM, GET DUELING FOR THOSE STAR CHIPS! GOOD LUCK TO ALL!"

Chelsea groaned and replied, "Only 5 are left now! We need to hurry our butts up and get those spots! Timing is running out!"

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Really true. Let's get some food and we'll head out to duel for those chips."

Alex and Chelsea nodded as they went to walk up to a nearby food truck that sold mexican food and drinks.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

On the other side of the island, Keith the fiend duelist was facing Luke the Warrior duelist. Luke had a GIlford the Lightning and a Command Knight **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,200) - (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600)** and 2 facedown cards Keith had a Archfiend Soldier **(ATK: 1,900)** and a Optilclops **(ATK: 1,800)** and it was Keith's turn. Keith had a Puppet Master **(ATK: 0)** and Luke used a Field-Commander Rahz **(ATK: 1,600)** as his.

 **(Luke LP: 2800 / Keith LP: 4000)**

Keith drew a card and replied, "I use my deckmasters effect. I banish Fiend monsters and add a Fiend with a level equal to or less then of the combined total of the banished monsters."

He took his Mad Archfiend and Archfiend Interceptor and banished them and then he took another monster from his deck and added it to his hand and then he replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Archfiend Giant appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"I now tribute all of my monsters to summon one of the best Fiends in the game!"

As the 3 monsters vanished into black particles, a huge and mighty Fiend appeared with a roar **(ATK: ?)".**

"Meet the mighty Legendary Maju Garzett!"

Luke groaned as he saw the Fiend and replied, "Damn."

Suddenly, it began to glow **(ATK: ? - 6,100).**

"I now play the Spell Card known as Evil Roar!"

The Spell appeared.

"Since I Control a Fiend that is level 8 or higher, all of your Spells and Traps are destroyed!"

The fiend let out a mighty roar and both of his facedown cards (Which were a Magic Cylinder and Draining Shield) lifted up and shattered to bits.

"Attack his Gilford!"

The demon let out a steam of hellfire and it shot out and struck, incinerating Gilford and leaving nothing behind **(Keith LP: 2800 - 0)** and then his deckmaster shot out the strings and to their shock, the strings wrapped around Rahz's neck and he was _litterally_ being choked to death by the wires! Rahz gasped for air before collapsing to the ground and vanishing and the Fiend let out another evil laugh beforre vanishing into black dust.

Keith sighed and replied, "Didn't expect to happen. Sorry dude."

Luke smiled and replied, "I've seen worse then that."

He walked up to Keith and handed him two star chips and he fitted them into his glove and he smiled and replied, "Two more and I'm off to the finals! "

Luke looked at his and he replied, "I only have 3 left myself. The finals are not in my history.

Keith walked up to him and replied, "Bro, it's all good. Mom and dad will still be proud of our hard work. We've made them proud."

Luke nodded and replied, "Want to grab some food?"

His brother nodded as they both walked away from park.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the food truck area, the gang finished off the food they bought.

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Best tacos I've ever had! They weren't that spicy."

Chelsea nodded as a female duelist walked in and she had red hair, glasses and blue eyes and she wore a white shirt and a pink and purple skirt and she sighed and replied, "I can't believe I actually wanted to face that eliminator. Glad my guy talked me out of it!"

Chelsea quickly got up and she ran to her and replied,"You have a map to a Eliminator lair, girl?"

The girl nodded and saw her and replied, "I do. First, who are you?"

"I'm Chelsea and these are my friends Jeanette and Alex."

"I'm Jane Lewis and I'm one of the best duelists from Atlanta."

"Nice to meet you, girl. About that map?"

Jane nodded as she took out the map out of her backpack she was wearing and handed to her and Chelsea grabbed it and Jane nodded and replied, "Good luck."

She went torwards the food trucks and Jeanette & Alex walked up to her and Alex replied, "Nice a map. Where does it say the entrance is near?"

Chelsea looked at and she replied, "A secret door at the BBQ restaurant in the middle of the district. Neat location, I guess."

Alex nodded and replied, "Can we come and watch you duel?"

She smiled and replied, "Of course you both can. You've both been by my side since that incident with Dane was taken care of. Let's do it, buddies!"

They followed her to the district.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

10 minutes later, they arrived inside. It was the early dinner rush and the place was about half full and they walked up to the hostess station and she smiled and replied,"I'm Missy Mae and welcome to our place! How many in your party?"

Chelsea showed her the map and she saw and nodded and replied, "You want to duel the lair leader, eh? Good luck and follow me."

They started to walk through torwards the kitchen and she saw another server and replied, "Lucas, take over for a few minutes."

He nodded as the gang followed her into the kitchen area.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back in the room, the RIdleys were watching over the island with their employees.

Jess stood up and replied, "We have someone entering the lair underneath the BBQ joint!"

Samuel nodded and he replied, "Who is it?"

"That Chelsea girl."

Jasmine nodded and replied, "She's a decent duelist, but I hope she's ready for this."

Samuel smiled and replied, "She should be okay, honey. Let's see if her deck is strong or not. This Eliminator is the toughest one we have and it's won about 4 duels in a row so far."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

After leading them to the hidden entrance to the lair in the kitchen area of the restaurant, they were in a long hallway leading to the lair.

Chelsea then replied, "Any moment now."

They finally reached the end of the hallway and a large red stone door was infront of them and Jeanette nodded and replied, "Here we go. Give it all you got, girl."

The door slowly slid into the ground and as they walked in they were inside what looked like a dark black temple with picture of various monsters on the wall and one of them was a Thousand-Eyes Restrict and a another picture was one of Relinquished as well and Chelsea groaned and replied, "If I have to face those monsters, I'm going to hate. Both monsters are strong and have the most wicked of effects and they took Thousand-Eyes Restrict off the ban list not too long ago."

Suddenly, they heard quickly laughing as a huge puddle of water formed infront of them and a young woman began to rise from and as the puddle evaporated, the full woman was standing across from them **(ATK: 1,100)** and she replied, "Evening, young ones. I am Izanami and I'm the leader of this lair."

Jeanette sighed and replied, "She's a Spirit monster. They're are some of the toughest monsters to face in a duel."

The spirit nodded and replied, "That is correct, young lady. The Spirits were designed after Maximillion Pegasus took a trip to the Orient and when he returned, he created our group. Who am I dueling tonight?"

Chelsea stepped forward and the Spirit nodded and replied, "Very well, young lady."

Suddenly, a fancy duel disk appeared on her arm and she replied, "Select your deckmaster. Also with all Eliminator duels, you cannot use any of them you've used so far."

She looked through her deck and then she saw a card and then replied, "I choose the amazingly powerful **Silver Fang!"**

The mighty wolf appeared next to her **(ATK: 1,200)** and both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!",_ Chelsea yelled out.

 **(Izanami LP: 8000 / Chelsea LP: 8000)**

Izanami nodded and replied, "I'll get the first move since your deckmaster is stronger then myself. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll it for me."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Snow Fang!"

As she sat the card down, a silver fang with a blue and white fur coat appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Attack!"

The wolf howled as it flew in and a Skelengel appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** and was blasted into pixels as the soundwave it and she drew a card.

"Your turn now, I guess."

Izanami drew a card and replied, "I activate Terraforming."

She took a field spell from her deck and added it to her hand and then she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate Temple of the Forbidden Spirits."

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed off, the Field Spell Card appeared and Jeanette looked around and she nodded and replied,"I'm guessing we're already here."

"Correct, young lady. I now bring forth the Spirit known as Susa Soldier."

As she sat card down, the thunder spirit appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Attack his Wolf."

The spirit flew in and slashed at the wolf with his thunder sword and it let out a weak howl before before it dissolved into pixels **(Chelsea LP: 8000 - 7850).**

"My Spirit only does half the damage. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

The spirit remained on the field and she replied, "As long as my Temple remains on the field, Spirits I control do not have to return to the hand at the end phase."

Chelsea drew a card and she replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and I'll call it a turn."

Izanami then replied, "I skip my Draw Phase to use my deckmaster effect. I can now add any Spirit monster from my deck to my hand and you get to make a draw."

As Chelsea drew a card, She added a card and then replied, "I now bring forth Hebo, Lord of the River."

As she sat the card down, a bearded old man wearing a light-blue gown appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. I attack with my Susa Soldier."

The Spirit flew and a Giant Rat appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,450)** and shattered into shards as it was struck by its sword and then Chelsea replied, "I bring forth my Stray Cat!"

As she sat the card down, a adorable white cat laying infront of a cardboard box appeared **(ATK: 100)** and Izanami nodded as the other Spirit began to glow and Chelsea quickly replied, "I activate Cat Confusion!"

The trap flipped up.

"Since you declared a attack while I control a Beast monster, your monster returns to your hand!"

The Spirit vanished and reappeared in her hand and then the Spirit nodded and replied, "Very clever, young one. I end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon another Stray Cat."

As she sat the card own, another of the cure cats appeared **(ATK: 100).**

"With their effects, you cannot target a monster I control in battle and since I have two of them, you cannot target either of them!"

Alex nodded and replied, "A attack lock. Very cool, girl."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Got that right."

"Your turn now."

Izanami drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Nin-Ken Dog!"

As she sat the card down, the ninja dog appeared with his swords **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I use my deckmaster effect. Everytime you destroy a Beast or Beast Warrior monster i control, Silver Fang gains a Howl Counter and I can remove any number of them to give a Beast or Beast Warrior monster i control 200 attack times the number of howl counters I removed!"

Silver Fang began to howl as two glowing spheres came out of the wolf and flew into the dog ninja **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).**

"Attack!"

The ninja took 3 shuriken stars and flung them and they shot out and struck, blasting Susa Soldier into a shower of sparks **(Izanami LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Izanami drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Aratama."

As she sat the card down, a fiery demon-like Spirit appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"When I flip Summon or Normal Summon this guy, I can add any Spirit from my deck to my hand."

She did so and then replied, "Next I flip my facedown Amano-Iwato."

As she did so, a huge rock with a carved in face appeared infront of them **(ATK: 1,900).**

"With my Amano-Iwato on the field, all monsters lose their effects except for Spirit monsters."

Chelsea's monsters began to glow.

Jeanette groaned and replied, "She's going to take some heavy damage if these attacks hit her."

"Amano-Iwato attacks one of your Stray Cats."

The huge rock began to glow and a wave of pure energy shot out and vaporized the cute kitty and then she noticed Chelsea activated her Spirit Barrier trap and Alex nodded and replied, "Thank goodness."

Izanami nodded as the Fiend shot out a burst of black flames and the other cat was incinerated.

"Lucky you had that trap. I now activate Soul Transition."

The trap flipped up.

"Now, I tribute a Level 4 monster I Normal Summoned or Set to draw 2 cards."

Aratama vanished into fiery embers and she drew 2 cards and then replied, "I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Chelsea drew a card and then she smiled at what she drew and then she smiled evily and replied, "I summon my Panther Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the purple panther-like warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Really clever move. Panther Warrior's effect cannot be use now."

"Attack that eyesore!"

The panther rushed and slashed at the huge rock and the huge creature let out a moan before it exploded into a shower of pebbles & dust.

"Nin-Ken, direct attack!"

The canine ninja rushed in and Izanami replied, "I activate Offensive Guard."

She drew a card as the Ninja struck her **(Izanami LP: 7800 - 6800)**

"There you go. I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn now."

Izanami drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary."

The token appeared.

"I tribute it for my Fenghuang."

As the token vanished into fiery embers, a large and beautiful fiery bird appeared with a caw **(ATK: 2,100).**

Since I Normal Summoned this guy, all of your facedown Spell and Traps are toast."

The fiery bird shot out a burst of flames and her facedown cards (Which were a Trap Hole of Spikes and Animal Trail) were incinerated.

"Now, I banish a Spirit from my graveyard for my Yamato-no-Kami."

As she banished her Aratama, a tall Warrior-like Spirit with green jointed limbs in his back appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Lets do it. Yamato-no-Kami, attack."

The Spirit began glow as a burst of black shards shot out from the Spirit's body and the flew in and stabbed into the Panther Warrior and it howled before it exploded into triangles.

"When It destroys a monster, one of your Spell or Traps is destroyed."

The Spirit Barrier card exploded into shards.

"Fenghuang, attack."

The fiery Spirit let out a burst of flames shot out and struck, reducing Nin-Ken Dog to a pile of hot ash **(Chelsea LP: 7850 - 7550).**

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and Izanami quickly replied, "I chain that with my Facedown Spirit Saver to save my Yamato."

The trap flipped up and the storm shot out and blasted the FIeld Spell to bits and the fiery Spirit vanished and its card flew into the deck and Jeanette nodded and replied, "Should of guessed that would of happen if the Field Spell was trashed."

"Damn it. I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Izanami drew a card and replied, "I equip my Spirit with Sword of Kusanagi."

Suddenly, a large sword appeared in his hands.

"I now summon my Inaba White Rabbit."

As he sat the card down, a large white rabbit on top of a huge machine appeared **(ATK: 700).**

"I now activate Spiritual Crush."

The spell appeared.

"Each time my Spirit does battle damage, you take 300 more damage. White Rabbit, attack her directly."

The rabbit got on top of the machine and shot out and slammed into her **(Chelsea LP: 7850 - 7150)** and then the Spell glowed **(Chelsea LP: 7150 - 6850).**

"Since my Spirit has the sword, I does piercing battle damage."

The Spirit rushed in and a Assault Dog appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,800)** and was blasted to little bits as the Spirit hit with his sword and the Spell glowed as well **(Chelsea LP: 6850 - 6150)** and then two more Assault Dogs appeared **(ATK: 1,200 x2).**

"There you go. My Rabbit goes back to my hand and that's my turn."

The rabbit vanished and reappeared in her hand and then Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lady Panther!"

As she sat the card down, the female panther appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I Overlay all of my monsters!"

They turned into silver orbs and as the portal appeared and the orbs vanished, Sumo King Dog reappeared with a snarl **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Attack that thing!"

The huge beast let out a howl and the soundwave shot out and struck the Spriit and he groaned and exploded into black globules and then its sword broken pieces fell to the ground and turned to dust **(Izanami LP: 6800 - 6400).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Izanami drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Dober Boxer!"

As she sat the card down, a beastly dog-like creature that looked a mixture of a Doberman and a Boxer appeared and it wore a pair of red boxing shorts and also wore a black and a red punching glove **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The Boxer went in and the infamous Ohitihime appeared **(DEF: 100)** and was blown to shards as the dog boxer punched it and then her Sumo King Dog knelt.

"Damn it. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

The huge Xyz rose to attack position.

Izanami drew a card and replied, "I play the Ritual Spell Card known as Shinobird's Calling."

The spell appeared.

"I offer the Inaba White Rabbit and the Fenghuang from my hand."

As the Spirits appeared and vanished into pixels, a handsome man wearing a fancy blue robe appeared and blue feathers fluttered from behind him **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Meet the Spirit Ritual monster known as Shinobaron Peacock."

Alex nodded and replied, "Spriit Ritual monsters now? Wow."

"Now since I Ritual Summoned her, I can send up to 3 cards back to your hand."

Chelsea quickly and replied, "No way! I activate Breakthrough Skill!"

The trap appeared and he began to glow.

"So you did. I now banish the Asura Priest from my hand to Special Summon my Izanagi."

As she banished the card, a old man wielding a spear appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Time to fight. Izanagi, attack her Dober Boxer."

The Fairy flew and stabbed the Beast-Warrior with his spear and it let out a snark before it exploded into shards.

"Shinobaron attacks your Sumo King Dog."

The Spirit glowed as a burst of blue feathers shot out and struck the Xyz and it let out a howl before it exploded into triangles and the Spell glowed twice **(Chelsea LP: 6150 - 4750).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Izanami drew a card and replied, "I'll attack with my Izanagi."

The Fairy flew in and a Shiba-Warrior Taro appeared **(DEF: 600)** and the cute little dog let out a few barks before Izanagi went back to his side of the field.

"Clever. I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon Rescue Rabbit!"

As she sat the card down, a small rabbit appeared and and it burrowed into the ground and out of sight, two large lions with glowing white fur appeared **(ATK: 2,000 x2).**

"Now, I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards and then she replied, "I activate Arrival of the Beast King!"

The Ritual Spell appeared.

"I'll tribute one of my Hunter Lions and the Kaiser Vorse Raider in my hand!"

As the lion and the more powerful Vorse Raider appeared and vanished into particles, the mighty Samurai King Tiger appeared **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Now, I tune my Shiba-Warrior Taro with my other Lion!"

The tiny dog let out a bark before it turned into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Hunter Lion, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Twin-Sworded Cat Fighter!"

As she sat the card own, a mighty leopard with orange fur with black spots on appeared and he wore armor and used two swords for weapons **(ATK: 2,400).**

Alex nodded and replied, "Very nice."

"When its Synchro Summoned, I can ditch a beast or Beast Warrior monster from my deck to drain your monsters of 500 attack!"

As she took a Catnapped Kitty from her deck and discarded it, both of her monsters glowed **(ATK: 3,000 - 2,500) - (ATK: 2,200 - 1,700).**

"Now, I'll banish my Ritual Card to allow my monsters to attack your monsters! Attack them both!"

As she did so, Samurai Tiger King rushed and brought its swords down, blasting Izanagi into pixels of light and then he went and struck the Ritual monster with her swords and it groaned and burst into a shower of pixels & fluttering blue feathers **(Izanami LP: 6400 - 5400).**

"Attack her directly!"

The Synchro rushed in and Izanami didn't activate her facedown cards as the Synchro hit her down **(Izanami LP: 5400 - 3000).**

"Okay then. Your turn now."

Izanami drew a card and pointed to her facedown card and Call of the Haunted appeared and Izanagi appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now, I activate The First Monarch."

The trap flipped and she discarded a card and a fiery being of sorts appeared **(DEF: 2,400).**

"Since I can use it as two Tributes now, I tribute it for my Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi."

As the fiery fiend vanished, the mighty and legendary Pyro appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

Jeanette sighed and replied, "Great, that's one of the more powerful Spirits in the game."

"Attack his Samurai King Cat."

He went and gave the huge Ritual monster a punch to the chest and it let out small screech before shattering into bits **(Chelsea LP: 4750 - 4550)** and she sighed as she discarded her whole hand due to the Spirit's effect.

"Your turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Synchro to defense and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Izanami drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your Synchro."

The Spirit flew and gave the Synchro a punch and it groaned before it exploded into triangles.

"Your turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then Chelsea replied, "I now flip my facedown monster up!"

As she did so, a Mad Dog of Darknes appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now, I summon my Nin-Ken Cat!"

As she sat the card down, a orange and white-haired Cat wearing a white ninja's outfit appeared while holding onto two ninja swords **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I now activate Wild Nature's Release!"

The dog let out a huge snarl **(ATK: 1,900 - 3,300).**

"Deckmaster time!"

4 Counters flew out of the Wolf **(Howl Counters: 8 - 4)** and flew into the Nin-Ken Cat **(ATK: 1,800 - 3,800).**

"Time for a fight! Attack her monsters!"

The dog let out a huge snarl and the soundwave shot out and the huge Spirit let out a groan before he exploded into a shower of fiery embers & ash and the Ninja cat went and slashed at the Izanagi with his swords and he groaned and shattered into shards **(Izanami LP: 3000 - 900).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

The dog let out a whimper before it blew into pixels and then Izanami drew a card and replied, "I activate Stray Lambs."

Two lamb tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x2).**

"I tribute both for a monster which I will set down."

Both tokens faded away into grains of light and then a facedown monster was right there.

"I'll end my turn now."

Alex then replied, "What monster could that be?"

Jeanette sighed and replied, "I don't know."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Enraged Battle Ox."

As she sat the card down, the angry minotaur appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I'll call it a turn."

Izanami drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As she did so, a tall and beautiful Fairy of light appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"When Amaterasu is flipped, all other cards on the field are banished."

Suddenly, both of Chelseas monsters vanished into particles of light that flew into the air.

"Attack her directly."

She swung her sword and a blade attack made of pure light shot out and struck her down hard **(Chelsea LP: 4550 - 1550).**

"I move to my Main Phase 2 and I equip her with Mirror of Yata."

Suddenly, a large mirror appeared on the Spirit.

"Your turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "This is for the duel. I activate the rarest card I own for my deck. I play the Spell Card known as _**Ayer's Rock Sunrise."**_

The spell appeared and Samurai King Tiger appeared.

Jeanette nodded and repleid, "Wow, that is a really rare card and a perfect card for her deck."

Alex nodded and replied, "It really is, girl."

Suddenly, the spirits of fallen beasts appeared and flew into the Spirit **(ATK: 3,000 - 1,400).**

"Now, I bring forth my Deckmaster!"

Silver Fang let out a howl as it walked onto the field.

"Now, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and blasted the equipped Mirror to broken shards of glass.

"I use the rest of my counters!"

Suddenly, the remaining 4 she had on the wolf flew out and went right back into the wolf **(ATK: 1,200 - 2,000).**

"Silver Fang, attack!"

The wolf went in and bit her arm and she groaned in pain before she exploded into thousands of golden shards that flew everywhere.

"Samurai Tiger King, end this!"

The huge beast went in and slashed at the Spirit **(Izanami LP: 900 - 0).**

Jeanette smiled and replied, "She's in the finals now!"

Alex nodded as Chelsea looked at her opponent and she smiled and replied, "That's game, my friend."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Stray Cat

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 100/DEF: 300/1 Star

While this card is in face-up Attack Position, your opponent cannot target monsters for attacks, except this one.

Cat Confusion / Normal Trap Card

When an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control a Beast monster: Return the attacking monster to the hand.

 _ **Note:**_ _Both were used by Cathy In the Yugioh Zexal Anime and full credit goes to the writers._

Snow Fang

Beast/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned, Select 1 facedown Spell or Trap your opponent controls; that card cannot be activated (The chosen card cannot be activated in response to this card's effect) while this card remains on the field. You can only use the effect of "Snow Fang" once per turn.

Dober Boxer

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, all Beast and Beast-Warrior monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects during your turn.

Hunter Lion

Beast/Normal/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 500/4 Stars

 _A mighty lion that is a mighty hunter. It stalks its prey before going in for the kill._

Nin-Ken Cat

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

This card inflicts piercing battle damage.

Two-Sworded Cat Fighter

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

Beast or Beast-Warrior Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Send 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior monster from your deck to the graveyard; All monsters your opponent controls 500 ATK until the effected monsters are removed from the field. You can only use the effect of "Two-Sworded Cat Fighter" once per turn.

Evil Roar / Normal Spell Card

Image: Archfiend Empress letting out a powerful scream and behind her a large rocky building is starting to crumble.

Activate if you control a Level/Rank 8 or higher Fiend monster. Destroy all Spell and Traps your opponent controls (Cards cannot be activated in response to this card's activation). You can only activate 1 "Evil Roar" per turn.

Spirit Saver / Normal Trap Card

Image: A wall of pure energy blocking a shower of arrows from hitting a Izanami, Susa Soldier and Great Long Nose.

Activate if a Spirit monster would return to your hand by a card effect or be targeted by a card's effect. That Spirit monster does not return to your hand and cannot be targeted by card effects until the End Phase of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Spirit Saver" per turn.

Spiritual Crush / Continuous Spell Card

When a Spirit monster you control inflicts Battle Damage: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

Temple of the Forbidden Spirits / Field Spell Card

Image: Susa Soldier and Asura Priest protecting a a large golden temple underneath a black stormy sky.

As long as this card remains faceup on the field, Spirit Monsters do not return to your hand during the End Phase and the Summon of a Spirit monster cannot be negated. When this card is removed from the field: Shuffle all Spirit monsters you control back into your deck. You can only activate 1 "Temple of the Forbidden Spirits" per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmasters used in chapter**

Puppet Master

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/6 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Evil Strings"

Once per turn, you can Banish up to 2 Fiend monsters from your graveyard; Add 1 FIend monster from your graveyard equal to or one that has less of a level of the banished monsters (Xyz and Link Monsters cannot be banished with this effect).

Izanami

Water/Spirit/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Spiritual Journey"

You can Skip your Draw Phase: Add 1 Spirit monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand and then your opponent draws a card from their deck. After activating this deckmaster effect, you cannot use it until 2 of your Opponent's Standby Phases have passed.

Silver Fang

Beast/Normal/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 800/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Howl of the Wolf"

When a Beast or Beast-Warrior monster you control monster is destroyed in battle, place 1 Howl Counter on this card (Max: 8). Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can remove any number of Howl Counters from this card; Increase the ATK & DEF by 200 x the number of Howl Counters removed from this deckmaster until the End Phase of the deckmaster effect cannot be used on the same monster twice in a row.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Chelsea gets a win! In the next chapter, Jeanette goes after a Eliminator and like her friend, she's in for one tough duel as well. Can she get the win? Find out in "Absolute Zero" and it'll be coming soon.**


	16. Absolute Zero

**_Note:_** **Enjoy the first chapter I submit for 2019! Also, review when you can. I do the best I can to make these stories the best I Can.**

 _Chapter 15: Absolute Zero_

 _-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Back at Izanami's chamber, they were waiting for her winnings.

The spirit sighed and then replied, "You've done well, young lady. You're a great duelist."

She pointed and a golden treasure chest was inside and she nodded and replied, "Everything you deserve is inside. I wish you the best of luck in the tournament, my young friend."

She then slowly faded away and Chelsea walked up to the chest and it slowly opened up and inside was 3 star chips as well a new Synchro, Fusion and Xyz monster that she's never heard of plus a couple of Spells and 2 different effects and then she smiled and replied, "These cards would be perfect for my deck!"

She grabbed everything and as she grabbed the last card, the chest slowly faded away and the door infront of them opened up and they gang quickly left.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the Communications room, the RIdleys were watching the gang exit the arena.

Jasmine smiled and replied, "I knew she'd get her 10 chips sooner or later, hon."

Samuel nodded and replied, "So did I, hon. Only 4 Spots are left now."

"They're going fast. I'll announce it in a few minutes."

Samuel nodded as she went to do so.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

After leaving the lair, the gang was now resting at the same park where the food trucks are (They were all packed up and done for the day).

Chelsea looked at her deck and she smiled and replied, "My deck is better then ever."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Really proud of your dueling skills, Chelsea. You dueled your best and your deck is so damn amazing and good to use. I really think you'll do a lot of good."

"Thanks, girl. Really apperciate that."

"ATTENTION DUELISTS OF THE ISLAND!", Jasmine's voice was heard over the speakers nearby. "WE HAVE OUR 4TH FINALIST OF THE TOURNAMENT AND ITS CHELSEA MCLANDERS! SHE CAN NO LONGER DUEL OR BE CHALLENGED! ONLY 4 SPOTS ARE NOW REMAINING AND IF YOU WANT THEM, GET DUELING FOR THOSE STAR CHIPS! GOOD LUCK TO ALL!"

Chelsea sighed and replied, "For now, my dueling days are just about done for now."

Alex nodded as he sipped his bottle of water and he replied, "THat means me and Jeanette need to get ready for some more dueling. I'll catch up with you both later, gotta do some things."

He waived to them and left and Chelsea looked at Jeanette and replied, "I think he has a thing for you, girl."

Jeanette smiled back and replied, "I really think so as well. I'm going to wait to see if he says anything about it first though."

"Good plan, girl."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back in his hotel room, Alex was looking over his deck while enjoying a snack of a bottle of apple juice and a few cookies he had in a fridge in his room.

He nodded and replied, "I really am ready to face a Eliminator now and I can't wait to do so."

He sighed and replied, "I wish I didn't bolt on them both. I have a bit of a crush on Jeanette right now and I wonder if she feels the same way about me too."

He let out a deep sigh as he gathered his deck and he nodded and replied, "Time to get out and get dueling now."

He gathered his deck and his bottle of apple juice and left his room.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the lobby of the hotel, the girls were waiting for a little bit more to see if he would be joining them.

Chelsea then replied, "Let's hope he can join us, girl. This isn't like him at all."

Jeanette nodded as saw the elevator opened up and Alex ran out and found the ladies and he smiled and replied, "Hey, ladies. Sorry I left without saying much. Stuff I had to get done."

Jeanette nodded as she turned to a nearby pop machine and something was on top of it and she replied, "Wonder what that is?"

She walked up to and grabbed and it looked like a map to a Eliminator lair and she replied, "Another map? Wow."

Alex nodded and replied, "If you want to go for it, be my guest."

Jeanette smiled and looked at the map and she replied, "It looks like..the entrance is in our hotel!"

THe gang looked around and saw nothing and Chelsea sighed and replied, "Nothing at all."

To their luck, a tall hotel worker was pushing a cart that was used for cleaning and Jeanette walked to the worker (Who's name was Ester that was on her name tag) and she smiled and replied, "Can I help you, young lady?"

She showed her the map and she nodded and replied, "I see now. You want to face that Eliminator, eh? Very tough duelist."

Jeanette showed her duel glove and replied, "I get the win against it and I fill my glove up! I"m ready for anything, miss."

Ester nodded and replied, "Follow me please. I'll lead you to the entrance."

They followed the worker thtough the hotel lobby.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the rroom, the hosts were having a quick dinner at the moment of food that was delivered moments ago.

Jasmine sighed and replied, "That Egg Foo Young is really really good."

Samuel nodded and replied, "Man, Chian Lin makes the best chinese food in the world. Glad she was able to run out chinese restaurant."

Jasmine nodded as she saw Jess at her computer desk and replied, "Want any of this food? You've worked hard and you deserve a plate of food."

Jess smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, madam."

She got up and went to the food, A male worker (Named Phil) looked at his computer and replied, "Jeanette Henderson is about to enter the lair beneath her hotel!"

Samuel then replied, "I knew she would be going for a Eliminator lair sooner or later. With only 4 spots left, she and that Alex guy better hurry their butts up if they want a spot in the finals."

Jasmine nodded as she and Jess went eating the plates of food they made for each other.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

After leading them to the hidden entrance in the basement area of the hotel, the gang was now walking down a hallway. Candlestick holders were on the walls and each one was giving a pleasant smell as they walked by them.

Chelsea nodded and replied, "Very nice."

They continued to walk and they saw the big red door and Jeanette nodded and replied, "Here we go."

The door slowly opened up and they they got inside and the doors slammed shut behind him and they were shocked to see what the lair looked like! It looked the inside of a palace made of ice! The doors were covered in a lair of frost & ice as well.

Alex looked around and replied, "This is the coolest lair yet."

The girls groaned as they heard the bad pun as the other door opened up and a young woman wearing a blue parka walked in with a scepter that at the top was in the shape of a snowflake **(ATK: 1,600).**

Chelsea nodded and replied, "That's a Ice Enchanter."

She nodded and replied, "Correct, young lady. Who will I be dueling?"

Jeanette and then they all began to shiver as the cold was getting to them and Ice Enchanter began to glow and then all wearing blue jackets that were warm as can be and Jeanette smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

Enchanter nodded as a duel disk made of ice appeared on her arm with a duel disk in it and Jeanetted looked their deck and she saw a card and replied, "I choose my **Onmaraki**."

The fiery demon-like crane appeared **(ATK: 1,200)** and they both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Ice Enchanter LP: 8000 / Jeanette LP: 8000)**

Jeanette nodded and replied, "My deckmaster is weaker then you, so I get the first move. I'll set a monster and that's my move.'

Ice Enchanter drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ice Knight."

As she sat the card own, the knight made of ice appeared with a icy sword **(ATK: 1,300 - 1,700).**

"Attack."

It went in and a Blood Sucker appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,500)** and was blasted into triangles as the icy knight struck it down with its sword.

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I bring forth forth my Black-Tailed Horse, which it's really known as Onagakokuba!"

As she sat the card down, a demon-like horse appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I'll use its effect to discard a monster and give him a boost!"

As she took a card and discarded it, the horse began to glow even more **(ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).**

"Attack his Knight!"

The horse-like demon shot out a burst of black flames and they shot out and reduced the knight to a steaming puddle of water **(Ice Enchanter LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"Your turn now."

Ice Enchanter drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mezuki!"

As she sat the card down, the hose-headed zombie appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Attack his monster!"

The demon horse shot out another stream of flames and a Mother Grizzly appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was burned to ashes as the flames struck it and a 2nd Bear appeared **(ATK: 1,400)** and Jeanette pointed as the zombie went and struck with its axe, blowing the Beast to little bits **(Ice Enchanter LP: 7800 - 7500)** and then she replied, "I Special Summon my Snow Dragon."

As she sat the car down, a tiny small blue-skinned dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Your turn now."

Ice Enchanter drew a card and replied, "I summon my Snowman Creator."

As she sat the card own, a large and odd-looking machine appeared infront of them **(ATK: 1,600)** and then she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the Palace of Ice."

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, nothing changed and the Field Spell Card appeared.

Alex nodded and replied, "We must be already there in this lair."

"Correct. I use my Snowman Creator's effect now. Since I Control 2 water monsters now, I can place that many Ice Counters."

Suddenly, two snowballs shot out from the cannon and struck both Zombies and both began to shiver **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,300 - ATK: 1,700 - 1,100).**

"My Field spell's effect. Your monsters lose 300 attack for each Ice Counter you have during my current turn. Snowman Creator, attack her Mezuki."

The machine glowed as a burst of snowballs shot out and the demon let out a snarl as it was pummeled with snowballs and then blown into pixels because of them **(Jeanette LP: 8000 - 7200)** and Jeanette looked at her lifepoint counter and replied, "Why did I lose more lifepoints?"

"My deckmaster ability is that you lose 300 lifepoints for each Ice Counter your monster had when it was destroyed and yours had one."

As she said this, her dragon let out a burst of frost and ice and shot out and the horse-like zombie was frozen solid before it shattered into broken pieces of ice **(Jeanette LP: 7200 - 6800).**

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll banish Mezuki to Special Summon the Vampire Priest I discarded with my earlier monster's effect."

As she sat the card down, A vampire wearing a priest's outfit appeared with wielding a scepter with many black & red gems in it **(ATK: 1,700).**

"This is my Vampire Priest and since I Special Summoned a zombie from the graveyard, I can draw a card."

She did so and then her vampire glowed **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,300).**

"When it comes from the graveyard, Its base attack and defense score are switched. I now summon my Zombie Master."

As she sat the card own, the evil zombie summoner appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm went in and Ice Enchanter's facedown Magic Cylinder shattered to bits.

"Time to fight. Zombie Master, attack that machine!"

Its hands began as a burst of fiery black light shot out and hit the machine and then slushy puddles of water began to pour out of the machine before it collapsed into a pile of broken scrap metal & slushy water.

"Priest, attack her dragon!"

The vampire aimed its staff and fired a beam of dark light and shot out and blasted the small dragon to little bits **(Ice Enchanter LP: 7500 - 6400)** and then two snowballs shot out and both hit the zombies in the chest and then Jeanette sighed and replied, "Forgot about that little runts effect. Since my Priest did damage, I declare a type and you must discard a card of that type and I choose Spell!"

She nodded as she took a card called Foolish Burial Goods and discarded and then reshuffled.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Ice Enchanter drew a card and both monsters glowed **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,700 - (ATK: 1,800 - 1,200)** and then her facedown Dust Tornado lifed up and blasted the Palace of Ice card to shards **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,300) - (ATK: 1,200 - 1,800)** and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and I'll call it a turn."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll set one as well and I'll attack your monster with Zombie Master!"

The zombie shot out its evil fiery light and a large light-blue skinned ant appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,500)** and the flames did nothing to it and Ice Enchanter then replied, "Ice Ant cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster with a Ice Counter on it."

"Clever in a way. I end my turn now."

Ice Enchanter drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Frost Tiger."

As she sat the card down, a tiger sculpted out of ice appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I now overlay my 2 monsters."

Both monsters glowed as they turned into blue orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now..Snowdust Giant."

As she sat the card down, a huge icy creature with a icy frozen hammer appeared **(ATK: 2,200)** and then both zombies groaned **(ATK: 1,800 - 1,400 - (ATK: 2,300 - 1,900).**

Chelsea looked at the huge giant and she nodded and replied, "How that thing is fitting inside of the chamber is a true mystery."

"Amazes myself too. Attack."

He swung his hammer and slammed hard, smashing Zombie Master flat **(Jeanette LP: 6800 - 5700).**

"Your turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and Ice Enchanter quickly replied, "I activate Wall of Frost."

The huge trap appeared.

As long as i Control a Water monster, neither of us can Tribute, Synchro, Xyz or Link Summon any monsters except for water monsters."

Alex groaned and replied, "That could be trouble."

"Damn it. I'll switch my Priest to defense and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Ice Enchanter drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ice Warrior."

As she sat the card down, a warrior sculpted out of ice appeared while wielding a blue sword covered in ice **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack."

The giant swung its hammer again, smashing Vampire Priest to icy pieces **(Jeanette LP: 5700 - 5400)** and then Jeanette quickly replied, "I activate Vampiric Revenge!"

The trap flipped up.

"Since you destroyed my vampire, one of your Spell or Traps is destroyed and you also take 500 damage!"

The Frost Wall card shattered into shards and she glowed **(Ice Enchanter LP: 6400 - 5900).**

"Lucky you. Ice Warrior, attack."

The icy warrior went and a Crow Tengu appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and the knight cleaved the demon-like crow in two with its sword. The pieces shattered to little bits.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now, young lady."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then she replied, "I play Book of Life!"

Suddenly, Crow Tengu came out of the graveyard.

"Banish your Snowman Creator!"

She nodded as the card came out and faded away and then she replied, "Since my Crow Tengu was Special Summoned from the graveyard, its effect and my deckmaster effect activate!"

She drew a card and then the huge Xyz let out a groan before it exploded into chunks of ice that flew everywhere.

"Now, I offer my small friend for my Vampire Red Baron!"

AS it crow vanished into particles, a vampire knight riding a armored horse of somesorts appeared with its mighty sword **(ATK: 2,400).**

The vampire knight rushed and struck with his sword, blasting Ice Knight to pieces **(Ice Enchanter LP: 5900 - 5300).**

"I end my Battle Phase and then I'll set a card and end my turn."

Suddenly, Ice Knight reappeared on Jeanette's side of the field as Ice Enchanter drew a card and replied, "I activate Jar of Avarice."

She took her Palace of Ice, Ice Knight, Ice Ant, Snow Dragon and her Frost Tiger and shuffled the cards into her deck and then drew a new card and then she replied, "I bring forth my Blizzard Lizard."

As she sat the card down, a blue-furred lizard appeared **(ATK: 600).**

"Now, I play Ice Mirror to summon another one from my deck."

A 2nd of the beasts appeared **(ATK: 600).**

"Now, I use Arctic Water Spirit's effect. I reduce one of my water monsters levels by 1 to Special Summon it."

As one of the lizards glowed **(LV: 3 - 2),** and a watery ghost-like creature appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"I tune all 3 of my monsters together."

The watery split glowed as it split into 1 white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through both Blizzard lizards, which turned into a total of 5 white stars **(*1 + *2 + *3 = 6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier."

As she sat the card down, the infamous icy serepent appeared with a screech **(ATK: 2,300).**

Chelsea then replied, "Wait,I thought they banned that thing!"

Alex nodded and replied, "At one time for a while, yes. They released again with a tonned-down effect now."

"I'll just discard 1 card to send your Vampire away."

As she took a card (Which was a monster called Cyromancer of the Ice Barrier) and discarded it, the huge serpent let out a strong wind of frozen air and the vampire vanished and reappeared in Jeanette's hand.

"Now, destroy her Ice Warrior."

The creature let out a burst of ice and frost and the Ice Warrior was blown to shards **(Jeanette LP: 5700 - 5200).**

"Your turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and then I'll activate Celestial Observatory."

The spell appeared.

"I return 1 Level 6 monster to the bottom of my deck and then I draw 2 cards."

She took her Red Baron and slid it into the bottom of her deck and then drew 2 cards and then replied, "I'll set a card and it's your move now."

Ice Enchanter drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Blizzard Dragon."

As she sat the card down, a icy dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,800)** and then Jeanette quickly replied, "I activate Infernal Belfry!"

As her trap flipped up, a huge and tall clocktower appeared out of the ground.

"You'll see what it does sooner or later."

"If you say so. Blizzard Dragon, attack."

The dragon let out a burst of frost and Vampire Girl appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** and was blasted into triangles as the attack hit her and a 2nd one appeared **(ATK: 1,000)** and then Brionac let out a burst frost and shot out and froze the Vampire Girl. Seconds later, the frozen vampire shattered into pixels and then a 3rd one appeared **(ATK: 1,000)** and then they noticed 2 bats flying into the belfry.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vampire Hunchback."

As she sat the card down, a hunchback vampire with a black robe appeared **(ATK: 1,850)** and a bat flew from him and flew into the bell tower.

"Since my Belfry has 3 Bat Counters on it, I can banish it to summon the keeper of this evil bell tower."

As it vanished from the top to bottom into particles, a Vampire Lord wearing a black, red and purple robe appeared while wearing a white and red cape and he looked older then Vampire Lord in a way **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Meet the mighty Vampire Bell Master!"

Alex nodded and replied, "I see she added some new cards to this deck."

"This guy gains 100 attack for each Vampire in my deck."

He began to glow **(ATK: 2,500 - 2,900).**

"Lets do it. Bell Master, attack!"

He opened his cape and a burst of bats shot out and slashed and bit the icy dragon and it let out a shriek before it exploded into triangles.

"Hunchback, attack!"

The vampire went in and punched, blowing Blizzard dragon to bits.

"Vampire GIrl, attack!"

The vampire flew in and punched at the Ice Enchanter **(Ice Enchanter LP: 5300** \- **3650).**

"There you go . I end my turn now."

Ice Enchanter drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ice Cannon."

As she sat the card down, a large metal cannon covered in a thick layer of ice appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I banish up to 3 water monsters to give each of your monster one ice counter apiece."

As she banished both Blizzard Lizards and a Blizzard Dragon, the cannon fired 3 snowballs and each one hit the three monsters.

"Now, I activate Foolish Burial."

He discarded a card from the deck and reshuffled and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, Ice Master appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, I place 1 Ice Counter on a monster you control due to my Ice Master's effect."

Suddenly, a 2nd Snowball struck Vampire Bell Master in the chest.

"I activate its effect to destroy all of your monsters with a counter on it."

She vanished and a huge blizzard began and all 3 of Jeanette's monsters froze and then shattered into icy bits that flew everywhere **(Jeanette LP: 5200 - 4300).**

"Ice Cannon, attack her directly."

A burst of snowballs shot out and each one struck Jeanette down **(Jeanette LP: 4300 - 2700).**

"Your turn now, Jeanette."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards and then she replied, "I activate Vampire Ritual!"

The spell appeared.

"I offer Vampire Genesis from my hand!"

As the demon-like vampire vanished, Master Vampire Count Vampiris appeared **(ATK: 3,300).**

"I bring forth another Mezuki!"

As she sat the card own, the horse-headed zombie appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Onmaraki, move to the field!"

The demon-like crane flew onto the field **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Lets do this. Attack his Ice Cannon, Mezuki!"

The zombie went and struck it with its axe and it sparked before it exploded into broken pieces of metal **(Ice Enchanter LP: 3650 - 3550).**

"Vampiris and Onmaraki, finish this duel off!"

Vampiris went in first and struck her down **(Ice Enchanter LP: 3550 - 250) a** nd then the demon-like crane let out some flames that shot out and struck her down **(Ice Enchanter LP: 250 - 0).**

Alex smiled and replied, "Yea, girl!"

Jeanettte smiled and replied, "That'll be the duel, my friend."

Ice Enchanter smiled and replied, "So it is, young lady."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Ice Knight

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Increase this cards ATK By 400 for each WATER monster on the field.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Frost in the Yugioh GX episode "Taken by Storm (Part 1) " and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Blizzard Lizard

Beast/Effect/Water/ATK: 600/DEF: 1,800/3 Stars

When destroyed in battle: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Ice Mirror / Normal Spell Card

Select 1 face-up Level 3 or lower WATER monster you control. Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as that monster from your Deck. The monster Special Summoned by this card's effect cannot declare an attack that turn.

 _ **Note:**_ _Both were used by Grady in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "A Web of Deceit (Part 1)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Frost Tiger

Aqua/Normal/Water/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

 _A large tiger sculpted out of ice. It uses its frosty breath to freeze its enemies._

 **Note:** _This card's DEF, Type and attribute were never seen, i'm just taking a guess on each one._

Onagakokuba

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 800/4 Stars

Once per turn, you can discard 1 Zombie monster from your hand to the graveyard to increase this cards ATK by 500.

 _ **Note:**_ _Both cards were used and seen in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Vampire Priest

Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 2,300/5 Stars

If Special Summoned from the graveyard: This card's ATK & DEF is switched while it remains on the field. When this card inflicts battle damage: Declare 1 card Type (Monster/Spell/Trap) and your opponent discards 1 card of that declared type from their deck.

Vampire Hunchback

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,850/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned while you control a "Infernal" Belfry", Place 1 Bell Counter on that card. When this card inflicts battle damage, Your opponent discards the top card of their deck to the graveyard.

Vampire Bell Master

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by the effect of "Infernal Belfry" can cannot be Summoned by other ways. gains 100 ATK for each DARK "Vampire" monster in your graveyard. When removed from the field: Shuffle 3 "Vampire" cards from your graveyard back into your deck and then draw 1 card. The effect of "Vampire Bell Master" can only be used once per turn. You can only control 1 "Vampire Bell Master" at a time.

Infernal Belfry / Contionuous Trap Card

Image: Various Vampire Bats flying out of a bell tower with a huge black bell at the top

When a DARK "Vampire" monster you control is destroyed in battle, Place 1 Bell Counter on this card (Max: 3). When this card has 3 Bell Counters, you can banish this card; Special Summon 1 "Vampire Bell Master" from your deck or hand. You can only use this effect of "Infernal Belfry" once per turn.

Vampiric Revenge / Normal Trap Card

Image: A black shadow is rising over a dead boy of a Vampire Duke and its flying towards a white-armored knight that slayed the vampire in battle.

Activate when a DARK "Vampire" monster you control is destroyed in battle. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only activate 1 "Vampiric Revenge" per turn.

Palace of Ice / Field Spell Card

Image: A castle sculpted out of ice.

Monsters with Ice Counters lose 300 ATK x the number of Ice Counters on the field. If this card is in your graveyard, you can banish this card; Place 2 Ice Counters on a monster your opponent controls. You can only use this effect of "Palace of Ice" once per turn.

Frost Ant

Insect/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

Cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster with a Ice Counter on it and you take no battle damage as well.

Wall of Frost / Normal Trap Car

Image; A huge wall of frost and ice blocking a group of soldiers from attacking a Mobus the Frost Monarch and a Ice Queen.

If you control no WATER monsters, destroy this card. As long as this card remains, neither play can Fusion, Tribute, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum or Link Summon a monster unlsss its a WATER monster. Only 1 "Wall of Frost" can be on the field at a time.

Arctic Water Spirit

Water/Tuner/Effect/Water/ATK: 400/DEF: 1,200/1 Star

If you control a WATER monster, you reduce the level of that monster by 1, Special Summon this card (From your hand). If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, you cannot Special Summon monsters except for WATER monsters as long as this remains on the field. You can only control 1 "Arctic Water Spirit" at a time.

Ice Cannon

Machine/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

Once per turn, you can banish up to 3 monsters from this card; Place 1 Ice Counter equal to the number of WATER monsters banished with this effect on monsters your opponent controls. You can only use the effect of "Ice Cannon" once per turn and only during that turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmasters used in chapter**

Ice Enchanter

Spellcaster/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Ice Cold"

When a monster your opponent controls is destroyed that had a ice Counter on it: Inflict 300 damage for each Ice Counter the destroyed monster had.

Onmaraki

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Flames of Undead"

When a Zombie monster is Special Summoned from your graveyard: draw 1 card. You can only use this deckmaster effect of "Onmaraki" up to twice per turn.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Jeanette wins a very close duel. In the next chapter, It's Alex's turn to get after a Eliminator and can he enter the finals with his friends? Find out in the next chapter and it'll be coming soon.**


	17. Bonfire Colossus

_**Note:**_ _I noticed I got the chapter numbers wrong for the last few chapters, so I'm sorry about that one. On with the show!_

 _Chapter 17: Bonfire Colossus_

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the lair, the gang was waiting for Ice Enchanter.

Ice Enchanter smiled and replied, "You're a very clever and young duelist, my young friend."

Jeanette nodded and replied, "I use this deck in honor of my mom who passed on a while ago. Some of the cards in your deck were made by her and only can be used by myself."

"Very nice to hear that. I must go now and everything you won is in that treasure chest. Good luck in your finals."

She slowly vanished and then a huge blue treasure chest covered in ice came out of the ground and then the icy layer broke apart and the lid opened up and the gang looked inside and inside was another Ritual monster with its Ritual Spell card and somesort of Fusion monster and 3 other Vampire cards as well as 3 Star Chips and Jeanette grabbed the Fusion Card and she smiled and replied, "Another card made by mom."

She showed her friends the card and Alex nodded and replied, "Very nice, girl."

She quickly grabbed the chips and the cards and the back door opened up and they quickly ran through it and then the door slammed shut.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the main room, the hosts were watching the gang leave the lair.

Jasmine smiled and replied, "I just knew she'd get a spot in our tournament finals sooner or later, hon."

Samuel nodded and replied, "Me too, hon."

Jess looked at his computer and she replied, "Madam, we have her finals spot filled up and another one!"

Jasmine then replied, "That's really good to know. We need to announce both as soon as possible."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later that day, the gang was in the park and waiting for the announcement.

Jeanette then replied, "Any time now."

"ATTENTION DUELISTS OF THE ISLAND!", Jasmine's voice was heard over the speakers nearby. "WE HAVE OUR 5TH & 6TH FINALISTS OF THE TOURNAMENT! THEY ARE JEANETTE HENDERSON AND RAYMOND BURKE! THEY BOTH CAN NO LONGER DUEL OR BE CHALLENGED! ONLY 2 SPOTS ARE NOW REMAINING AND IF YOU WANT THEM, GET DUELING FOR THOSE STAR CHIPS! GOOD LUCK TO ALL!"

Alex sighed and replied, "Great, I need to hurry up even more now. With only 2 spots left, I need to find myself a map and quick!"

Jeanette then replied, "You'll get your shot in the finals with us, dude. Be patient and you can do it."

"I know, but I'm running out of time. They're only two spots and I need to find a map to a lair soon! See ya both later."

He quickly ran off before the ladies got a chance to say bye and Jeanette sighed and replied, "This is going to be even more stress for him now."

Chelsea nodded as she took a sip from her water bottle and then replied, "He'll get the spot. He just needs to hurry up and duel faster."

"He really does."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside of the coffee shop of the hotel, Takashi and Whitney were enjoying some coffee and watching outside and as rain began to fall.

Whitney sighed and replied, "Damn this rain. Hope it doesn't last long."

Takashi nodded as he sipped his coffee and he replied, "Me neither. How many star chips you have?"

"Since I beat that Eliminator this morning, I now have 8 of own? You?"

"8 As well. How about this. Tomorrow outside of our hotel, we have a 2 chip duel. The winner goes to the finals and the other loses the chance to. I've always wanted to duel this deck of yours and I want to finally have the chance to do so."

Whitney smiled and replied, "Of course you can, hon. I'd be honored to duel against your deck, sweetie. I've nevered faced a deck like yours and this'll be a great chance to do so."

Suddenly, they heard thunder now and saw lightning hitting the ground now and Takashi then replied, "Very cool sight to see, actually."

Takashi nodded as he finished his cup of coffee.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That night in his hotel room, Ajay was going over the map of Pegasus's old castle. It was still raining outside, but the thunderstorm had already stopped.

He smiled and replied, "As soon as we got those last two finalists, we'll all have access to the castle! This'll work out just fine! I can't wait to find prize and then win this silly tournament as well."

Suddenly, he heard knocking at the door and he walked up to the door and he opened it and there was a hotel employee with a food cart and the employee smiled and replied, "Room service for Ajay?"

AJay nodded as he pushed the cart into the room and he replied, "Have a good night, sir."

The employee walked out and shut the door behind him and he opened the top dome and it was a plate of fried chicken and some french fries and he sighed and replied, "One of my most favorite meals."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Early that next morning, Alex was in the coffee shop and was hoping to find a map sooner or later while drinking some coffee. The rain outside was still coming down, but it was weakening by the second.

He sighed and replied, "Where am I going to find a damn map?"

Suddenly, the dragon duelist Delvin was walking in and he groaned and replied, "That was a lost cause. Can't believe that Eliminator crushed me and my dragon army! What a strong duelist she really was."

He continued to walk in and then Alex stood up and replied, "You just lost a Eliminator duel?"

"Damn right I did. It was a tough fight."

"Do you still have the map?"

Delvin nodded as he opened his backpack and took the map out of it and gave it Alex and he sighed and replied, "I really do wish you the best of luck in your duel, my friend. She was a tough duelist."

He began to walk to the counter and Alex looked at the map and he nodded and replied, "I know where this is. Might as well wait for the ladies. We've done this as a team so far and might as well continue to do so."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

After the ladies woke up, the gang was now going down the stairway towards the lair. The hidden location of the lair was actually beneath the fountain of the park on the other side of the island! They found a secret button on the side of the fountain and it moved to the side and revealed the stairway.

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Once again, very clever opening."

They reached a large red door and it slowly opened up and inside looked like the inside of a volcano. The walls were covered with red & orange rocks and then Chelsea then replied, "This will be a intresting duel."

The other door opened up and then a Fiery Pyro-like Warrior with her shield and the door closed behind her and Chelsea nodded and replied, "That's Flame Champion, A level 5 fire monster from long ago."

The Pyro nodded and replied, "Morning, young ones. Who am I dueling?"

Alex walked forward as a duel disk appeared on her arm and she replied, "Sounds good. Select a deckmaster and we can get this duel going."

Alex looked through her deck and he found a card and replied, "I choose **Carrierroid."**

Suddenly, a small aircraft carrier with fists and eyes appeared next to him **(ATK: 1,000)** both then activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!",_ both yelled out.

 **(Flame Champion LP: 8000 / Alex LP: 8000)**

Alex then replied, "Since I have the choice, you may start."

Flame Champion nodded and replied, "Thank you, young man. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Battleshiproid!"

As he sat the card down, the small battleship appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack that facedown monster!"

The cannons aimed at the facedown monster and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was blasted to little pieces as the cannon attack struck it down and a 2nd one appeared **(ATK: 1,400)**.

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I'll tribute my friend for my Hazy Flame Mantikor!"

As the creature vanished into fiery embers, a large fiery manticore appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Attack!"

The fiery creature let lout a burst of flames and the flames, striking the sea machine and it then it shattered into burnt pieces of melted metal **(Alex LP: 8000 - 7600).**

"My monsters will crush yours. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I play the Spell Card known as Hazy Guess."

The spell appeared.

"I excavate the top card of my deck and if it's a Hazy Flame monster, I can summon it without needing any kind of tribute and if its not, that card is banished and I take 1000 damage as well."

She flipped the card and it was a monster called Hazy Flame Sphynx and she placed the card on her duel disk and the fiery beast-like creature appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Time to fight. Mantikor, attack!"

The fiery beast shot out its flames and a Tankroid appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,900)** and the flames melted it down and Alex drew a card and quickly replied, "I activate Broken Blocker!"

Suddenly, two more Tankroid appeared **(DEF: 1,900 x2)** and Sphynx let out a annoyed growl.

"You'll get a chance to do something soon, my pet. I'll end my turn now."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Meanwhile at another part of the island, Whitney and her boyfriend Takashi were ready to have the duel they both wanted.

Takashi smiled and replied, "Ready for this, my dear? The winner goes to the finals."

She smiled back and replied, "You bet, hon."

Both selected their deckmasters and then activated their duel disks.

" _Game on!",_ both yelled out.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the hidden lair, Alex was about to take his turn.

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Keep it up, Alex."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Steamroid!"

As she sat the card down, the cartoonish steam engine appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I overlay my Tankroids!"

Both machines turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Gear Gigant X!"

As she sat the card down, a large bulky robot appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

Chelsea nodded and replied, "I've heard of that badass Xyz being used in many Machine decks."

"It really is. Tome to fight. Gigant X, attack her Sphynx!"

The vizior on the machine glowed as a beam of pure light shot out and struck the fiery creature and it let out a screech before it shattered into fiery embers that flew everywhere.

"Steamroid, attack!"

The machine charged in and it shot out and struck, blowing Mantikor into a fiery cloud of smoke **(Flame Champion LP: 8000 - 7500).**

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I use my deckmaster ability. I can Special Summon Any Level 6 or lower Fire monster from my deck or graveyard to the field and I choose my other Hazy Flame Manitkor from my deck."

Another the Montikor's appeared and she groaned in pain **(ATK: 7500 - 6900)** and then she replied, "I can't attack with it and it has no effect. "I banish my first UFO Turtle for my Inferno."

As she did so, the fiery bonfire with blue eyes appeared **(ATK: 1,100).**

"I tribute it for my Hazy Flame Pertyon."

As it vanished into fiery particles, another Pyro appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I'll discard a Fire monster and tribute my Pertyon for its effect to Special Summon two more from my deck and I choose Hazy Flame Hydra and a Hazy Flame Hyppogriff."

As she discarded a Blazing Inpachi to the graveyard, A creature made of many fiery red snake-like dinos appeared **(ATK: 2,200)** and then somesort of fiery griffin-like creature appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

"Now, I overlay my Mantikor and Hydra!"

Both turned into fiery red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Hazy Flame Basiltrice!"

As she sat the card down, a huge winged beast-like creature with huge fiery wings appeared with a cry **(ATK: 2,500).**

Chelsea groaned and replied, "That thing can be a handful if not defeated right away."

Alex quickly replied, "I now that damn thing's effect! I Activate Imperial Iron Wall!"

The trap flipped up.

"We both can't banish anything now!"

"Smart, i guess. I now use the Hydra's effect. Since it was a Xyz Material monster, I Can attach any monster from my graveyard to it and I choose my Pertyon!"

The Xyz appeared and flew into the huge Pyro **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,100).**

"Since It has 3 more Xyz Material monsters, it gains 200 attack for each of them. I fight now. Attack his Steamroid, Hippogriffo!"

The Pyro let out a burst of flames and it shot out and Steamroid began to rust **(ATK: 1,800 - 1,300)** before the fiery attack reduced the steam engine to a pile of burnt metal.

"My other monster attacks!"

The huge Pyro let out a screech and began to flapped its wings and a huge wall of flames shot out and struck, blowing the Xyz into a flaming pile of debris & slag **(Alex LP: 7600 - 6000).**

"I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then replied, "I summon my Blimproid!"

As he sat the card down, a large blimp with two blue eyes and small fists on both of its sides appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I'll discard a card to bounce your Xyz!"

As he took a monster and discarded it, a huge gust of wind shot out and struck the Xyz and it screech before it vanished, sending its card back to the top of Flame Champion's deck.

"I now overlay my 2 Vehicroids!"

Both monsters turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Pizzaroid!"

As he sat the card down, a large truck that says PIZZA TO GO on both sides of the truck appeared with a large disc on its roof that looked a giant pepperoni pizza and he 2 large eyes and two arms on its sides **(ATK: 2,000).**

Jeanette smiled and replied, "I'm noticing alot of your Xyz Monsters are food related in a way."

"Cool, huh? Attack his Hyppogriffo!"

The machine glowed and he quickly discarded a card and it began to glow **(ATK: 2,000 - 3,200)** and 3 flaming discs of pizza shot out and struck, blasting the Hazy Flame monster into red triangles **(Flame Champion LP: 6900 - 6300).**

"Your turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice."

She took her Hydra, Manitlkor, Peryton, Spyhnx, Inferno and the Hyppogriffo and shuffled the cards into the deck and then drew 2 new cards and then replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Submarineroid!"

As he sat the card down, the sub appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Attack directly!"

The machine fired a missle into the ground and shot out and exploded near her **(Flame Champion LP: 6300 - 5500).**

"Attack!"

Pizzaroid shot out its attack and a goblin that looked like was from the Goblin Attack Force appeared with orange skin and a club that was on fire **(DEF: 1,200)** before the attack blasted it to little bits and she replied, "When Goblablazer is flipped up, I can check the top 3 cards of my deck and for each fire monster, you get nailed for 200 damage!"

She flipped the cards and they were Hazy Flame Sphynx, Call of the Haunted and a Charcoal Inpachi and then two fireballs shot out and struck Alex as the 3 cards turned into puffs of black smoke **(Alex LP: 6000 - 5400)** and he groaned and replied, "Ouch. I end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I summon my Great Angus."

As she sat the card down, a fiery tusked beast appeared with a grunt **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Next, Double Summon."

Suddenly a Magna Drago appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I tune them together!"

The small dragon glowed as it turned into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Great Angus, which turned into 4 stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Hazy Flame Unicarn!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery unicorn with red skin and a orange horn on its head appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Since it was Synchro Summoned, its effect is like Hazy Guess."

She flipped the card and it was a monster called Hazy Flame Cerbereus and she placed the card on her duel disk and a fiery 3-headed beast appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into fiery red orbs and they flew in and Hazy Flame Basiltrice appeared once more **(ATK: 2,500).**

Jeanette sighed and replied, "It has returned."

"Attack his Pizzaroid!"

The huge Xyz shot its wall of flames and the Pizzaroid was blasted to pieces as the wall struck it down **(Alex LP: 5400 - 4900).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "Attack her again!"

The machine shot out its torpedo and it exploded near her once again **(Flame Champion LP: 5400 - 4600).**

"I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Fire King Avatar Barong."

As she sat the card down, a sword armed fiery Beast-Warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Since my Xyz has Unicarn as a Xyz Material monster, It does piercing damage now. Attack that Submarineroid!"

The huge Xyz shot out its flames and the sub was melted down into a pile of slag **(Alex LP: 4900 - 4100).**

"Barong, attack!"

The Beast-Warrior went and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** before the sworded creature sliced the jar cleanly in half with his sword arms. As the pieces dissolved into dust, both discarded what they had left and both drew a new set of 5 cards.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I discard Stealthroid, Strikeroid and my Turboroid for my Solidroid Alpha!"

As he discarded the cards and the huge machine flew into the roof of the arena, the mighty machine appeared **(ATK: 2,600)** and Flame Champion quickly replied, "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

The trap flipped up and Alex took a card from his hand and discarded it and the trap shattered to bits and then he replied, "My deckmasters ability. Now, my machine gains ATK equal to your Xyz monsters!"

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: 2,600 - 5,200).**

"Now, blast away that giant eyesore!"

Panels on the huge machine began to as a huge barrage of missiles shot out and, blasting the Xyz to pieces **(Flame Champion LP: 4600 - 2000).**

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

The macihne stopped glowing **(ATK: 5,200 - 2,600)** and then Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I activate Onslaugt of the Fire Kings to bring forth my Fire King High Avatar Garunix!"

As she sat the card down, a huge fiery bird appeared **(ATK: 2,700).**

"Your turn now, I guess."

Suddenly, the huge fiery bird burst into a shower of black ash & fiery embers and then as Alex drew a card, the huge bird appeared with a screech and a huge wall of flames shot out from it. Barong was reduced to hot ash before flames hit the huge machine and it exploded into a fiery pieces of metal that rained down onto the field and he groaned and replied, "Damn. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "Since my Barong was destroyed by a card effect, I can add any Fire King monster from my deck to my hand."

She did so and replied, "Okay then. I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Unicarn appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Lets do it. Unicarn, attack!"

The fiery machine shot out and a Dekoichi appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** and was blown to pieces as the fiery beast rammed into it and then she drew a card before Garaunix shot out its flames from its beak and it shot out and struck Alex down **(Alex LP: 4100 - 1500).**

"Your almost done. I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I activate Recycling Plant to summon my rarest Fusion monster!"

As took his Stealthroid, all 3 of his Tankroid and Submarineroid and banished them, a huge machine with two large cannons appeared **(ATK: 4,000).**

"Meet the mighty and awesome _**Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine!"**_

Jeanette then replied, "Damn, that is one powerful looking machine."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "That is the best Vehicroid in the game."

"Now, blast her Unicarn!"

The machine fired its cannon and the huge energy shot out and atomized the fiery beast **(Flame Champion LP: 2000 - 0).**

Alex smiled and replied, "That is game, my fiery friend."

Flame Champion smiled and replied, "You are indeed the winner, my friend."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Fire Recovery / Normal Spell Card

Discard 1 FIRE monster. Select 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Axel in the Yugioh GX anime._

Blimproid

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When Normal or Flip Summoned: You can discard 1 Machine "Roid" or 1 WIND monster from your hand to the graveyard; Return 1 card your opponent controls to the top of their deck. You can only use this effect of "Blimproid" once per turn.

Pizzaroid

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

When this card attacks or is attacked, detach one Xyz Material monster; this card gains ATK equal to the Level/Rank of the mosnter it's attacking x 200 until the End Phase of the turn. When removed from the field when it has 1 or no Xyz Material monsters, Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Pizzaroid" once per turn.

Goblablazer

Pyro/Flip/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

FLIP: Excavate the top 3 cards of your deck. For each FIRE monster revealed, inflict 300 damage to your opponent and then discard the excavated cards to the graveyard.

Hazy Flame Unicarn

Beast/Synchro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,000/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner FIRE monsters

You can only control 1 "Hazy Flame Unicarn" at a opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When Synchro Summoned: Excavate the top card of your deck and if its a "Hazy Flame", Special Summon in faceup Attack Position and if it's not a "Hazy Flame" monster, banish it and take 1000 damage. You can only use this effect of "Hazy Flame Unicarn" once per turn. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.

\- This card inflicts piercing battle damage.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmasters used in chapter**

Flame Champion

Pyro/Normal/Fire/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,300/5 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Fiery Passion"

If you control no other monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower FIRE monster from your deck to your side of the field and then take damage equal to its level x 100. You can only use this deckmaster effect once per turn and up to 3 times per Duel. Monsters Special Summoned with this effect has their effects negated and cannot attack while it remains on the field.

Carrierroid

Machine/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 800/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Vehicroid Sea Wall"

If a Machine "Roid" monster you control would be targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponent, you can discard 1 card; negate the effect. You can only use this deckmaster ability once per turn.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **The gang is in the finals! In the next chapter, the finalists get announced outside of the castle and then they head into the castle. During that night, Ajay goes searching for his prize and finally finds it and in order to get, He needs to defeat one more foe in order to enter (And this duelist would be very familliar to the original anime). Can he get the win and who is this opponent? Find out in the next chapter and I'm keeping the name a secret for now.**


	18. Pharaoh's Treasure

_Chapter 17: Pharaoh's Treasure_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After the duel was over, the gang was facing down Flame Champion.

The spirit sighed and replied, "You are a powerful duelist, young man. You and your friends will do great in the finals."

Suddenly, a large orange treasure chest appeared and she smiled and replied, "I wish you all the best of luck."

She vanished into a burst of smoke and Alex went to the treasure chest and opened and inside was 3 Star chips, 3 Effect monsters, 2 Different Fusion monsters and a Spell and a Trap to go with them and Alex smiled and replied, "What awesome cards!"

He grabbed all of his prizes and the door behind them opened up and they ran out, with the large door slamming shut behind them.

- **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the park, the duel was finishing up between Takashi and Whitney. She had a Black Rose Dragon **(ATK: 2,400)** and 1 facedown card and her deckmaster was Botonical Girl. Takashi had a facup a Golden Upstart Ninja **(DEF: 1,800** and a Goe Goe the Valiant Ninja **(ATK: 1,400)** and a facedown card and his deckmaster was a Armed Ninja and he had 1 facedown card.

 **(Takashi LP: 2400 / Whitney LP: 3000)**

Whitney sighed and replied, "You are one strong ninja duelist, honey. I end my turn now."

Takashi drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The beady token appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"I tribute both my Upstart Golden Ninja and my Token for my White Dragon Ninja!"

As they both dissolved into glowing particles, the ninja of light appeared infront of them **(ATK: 2,700).**

"Now, I'll use my deckmaster ability to tribute my Goe Goe for my Red Dragon Ninja!"

As it vanished into fiery embers, a fiery red ninja appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"TIme to battle. White Dragon Ninja, attack her dragon!"

She glowed as a burst of glowing shuriken shot out and struck, blasting the dragon into triangles and Red Dragon NInja swung his weapon and a burst of flames shot out and struck her down **(Whitney LP: 3000 - 300).**

"One more turn and I win this duel. I end my turn now."

Whitney drew a card and replied, "I'll banish high level plants to summon one of my best monsters!"

As she banished her Fallen Angel of Roses and her Queen Angel of Roses, a huge and powerful-looking plant being appeared **(ATK: 2,900).**

"Meet the mighty Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel!"

Takashi nodded and replied, "Wow, what a monster."

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Black Rose Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion to fuse my 2 monsters together!"

Both fused together and the ending result was a dragon that was double the size of Black Rose Dragon and its body was covered with white, red and gold rose petals **(ATK: 3,500).**

"Meet the mighty _**Planterra the Garden Queen Dragon!"**_

Takashi nodded and replied, "Wow, its one of the cards you got from that Eliminator you defeated the other day."

"It sure is. I banish my Tytannial to weaken your Red Dragon Ninja."

As she banished the card, the fiery ninja groaned **(ATK: 2,400 - 0).**

Takashi smiled and replied, "I'm very proud of you, Whitney. Go for it."

"Thanks for a great duel. Planterra, finish this duel."

The dragon roared as a burst of pure shot out and blasted the NInja into tiny fiery fragments **(Takashi LP: 2400 - 0)** and then Botonical Girl went and gave the Ninja a kick and he shattered into pixels and then she vanished and then Takashi walked up to her and gave her two star chips and she filled her glove up and then she smiled and replied, "Yea, this is awesome!"

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the comm room, the hosts were looking at full list of the finalists.

Samuel nodded and replied, "We have our 8 finalists now."

Jasmine then replied, "We sure do. Want to announce it, hon?"

He nodded as he got his microphone ready.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

The gang was in the coffee shop of the hotel, waiting for the announcment.

ATTENTION DUELISTS OF THE ISLAND!", Samuel's voice was heard over the speakers nearby. "WE HAVE OUR 7TH & 8TH FINALISTS OF THE TOURNAMENT! THEY ARE ALEX ROGENSON AND WHITNEY ALANASON! ALL 8 POSITIONS OF THE FINALS ARE NOW FULL AND NO OTHER SPOTS CAN NO LONGER OPEN UP! ALL DUEL DISKS WILL SHUT DOWN AND THE 8 FINALISTS ARE REQUIRED TO REPORT TO THE GATE TO PEAGASUS'S CASTLE AT 9:00 TOMORROW MORNING! WE WILL MEET YOU ALL THERE!"

Jeanette sighed and replied, "I knew she or Takashi would of made into the finals sooner or later.

Chelsea nodded and replied, "Me too, gang. Can't wait for the finals to begin."

Alex nodded as they got up and left for their rooms.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside of his room, Ajay was going over the map of the castle.

He smiled and replied, "Finally I know where the location to the entrance of that chamber. I just need to head in there and then that item will be mine."

He turned around and saw a picture of his wife and kids and he sighed sadly and replied, "I miss you all right now. You've all been so supportive of me and I just left without saying a damn word. It was my selfish needs for this item in order for me to be a better duelist then before. I hope they can forgive for all of this."

He got into his bed and fell asleep.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That following morning, the finalists were outside of the gate and the hosts were there as well. The duelists that remained on the island were still there and waiting for the gate to open.

Jasmine then replied, "We knew we would get to this moment in the tournament. It was a great duel and now it comes to a close end! These 8 duelists have proved to us they are the top 8 finalists!"

The crowd cheered and Samuel nodded and replied, "It really has been a great tournament so far. I like you to introduce someone close to me and my loving wife. He's someone I knew all my life and a very nice guy! Here is James Ridley!"

They all cheered as some that looked just like Samuel walked in and Samuel smiled and replied, "If you all couldn't guess, James is my indentical twin brother! He also a Pro League-trianed duel host as well and he'll be the referee for the finals!"

James nodded and replied, "I can't wait to to be a part of your tournament, bro. This is a honor."

"Awesome. Now as I announce the finalist's name, that one must get the gate and slid your 10 star chip glove into the area infront of the gare. First we have a finalist all the way from London in the UK! Here is Ajay Maragundra!"

They all cheered as he walked in and then he took the glove off and slid into the first open panel and then the 1st one closed up and then Jasmine then replied, "Next up from the highlands of Edinburgh, Scotland and also in the UK, here is Raymond Burke!"

They cheered as a handsome young man wearing a white suit walked in and he did the samething with this glove that Ajay then and then Samuel resumed, "Next from the Brooklyn, New York is one tough duelist! Here is Axel James!"

They cheered as a duelist wearing kahkki pants and a white shirt walked in and slid his full glove into the next one and then Jasmine resumed, "Now from Atlanta, Georiga is one tough duelist that tells us never to mess with nature and its power! Here is Whitney Alanason!"

They cheered as she went in and placed her glove in the gate and then Samuel then replied, "You all saw her win the tournament in Duluth and she wants to make a 2nd tournament win a in a row! From Bloomington, Minnesota, here is Jeanette Henderson!"

They all cheered as she walked in and placed the glove in the next one and then Jasmine resumed, "Next up is the Vehicroid duelist with a heart of gold and he faced Jeanette in that same tourament! Also from Bloomington, Here is Alex Rogenson!"

The crowd cheered again as he went in and slid the glove into the glove slot and then Samuel replied, "Last but not least, is a duelist that loves the cat and dog monsters of the game! From Edina, Minnesota, here is Chelsea Mclanders!"

They all cheered as she placed her glove into the gate and then after all 8 glove slots closed up, the gate slowly began to fall into the ground until it was completely gone and then Samuel replied, "The gate is now open! I want you to all meet me in the main dining area of the castle and we'll discuss more of the finals there!"

They all cheered as the 8 finalists went into the castle and Takashi sighed and replied, "Make me proud, my dear Whitney."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Pegasus's castle was still beautiful to that day. It was double in size as it used to be and there was a arena where the Duelist Kingdom Tournament had their matches in. The dining was more beautiful and the comm room was near the entrance to the castle and the only part of the castle that was locked up was the basement area of the castle for some reason.

Jeanette sighed and replied, "Man what a beautiful castle this is. They really made it better then before."

Alex looked at Whitney and replied, "I knew I'd find you in the finals, Whitney. You must had the best of luck after Jeanette beat you in the duel you both had."

She smiled and replied, "Sure did, buddy. I can't wait to to cream either! of you!"

Suddenly, the main door opened up and Samuel and Jasmine walked in and Jasmine replied, "How is everything?"

They all gave her a thumbs up and she resumed, "Good to hear. The finals will begin tomorrow morning at 11:00 after breakfast is done. We'll be dueling the same way that Pegasus and his finalists did in this tournament."

Samuel then replied, "It'll be great. The duel stations have been upgraded many of times, so we'll have a little feeling of the old days."

Jasmine then replied, "We have something different now. We'll still be using the Deckmaster system, but you can either use a new one or one you've used already in the tournament so far. It's your choice on what monster you want to use, so choose wisely."

Samuel then replied, "We will not announce who duels until the day of the finals at the meal times. So, get prepared for anything. We ordered you guys some great food, so enjoy and prepare for the finals!"

They all cheered as the hosts left and the catering team came in with plates of food.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night, every finalist was sleeping...except for Ajay. He was wide awake and looking at the map that'll lead him to the chamber if it was a true legend. Each of the bedrooms had a king size bed, TV and a small fridge stocked with many drinks and treats as as well.

He sighed and replied, "I don't know if it's even true. I guess I should just give up and wait for the finals."

 _"If you do that, you'll never discover the true treasure of this castle.",_ a deep egyptian-like voice said in his head.

Ajay quickly turned around and he replied, "What was that voice? Sound a little bit famillar in a way."

 _"Get to the door that'll lead you into the basement of the castle you are in, sir. You'll find your answers.",_ the voice said again.

He nodded as he got up and took his duel disk and deck and walked out of the room.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Lucky for him, all the guards were no where near the basement entrance at the time. It was a large red door and a large sign said NO ENTRY AT ANYTIME! DANGER INSIDE!.

Ajay nodded and replied, "Okay."

Suddenly, the door and the signs collapsed into dust and he walked in as the door reformed behind and he was in shock was the room was! It looked like the Gravekeeper lair from earlier, except there was a large picture of two egyptian males and one was Pharaoh Atem and the other one was his father Aknamkanon and both had the legendary Millennium Puzzle around their necks and Ajay smiled and replied, "Two very amazing people. I hope they are both resting happily in peace with their families and servants."

"Indeed they are, my friend.", the voice was heard again.

He turned around and a tall middle eastern male with a white turban and earings appeared infront of him and he had a golden duel disk on his arm and he replied, "You are Ajay?"

Ajay nodded and replied, "You must be Shadi, the former Guardian of the Pharaoh Atem's tomb."

"Still am, sir. You here for a duel to win the Millennium Coin?"

Ajay looked shocked and Shadi replied, "Don't need to ask about how I know about that, I just do. We have a Shadow Duel and if you win, the coin and a bunch of cards for your deck are yours and if I win, you're trapped in here for all of eternity."

Ajay sighed and then replied, "Worth it. I accept your challenge."

Both activated their duel disks and then Shadi replied, "Time for the toughest duel you'll ever have, sir."

 _"May the Shadow Duel begin.",_ Shadi announced as whole arena turned into a huge shadowy arena.

 **(Shadi LP: 8000 / Ajay LP: 8000)**

Shadi then replied, "I'll begin the duel. I'll set a card and a monster as well and that completes my turn."

Ajay drew a card and then Shadi quickly replied, "I activate my facedown Human-Wave Tactics."

The trap flipped up.

"I see. I summon my Gadius."

As he sat the car down, a armored Warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,400)** and Shadi looked at the monster and he nodded and replied, "One of the Spirit Ka monsters used by Atem and his people."

"Correct you are, Shadi. Attack his facedown monster."

He rushed in and somesort of Egyptian zombie appeared on the card **(DEF: 0)** and was blasted into dust as the Warrior stabbed at with his spear.

"A Pharaonic Guardian. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Suddenly Shadi's trap glowed and a Zombie wielding a spear of sorts appeared and knelt **(DEF: 0)** and then he drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I summon my Master Kyonshee."

As he sat the card own, a zombie with a veil over its face appeared **(ATK: 1,750).**

"Attack."

The zombie rushed and gave a hard kick, smashing the Pharaoh's Servant to pieces with one strike and then his other monster went in and another zombie appeared. It looked like it had a small rusted necklace across its neck **(DEF: 0)** and was blown to shards as it was stabbed by the spear and Shadi replied, "When Pharaonic Tomb Keeper is destroyed in battle, I can activate The First Sarcophogus from my deck."

He did so and one of the caskets appeared.

"I should of known this would happen. I end my turn now."

His trap glowed again and a Zombie with a spear and a small white and rocky shield with the eye of Wdjat on it appeared **(DEF: 0)** and then the 2nd Sacrophogus appeared next to the first one and then Shadi replied, "This is my Pharaonic Soldier."

Ajay quickly replied, "Glad to know, but I'm destroying your plans here and now. activating Dust Tornado to destroy The First Sarcophogus."

The trap flipped up and Shadi quickly replied, "I activate Curse of Royal."

The trap flipped up and Ajay's trap was smashed to bits.

"Lucky your card can only target one Spell or Trap. I now play Tri-Wight."

Suddenly, Pharaoh's Servant and Pharaonic Guardian appeared **(DEF: 0 x2).**

"I now overlay my Guardian and my Servant."

Both zombies turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now...Gachi Gachi Gantetsu."

As he sat the card down, somesort of rocky monster appeared **(DEF: 1,800 - 2,200) - (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600)** and Ajay sighed and replied, "For being a ancient Spirit, you really know alot of Duel Monsters."

"All part of the mind, my friend. Now, I tribute my Soldier for my Giant Axe Mummy."

As the Soldier vanished into pixels of light, a large mummy with a giant axe for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,100).**

"Attack."

He swung his axe and a shockwave shot out and blasted Gadius to little triangles **(Ajay LP: 8000 - 7300)** and he banished his card and a 2nd Gadius appeared **(ATK: 1,400 - 1,800).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monsters to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll call it a turn."

Suddenly, the 3rd and final Sacrophogus appeared and then Shadi replied, "I send all 3 of them to summon the Spirit of the Pharaoh."

As the 3 cards shatterd into golden shards, the mighty mummy ruler appeared **(ATK: 2,500 - 2,900)** and then Pharaonic Soldier reappeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,600).**

Ajay sighed and replied, "This is getting from bad to worse for me."

"Afraid so. Mummy, attack."

It swung its axe and the soundwave shot out and blasted the 2nd Gadius to little bits and then he banished that one and a 3rd one appeared **(DEF: 1,000)** before the Soldier went in and stabbed at and it burst into pixels.

"My Spirit Of the Pharaoh attacks."

he aimed his scepter and a burst of energy shot out and struck, blasting Kyonshee into dust.

"My turn is now over."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As he did so, his Flare Resonator appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"Now, I summon my Spiria."

As he sat the card down, fiend-like Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"I tune them both."

The fiery Tuner glowed and smiled as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Spiria, which turned into 3 white stars **(*3 + *3 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Two-Headed Jackal Warrior."

As he sat the card down, the two-headed beast warrior appeared with its axe **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,600)** and the Synchro swung its axe and it shot out and cleaved the Human-Wave Tactics down the middle with both halves shattering quickly.

"Since my monster can attack twice now. I'll attack your Mummy and Soldier."

The Beast-Warrior went and struck, cutting Pharaonic Soldier in twain at the waist and then it went and struck the large mummy with its axe it let out a quiet moan before it burst into a cloud of dust & bandages **(Shadi LP: 8000 - 7100).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Shadi drew a card and Ajay quickly replied, "I activate Breakthrough Skill on your Xyz."

It began to glow **(DEF: 2,200 - 1,800) - (ATK: 2,900 - 2,500)** and then he replied, "I'll set a new monster and call it a turn."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I'll banish Breakthrough Skill to negate its effect once more."

He banished the trap and then replied, "I now summon my Gudoul."

As he sat the card down, the demon-like worm appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Jackal Warrior, destroy his Xyz and his Spirit of the Pharaoh."

The savage beast warrior went and struck, blowing the large zombie into a cloud of golden dust **(Shadi LP: 7100 - 7000)** and then it went and struck, blowing the Xyz into a pile of pebbles & dust.

"Gudoul, attack."

The fiend shot out a burst of green acid and a large ugly zombie made of many eyes appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** before the acid attack dissolved it and Shadi nodded and replied, "When Thousand Eyes Ghost is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can Special Summon any Level 4 or lower monster from my deck and I Choose my Sangan."

As he sat the card down, the 3-eyed Fiened appeared with a chattering noise **(ATK: 1,000).**

"What could you be up to? I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Shadi drew a card and replied, "I tribure my Sangan for my Great Dezard."

As the fiend vanished into pixels of light, a egyptian priest appeared **(ATK: 1,900)** and then he replied, "I use Sangan's Effect to get a Dark Soul from my deck to my hand."

He did so and then replied, "Now, I'll bansih the said card to give my Dezard a permant boost of 500 attack and defense points."

As he banished the, Dezard let out a evil grin **(ATK: 1,900 - 2,400).**

Ajay nodded and replied, "This is a real impressive deck, sir."

"Thank you, Ajay. Dezard attacks your Gudoul."

He aimed a scepter and a burst of dark magic shot out and blasted the fiend-like worm to little pieces that flew everywhere **(Ajay LP: 7300 - 6700)** and then his robe turned bronze.

"I'll end my turn now."."

He drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards and a monster facedown and I'll end my turn now."

Shadi drew a card and replied, "I summon my Royal Keeper."

As he sat the card down, another mummy appeared **(ATK: 1,600)** and then he replied, "I activate Sacred Chains."

The trap flipped up and they shot out and wrapped up the Synchro **(ATK: 2,600 - 1,800).**

"I Attack with Dezard."

He aimed his scepter and a fired a huge burst and the Beast-Warrior let out howls as the attack hit before it exploded into triangles **(Ajay LP: 6700 - 6100)** and its robe turned silver and then Ajay quickly replied, "I activate Forbidden Chalice to stop you from using his effect."

Dezard only sighed as this happened and Shadi nodded and repleid, "Very clever, sir Also when a monster that has a Sacred Chain on it is removed from the field, it gets banished with the chains. Attack his facedown monster."

The mummy fired a burst of energy and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200) a** nd the attack did nothing to it.

"You are a clever duelist, my friend. I End my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse."

Suddenly, Flare Resonator appeared **(ATK: 300)** and then he set another card on his disk and the classic Kuriboh appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"I tune all 3 of my monsters together."

The Fiend let out a laugh as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green stars and the stars went through Kuriboh and Spirit Reaper, which turned into a total of 4 white stars **(*3 + *1 + *3 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon..Dark Spirit of Chaos."

As he sat the card down, a huge shadowy Fiend with sharp claws appeared **(ATK: 2,500 - 2,800).**

"He can attack for each additonal Non tuner monster I used and since I used 2, It can attack up to 3 times. Attack them both."

The Fiend went and slashed with its claws, reducing Royal Keeper to shredded pieces of dusty bandages and then it went and slashed at Dezard and he groaned and burst into black globules **(Shadi LP: 7000 - 5400).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Shadi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I'll do the same and I'll attack."

The fiend went in and a Yomi Ship appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,400)** and Ajay groaned and replied, "Darn my luck."

The Fiend went and slashed and it shattered into splinters of wood, it then exploded into a cloud of black smoke.

"I can't use its other ability because it was destroyed with a card effect. I end my turn now."

Shadi drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot."

Both drew 3 cards and replied, "Since you have a monster and I control none, I Can Normal Summon my Giant Sword Mummy without needing a tribute."

As he sat the card down, a mummy that looked like Giant Axe Mummy appeared, except this one was wrapped in clean white bandages and held onto a large sword with a golden handle **(ATK: 2,000 - 2,200).**

"Also gains 200 attack and defense if summoned this way and its normal effect it can do damage through defense."

The mummy rushed in and a Witch of the Black Forest appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was blasted into pixels as the mummy struck her down with its sword **(Ajay LP: 6100 - 5100).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wretched Ghost."

As he sat the card down, a even angerier kuriboh with green eyes and claws appeared **(ATK: 550)** and then he placed another card on his duel disk and his Helimai appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Tune them together now."

The small Fiend glowed as it split into 2 white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Helimai, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6)** and then his Zelua appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

Shadi nodded and replied, "Very clever."

"Since I used my Wretched Ghost in a summon of a dark monster, one of your cards is banished."

Suddenly, his 2nd facedown Sacred Chains card vanished into particles of light and then he replied, "Zelua's effect is now activated."

Suddenly, his graveyard glowed as the 2nd Sacrophogus, 3rd Sacrophogus, Twi-Light and his Spellbook in the Pot cards came out and dissolved into dust **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,900)** and Shadi glowed **(Shadi LP: 5400 - 4600)** and so did the mummy **(ATK: 2,200 - 1,400)** and then the Synchro flew in and slashed at the mummy with its talons and it burst into a cloud of dust **(Shadi LP: 4600 - 2900).**

"Your turn now."

Shadi drew a card and replied, "I play Card of Demise."

He drew until he had 5 cards in his hands and then he replied, "I activate a 2nd Twi-Light."

As he played the card, Pharaoh's Servant and a Pharaonic Guardian appeared **(ATK: 900 x2).**

"I offer my two monsters for my Necro Death Keeper."

As they both vanished into dust, a huge and powerful-looking mummy appeared. It was a white-bandaged mummy and it was covered in small diamonds and other sorts of jewelery **(ATK: 3,000).**

Ajay then replied, "This might be trouble."

"I now play Forbidden Scripture."

Zelua groaned **(ATK: 2,900 - 2,100).**

"Now, attack it."

It aimed its scepter and a burst of dark energy shot out and blasted the Synchro into charred feathers that fluttered to the ground **(Ajay LP: 5100 - 4200)** and then small form of the Death Keeper appeared **(ATK: 900).**

"When my Necro Death Keeper destroys a monster, I get a Necro Soul Token. Attack."

The token went in and slammed the staff into Ajay **(Ajay LP: 4200 - 3300).**

"Your turn now."

Ajay drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shadi drew a card and replied, "I'll tribute my token for my Ryu Kokki."

As it token vanished, the boney zombie appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Ryu Kokki attacks with shard storm."

Shards of broken bones shot out and a Poison Mummy appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,800)** and was blasted into triangles as the attack stabbed into it and then Shadi coughed **(Shadi LP: 2900 - 2400)** his monster pointed and a burst of energy shot out and struck him down **(Ajay LP: 3300 - 300).**

"This next turn will be your last. I end my turn now."

Ajay drew a card and he saw the card and then he nodded and he revealed the card and placed it onto his disk and his Palladium Oracle Mahad appeared **(ATK: 2,500)** and Shadi nodded and replied, "Very good, sir."

"Thank you. I'll equip your Keeper with Megamorph."

Suddenly, it began to glow **(ATK: 2,900 - 1,450).**

"It was a honor dueling you, sir. Attack his Keeper."

He aimed his scepter **(ATK: 2,500 - 5,000)** and a huge burst of energy shot out and struck, blasting Necro Death Keeper to pieces **(Shadi LP: 2400 - 0).**

Ajay smiled and replied, "That is game, Shadi."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Card of Demise / Normal Spell Card

Image: Same as the one for the TCG/OCG

Draw until you have 5 cards in your hands. During your 5th Standby Phase, discard your current hand.

 _ **Note:**_ _This was the anime version of a card used by Kaiba in the original Yugioh Anime._

Thousand-Eyes Ghost

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from your deck.

 _ **Note:**_ _used by a Tragoedia-controlled Principal Mackenzie in the Yugioh GX manga._

Planterra the Garden Queen Dragon

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,500/DEF: 3,500/10 Stars

 _"Black Rose Dragon" + 1 Level 6 or higher Plant monster_

Must be Fusion Summoned from the Extra Deck with the Fusion Material monsters shown above. This card is always treated as a Plant monster. You can banish 1 Plant monster from your graveyard and then select 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK is reduced equal to the ATK of the banished monster until the End Phase of the turn. You can only use the effect of "Planterra the Garden Queen Dragon" once per turn and only during that turn.

Pharaonic Soldier

Zombie/Normal/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 0/2 Stars

 _A loyal guard of the Royal Family. Even after death of his master, this soldier will not allow anyone to enter the tomb of the Royal Family at anytime._

Pharaonic Tomb Keeper

Zombie/Flip/Effect/Dark/ATK: 900/DEF: 0/2 Stars

FLIP: Activate 1 "The 1st Sacrophogus" from your deck (This effect cannot be negated). You can only use the effect of "Pharaonic Tomb Keeper" once per turn and you cannot use the effect of "Pharaonic Tomb Keeper" if you already have "The First Sarcophogus" faceup on your side of the field.

Dark Soul

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/1 Star

You can banish this card from your hand and then select 1 DARK monster you control; that monster gains 500 ATK & DEF until the selected monster is removed from the field. Yoi can only use the effect of "Dark Soul" once per turn and you cannot use this card's effect on the same monster twice in a row.

Sacred Chains / Normal Trap Card

Image: Don Zaloog chained up to a large stone slab while a Great Dezard looks at him with a evil look.

Select 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK & DEF and cannot attack or change it's Battle Position. when the monster is removed from the field, banish it and this card. Only 1 monster can be effected by "Sacred Chains" at a time. You can only activate 1 "Sacred Chains" per turn.

Dark Spirit of Chaos

FIend/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,100/7 Stars

Fiend Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner DARK monsters

This card gains a additonal attack on a monster for each Non-Tuner monster used to Synchro Summon this card. When removed from the field by battle: Special Summon Dark Spirit Tokens (Fiend/Dark/ATK: 600/DEF: 600/1 Star) to your side of the field for each Non-Tuner monster used to Synchro Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Dark Spirit of Chaos" once per turn.

Giant Sword Mummy

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,700/5 Stars

If your opponent has a monster and you control no other monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without a tribute and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK & DEF until its removed from the field. This card inflicts piercing battle damage.

Wretched Ghost

Fiend/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ATK: 550/DEF: 450/2 Stars

If used to Synchro Summon a Fiend or DARK monster, banish 1 facedown Spell or Trap card your opponent controls (Your opponent cannot activate the card in response to this card's effect. The effect of "Wretched Ghost" can only be used once per turn.

Necro Death Keeper

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

Must be Tribute Summoned with Zombie monsters. Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card destroys a monster in battle, Special Summon 1 Necro Soul Token (Zombie/Dark/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/2 Stars) to your side of the field. Necro Soul Tokens can only be used to summon Zombie monsters. When this card is removed from the field, destroy all Nether Servant Tokens. You can only control 1 "Necro Death Keeper".

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Deckmasters used in the chapter

Armed Ninja

Warrior/Effect/Water/ATK: 300/DEF: 250/1 Star

Deckmaster SA "Ninja Summoner Spell"

You can do a 2nd Normal Summon/Set as long as the monster being Summoned is a "Ninja" monster. You can only use this deckmaster effect once per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Ajay gets a close call win. After getting what he wants, the finals finally start. Who will duel first? Not revealing anything about them, including title names until the finals are done. Find out and see who duels first!**


	19. Judgment of Thunder

_Chapter 19: Judgment of Thunder_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the chamber, Shadi and Ajay were talking about everything.

Shadi nodded and replied, "You are a excellent duelist, my friend. Well done on your win and you deserve everything inside that chest."

He pointed and near by was a golden treasure chest and Ajay walked to it and it opened up and inside was a large yellow metal coin with the eye of Wdjat on it and nearby was a bunch of monster cards and 1 Spell and he picked up the coin and he smiled and replied, "The Millennium Coin is finally mine at long last."

Shadi then replied, "Use it with caution, my friend. This will allow to have more power then before. I really hope you use it correctly, Ajay."

He nodded as he placed the coin in his pocket and then Ajay pointed at the cards and he replied, "What about these cards?"

Shadi then replied, "Those monster cards are based on the Sacred Guardians that helped Atem, his father and then Seto as well. They were made into card forms as well. They belong to you as well."

He grabbed the cards and he replied,. "They'll work well with my monsters. Thank you for everything."

He looked at them and he nodded and replied, "They'll work great with my deck."

He grabbed them all before chest vanished into black smoke and then the door he came through opened up and Shadi replied, "You may leave now, my friend. You can no longer enter here and you cannot tell anyone about where you were tonight. Good luck in your future."

He nodded as he left the chamber and Shadi sighed and replied, "I hope for your worlds sake and yourself that item is not cursed."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later that next day at breakfast, all 8 finalists were enjoying breakfast made by the staff of the hotel.

Jeanette saw Whitney and she smiled nad replied, "Congrats on getting on time, girl."

She smiled back at her and replied, "Thanks so much, Jeanette. I hope to rematch against you soon."

She nodded as the hosts came in and Jasmine then replied, "How is your rooms?"

Alex sighed and replied, "It's like a fancy resort in the castle. The beds are so darn nice.'

"Glad you like. Here is how we're doing the finals."

Suddenly, a large computer screen with all 8 finalist pictures appeared and Samiel replied, "Somple as this. The two finalists pictures show up and those two will duel."

They pictures began to sort and then 10 seconds later, the first picture stopped on a famillar picture and Samuel nodded and replied, "Jeanette Henderson will duel first."

Jeanette nodded as her picture vanished and then the 2nd one appeared and then the 2nd one appeared and then Jasmine replied, "She'll be facing Axel James in the first duel of our first round!"

Jasmine then replied, "The duel will happen at 11:00 this morning. It's 9:30 right now, so prepare your decks for one tough duel!"

They both left and Axel looked at her and replied, "I've heard of your dueling skills, girl. Sorry again about losing your mom. My folks idled her too. She made the most beautiful cards ever made for the game."

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Thank you for saying that. It'll be a honor to duel you, my friend."

Axel nodded and replied, "Likewise. Gotta get my deck ready."

He got up and left the room and Alex nodded and replied, "What a noble-sounding guy."

Jeanette saw the time on her watch and replied, "Gotta get going. See you all later."

She got up and left and Chelsea then replied, "I wonder what kind of deck that guy has anyway."

Alex sighed and replied, "Never seen him duel once, girl. If I knew, I'd tell you right here and now."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

In her room, Jeanette was going over her deck one last time.

She smiled and replied, "No duelist in the world has a Vampire Yokai deck to use. My deck is really unique to anyone and most of my cards were made from my mom."

Suddenly, she heard a ringing noise from her laptop that was on a nearby table and she quickly ran to it and opened it up and it said INCOMING MESSAGE FROM DAD in large red letters and she pushed a few buttons and her dad and brother were there and James smiled and replied, "Hey, baby girl."

Jeanette smiled and replied, "Hey, dad. I'm in the finals now!"

James smiled at him and replied, "I knew you'd enter it, Jeanette. You're a strong duelist and one of the best. When is your match?"

"In about a hour now. I face this one guy Axel."

Douglas then replied, "You'll beat anybody, sis. You have a excellent and awesome deck. The cards made for you will get you through the tournament good, sis. Don't give it up."

Jeanette nodded and then James then replied, "Call me later tonight to tell us how you did, baby girl. Love and miss you."

"Right back at ya, guys.", Jeanette said with a smile before the chat ended and she gathered her deck and it was ready to go and she sighed and replied, "I hope I can make them proud."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the main chamber, the hosts were sitting in two chairs on the balcony where Pegasus and his most loyal worker Croquet helped with the fianls of his tournament. The finals were going to be used on the duel consles that were used in the old tournament, but they were upgraded to use the deckmaster system and Pendulum monsters as well. The duelists waiting to duelist area now had chairs for them to watch the duel with comfort and also, there was a hidden fence to block anyone from falling from the area. It was about 3 minutes until the duelists needed to show up.

Alex looked around and repleid, "This is too damn cool. I can't believe we're dueling in the same room Yugi Muto won the Duelist Kingdom Tourmanet in."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "No joke, dude. This is going to be one badass tournament."

Alton looked at Alex and replied, "Hoping for a rematch with me, dude?"

Alex nodded and replied, "Damn right I am. I'd be able to take down your deck better then before!"

Suddenly, Jeanette and Axel walked in and stopped near the consle and Samuel stood up and replied, "Our first match of the day begins now. Jeanette Henderson the Vampire Yokai General will face Axel James, the shock bomber from New Tork City! Select a deckmaster and then slide the card into the slot below where the deck goes!"

Axel looked through his deck and he smiled and replied, "I choose my **Lightning Punisher!"**

He slid the card into the slot and the mighty Thunder-like warrior appeared next to him **(ATK: 2,600)** and Jeanette looked through her deck and she nodded and replied, "I'll choose **Samurai Skull."**

She slid the card into the slot and a floating zombie skull with a rusted samurai helmet floating next to her appeared **(ATK: 1,700)** and Jeanette looked at it and replied, "Ugly."

The both placed their decks on the deck spots and both sides activated and the LP counters appeared on a small scoreboard-like screen above them as they both drew 5 cards and theh Jasmine stood up and replied, "Let the first match of our tournament begain...NOW!"

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Axel LP: 8000 / Jeanette LP: 800)**

James (Samuel's indentical twin brother) looked down at them and replied, "I'll be the refere for the duels today. Jeanette's deckmaster is weaker, so will you go first or second?"

Jeanette then replied, "First will be fine. I bring out Gozuki."

As she sat the card down, the field glowed as her bull-headed zombie rose onto the field **(ATK: 1,700).**

Whitney smiled and replied, "These things are awesome! I can't wait to duel on them myself!"

Raymond nodded and replied, "These fields will make dueling a bit more fun."

"I use Gozuki's effect now."

She took a card from her deck and placed on her graveyard spot and then replied, "I'll set this card and call it a turn."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I summon my Shock Bomber!"

As he sat the card down, a small blue jet fighter covered in electricity appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"You can't activater facedown cards when this badboy attacks! Attack her Gozuki!"

The Thunder monster shot out two missiles made of electricity and metal and they shot out exploded near the zombie, electrocuting the zombie until it collapsed into dust **(Jeanette LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"One hit for me! I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I bring for my Denko Sekka!"

As she sat the card own, the mighty warrior-like Thunder monster appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

Chelsea sighed and replied, "So much for them using Spells."

"Attack!"

Shock Bomber fired two more and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** and the attack did nothing to it.

"Damn it. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I summon my Plaguespreader Zombie."

As she sat the card down, the bloated zombie appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"I tune them together now."

The zombie moaned as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Spirit Reaper, which turned into 3 white stars **(*2 + *3 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon..Vampire Crusader."

As she sat the card down, a vampire appeared on it was the female form of Vampire Marauder. She wore black and silver armor and she still had a black cape on the back of her armor and she held onto a metal sword for a weapon **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Since she's by hsrself, I can attack with her twice. Attack those monsters."

She rushed and brought her sword, down, blasting Denko Sekka into a shower of sparks and she struck with her sword again, cutting Shock Bomber cleanly in half with her sword. The pieces dissolved into pixels of light **(Axel LP: 8000 - 7200)** And then Axel replied, "When Shock Bomber is destroyed by battle or removed with a card effect by you, I send any Thunder monster from my deck to the graveyard."

He quickly did so and it then reshuffled.

"Neat effect in a way. I'll set a card and call it a turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He discarded a card from his deck and then it reshuffled and then replied, "I banish 1 dark and 1 light monster for my Thunder Dragonduo!"

As he banished his Shock Bomber and a Dark Mimic LV1 he just discarded, a huge and mighty dragon with two large long necks and heads appeared and electricity was covering its whole body **(ATK: 2,800)** and he smiled and replied, "Since I banished Shock Bomber for a Thunder monster's effect, you get hit with 500 damage!"

A bolt of lightning shot out and struck Jeanette **(Jeanette LP: 8000 - 7500).**

"Now, I summon my Lightning Rod Lord!"

As he sat the card down, a thunder monster made of bones and metal appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

Alex groaned and replied, "I see why this guy is a good duelist."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "Thunder decks can be tricky to use, but so damn worth it in the end."

"Lets do it. Dragonduo, attack!"

The dragon heads roared as a storm of electricity shot out and blasted the Vampire to atoms **(Jeanette LP: 7500 - 6900)** and she quickly replied, "When she goes down, I can get any Vampire monster from my graveyard."

She quickly grabbed a card and placed it in her hand and then replied, "Since A level 5 Vampire I control was just destroyed, I Can Special Summon my Vampire Imp to defend me."

As she sat the card down, a black-furred Feral Imp with its body covered in a black vampire robe appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,400)** before the other one shot out slectricity from its body and reduced that vampire to dust and then she drew a card and replied, "Vampire Imp's ability after being destroyed."

"You're going to make this a intresting duel for me, I see. I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and then she smiled and replied, "I use my deckmaster effect. I banish 1 Zombie to Summon another of a equal or one with one less level."

As she banished her Vampire Imp, Crow Tengu appeared and its eyes glowed and the dragon let out hisses from both heads before it exploded into shards.

"I tribute it for my Goka the Pyre of Malice."

As the crow vanished into fiey embers, a large jar-like object appeared and a huge fiery ghost came out of it **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Attack that thing."

The fiery zombie let out its flames and and they struck, reducing the odd thunder creature to a pile of burnt bones & melted pieces of metal **(Axel LP: 7200 - 6800).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and a small fireball came out of Goka and was floating near it **(DEF: 200)** then she placed a card on her duel disk and Shade Vampire appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Shade Vampire attacks."

The vampire went in and a small tiny creature appeared on the card **(DEF: 100)** and shattered into little bits as the vampire struck it down **(Axel LP: 6800 - 6300)** and he nodded and repleid, "When a Batteryman Micro Cell is flipped up, I can Special Summon any Level 4 or lower Batteryman monster from my deck and I also get to draw a card since it was flipped."

He drew a card and then a 2nd Micro-Cell appeared **(DEF: 100)** Goka shot out a burst of flames and melted the tiny creature.

"Your turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I activate Thunder Dragon Fusion!"

As he took his Denko Sekka and Thunder Dragonduo and shuffled them both into his deck, Denko Sekka wearing armor that looked like the skin of Thunder Dragon appeared and her sword was longer and covered with electricity **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Meet the card I won by beating a Eliminator! This is the mighty Sekka Dragon Lord!"

Alex then replied, "I don't think I ever heard of that card before."

"When She's Fusion Summoned, I declare a card type and while she's on the field, you can't use the effects of that one and I'm choosing Monster Effects!"

Chelsea groaned and replied, "Great, that's just great."

"I now summon my Thunder Knight!"

As he sat the card down on the opened spot, a gold-armored knight covered in electricity appeared **(ATK: 1,300 - 2,100)** and then he opened his field spell and replied, "I activate Luminous Spark!"

SHe slid the card into the slot, the card appeared and his side of the field was covered in a bright light **(ATK: 2,600 - 3,100) - (ATK: 2,100 - 2,600).**

Alex groaned and replied, "This is going to hurt."

"Time to fight! Thunder Knight, attack her Goka!"

THe knight went and struck the jar with its sword and it cracked and chipped before it shattered into pieces and then the fiery spirit vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Sekka Dragon Lord, attack!"

She swung his sword and a burst of electricity shot out and struck, blasting the vampire into dust **(Jeanette LP: 6900 - 5200).**

"There you go! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I activate Twin Twisters."

He discarded a card and both his field spell and his facedown card (Which was called Thunder Dragons' Hundred Thunders) were blown apart **(ATK: 3,100 - 2,600) - (ATK: 2,600 - 2,100)**.

"I now activate Treasured Cards from Heaven."

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands and then replied, "I activate Vampire Ritual."

The spell appeared.

"I'm offering my Vampire Genesis."

The demon-like vampire appeared and vanished into smoke & soot and then Vampiris appeared **(ATK: 3,300).**

"I Tribute my fireball token for my Vampire Red Baron."

As token vanished, the vampire knight appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Lets dol it. Vampiris, attack."

The vampire went in and slashed at the monster with his sword and it groaned before it exploded into a shower of sparkly dust & sparks and then the knight groaned **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,700)** before the knight went at it and slashed at with its sword and its body literally slid in half before vanishing into sparks of light **(Axel LP: 6300 - 4900)** and then as she ended her battle phase, Thunder Knight appeared on her side of the field **(ATK: 1,300 - 1,700).**

"Your turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mahunder!"

As he sat the car down, A thunder-like warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,400)** and then he replied, "I can make another Normal Summon and I choose Pahunder!"

As she sat the card down, another thunder warrior appeared next to that one **(ATK: 1,400)** and then he replied, "His effect is like Ma's!"

As she sat another card own, a Thunder Seahorse appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I now overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters!"

All 3 monsters turned into glowing yellow, pulsating orbs and somesort of galaxy-like portal appeared, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.. _ **Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon!"**_

As he sat the card down, a huge blue dragon covered in electricity appeared with a screech and the number 91 was near its right eye **(ATK: 2,400).**

Alex then replied, "Wow, what a.."

"Before he could say anything else, the number 91 appeared on his forehead and his eyes turned dark red and Chelsea then replied, "What is going on with him?"

"Time to use its full effect! I remove its 3 Xyz Material monsters to blast all of the faceup monsters on the field!"

Jeanette gulped as he discarded the 3 cards and then it glowed as a huge burst electricity blasted all of her monsters to atoms.

"Attack her directly!"

The dragon opened its mouth as a burst of electricity shot out and struck Jeanette down hard **(Jeanette LP: 5200 - 2800).**

"That was fun to watch! I'll end my turn now."

Jasmine looked at Samuel and replied, "This isn't anything like Axel, hon."

He sighed and replied, "I know. Go call up the sisters up so they can help out with this situation."

She nodded as she got up and left as Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and then I'll call it a turn."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I summon my ThunFighter!"

As he sat the card own, a warrior covered electricity appeared with a spear that looked like a thunderbolt **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Dragon, blast her facedown monster!"

The dragon shot out its attack and a Vampire Girl appeared **(DEF: 1,000)** before the blast atomized it and then a 2nd one appeared **(DEF: 1,000)** and the ThunFighter went and struck it with its spear and the vampire shattered to bits and then a 3rd one appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,000).**

"Saved yourself there. I end my turn now."

Jeanette drew a card and replied, "I drop 1000 lifepoints to activate Ghostly Reinforcements."

The trap flipped and she glowed **(Jeanette LP: 2800 - 1800),** Crow Tengu **(ATK: 1,400)** and Plaguespreader Zombie appeared **(ATK: 400)** the crow's eyes glowed and the huge dragon let out a snarling growl before it exploded into a shower of blue sparks and then the number and the eye glow vanished from Axel's body and he groaned and replied, "What happened?"

Chelsea then replied, "You don't remember your dragon being destroyed?"

"I Can't remember anything right now."

"Ouch, that has to smart. I now summon my Vampire Retrainer."

As she sat the card down, a beastly-like creature with half black fur and white fur **(ATK: 1,200).**

"I now tune my Plaguespeader with my Crow Tengu and Retrainer."

The bloated zombie glow as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Vampire Retrainer and Crow Tengu, which turned into a total of 6 white stars **(*2 + *2 + *4 = *8).**

"I Synchro Summon.. _ **Vampire Queen Camula**_."

As she sat the card down, the famillar former member of the Shadow Riders appeared. It looked just like her (Even the golden disc she used as a duel disk was on her arm) **(ATK: 2,800).**

Alex then replied, "Damn, that looks just like her as well."

"When She's Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon any Vampire from my graveyard."

Suddenly, Vampiris appeared **(ATK: 3,300).**

"Lets do it. Attack her ThunFighter."

Vampiris flew in and struck, blasting ThunFighter into fragments **(Axel LP: 4900 - 3400).**

"Camula and Vampire Girl, finish this duel."

They glowed as a burst of bats flew in and struck Axel down **(Axel LP: 3400 - 0).**

James smiled and replied, "Jeanette Henderson is our winner!"

Suddenly, the zombie head flew and slammed into the Thunder monster and he shattered into triangles before the zombie vanished as well and then Axel smiled and replied, "That was a fun duel. Good luck with the rest of your finals."

She nodded as he walked away and then Samuel stood up and replied, "Our next match will be in 3 hours from now and we'll announce the next finalists in a half hour. See you all then."

They nodded as the hosts left.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Thunder Knight

Thunder/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Gains 400 ATK for each Thunder monster on the field.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Thunder in the Yugioh GX episode "Takened by Storm (Part 1)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Ghostly Reinforcements / Normal Trap Card

Image: A knight about to battle a group of undead creatures.

Pay 1000 lifepoints; Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Zombie monsters from your graveyard.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Bastion in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Vampire Crusader

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,700/5 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

If you control no other cards, This card can attack twice per Battle Phase. When this is removed from the field, Add 1 "Vampire" card from your deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Vampire Crusader" once per turn.

Vampire Imp

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

If a Level 5 or higher "Vampire" monster you control is destroyed in battle and you control no other cards, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand). When this card is removed from the field by your opponent (by battle or card effect), draw 1 card. Both effects of "Vampire Imp" can only be used once per turn and only during that turn.

Vampire Queen Camula

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

Zombie Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Zombie monsters

If this card was Synchro Summoned with a "Vampire" monster as a Non-Tuner monster, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. When Synchro Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Vampire" monster from your hand or graveyard and when this card is removed from the field, banish the monster Special Summoned with this card's effect. You can only control 1 "Vampire Queen Camula" at a time.

Shock Bomber

Thunder/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card is attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards. When removed from the field by a opponent's card (Battle or card effect), send 1 Thunder monster from your deck to the graveyard. When banished for Thunder monster's effect, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Both effects of "Shock Bomber" can only be used once per turn.

Sekka Dragon Lord

Thunder/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,600/7 Stars

"Denko Sekka" + 1 "Thunder Dragon" monster.

When Fusion Summoned: Declare 1 Card Type (Monster, Spell or Trap) and as long as this remains on the field, your opponent cannot activate those kind of effects as long as this card remains on the field. When removed from the field while you control no other cards: Special Summon 1 "Thunder Dragon" monster from your deck to your side of the field. You can only use this effect of "Senko Dragon Lord" once per turn. You can only control 1 "Senko Dragon Lord" at a time.

ThunFighter

Thunder/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards during your Battle Phase when a Thunder or a LIGHT monster attacks.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmasters used in the chapter**

Lightning Punisher

Thunder/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,400/7 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Thunder Barricade"

If a Tributed/Special Summoned Level 5 or higher Thunder monster would be targeted by a card effect your opponent controls that turn it was Tribute/Special Summoned, you can either discard 1 Thunder monster from your hand or banish 1 Thunder monster from your graveyard. to negate and destroy that card. You can only use this deckmaster effect once per turn.

Samurai Skull

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 0/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Call of the Dead"

If you control no other monsters, banish 1 Zombie monster from your graveyard; Special Summon 1 Zombie monster from your graveyard equal to with one level less then the banished monsters. You can only use this deckmaster effect once per turn and up to 3 times per Duel. You can only activate this deckmaster effect if the only monsters in your graveyard are Zombie monsters.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Jeanette gets a win! Who will duel next? Find out soon.**


	20. Just Desserts

**_Note:_** _I'm so sorry it took me a whole year to finally update this story. I promise this one, The Fallout, World Fighters: Online and Land of the Hearts will finally get down and I'm not starting any other new projects until at least 1 to 2 of my current stories are done. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and welcome back to this story!_

 _Chapter 20: Just Desserts_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After the duel had ended, the hosts were asking Axel about the with Ginny and Blackhawk behind them.

Samuel then replied, "So, you didn't know anything about that number, kid?"

Axel then replied, "Not at all, sir. I hope I didn't cause that much trouble."

"Not at all. Can you show us your Extra Deck?"

He nodded as he took his Extra Deck and Ginny walked and grabbed and she checked through it and then she sighed and replied, "This is really hard to believe. That number monster is no where in sight, sir. This is strange."

Jasmine nodded and repleid, "Strange indeed. Thank you for coming, Axel. I hope you enjoyed dueling at our station."

"I really. Can I stay and still have my room and watch the finals?"

Samuel nodded and replied," Of course you can."

He nodded as he left the room and Samuel sighed and replied, "That is so strange. How can a simple card simply vanish into nothing? I don't get it."

Jasmine looked at the sisters and replied, "You two will be at our sides watching from the hosts balcony just in case something else happens."

They both nodded and Ginny replied," Will do."

They left and Samuel then replied, "We have 25 minutes until we have to announce the announce the next match, hon."

She nodded as they left the comm room as well.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

In his room, Ajay was finishing the final touches on his new deck with the cards he got from defeating Shadi. The coin was in a small black box on the desk as well.

He nodded and replied, "Now my deck is perfect now. Those new cards are really nice for it."

 _"Did you enjoy that little stunt of mine from the last duel?", a_ different and more deeper voice said in his head.

He quickly looked around and replied, "That wasn't Shadi's voice. What do you mean little stunt?"

 _"That Number card, silly guy. I transfered that card into that fool's Extra Deck and once it was destroyed, I destroyed it before he got a chance to look for it."_

"Why would you do such a horrible stunt?"

 _"Bordem is a really serious thing with me, human. Toying with your kind really gives some quality entertainment in my boring days."_

"Try to prevent yourself from interfering with the finals until they're over?"

 _"No promises, but I'll give anything a try."_

"I have to ask you this. Did you have anything to do with that kid Dane and his shadow energy and shadow item he used?"

 _"Right you are, human. He had the most boring deck in the game and I thought a small new addition would help him. I gave him the power of a couple of Earthbound Gods and the rest was history. When he lost the duel to vampire girl, they took that shadow stopwatch from him and I made sure his deck of cards were gone."_

"That's why he couldn't remember a thing after Jeanette beat him a duel. You wanted to cover your tracks before they could get a chance to get any deeper."

 _"Of course I did. It was all part of the plan. With my watch and those cards locked up now, the World Fighters are going to be a pain in my side."_

"Oh, poor you."

The voice didn't respond back and Ajay sighed and replied, "Maybe searching for the coin wasn't such a good idea after all."

"ATTENTION FINALISTS!", Samuel's voice began to announce. "ALL REMAINING DUELISTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE DINING ROOM FOR THE ANNOUNCMENT OF THE NEXT MATCH OF OUR 1ST ROUND!"

Ajay nodded as he gathered his duel disk and deck before quickly leaving.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 5 minutes after the annoucnement, the duelists (Including Jeanette and Axel) were waiting to see who would duel next.

Jasmine then replied, "Time to see who's next to duel."

The screen started and only 6 pictures were lit up and then it began to shuffle and then it stopped on one and Samuiel then replied, "Our 3rd duelist is going to be Raymond Burke from Scotland!"

He nodded as the 2nd picture began to shuffle around and then it stopped and Jasmine replied, "He'll be facing Chelsea Mclanders from Edina, Minnesota!"

The screen went black and Chelsea looked at her opponent and replied, "Can't to duel you, sir?"

Raymond nodded and replied, "Me too, young lady."

Jasmine then replied, "You both now have 30 minutes to get your decks ready to go and we'll meet you all there soon!"

They both left as the two next duelists left as well and Jeanette nodded and replied, "I can only wonder what kind of deck he actually has."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at her room, Chelsea was looking over her deck and had the cards she won from the lair battle as well.

She nodded and replied, "I'm so ready for this duel against this guy."

She saw 5 Synchro monsters and she smiled and replied, "I haven't used these cards yet and this will be my best time to do so. Everybody is going to be in awe when they see these awesome monsters!"

She gathered her deck up and slid the right decks into her Main Deck slot and Extra Deck slot and got up and then left her room.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the arena, they were waiting for the duelists to enter the arena.

Jeanette then replied, "I wonder what kind of suprises this guy will give us.

She saw Alex was reading a book called DUELISTS OF THE WORLD and she replied, "Does your book have anything about this guy, Alex?"

He nodded and replied, "It says he was born in Edinburgh and then he and his family moved to Dallas when he was only 8 years ago. After he graduated high school, he wanted to be a dessert chef and run his own bakery. After graduation from the La Corden Bleu at 21, he began to travel the world and learning more and more skills and then he returned back to Edinburgh. A year or two after that, he met the love of his life Erika Renee Sinclair and then they opened the Scotyguy Bakery and they have 2 kids now and the bakery is still a big success to this day."

Jeanette then replied, "This guy is a chef, eh? This might be intresting."

The doors opened up and the duelists came in and Raymond was wearing the chef's outfit from his bakery back in his hometown and Alex then replied, "Very cool."

They both got to the station and then Samuel replied, "May the 2nd match of the 1st round begin now! Let's have a great duel. Select your deckmasters!"

Chelsea took her deck and she saw a card and replied, "I choose **Lady Panther!"**

As she slid the card into the slot, the fercious beast-warrior appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 1,400)** and then Raymond looked through his deck and he saw a card and he smiled and replied, "I choose my **Madolche Chickolates!"**

As he slid the card into the slot, a chocolate blob made of tiny little creatures appeared with tiny chirps **(ATK: 800).**

Alex nodded and replied, "No wonder he was the Scottish Champion two years in a row now."

Both decks were shuffled and both drew 5 cards and Jasmine smiled and replied, "Let our match begin...NOW!"

 _"Game on!",_ both yelled out.

 **(Raymond LP: 8000 / Chelsea LP: 8000)**

Jasmine looked at Raymond and replied, "Will you go first or second, sir?"

Raymond nodded and replied, "I'll start us off. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll do it."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Snow Fang!"

As she sat the card down, the icy wolf appeared **(ATK: 1,700)** and a burst of frost shot out and froze his facedown card.

"Attack!"

The beast let out another burst of frost and a large black-feathered pigeon with glowing white wings appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** before it froze up and shattered to pieces.

He quickly did so.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now, sir."

Raymond drew a card and replied, "Since I Have no Madolche monsters in my graveyard at the moment, I can Normal Summon my Madolche Solritter without any needed tribute."

As he sat the card down, a male doll wearing a soldier's outfit appeared while holding onto a musket **(ATK: 2,000).**

Whitney sighed and replied, "Madolche monsters can be very powerful and can swarm the field if used right."

"Now, blast her Snow Fang!"

He aimed the musket and a burst of cinnamon & sugar shot out and covered the wolf and it howled before it dissolved into pixels of light **(Chelsea LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"There you go. Your turn now, young lady."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Raymond drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madolche Chouxvalier!"

As he sat the card down, a toy doll-like warrior riding a stuffed horse appeared while holding a peppermint stick for a weapon **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Lets do it. Attack!"

Solritter fired its musket again and a Witch of the Black Forest appeared **(DEF: 1,200)** before the attack blasted her to bits and then she quickly added a card and then quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, the spell appeared and the 4 tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x4).**

"Clever move. Attack."

The warrior rushed and slammed its weapon into the red sheep, shattering it as the warrior hit it with its weapon.

"Your turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Use my deckmasters ability now! I can Special Summon any Beast or Beast-Warrior from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Snow Fang appeared and a glowing orb flew into her deckmaster and Chelsea nodded and replied, "Since I used it, I'll have to place a Panther Counter on my deckmaster and now will have to pay 500 lifepoints times the number of them on her. "I now summon my White Fox!"

As she sat the card down, a cute and beautiful fox with white fur appeared **(ATK: 700).**

"I tune my Fox with my Snow Fang!"

The fox glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Snow Fang, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Leopard Lady of the Holy Felinus!"

As she sat the card down, a beast-warrior that looked a large leopard appeared and she had sharp claws and held onto a metal shield with the image of a fox on its shield **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Since I used White Fox to Summon a card, I gain 500 lifepoints."

She glowed **(Chelsea LP: 7700 - 8200)** and now I activate Beastly Strike!"

A spell appeared.

"I tribute a Beast or Beast Warrior and I can allow another one to attack twice!"

The yellow sheep faded away and then replied, "Now, crush his Madolche monsters!"

She let out a snark as it quickly rushed and slashed at the two Madolche monsters and both groaned and shattered into pixels **(Raymond LP: 8000 - 7100)** and then she shuffled them into the deck,

"Your turn now."

Raymond drew a card and replied, "I bring forth Madolche Guarnita!"

As he sat the card down, a male doll-like warrior wearing a red and white outfit appeared with a spear in his hands that looked it was made of hardened sugar and Caramel **(ATK: 1,400).**

"When he's summoned, I can add their home from their deck to my hand!"

He did so and reshuffled and then he took a card and replied, "I activate Madolche Chateua!"

As he sat the card down on the spot, a large mansion made of various candies and pastries appeared and Guidnita began to smile **(ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).**

Chelsea nodded and replied, "I see that would be a combo of Granita and Guard, I see. Very clever in a way."

"Now I use my deckmasters effect. I Select a Madolche monster in my hand and then then I reveal another in my hand and it'll gain ATK equal to the level of that monsters times 300!"

He flipped a card around (It was called Madolche Hootcake) and he began to glow **(ATK: 1,900 - 2,800).**

"Attack that Synchro!"

He went and struck the Beast-Warrior with his sword and it let out a screech before it shattered into triangles **(Chelsea LP: 8200 - 7700).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Chelsea drew a card and Raymond quickly replied, "I activate Madolche Waltz!"

The trap flipped up and he smiled and replied, "This will make damaging your lifepoints easier for myself."

"I see. I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Raymond drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madolche Hootcake!"

As he sat the card down, a large winged beast appeared **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).**

"Now I'll banish the only card I have in there and that's my D.D. Pigeon to use Hootcake's effect and Special Summon a Madolche monster from my deck and I Choose Madolche Messengelato!"

As he banished the card, another male doll-like warrior appeared and this one held onto a large bag on its back **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).**

"Since I summoned him while I control a Beast monster, I Can add any Madolche spell or trap from my deck to my hand!"

He did so and then replied, "I activate Madolche Ticket!"

The Spell appeared.

Jeanette sighed and replied, "I see why this guy was the Irish champion for two years now. He has a strong deck."

"Since I banished D.D. Pigeon from my graveyard, I can draw a card."

He did so and then replied, "Now, I attack. Messengelato and Hootcake will finish your tokens and you'll take 300 damage for each thanks to my trap!"

Hootcake flapped his wings and a small windstorm shot out and blasted one of the tokens to bits with the attack and then Messengelato went and slammed its bag down, crushing the final token into dust and the Waltz trap began to glow twice **(Chelsea LP: 7700 - 7100)** and then Guidnita went in and a Hyena appeared on the card **(DEF: 300)** and was blown to shards as the spear hit and the trap glowed once again **(Chelsea LP: 7100 - 6800)** before two more of the beasts appeared **(ATK: 1,000 x2).**

"Your turn now, Chelsea."

Chelsea drew a card and then she smiled and replied, "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster!"

The spell appeared as the feather began to glow and a burst of wind shot out and Madolche Ticket and Waltz were blown into pixels and then the sugary mansion crumbled into dust & sugar **(ATK: 2,000 x2 - 1,500 x2) - (ATK: 1,900 - 1,400).**

"I now summon my Cat Girl!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful woman that was part cat appeared with a growl **(ATK: 1,100).**

"I'll tune her with one of my Hyenas!"

She let out a growl as she split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through one of the Hyenas, which turned into 3 white stars as well **(*3 + *3 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Cat Lady Of the Holy Felinus!"

As she sat the card a older form of Cat Lady appeared. She wore a blue-jumpsuit and her claws looked even sharper **(ATK: 1,900).**

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Cool. They made Nekogal 2 into a Synchro with the same stats. She must have some powerful effect."

"When She's Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon any Level 4 or lower Beast or Beast-Warrior from my deck!"

Suddenly, Dober Boxer appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"As long as Cat Lady of the Holy Felinus is on the field, all Beast and Beast-Warrior monsters gain 200 attack for each one of them on the field!"

The 3 monsters began to glow **(ATK: 1,900 - 2,500) - (ATK: 1,800 - 2,400) - (ATK: 1,000 - 1,600).**

"Time to fight. Hyena, attack!"

The beast snarled as it went and bit Guarnita across the chest and he groaned and shattered into pixels.

"Dober Boxer, attack Hootcake!"

The boxer went and gave out a hard punch, blowing Hootcake into a cloud of fluttering brown feathers.

"Cat Lady, attack Messengelato!"

She went and made brutal slashes with her claws, _literally_ slicing the doll-like warrior and his box into 3 seprate pieces! Each piece then turned to dust **(Raymond LP: 7100 - 5000).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Raymond drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madolche Mewfuielle!"

As he sat the card own, a cute cat appeared with a purr **(ATK: 500).**

"I use his effect to Special Summon Madolche Cluckaron!"

As he sat another card own, a small chicken with white and red feathers appeared with a cluck **(ATK: 500).**

"Now, I Overlay my 2 Level 3 monsters!"

Both monsters glowed as they both turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Madolche Princannoli!"

As he sat the card, a young man in the shape of doll appeared while wearing a red cape and a crown made of harden sugar was on his head **(ATK: 2,200).**

Ajay nodded and replied, "This guy is really skilled with these crazy monsters."

"I remove 1 Xyz Material to negate the effects of all monsters on the field and then my monster gains 100 ATK for each negated effect!"

As he discarded Cluckaron's card, all monsters glowed **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,900) - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,000) - (ATK: 2,400 - 1,800)** and then he glowed as well **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,500).**

"Now, blast her monster!"

He aimed his scepter and a burst of energy shot out and struck, blasting the Hyena to little bits **(Chelsea LP: 6800 - 5300).**

"Your turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monsters to defense and then I'll set a new card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Raymond drew a card and replied, "I bring forth Madolche Tamerpuff!"

As he sat the card down, a small lion tamer-like doll appeared with whip in its hands **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I activate his effect. Since I Normal Summoned it, I Can reveal the top 3 cards from my deck and then I can choose one of them to add to my hand."

He took the top 3 cards they were One Shot Wand, Madolche Magileine and a Madolche Baaple and he nodded and replied, "I choose my 2nd card."

He aded the card and shuffled the other two cards into the deck and then replied, "Now, attack!"

the Xyz aimed his scepter and a burst of a energy shot out and struck, blowing the Synchro to little pieces that flew everywhere and then Tamerpuff swung his whip and it struck, blowing Dober Boxer to bits as well.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

The spell appeared and Raymond quickly replied, "I activate Madolche Sugar Block!"

The trap flipped.

"I return 1 Madolche card from my graveyard back to my deck and then your card is negated and destroyed!"

He took his Madolche Chateau and shuffled the card into his deck and then the spell shattered into shards and then she replied, "No big loss. I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and replied, "I'll pay the 500 lifepoints to use my deckmaster's ability!"

She glowed **(Chelsea LP: 5300 - 4800)** As Dober Boxer returned to the field **(ATK: 1,800)** and then another counter flew into her deckmaster and then replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Dober Boxer with the Silver Fang in my hand!"

As the wolf appeared and merged with the beast-warrior, a werewolf that looked like SIlver Fang appeared with sharp claws and a mouth full of sharp teeth and wore a tattered pair of white & red shorts **(ATK: 1,200).**

"This is my Silver Fangman!"

Jeanette nodded and replied, "Wow, what a monster."

Alex then replied," One of your prizes?"

"Sure is, bud! This guy gains attack power equal to the attack of the beast warrior monster!"

It let out a proud howl **(ATK: 1,200 - 3,000).**

"Attack!"

It ran and slashed at the Xyz with his claws and he groaned and blew into shards of light that flew everywhere **(Raymond LP: 5000 - 4200).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Raymond drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Tamerpuff to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and set a card as well."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the angry minotaur appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Fangman, attack!"

It went in and slashed and clawed at the tamer and he groaned and exploded into triangles **(Raymond LP: 4200 - 2600).**

"Attack!"

The Battle Ox appeared and a Madolche Baaple appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,800)** and the beast-warrior snorted he walked away **(Chelsea LP: 4800 - 4700).**

"Curses. I'll end my turn now."

Raymond drew a card and replied, "I actrivate Jar of Avarice!"

He took his Madolche Sugar Block, Madolche Princannoli, Madolche Cluckaron, Madolche Madolche Mewfuielle and his Madolche Waltz and shuffled the cards into the deck and drew 1 card and then replied, "I summon my Terratoise."

As he sat the card down, a large turtle with a rocky shell covered in sharp rocky spikes appeared **(ATK: 1,100).**

"Now, I select 1 Earth monster on the field and give it a level or drain one level and I'm going to use it on Baaple!"

Suddenly, the small sheep-like animal let out a baa **(LV: 3 - 4).**

"Now, I tune it with Baaple!"

The creature glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Baaple, which turned into 4 white stars **(*3 + *4 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon.. _ **Ancient Pixie Dragon!"**_

As he sat the card down, a darker form of the more gentle Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared with a shrieking cry **(ATK: 2,100).**

Alex then replied, "Is that Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

Jeanette sighed and replied, "Afraid not, bud. This is her dark counterpart. Each of the Signer dragons had a form of a different attribute, except for Red Dragon Archfiend and Black-Winged Dragon. Their counterparts stayed dark."

 _Wow, this girl knows alot about those cards. She would be the most amazing World Fighter if she wanted to.,_ Ginny thought to herself as she stared at her.

"Now, I can banish the Madolche monster in my graveyard to Special Summon my Madolche Wizarmellow!"

As he banished his Baaple, a large doll wearing a wizard's outfit appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

 _"Man, this duel is getting better and better by the minute!",_ the voice inside Ajay's head said with a laugh.

 _"Did you have anything to do with that Synchro of his?",_ Ajay asked in his head.

 _"I wish I did, but no. You told me to leave them all alone until the finals are over and I'm going with your wishes, host."_

"Since I Summoned Wizarmellow, I can add any Field Spell Card from my deck to my hand!"

He did so and then slapped the card onto the field and the sugary mansion appeared once more **(ATK: 2,000 - 2,500)** and then he replied, "Now since a Field Spell was activated and resolved with my dragon on the field, I draw 1 card."

He did so and he replied, "Since I have my dragon on the field with a field spell, I can destroy one attack position monster you control!"

The dragon let out a screech and Silver Fangman let out a roar before he exploded into shards and then Chelsea quickly replied, "I banish him to bring a Silver Fang from my deck!"

As she banished the card, Silver Fang appeared and knelt **(DEF: 800).**

"Now, I equip my dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The dragon let out another roar.

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of dark energy and shot out and blasted the wolf to atoms and then Wizarmellow aimed its staff and fired a burst of energy, blowing the angry Beast-Warrior to bits **(Chelsea LP: 4700 - 3600).**

"You'll never beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I will! I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hand and then replied, "I'll drop a card and play Twin Twisters!"

As she discarded a Wolf, two tornados came out of the ground and blasted the FIeld Spell and the Equip Card to bits **(ATK: 2,500 - 2,000).**

"Now, I use my deckmaster ability again."

As she groaned in pain **(Chelsea LP: 3600 - 2600),** Shadow Wolf appeared with a howl **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I now summon my Grey Fox!"

As she sat the card down, the grey-haired fox appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"I tune them together!"

The fox glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Shadow Wolf, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Jaguar Axe Lady of the Holy Felinus!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful black-haired Jaguar-like warrior appeared. She held onto a beautiful silver sword with a jeweled handle and had yellow eyes and wore black metal armor **(ATK: 2,300).**

"When She's Synchro Summoned, all of your monsters lose 500 attack!"

They both glowed **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,600) - (ATK: 2,000 - 1,500).**

"Now, since I used Grey Fox to summon a Beast or Beast Warrior she'll be able to attack each of your monsters once apiece! Attack them both!"

The Synchro went and brought her sword down, cutting Wizarmellow cleanly in two. As the remains dissolved into pixels, she lept into the air and stabbed her sword into the chest and the dragon let out a earsplitting screech before she exploded into black globules that rained down onto the field **(Raymond LP: 2600 - 1100)** and Jasmine smiled and replied, "She is almost won this duel!"

Jeanette nodded and replied, "These Synchros of hers are really powerful."

"A little bit more and this duel is mine! I end my turn now."

Raymond drew a card and replied, "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

Suddenly, the classic walls of swords flew in and blocked Chelsea's side of the field.

Alex nodded and replied, "Damn, that card is never seen that much of anymore."

"That'll end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hunter Lion!"

As she sat the card down, the large lion appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

As he drew a card, Chelsea pointed to her facedown card and a Dust Tornado lifed up and the storm shattered each of the swords to bits.

"Oh well. I activate Madolchepalooza!"

Suddenly, Messengelato **(ATK: 1,400),** Tamerpuff **(ATK: 1,800)** and a Madolche Butlerusk appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

The 3 monsters glowed with white light and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon the most powerful monster I have! I bring forth _**Madolche King Crownbouche**_!"

As he sat the card down, a tall king appeared. He wore a beautiful red and white robe as well a red and cape. He also had a scepter that looked like Tiaramisu's, but it was longer and it was covered in gold and inside the top was a large diamond instead of puzzle piece **(ATK: 2,400).**

Jeanette sighed and replied, "I've heard of this card. Chelsea is in big trouble, i'm afraid."

"He gains 200 attack for each Xyz Material monster he has!"

He glowed **(ATK: 2,400 - 3,000).**

"Now, I'll remove 1 Xyz Material monster to Special Summon any Madolche monster from my deck and I choose another Wizarmellow!"

As he removed Messengelato **(ATK: 3,000 - 2,800)** he sat the card down and Wizarmellow appeared **(ATK: 2,000)** and he glowed as he took back another Chateau and he played the card as another of the sugary mansions appeared **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,300) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500).**

 **"** Time to fight. Wizarmellow, attack!"

he aimed his scepter and a burst of light shot out and blasted the Synchro into triangles.

"King, attack!"

His scepter began to glow and then a burst of golden energy shot out and slammed into the Hunter Lion, vaporizing it **(Chelsea LP: 2600 - 1100).**

Jeanette sighed and replied, "She has only little bit of points left."

"I have to tell you this. As long as my King is on the field, you can't destroy or target my Madolche monsters with card effects and they also cannot have their effects negated as well! I end my turn now."

Chelsea sighed as she looked at her deck.

Alex sighed and replied, "I really hope she's not losing any hope."

 _I really don't know what to do now. I can't even target his monsters with card effects now thanks to his Xyz. My lifepoints are now too low to even my use my deckmasters effect.I don't think I have any chance of winning this duel now.,_ she thought to herself as she stared at her deck.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

White Fox

Beast/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 700/DEF: 600/2 Stars

If used to Synchro Summon a Beast or Beast-Warrior monster, Gain 500 LP. You can only use the effect of "White Fox" once per turn.

Grey Fox

Beast/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

When used to Synchro Summon a Beast or Beast-Warrior monster; that monster can attack each monster your opponent has once apiece during the turn it was Synchro Summoned. The effect of "Grey Fox" can only be used once per turn.

Cat Girl

Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 750/3 Stars

When Summoned: Select 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior monster you control; increase or decrease the level of the selected by one until the End Phase. You can only use the effect of "Cat Girl" once per turn.

Beastly Strike / Normal Spell Card

Image: Beserk Gorilla about to attack two warriors in a jungle and the warriors don't know that the monster is about to attack.

Tribute a Beast or Beast-Warrior monster you control and then select another Beast or Beast-Warrior monster you control; It can attack twice this battle phase, but not directly. You can only activate 1 "Beastly Strike" per turn.

Leopard Lady of the Holy Felinus

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,300/ATK: 1,700/6 Stars

Beast or Beast-Warrior Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Beast or Beast-Warrior Monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Send any Beast or Beast-Warrior monster from your deck to the graveyard. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards. When removed from the field, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Beast or Beast-Warrior monster from your graveyard. Both effects of "Leopard Lady of the Holy Felinus" can only be used once per turn.

Cat Lady of the Holy Felinus

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Beast or Beast-Warrior Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Beast or Beast-Warrior Monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Beast or Beast-Warrior monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cat Lady of the Holy Felinus" once per turn. As long as this card remains on the field, all Beast and Beast-Warrior monsters on the field gain 200 ATK for each Beast and Beast-Warrior monsters on the field. You can only control 1 "Cat Lady of the Holy Felinus" at a time.

Jaguar Sword Hunter of the Holy Felinus

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,600/6 Stars

Beast or Beast-Warrior Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Beast or Beast-Warrior Monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Decrease the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 500 until the End Phase of the turn. You can only use this effect of "Jaguar Sword Hunter of the Holy Felinus" once per turn. Uneffected by your opponent's card effects.

Silver Fangman

Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 800/8 Stars

 _"Silver Fang" + 1 Beast-Warrior monster_

Must be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon and with the Fusion Material monsters shown above. This cards ATK is increased by the ATK of the Beast-Warrior used to Fusion Summon this card. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activatd facedown cards. When removed from the field, you can banish this card from your graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Wolf" or "Silver Fang" from your graveyard or deck to your side of the field. This effect of "Silver Fangman" can only be used once per turn. You can only Special Summon "Silver Fangman" once per turn.

D.D. Pigeon

Winged-Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars

When banished for a monster card's effect, draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "D.D. Pigeon once per turn and only during that turn.

Madaloche Solritter

Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. If you have no monsters in your graveyard and no monsters on yout side of the field: You can Normal Summon this card without a Tribute. Once per turn: You reduced this cards level by 1 until the end phase of the turn.

Madolche Cluckcaron

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/3 Stars

When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card back into your deck. Once per turn: You can make the levels of all "Madolche" monsters you control 4 until the end phase of the turn. You can only use this effect of "Madolche Cluckaron" once per turn.

Madolche Princannoli

Fairy/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/Rank 3

2 Level 3 "Madolche" Monsters

you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Negate the effects of all cards your opponent has and then this card gains 100 ATK for each negated effect until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn. If destroyed by a card effect while it has 1 or no Xyz Materials beneath it, Special Summon 1 "Madolche" monster from your deck. Both effects of "Madolche Princannoli" can only be used once per turn.

Madaloche Tamerpuff

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. When Normal or Special Summoned: Excavate the top 3 cards of your deck and if there is a "Madolche" card, add one of those cards from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Madolche Tamerpuff" once per turn and only during that turn.

Madolche Suger Block / Normal Trap Card

Image: A large block made of suger is blocking a warrior from reaching a gold treasure chest and a Madolche Messengelato is watching from far away with a smile on his face.

Activate when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card. Shuffle 1 "Madolche" card from your graveyard back into your deck; Negate the card's effect and destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Madolche Suger Block" per turn.

Madolche Wizarmellow

Spellcaster/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

If When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. you can banish 1 "Madolche" monster in your graveyard, Special Summon this card (from your hand). When Summoned: Add one Field Spell Card from your deck to your hand. You can only use both of these effects of "Madolche Wizarmellow" once per turn.

Terratoise

Rock/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,100/3 Stars

When Summoned, Select 1 EARTH monster you control; Decrease or increase its Level by 1 until the End Phase. the effect of "Terratoise" can only be used once per turn and this card can only be used to Summon EARTH or Synchro monsters.

Madolche King Crownbouche

Fairy/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,100/Rank 4

3 Level 4 "Madolche" Monsters

Gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material monster it has beneath it. As long as this card has a Xyz Material beneath it, all "Madolche" cards cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects and their effects cannot be negated as well. Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Special Summon 1 "Madolche" monster from your deck, but you cannot use this card's effect to Special Summon another "Madolche" monster with the same name as a "Madolche" monster you already control. When removed from the field, shuffle all "Madolche" monsters Special Summoned with this card's effect to your deck. You can only control 1 "Madolche King Crownbouche" at a time.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Deckmasters used in the chapter**

Madolche Chickolates

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,500/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Sugar High"

You can only use this deckmaster effect if you have no "Madolche" monsters in your graveyard. Select 1 "Madaloche" monster you control; Reveal another "Madolche" monster in your hand; the selected monster on the field field gains ATK equal to the Level of that monster x 300 until the end phase of the turn. You can only use this deckmaster effect once per turn and you cannot use it on the same monster twice in a row.

Lady Panther

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Revival of the Beasts"

Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Beast or Beast-Warrior monster from your graveyard and then place a Panther Counter on this card. You can only use this deckmaster ability once per turn and in order to use it again, you must pay 500 LP x the number of Panther Counters on this card.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Can Chelsea win the duel and continue on and who'll face off in the next match? Find out very soon.**


End file.
